Jason's Angel
by NikoRu Rene
Summary: His mother's words made him shudder. She WAS delicate. She was innocent. She was untouched. She was the epitome of everything he had been looking for, and he knew that he would protect her innocence with his life. JasonxOC ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Destiny stared out the window, holding onto the duffel bag that was packed to the brim with everything she would ever need for a week alone. Of course, she wasn't exactly alone, but she kind of wished to be in this situation instead of being stuck with these four people. The other four teenagers were talking animatedly to one another, even though they had never once met before. However, she knew the minute they were together, they would get along pretty quickly. And she was right.

There were two girls and two boys. Made more sense than anything at this point. Nothing made sense anymore anyway. Destiny had just won a trip to Camp Crystal Lake that she didn't even enter. She didn't even know what Camp Crystal Lake was, but she was hoping that this would be an opportunity to meet some new people and actually build some friendships. Destiny had no friends where she came from, but that didn't mean she pushed everyone away. No one took the time to get to know her. Destiny may have been shy, but she loved to talk to people, especially when she was given the chance to make a friend. But no matter how many times she tried to make friends, they all failed one way or another. Nevertheless, Destiny never found a reason to give in, and always managed to stay positive.

Anyway, both of the girls were definitely hitting an eleven on the slut scale of one to ten. One was named Lucy, and was wearing a spaghetti-strap shirt that easily showed her colorful, lacey bra, and a pair of incredibly short jean shorts. The other girl was named Brianna and was wearing a V-neck top that showed the fake cleavage her parents gave her as a birthday present this year, and a miniskirt that barely covered her legs and backside. One of the boys was driving, and his name was Derek. He wasn't wearing a shirt, which exposed his toned body. Lucy and Brianna didn't seem to mind. The other boy was named Eli, and he was wearing a muscle shirt, which hardly covered his muscles either. All in all, Destiny was disgusted. Sure, it was pretty hot out, but did they have to dress like they were getting ready to air a nude scene in a porn movie?

Destiny sighed and shut her eyes. She just wanted to shut out their annoying voices from her head. If only she had her MP3 player. She almost brought it along with her, but decided against it. She didn't want to bring any electronics with her when she was out camping, except her cellphone, which she only brought just in case of an emergency. There really wasn't any other reason for it; she had no one in her contacts anyway.

"Hey, you," Destiny suddenly felt a nudge on her shoulder. She looked up to see Brianna looking at her, with a rather smug look on her face.

"What's with you, huh? Don't you talk?" the girl asked, tossing her silky brown hair to the side. Destiny then noticed that both Eli and Lucy were watching her as well. Destiny fought back a blush that threatened to hit her face, and took a deep breath.

"Of course I talk, don't be silly," she said rather cheerfully, smiling at Brianna. "I just haven't thought of anything to say is all. I'm kinda quiet, you see." Brianna gave Destiny a weird look as Eli and Lucy looked at each other and fought back laughter.

"Uh huh, right," Brianna said, sounding uninterested. "Well, I got something to ask you." Destiny's eyes lit up slightly. Finally, this might be the opportunity to make a friend!

"What's your favorite kind of Tequila?"

Destiny quickly froze and let the blush take her face over. This was one of the things she couldn't talk about. And for one simple reason; she didn't drink.

"I-I…w-well, I…"

"Oh, my God, don't tell me you don't drink!" Eli cried, slapping his hand on his forehead in amazement. "You have GOT to be kidding me!" Brianna's perfect face broke into a smile and she broke into laughter, Lucy following suit.

"Are you serious?" Lucy screamed, slinging an arm around Brianna, who was wiping skin-colored tears off her face. "What a fuckin' prude! Now you're gonna tell us you've never been laid!"

Destiny felt her face go redder. She knew this was something she could NEVER talk about. Destiny didn't believe in sex before marriage. She was also not even close to having sex with someone; she had never had a boyfriend before.

Brianna, Eli and Lucy all waited for her response, but when they saw Destiny's face just turn darker, they broke out into harder levels of howling laughter, clutching onto each other for support. Derek, who was now listening in on the conversation, was now laughing his butt off as well, smacking his fist on the horn.

"You ARE a prude! Holy shit, I never knew they existed until now!" Eli roared, gripping the car seat for support.

"That is SO pathetic!" Lucy cried. "And here I thought you were, like, carsick or something! You're just a freak! A fucking NERD!" This caused the foursome to roar with laughter, and for tears to sting Destiny's eyes. Destiny turned away from them and stared out the window as they laughed at her, knowing she wouldn't get anywhere with them. They wouldn't understand. They know what it's like to get drunk. They know what it's like to have sex. Destiny hated them. She didn't understand how doing those things made their lives any better. All it did was turn them into impure, pompous jerks who felt drunk with power.

Destiny felt more humiliated then she ever had in her entire life. She had never taken this kind of abuse before. Usually people just ignored her, but this was taking it too far. Actually making fun of her for not liking the things they liked was utterly revolting. Just because she was a helpless romantic who wanted to hold off on giving away her virginity until she KNEW she was utterly in love with someone didn't mean what she was a prude. If only other people actually gave her a chance. If only they tried to get to know her, to know that things are hard at home and the only thing keeping her alive were the countless books she bought at the bookstore. If only they knew that she was too shy to approach men. Then they'd understand. Then they would treat her like an actual person. Then they would learn to love her for who she was. But instead, they looked at her as a quiet, prudish bookworm who was untouched and nerdy.

And she didn't want it any other way for now. She would rather be called these names for now then to try and become someone she didn't want to be.

Destiny wiped a tear from her eye and gripped her bag tightly. She prayed they were almost there.

**Well, where should I start with this one? Lemme think…**

**It's kinda funny because I've never watched Friday the 13th. Ain't that funny? I'm pretty busy just reading fanfictions about him instead! I actually got most of my information about Jason Voorhees from either the fanfictions I've read or from reading the synopsis from the movie on IMDB. **

**How I actually GOT into Friday the 13th is a good question. It all started when a friend of mine and I were bored to death during an open period and we decided to spend it looking up horror movie synopses. My friend was looking up the Freddy vs. Jason movie, and that caused me to take an interest in Jason, because, as weird as it will sound, he seemed like a cool kind of killer to me. More interesting than Freddy (No offense to the people who prefer Freddy). I also kind of took a liking to him because he was such a tall guy. I kinda have a thing for tall guys. Hehe. Anyway, I started to research Jason a bit and I read his backstory with his mother and everything, and I felt SO bad for him! Poor Jason…so since then, I started looking up fanfics about him, and I stumbled upon some that were romantic, and thought they were really sweet. So, I decided to take a stab at one, just to see how it'll turn out. If Jason seems OOC lemme know, and please lemme know what you think. **

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh, and I don't own Friday the 13th.**


	2. Chapter 2

When the car finally pulled up to the entrance to Camp Crystal Lake, Destiny instantly jumped up. Finally she would be away from these jerks! She would find a nice, faraway cabin for herself so that she could relax and read her way into a more peaceful world. Of course, she could do that anywhere. She had the tendency to space out sometimes.

Destiny could already tell that jumping into the beds of the nearest cabin was the first thing on the other four's minds. Derek and Eli could not keep their eyes off of Brianna and Lucy and they stretched their bodies and bent down into the trunk to retrieve their countless bags of belongings. Destiny snorted in disgust; Lucy and Brianna knew all too well that Derek and Eli were watching them like hawks, and they wanted to make sure that every gaze added points to their horny meters. Destiny didn't bring that much however. Only the things she found necessary to survive. That meant no makeup, videogames, movies, or MP3 players. She did however bring healthcare, like shampoo and soap and conditioner. The last thing Destiny liked to be was dirty, and even though she was in the middle of a dirty campsite, she liked to at least make an effort to stay clean.

Destiny looked up at the sky. The blue was slowly turning from light blue to a darker shade. It was starting to get dark. She looked at her watch. It was around eight. Destiny knew they were supposed to be here a couple hours ago. She had been the first to arrive to the meeting area – a grocery store parking lot as instructed to in the letter she received – exactly on time, only to wait several hours until the others arrived. Lucy and Brianna stormed out of their parents' cars without even looking back for a goodbye. Derek and Eli half-heartedly hugged their mothers' goodbye. Destiny could tell then and there that getting along with the four was NOT going to be very easy. When her parents dropped her off, she at least tried to say goodbye, only to be shushed by her mother, who was trying to listen to her secretary over the built-in cell phone system in her car. Destiny remembered that her parents seemed pretty eager for her to leave. She didn't understand why, but she was kind of glad that they were so happy. It was a rare thing to see one of them happy, let alone the both of them at the same time. Nevertheless, however, Destiny did feel pretty hurt when her mother didn't even say goodbye. She didn't even stay to wait for the others to arrive. She just drove away the minute Destiny's flip-flops landed on the pavement.

Destiny could understand why her parents were so busy all the time. They both had very demanding jobs. Destiny's father was a lawyer and Destiny's mother was a high-paying business woman. What she actually did for a job, however, Destiny had no idea. Her parents never really told her anything. They didn't even stay around to eat dinner with her. Destiny was usually alone, her food prepared by the cook they hired for her. Destiny was never really alone, but she always felt that way. Destiny was never alone because her house was full of butlers and maids, but most of them just left her alone. She knew well enough not to befriend a worker. She knew if she did, they would get fired from being distracted.

Destiny never told anyone that she was rich. She knew that if she did, she would make a ton of friends. However, they would like her just for her money, not for who she was. Destiny was hoping that going to college would help her make friends, and she was itching for the summer to be over already, even though it had just started.

Destiny sighed as she watched Derek grab Lucy around the waist in a somewhat playful manner. Destiny knew what it would all lead to anyway, so she decided to just leave them to their business. Destiny walked away from them and toward the last cabin she could see. The woods leading off to the lake was close by, and Destiny hoped she could pack quickly enough to relax by the lake before the sun set completely. The last thing Destiny wanted to do was run to her cabin in the dark. She hated the dark.

Destiny stepped into her cabin and looked around. It was tiny, with one medium-sized bed in the far corner, and a table and a few chairs in the middle. There was a small dresser on the opposite side of the bed. Destiny spotted an oil lamp sitting on the table, along with some matches. Destiny's eyes lit up. She always wanted to use an oil lamp! What it was doing there was a mystery though. Destiny placed her duffel bag on the bed and started to unpack. She placed her clothes in the dresser and started to place her care products on the top. Doing this made Destiny wonder. Where was she supposed to shower? The lake? Destiny quickly shook that idea out of her head.

"I couldn't do that!" Destiny said to herself as she unpacked more of her belongings. "That would dirty the water…then all of the fish and animals drinking from it would get sick…no, I couldn't live with that!" Destiny grinned to herself as she gazed out at the lake. Destiny always found it silly when she talked to herself, regardless of what it was she was talking about. Destiny hummed softly to herself as she unpacked her last couple of belongings; a couple books and a stuffed dog. Destiny smiled at the dog softly and stroked its matted fur, placing it on the bed. As pathetic as it sounded, Destiny couldn't sleep without the mass of fluff and fur by her side. It was the first gift she had gotten from her parents when she was a baby, and ever since then, her parents would take her to the mall and let her get whatever she wanted. Destiny knew that those gifts wouldn't mean as much as the first gift they actually gave her.

Destiny looked outside. It was getting darker already. She knew that the foursome was probably on round three or four right now, so she decided to figure out what she should get to eat. She stepped out of the cabin slowly, and started to look around in search for food. She suddenly came upon a package near the entrance where the car was. It was funny, because Destiny didn't notice it when they arrived and she didn't hear any cars go by. She tore it open to see a bag of marshmallows, a few packages of ramen noodles, and a pack of hotdogs. Destiny looked around hesitantly to see if anyone had been around here in case they dropped it. Destiny assumed that it must have been from the people that gave her this trip, and she hauled it back to the middle of the camp.

Destiny started a fire in the center of the campsite and started to spear a few hotdogs with the forks she found from the package. Destiny knew she would feel guilty if she didn't make any food for the others, so she decided to make more just in case they came along. Perhaps they would be nicer to her if she made them something to eat!

Destiny looked down and saw the bag of marshmallows. Destiny had a big sweet tooth, and knew that those marshmallows wouldn't stick around for long. Destiny tore the bag open and fished a large, fluffy marshmallow out of the bag.

"**Jason, darling…you have a little job for Mummy…"**

'_Yes, I know…look at them…they make me fucking sick!'_

"**Yes…they're bad, bad children, Jason. You must make them pay!"**

Jason grinned evilly to himself behind his mask, but it was soon replaced with a look of utter disgust when he saw one of the boys grab one of the girls' chest and licked her neck. The girl giggled and moaned, tipping against him while holding a bottle of beer in her manicured hand. The other two were giggling and laughing, pushing each other until the other fell over. It made him sick watching them. He would rather have bullets in his ears then listen to their drunken laughter. Jason gripped his machete tightly, his knuckles turning white. Oh, were they going to pay…

Jason hadn't noticed the car pulling in when he walking through the forest, setting bear traps in random areas. When he ventured out near the cabins, he had noticed a car pulled up in the entrance. Almost immediately, Jason ran back to his own house deep in the woods for his machete. This took him about five minutes before he returned. That's when he heard the giggling, and that's when he decided when to kill them. Tonight, before they even knew what hit them.

Jason's good eye leered out to them from his safe spot in the woods. He hoped glaring at them would send a few warning chills down their spines before they met their imminent doom. None of them seem to notice it, however. They were too busy fondling and clawing at each other's clothing. Jason growled in annoyance. Was this really what all teenagers did nowadays?

His question was soon answered as he heard a softer, fainter giggle come from the middle of the campsite. Jason rolled his eye. He must have missed one. This one must have been drinking on its own. Jason crept slowly toward the campsite, staying hidden by the woods, only to see something he had never seen before in his life.

Jason saw a young girl, possibly a little younger than the ones he saw before, who wasn't drinking, doing drugs, or having sex. She simply eating a marshmallow, cooking hotdogs on the fire she had made.

Jason was shocked.

'_Why isn't she drinking?_

_Why isn't she doing drugs?_

_Why isn't she having sex?'_

"**She's a good girl, Honey."**

Jason flinched slightly when he heard his mother's voice in his head unexpectedly.

'_She's…a good girl?'_

"**Yes, Sweetie. She is a very good girl. See? She isn't drinking those bad drinks or having sex like those bad girls and boys over there. She is an innocent, delicate girl."**

Jason stared at the girl intently. Surely his mother must be lying. No good people ever came to Camp Crystal Lake!

Jason watched as the girl picked up another marshmallow and tore off a piece. Jason cocked his head to the side in wonder. What was she doing? Jason then saw the girl flick the piece of marshmallow in the air before it proceeded to land on her nose. Jason was shocked to hear her giggle harder at herself, ripping off another piece and placing it in her mouth this time. Jason then noticed the countless pieces of marshmallow strewn around her. How many times has she done this?

Seeing the pieces on the ground angered him though. How dare she litter on his campsite! That alone made her a bad girl…didn't it?

'_Mother, she is littering on our campsite! You were wrong! She is a bad girl!' _

Jason gripped his machete tightly and was about to take a step when a sudden thundering in his ears shook him.

"**Jason Voorhees, don't you DARE say I was wrong! I am NEVER wrong! Look at the girl now!"**

Jason looked back at the girl and his eye widened; the girl was actually picking up the pieces that she had dropped, and threw them into the fire. He heard her giggle again.

"I hope the marshmallows don't make the hotdogs taste sweet! That'd be nasty!" She giggled harder, pulling the now slightly burnt hotdogs away from the fire and placing them on paper plates she found in the package next to her.

Jason was astonished. Maybe Mother was right. Maybe she WAS a good girl. She didn't look like a bad girl. She wasn't wearing clothing that was begging to be ripped off. She wore a simple T-shirt and jeans, with a sweatshirt over it. She didn't have the same tone as a bad girl either. She sounded like a bad girl, but her soft tone made up for it. Jason didn't know what to do. He had never seen a good girl come to their campsite before.

'_Mother…what do I do with her? I can't kill her.'_

"**You must take her home and protect her, Jason. You must prevent her from being a bad girl. Protect her innocence." **

Jason frowned to himself as he thought about what his Mother had just told him. Protect her?

'_How can I protect her?'_

"**You will learn in time, Honey. I'll help you. But for now, kill the other bad boys and girls. Make them pay for tainting our home!"**

Jason gripped his machete and looked over his shoulder at the group. They had managed to crawl away from him and toward the smell of the hotdogs.

**Wow! I'm so glad people are already liking this! Thank you SO much for the reviews, guys! *Squeals in delight* that TOTALLY made mah day, right thar!**

**Okay, so, the same deal as before. Lemme know how it is, please! If Jason seems OOC, let me know, and if I'm rushing it, lemme know too. I think I have the tendency to do that sometimes. **

**ACK! I love you guys! Thank you for reviewing! I honestly didn't think anyone was into Jason anymore, but I'm glad you are! **

**UWAH, I'm so happy!**

**-NikoRu**


	3. Chapter 3

Jason watched as the foursome almost literally crawled toward the strong scent of cooking meat floating through the air. Jason caught the scent as well, making his own stomach grumble. When was the last time he had something that smelled so good? Perhaps if he took good care of the good girl, she would cook things like that for him all the time!

When the good girl noticed that they had arrived, Jason saw her roll her eyes at the fact they were drunk. She didn't seem to approve of drinking either, which made Jason's mother only squeal with delight. He then saw her shake off her annoyance and asked them if they were hungry.

"Hell yeah, I am!" one of the boys screamed, his hand still groping one of the girls' breast. This alone made the good girl's face go red. Jason watched her, slightly interested. So she would blush whenever she saw anything in reference to sex? He never saw anything so…innocent before. He watched as she squirmed slightly; her hand slightly trembled as she held out a hotdog to him. The boy snatched it from her, without thanking her, and shoved it in his mouth. This caused the others to howl, pointing at him.

"H-he's giving the hotdog a blowjob!" one of the girls hollered, gaining support from the other boy, who took the chance to stare down her shirt. If you could call it that.

While this was all happening, Jason was trembling with rage. How could they treat the good girl so badly? She wasn't doing anything wrong! Jason felt his nails pierce his calloused skin as the foursome snatched the rest of the cooked hotdogs, and the package of the uncooked ones and almost pushing the good girl into the fire in the process before leaving. He watched the good girl tremble out of fear and wrap her arms around her small body, and catching a few clear tears streak over her fair complexion pissed him off to the very edge. He HAD to kill them. NOW.

**"Jason, no, not yet!"**

Jason froze as he heard his Mother hold him back.

_'Why? They deserve to get ripped apart!" _

**"Patience, Sweetheart…patience. You don't want to scare the good girl away, now do you?"** Jason glanced at the good girl again. She seemed to have calmed down a bit, but wasn't sitting as close to the fire as she was before. She must still be scared after almost falling in.

_'She will be scared of me no matter how I approach her…' _

**"Not if you are gentle with her, Darling. If you show that she is a good girl and you promise to protect her, she won't be scared of you. Be patient with her."** Jason watched the girl start to clean up and put out the fire, and for a second, she froze. It had gotten considerably darker while she was out there. Jason was confused as to why she was so still. Why wasn't she moving? The girl suddenly sprinted toward the farthest cabin. The one closest to his home.

Jason frowned and tilted his head to the side. This girl was so confusing, but he knew he didn't like seeing this side of her. He preferred to see her soft, little smile and hear her light laugh. Good girls shouldn't be scared or treated badly. They should be happy.

Those thoughts were blown out of his mind when he saw one of the girls dragging herself toward the good girl's cabin. It looked like she managed to tear herself away from one of the buys, since her shirt was torn. Jason followed the bad girl silently until he was watching her enter the good girl's cabin through the window.

Destiny slowly changed into her pajamas as she wiped the last tear from her eye. So much for getting any brownie points…she almost burned in a fire because of those drunken jerks! And they stole her dinner! Destiny growled to herself as she pulled her large T-shirt over her head. That was the last straw. If they wanted to waste their mini-vacation by destroying their brain cells and getting pregnant, she wasn't going to stop them. Let them ruin their lives. It meant nothing to her and apparently not to themselves either.

Destiny shivered as she wrapped the blanket from the bed around her body. She wasn't tired yet, but it was definitely a cold night. She watched the oil lamp burn gently in the middle of the room. That was the first thing she did. The last thing she wanted to be in right now was the dark. Running to her cabin ensconced in it was enough. Destiny slowly hugged her stuffed dog and felt her eyes burn again. She was starting to get a bit homesick. She wasn't used to be half in the dark, cold and left to be taunted. Part of her wanted to drive back home and leave the others to fend for themselves, but she knew better than that. She may have hated them, but she could never do something that harsh. But she felt weak. She felt like she had no power over what was happening right now. She couldn't make it brighter. She couldn't make it warmer. She couldn't make it friendlier. She could just sit there, curled in a blanket on her bed, hugging the only thing she actually called family and feeling her stomach clench in nerves.

Destiny looked around her room for inspiration to stay positive. She suddenly spotted her favorite children's book, Matilda by Roald Dahl. Destiny slowly picked it up and brought the oil lamp to her side. She curled back up on the bed and, opening to the first page, started to read. The warmth from the oil lamp rid the goose bumps from her skin and gave her the impression that the room was lighter. Destiny's stomach started to relax as she read through the story of Matilda Wormwood for what felt like the hundredth time. But apparently good times can't last in Camp Crystal Lake, because the minute Destiny felt relaxed and content, Lucy stumbled into her cabin, drunk as a skunk and her shirt almost torn in two.

"H-hey, chiiiickaaa!" She hiccupped and almost fell over, gripping onto the wall for some kind of support. Destiny looked up at Lucy, shocked, and quickly hid her stuffed dog behind her pillow.

"L-lucy? What in the hell are you doing here?" Destiny got to her feet, holding the oil lamp to see Lucy more clearly. Lucy pointed at her and almost fell over.

"Y…y-you know what, chicka-boom? Y-yo'all gotta relax sumtime! Y-you should coma back wid me and let one of dem boys fuck ya!" Lucy grinned and tore off her high heel before it caused her to break her ankle. Destiny's face went red and she backed away from Lucy, trembling lightly. She knew she shouldn't have yelled at her, since that wouldn't get her to leave any faster. She thought that if she was nicer to Lucy, she would leave her alone.

"I-I'm sorry, Lucy, but I can't," she spoke softly. "I-I want to wait until I'm married to have sex. I-I don't feel like I would be ready yet. I-I hope you understand...now," Destiny gently took Lucy's hand. "L-let me bring you back to the other cabin, okay? I-I wanna make sure you get back safely." Destiny thought that Lucy had calmed down from her drunkenness enough to actually let her take her back to the other cabin, but boy was she wrong.

Lucy ripped her hand out of Destiny's and shoved her back with a strength that Destny didn't know she could possess.

"You know what, you fuckin' loser? If you keep thinking shit like that, you're NEVER gonna get laid! If you get some implants like these-" Lucy pressed her hands against her two large, fake breasts. "-and if you show off more of your body, then you'll get all the attention you'll ever need! Hell, you'll get fucked without even knowing it! But I doubt you'll ever be as hot as me. Hell, a SNOWMAN is hotter than you! You couldn't look hot even if you tried!" This caused Lucy to laugh loudly, leaning to the side of the wall.

Destiny's eyes went wide and tears streamed down her face. Her face had gone bright red the minute Lucy's hands went to her breasts, and her body started to tremble at Lucy's harsh words. This was the worst kind of abuse she had ever taken in her life. But surely, she wasn't going down without a fight this time. She had had enough with these guys talking down to her and belittling her just because of her opinions. This time, she was going to fight back with some words of her own.

Destiny slammed the oil lamp down on the table and glared at Lucy coldly.

"You know what? I have had enough with you guys making fun of me just because I'm a virgin and I don't happen to drink any alcohol! Just because I don't do the same things you do doesn't give you the right to make fun of me! And you know I could belittle you guys too, if you like to play that kind of mind game! I can start with you right now!" Destiny's body was shaking with anger. She knew better than to make fun of somebody, but her rage was clouding over her better judgment. "I'm surprised you haven't gotten any STD's, you-you…y-you WHORE!" The next thing she knew, she was slammed against the table, her arm throbbing. She looked up to see Lucy standing over her, her manicured hand balled into a fist. She was shaking and she kicked Destiny with her high heel, making Destiny yelp in pain.

"I DARE you to say that shit again, you fucking bitch," she whispered bitterly, sending chills down Destiny's spine. With that, Lucy snatched her other heel and stomped out the door, still stumbling around. Destiny was left there, curled on the floor, crying and shaking uncontrollably, her right arm and leg tensing in pain. Just when she thought her life couldn't get any worse, a kick, punch and bitter words woke her up from the world of Matilda Wormwood.

But fortunately for Destiny, Jason Voorhees had been watching the whole thing, and he was NOT pleased.

**Am I on a roll or what?**

** Goodness gracious, I just can't stop writing this. I know I'm gonna have less time to work on it though, because I don't have that many open periods anymore and I'm not coming home at one anymore. Tch, ah well, I'll try to write some whenever I can!**

**It's funny because while I was writing the homesick scene, I could only picture myself when I was younger. Our school gave us the opportunity to go to a huge campsite for a week. It was tons of fun until that night when I realized I wasn't in my own bedroom. Even though I was with my best friends, I was scared beyond belief. The only thing I really had for comfort was my stuffed dog, which didn't leave my side all night. I just rememver feeling like I had no control over anything and I didn't know what to do. So I cried. My friends were there for me, though, and within half an hour, I was okay. But I know that if I was in the situation Destiny is in now, I don't think I would be able to handle it. **

**I hope the mentioning of Matilda by Roald Dahl isn't too strange. It was my favorite book as a kid and I still read it from time to time when I feel lonely or something. I just thought it would be a nice touch.**

**Please write some reviews, guys! I would really love you if you did!**

** -NikoRu Rene **


	4. Chapter 4

His teeth clenched.

His eye burned.

His heart contracted with every breath he took.

That was it. They NEEDED to die.

NOW.

"Make the bad girl suffer, Jason…make her PAY…" his mother's voice sharpened when she hit the last word and it rang through his ears. "…for EXACTLY what she's done!"

Jason slowly pulled away from the cabin window and listened hard. He could hear soft moaning coming from one of the far-off cabins. He wished he could just chop off his ears to get the sinful cries out of his head, but since he had heard it so many times before he knew that the ugly sounds were now tattooed to his brain.

Jason slowly made his way toward the almost shaking cabin. With every step he took, the cries grew louder and screeched through the calm summer night. He knew he had to make the bad girl who had hurt the good girl suffer much longer than the others, so he quietly peered inside to see where she was. To be honest, it was rather hard to tell. One couple was rolling around in the bed, the covers hardly shielding their activities from Jason's eye. The other couple was under the table, slamming their limbs into one of the table legs every two seconds from their rapidly growing actions. Jason was able to tell that the bad girl that hurt the good girl was in the bed. The only reason he could tell was simple; he remembered her high-pitched screams.

Jason's plan was quickly formed in his mind. He knew the exact way he was going to make that bad, bad girl suffer and pay for what she had done to that innocent, little girl.

And boy was he going to enjoy it.

Destiny wiped her face clean with the blanket she managed to wrap around herself and let out a sharp cry in defeat. She was still curled up in a ball on the floor, her red cheek coated in tears from the puddle of tears she managed to form. She slowly got to her knees and tumbled into the bed, pulling her stuffed dog out of its hiding place. She shoved her face against its belly and breathed shallowly in a poor attempt to keep her heartbeat down. Destiny was sure that reading Matilda wouldn't help her anymore. She was far too torn up now to let an imaginary British girl who could talk like a thirty year old at the age of one and a half help her now. Her mind was clouded with thoughts of depression and doubt. Perhaps Lucy was right…maybe people didn't like her because she wasn't as…open as other girls were. Perhaps if she let herself go…just a little…

Destiny sighed and to herself and shook her head.

"No…I-I can't," her voice shook as she spoke. "It's just not in me. Acting like someone I'm not would only make things worse." Destiny took a few deep breaths to calm herself down and suddenly felt her throat scratch. She looked around and groaned in defeat when she realized there wasn't any water in the cabin.

"Am I really that stupid to not bring any water from the lake to drink?" she asked herself bitterly as she glanced outside. She could see the lake literally shimmer from the moonlight It looked utterly gorgeous. Destiny couldn't stop from gazing at it for a few minutes, losing herself in the air of peace around it. A loud noise interrupted her peace. Destiny blinked hard, trying to concentrate on the sounds. She started to make out faint moans and cries, and Destiny felt her face flame up instantly. Destiny did know that it was inevitable, but she didn't expect she would actually hear them do it.

Destiny groaned and looked outside again. It was way too dark for her to go out there now. Even though her throat was starting to hurt from all the crying she's done and from lack of water for most of the day, she would rather suffer then go out there. It would be easier if she had someone with her, but since she was alone…

Destiny sighed and lied down in bed, lying on her stomach. She turned down the oil lamp so that it was hardly glowing and pressed her face against the pillow, praying that sleep would take over so that she wouldn't have to hear the others having sex. She felt her face go redder when she heard Brianna screaming at Eli. She could hear every single word…

Destiny groaned in frustration and pulled the pillow over her head. It felt like she was listening in on a porno film someone else was watching. It almost didn't sound real. It actually started to sound more like howler monkeys, and she couldn't stop herself from laughing at that. Perhaps if she tried to make them sound funny, she would relax more and fall asleep! But before Destiny could use her tactic for long, she heard a sharp scream. One sharp enough to almost literally propel her off the bed and onto the floor.

"W-WHAT THE FLIPPING CRAP WHAT THAT?" Destiny screamed, gripping her stuffed dog as if she wanted to kill it. She looked out the window sharply, her heart pounding. She couldn't see that well, since the cabin was completely dark, but the screaming didn't relent. In fact, it seemed to get louder and more desperate. Destiny felt her body shake in fear. Was one of the boys raping Lucy?

"L-lucy?" Destiny cried weakly, her voice contracted. She hesitantly got to her feet and turned on the oil lamp again. She stared at the door, hesitating. Sure, she hated Lucy, but she couldn't live with herself knowing that she was possibly dying. She swallowed hard over the lump that was forming in her throat and looked up at the ceiling.

"G-God, if I don't make it out of what I'm about to do, please tell my parents I love them…a-and perhaps you can tell Ashton Kutcher that I hate him." Destiny sighed and forced herself to grin a little. Oh, how she hated Ashton Kutcher…

With that, she ran out the door. She held the oil lamp in front of her so she could see as clearly as she could, and took in deep breaths, even though she knew it was inevitable; she felt like throwing up either way. Destiny reached the cabin she assumed was the one that Lucy was in; the screaming was piercing now. Her entire body shook as she reached for the doorknob. Was she really doing the right thing? Lucy did just make her feel like the most unloved person on the face of the earth. She bit her lip hard, trying to block out Lucy screams in order to think about what she was about to do, but Lucy sounded like she was being torn to pieces.

"O-oh, DAMN IT ALL!"

Destiny busted through the door, her face rather wild with determination.

"L-LUCY! WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

What Destiny saw instantly changed her expression from bravery, to down-right terror.

A VERY large man, wearing a hockey mask, was holding Lucy by the hair. His machete was halfway in Lucy's throat, blood spurting from the wound. Hacked limbs covered the bed and floor around them, and Destiny could tell that the others had died way before this; their bodies were somewhat more intact that Lucy's was, and there were huge puddles of blood on the floor around them.

After taking in the whole scope of the situation, Destiny did the one thing she really only knew what to do, and she would have to thank Lucy later in the afterlife for such a wonderful idea.

Destiny screamed.

**END CHAPTAH.**

**Hooowhee…you guys, I'm sorry this one's a little late than the others. I started writing down the beginning on a piece of paper and I left it in one of my binders in my locker at school. But don't worry. When I sat down in my office chair and noticed what I did, I proceeded to slap my hand on my forehead and complain to my cat. I hope that makes up for it. **

**Well, let's see…I've never written a gory scene before. To be honest, it was kinda gross to look back on it and say to myself, "Wow…I seriously just wrote that?" Of course, I've read worse… (Saw synopses…SHIVER)**

**So FINALLY. Destiny and Jason meet! Well…kinda. I left a cliffhanger, didn't I? Ooh, I've ALWAYS wanted to do that! Now that I know people are reading my story, I have the power to provide cliffhangers to a desperate group of people! Hah, I love it!**

**And yes, I hate Ashton Kutcher…and so does Destiny. **

**Anyway, I hope that didn't anger you…I'm in a rather good mood today. Um…well…you know the drill! Review, please! Oh, and if you send me a really nice review, I'll message and thank you. Just to show that I really do appreciate when people give me good, thorough reviews. It means a lot, really.**

**I actually just got a good review from someone today and I realized that making Jason swear isn't a good idea. Since he has the mind of a child, it doesn't seem right. So thank you for your review! **

**Chapter 5 will hopefully come soon. Hang onto your faces!**

**-NikoRu Rene **

**P.S – I also gotta question. I was wondering how I can make clean break-marks through where I want POV's to change. I've looked through some fanfics and I saw gray lines through the page that would separate POV's, and I was wondering how I do that. I think it would look nicer if I did that, you know? If anyone knows, please send me a message or something! I would really appreciate it. **


	5. Chapter 5

When Jason saw the bad girl's flawless skin gush blood and her screams of pain fill the campsite, he knew he couldn't possibly feel any more alive. These bad, bad people were FINALLY getting what they deserved; slow, painful, torturing deaths that involved a lot of their precious blood staining the wood. Slicing up the worst girl was the most entertaining. He made sure to cut up her body just enough in the beginning so she would be too dizzy to move. That gave Jason enough time to kill the other bad kids in front of her. Watching her friends die must have been painful…very painful…

Jason smirked under his mask as he heard the bad girl scream at him to stop, begging and crying. When he was done with the others, he turned to see black and skin-colored tears streaking down her face. They looked nothing like the pure, clear tears he saw the good girl shed when they had bullied her. Even though Jason never wanted to see those tears again, he preferred them over these fake ones. This was just an example of how bad this girl really was.

Jason gripped the bad girl by the hair and held up her body with it, which caused the girl scream in pain. Jason felt his heart beat faster with adrenaline as he slowly held his machete to her wrist, proceeding to chop it off cleanly. The bad girl's voice cracked as it hit a new octave, and Jason knew that she was going to die of blood loss soon. That didn't mean he couldn't have more fun with her.

Jason started to slash off random parts of her body, sometimes slowly, sometimes quickly, depending on how much he felt she deserved it. Did she deserve to have her thigh carved out of her body nice and slow like he was cutting a piece of cake? Did she deserve to have her fingers diced up like a stick of celery? Jason grinned evilly as he toyed with her mind, listening to her screams start to fade. She was starting to die now. Painfully. Slowly. Just the way she deserved it.

Her breathing was becoming shallower, and Jason knew it was going to be over soon. He decided to end her misery by slowly chopping off her head. He held the blood-covered machete to her throat and slowly pressed it against the soft flesh. It tore instantly, so he took it slow, making sure it counted. The bad girl no longer had the ability to scream, and Jason was about to slice her head clean off when he heard someone scream from the cabin door.

"O-oh, DAMN IT ALL!"

Jason's heart throbbed in shock as he saw the good girl burst through the door, brandishing an oil lamp.

"L-LUCY! WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

Jason stared at her, his limbs frozen. There she was. The good girl. The innocent girl. The girl he needed to protect and preserve for the rest of time. And she found him in the worst possibly position he could ever be in; surrounded by dead, bleeding bodies and a girl severed in too many ways to count.

Before Jason could react to this unwelcomed encounter, the good girl did exactly what he expected her to. Scream. Loudly. He blinked at the sound of her voice cracking in fear and that one second was enough for the good girl to drop the oil lamp on the cabin floor and book it outside.

'_No…'_

Jason quickly ran to the oil lamp and shut it off before it caught the cabin on fire. He stared after the good girl, who was running off toward the entrance. Where the car was.

'_No…'_

The good girl was getting away.

'_No..!'_

Far away. Far away from him. This would make her a bad girl. A bad, bad girl. He had to stop her! He had to make sure she stayed a good girl!

'_NO!'_

Jason dropped the machete and ran after the good girl, his clothes soaking in the mix of all the others' blood.

Destiny couldn't feel herself breathe as she ran. She couldn't feel her body as it ached with all the abuse she suffered today. She didn't care that vomit was now sloshing around in her stomach. Let her hurl all over the car, she NEEDED to get the hell out of there before that man killed her!

Destiny tripped over her feet as her head started to swim. The scene she had just seen before her was flashing through her mind, making it hard to keep running, and making it hard not to keel over and throw up all over the ground. But she knew she had to run. She had to get away before it was too late. Destiny suddenly started to her hard steps behind her. She didn't dare turn, but utter idiotic curiosity caused her head to move, and she immediately prayed that this was all a dream.

The man – the VERY large man – was now running toward her, covered in blood. His machete was gone, but that didn't stop her from panicking. It didn't matter what kind of weapon he had; he was going to kill her either way.

Destiny felt a sharp scream escape her now burning throat, and her body lurched when she felt herself gag. This one spasm swept her to the ground and she emptied her stomach on the ground involuntarily, tears streaming down her face at the pain. Her entire body throbbed as she gasped for air, and finally collapsed on her side, almost forgetting that a serial killer was on her tail. She turned her head weakly and suddenly saw the man run faster. Destiny screamed and tried to get to her feet as quickly as she could, feeling her life flash before her eyes. But it all came to an abrupt stop, pausing at all the bad moments that happened today as she fell once again, tripping over a branch. Her memories fogged over reality, and she could only see half of the serial killer as he stood over her. She could feel her body twitch and tremble as he stared down at her, and she knew that it was most likely all over for her, so she just closed her eyes, waiting with a look of defeat tracing her features for her death.

Surprise awoke her being as she felt a pair of rough hands grasp her midsection and throw her body over a massive shoulder, and she could feel herself freeze in fear as she saw the cabins getting farther and farther away.

Jason's heart stopped beating when he saw the good girl collapse and vomit all over the ground just at the sight of him running after her. He could understand it, though. He wasn't very pretty to look at, especially now that he was covered in blood. But that was pushed out of his mind. He had to stop her! He had to make sure she wouldn't be a bad girl! Jason ran faster and quickly gained on her, breathing hard from under his mask. For such a tiny girl, she ran pretty darn fast!

He quickly managed to catch up with her, and he stared down at her slowly. She looked so vulnerable. Jason felt her heart ache as her frame jerked and shook, her eyes clouded over with what looked like defeat. It was obvious that she thought that he was going to kill her, which didn't surprise him. After just seeing him kill four people, it seemed to make sense. Jason couldn't take the look in her eyes any longer. She looked like she was ready to die. He didn't like it. It was perfectly okay for others to have that look; since they were going to die anyway, but not her…she can't die…

Jason slowly bent down and clutched her small midriff. It was so small he could curl both hands around it just barely touch the first knuckles on his fingers. He quickly lifted her over his shoulder and looked around to make sure no one saw what was going on. Not that he was too worried; no one ever came by here and came back alive. He started to make his way back to his home, his arm gripping her tightly on around her mid-body to keep her in place. He felt himself tremble slightly as the realization of what he was doing hit him. He was bringing a good girl to his home for the first time. For some reason, he felt nervous. He didn't know how she was going to react to this. He prayed that she wouldn't run away. That would make her a bad girl, and he would have to kill her. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

"**Don't worry, Jason,"** Jason heard his mother's voice tickle his ear. **"As long as you are gentle and express that you won't hurt her, she will stay. Remember to be patient. She's so delicate…" **

His mother's words made him shudder. She WAS delicate. She was innocent. She was untouched. She was the epitome of everything he had been looking for, and he knew that he would protect her innocence with his life.

**END CHAPTAH.**

**Ooh…more goriness…so not fun to write. I kinda felt sick to my stomach when I wrote the beginning, but I wanted it to be pretty realistic. Hopefully I did a good job! **

**So they have officially met now! Well, kinda. Again. Poor little Destiny was NOT supposed to see that. If only Lucy had kept her mouth shut…**

**I tried to make Destiny react the same way I think I would. I would probably get all of those reactions. The flashbacks, the hopelessness, the vomiting. In a way, Destiny is like me. I'm scared of almost everything (Which makes me writing a story about Jason Voorhees even stranger) and I can get very shy. I do love to make friends, though! So please…don't hesitate! **

**I dunno if this chapter was long-awaited for or anything, but I remember wanting to make it really, really long. But I didn't. I dunno why. I just wrote all the things that came to mind. It feels like there was so much more when I was thinking about it…but now that I see it written down, I'm a tad disappointed. **

**Ah, well…**

**I hope you all understand what I mean about wrapping his hands around her waist and being able to touch his first knuckles. I think that's what you call them. The very tip of your finger that bends…that's your first knuckle, right? If I'm wrong, please let me know. **

**Y'all know the drill. Please write a review! And if it's a good, thorough one, I'll thank you for it! Seriously. I've already done it. **

**-NikoRu Rene**


	6. Chapter 6

Destiny was incapable of speaking. Hell, she was incapable of breathing at this point. The kind of situation she was in didn't even require moving. She knew she was going to die anyway. Why he was taking her out of sight didn't really make sense though. Maybe he was going to torture her for seeing him kill the others. Or maybe he was just being creative with his killing and wanted this one to last. All Destiny knew was that she was going to die, regardless of what he was up to, so she stayed put as best as she could. The trembling and shaking didn't stop, though. Even if her mind could take the fact she was about to die, her body didn't.

The man was gripping her very tight, which didn't help with the fact that she was too scared to breathe. Perhaps he was secretly trying to weaken her by shortening her breath so she couldn't get away. The man was taking long strides in the woods, and Destiny could hardly see a thing. The only thing she could clearly see was the man's back, which her chin was resting against. She could see the tear stains she had made on his jacket, and she prayed he didn't notice. Making this guy angry would definitely make things worse. Destiny couldn't even feel the tears as they streamed down her face. She couldn't feel her body anymore. She was pretty sure her mind was trying to get her used to not feeling anything so her death would be less painful. Or maybe she was just too scared to feel anything. Either way, she didn't like it. Even if she wasn't thinking about it, she knew that if she jumped out of his grip now and landed on the ground, she wouldn't be able to move. Her mind would be reeling from what she had just done, and her body would still be too stiff to move. No, no…that idea wouldn't work at all.

Destiny then realized that he was stepping into a really, really old-looking house, and was making his way up the stairs. Her eyes were blurred with tears, but she could make out a kitchen and what looked like a living-room area. Who would have thought a serial killer would have a place like this? Especially one that lived in the woods. Destiny felt him jerk slightly as he opened a door and walked in. Destiny still couldn't make out much, but she could only assume that this was the room he took certain victims in to torture. This thought didn't really help though; it only caused more tears to stain his jacket.

In a sudden motion, man pressed a hand flat against her back and quickly lowered her down on what felt like a bed. He was being rough, but Destiny let him handle her like a ragdoll, knowing it was all going to end anyway. Her upper back leaned against the headboard and she instantly curled her legs against her body and brought her balled fists to press against her quivering lips in a desperate attempt to feel safe. Tears were now trailing down her bare neck and soaking the fibers of the top of her extra-large night shirt. She couldn't take the suspense anymore. If he was going to kill her, just kill her already!

Destiny's hands flew to her face and she began to sob uncontrollably for what felt like the fiftieth time today. Normally, Destiny didn't cry nearly as much as this, but her emotions were hypersensitive today for some reason. And she couldn't really blame herself for this one. She was about to die, for crying out loud.

Destiny found herself listening to a voice she didn't know, and she was shocked to figure out it was her own. It was high-pitched and scratchy, and let out every ounce of fright that was being held in.

"P-please don't kill me! P-please! I-I'll do a-anything, just p-please don't l-let me d-die! I-I-I didn't m-mean to interrupt you! I-I-I promise t-to keep it a-a-a secret, I- I SWEAR! J-j-just PLEASE! D-don't kill me, P-PLEASE!" Destiny's entire body was tense and throbbing. She could feel her life flashing again. She could hear angel's singing, welcoming her to Heaven. She could see Derek, Eli, Lucy and Brianna burning in Hell as she made her way up the golden steps. She looked back down to see her mutilated body in the hands of that scary, scary man as he walked outside to go bring it to the others. Destiny glared down at him and was about to speak when a sudden sound of rustling paper interrupted her thoughts.

Jason could feel his heart crack at the sight of the good girl crying in front of him. Watching her was painful to watch. She was so scared. She was so afraid. He never thought he would see the day when watching someone else cry was actually hurting him. It usually didn't bother him at all. All of the victims he tortured cried just the way the good girl was crying now and it didn't really faze him, since they were all bad. They deserved to die. But seeing her…seeing this innocent girl crying and begging for her life was killing him. He had to find a way to calm her down without scaring her more.

Jason slowly sat down on the bed and watched her for a second. She was wearing a really big t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants. Her feet were bare and slightly scratched from running. He could feel her fear emitting off her body, which looked stiff and shook like a leaf. Her legs were curled up tight against her chest and her hands were covering her face. Her hands were dripping and he could see that her face was bright, bright red from crying so hard. Jason couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something. He slowly looked around the room in search for a notepad. He found one on the other side of the room and picked up a pen from the floor next to it. He slowly sat back down on the bed and started to write. He knew he couldn't talk to her, but maybe writing to her would help her understand what was going on. He didn't want to touch her; a little afraid that she would panic even more, so he gently shook the notepad in front of her, trying to get her attention. After what felt like an eternity, she looked up at the pad. She was being hesitant, but she did look, which made Jason's heart throb with excitement.

"_Please don't cry, good girl. I won't hurt you."_

The good girl's teeth were chattering, causing her lips to tremble, and she stared at the notepad. The look on her face was hard to read, but she still looked petrified. Her eyes and the skin around them were red from crying. Jason blinked weakly and pulled the notepad away to write something else. As he wrote, he could hear her whimpering faintly. Jason clenched his eyes shut in desperation. He prayed for her to understand. He then showed her the notepad again.

"_I don't want you to become a bad girl, so I will keep you here and protect you. I want you to stay a good girl forever, and I don't want other bad people to hurt you or make you bad." _

It looked like the good girl was reading what he wrote over and over again, trying to comprehend what was going on. She had begun to calm down, her whimpers fading and her tears drying up. Her body didn't stop trembling though, as he noticed when she slowly wiped her face with the back of her hand. Jason's eye brightened when he saw that she was relaxing, even if it was just a little bit. It was progress. But he could still see fear in her eyes. She was still looking at the notepad, almost as if she was too frightened to look anywhere else.

Jason slowly reached his other gloved hand out quickly, his nerves getting the better of him. The good girl shrieked and covered her face with her hands again, her fear coming back at full force.

"P-please, no…p-please don't hurt me, please…I-I…I-I'm s-sorry…p-please…n-no…!" Jason tensed in surprise. He didn't think he did that so fast. Of course that would scare her…Jason wanted to kick himself, but he had to go back to the task at hand. He shook the notepad insistently at her, hoping she would look up again. She did, slowly, looking at what he wrote again and it looked like she read it over once more. She seemed more hesitant, but she looked up at him for the first time. He could still see fear, but it wasn't as intense as before. He tried to stare at her reassuringly, expressing his feelings through his eye, as difficult as it was. He wanted to do anything to get her to understand that he wanted her to stay. That he wasn't going to hurt her. That she was a good, good girl. The only good girl he had ever met.

The good girl opened her mouth for a second to speak, but hesitated again, shrinking away and burying her fist against her lips. Her gaze turned down from him and towards her lap. Jason watched her as patiently as he could, following his Mother's orders. She then shut her eyes, and spoke in a very, very soft voice that Jason almost didn't hear.

"R-r…r-really?"

Jason wrote on the notepad again, smiling to himself in his mind. She was talking to him…she must be calming down now.

_"Really. As long as you don't leave, I won't hurt you."_

"D-do…y-you p-promise?"

Jason slowly lowered the notepad and stared down at her for a second. She was moving her fingertips around each other, keeping them close to her chest. Her eyes were large, but he could tell she was emotionally and physically exhausted. He never saw anyone more fragile.

_"I promise. I won't ever hurt my good girl…unless she leaves me." _Jason hesitated slightly to write that the good girl was _his_ girl. He didn't know how she would react to that. But she seemed a little more relaxed now that he had promised her. Perhaps she didn't notice.

"Wh-why…w-why did y-you kill the o-others?" she was still speaking softly, her voice was scratchy. Jason could tell that she must have been dying of thirst; he experienced the same thing when he was thirsty too. He looked at her for a second, watching her before glancing down at his notepad to write again.

_"Because they were bad. They were drinking and having sex. Those are bad things. They deserved to die. Especially after they hurt you. I made sure they died more painfully for you." _ The good girl looked a little shocked after reading the end. She looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"Y-you killed th-them b-because of me?"

_"Mostly for you. They weren't treating you right." _The good girl bit her lip and nodded slowly.

"S-so…I-if I start to drink a-and have…u-um…" the good girl hesitated, and Jason could see her face get darker as she shut her eyes. "…s-sex…" the girl whispered the word as if saying it would cause a bolt of lightning to hit her directly in the heart. "…y-you would kill me?" Jason didn't like to think about her doing such bad things. She was too pure to even consider it. And after watching her shy away from one word, he was sure it would take a heck of a lot to get her to actually perform it.

"_Yes. But I know you won't. You're too innocent, and that's why I want to protect you." _The good girl slowly stared up at him in slight awe, and Jason couldn't help but feel a shot of adrenaline. He never got a look like that before. Even though it was soft, it meant something.

Jason slowly leaned toward her, his hand stretching out. The good girl gasped softly and shrunk away from him, tensing her body again. Jason withdrew slightly, trying to be careful, and tried to look at her comfortingly before reaching out again, slowly. The good girl shut her eyes and stiffened more. Jason swallowed hard, desperate, and patted her head. When he heard the girl gasp and wince, he quickly drew away, confused and worried. He didn't feel like he was hurting her, so why did she make that noise? The good girl shook slightly and slowly looked back up at him.

"Th-that hurt a little…p-please…u-um…" she glanced away and suddenly reached behind her and grabbed a handful of her hair and started to stroke it, keeping her arms tucked between her knees and chest. Jason hadn't noticed her hair until she did this. It was dark blonde, and it looked like it reached the middle of her shoulder blades.

"P-please don't be so rough…I-I'm sorry…" Jason felt his heart sink. He was rough…that was unacceptable. He knew if he was rough with her, he was hurting her. Hurting a good girl would make him a bad boy. He did NOT want to be a bad boy. He needed to learn how to be gentle, but the only problem was that he didn't really know how. He never had to be gentle with anything before, since he never handled another person without killing them. He knew this would be a challenge, but perhaps the good girl would help him become gentler. But for the time being, he would have to teach himself.

Jason reached out again and stroked her neck so faintly he didn't even feel it graze his gloved fingertips. What the good girl did made him flinch. She giggled and twitched, letting her hair go to cover her neck.

"N-no! D-don't do that!" she kept giggling, her laugh light. "Th-that tickled!" Jason watched as the good girl turned her head away, blushing deeply and a smile still on her face, as if she was almost hoping he would do it again. Was he being gentle then? Perhaps just doing things more lightly would be gentle for her. Jason felt himself smile behind his mask in delight when he saw her face light up from the unexpected – but gentle - gesture. Even though he wasn't trying to make her laugh, he did. And it seemed to calm her down. And she was happy! Hearing her laughter sent chills up his spine, but it felt so good. He knew he would have to do that more often.

Jason was about to tickle her again when he remembered that he had left the others' bodies in the cabin, and he knew he had to clean them up and get rid of the bodies before anyone else came along. Jason didn't want to bring the good girl with him, because she had already seen too much. But he didn't know if he could trust her. He grabbed his notepad and hesitated as he started to write.

_"I have to go, good girl. I want you to go to bed. You've been through too much today. You need sleep. I trust you to stay here until I come back. If you do leave, you won't be a good girl anymore. You will be a bad girl, and I don't like bad girls. I kill bad girls, and just because you were a good girl before doesn't mean I'll hesitate." _Jason watched her reaction carefully. He wanted to see if he had gotten his point across. To be honest, he was trying to scare her a little so she wouldn't leave. He knew if he was too nice to her, she might take him for granted. He didn't want that.

The good girl looked frightened for a bit, and looked up at him quickly. He nodded seriously and slowly got to his feet.

"W-wait…" Jason stopped and turned to look at her. The good girl was still in the same spot. "Wh-what are you gonna d-do?"

_"I have to clean up the bodies and get my machete back. I don't want you to see the bodies. You've seen too much already." _

"C-can you p-please not b-bring the m-machete in here? I-I…" the good girl trailed off, afraid. Jason couldn't help but smile a little at her hesitating. It was cute.

_"I won't bring it in here. I'll hide it so you won't see it. I don't want you to be scared." _Jason left the notepad and pen on the dresser and looked back at her before he shut the door. The good girl was staring after him, and he could still see a hint of fear in her eyes. But seeing only a hint was much better than seeing her eyes literally shaking.

**END CHAPTAH.**

**Holy crap. I wrote a LOT for this moment. I knew I had to make this count, since it's a pretty big deal. I mean, they've finally met! Hooray! *I throw my hands up in the air sometimes…* But Destiny is still scared of Jason. It's gonna take a LOT for her to relax around him. Hopefully Jason is u for a challenge!**

**This is where Destiny's real shyness comes in. Toward the end, she's more shy and nervous than scared, because she's starting to trust him. But believe me; she's still scared of what just happened. And the night is definitely not over yet, that's for sure!**

**To be honest, I think there's gonna be more Jason POV then Destiny POV, because I like writing in Jason's perspective. I like showing you exactly what's going through his mind, but I also wanna show you what it would look like from someone who doesn't know what's going through his head. **

**So, I hoped you liked this chapter. I worked pretty hard on it. To be honest, I dunno if I can get cracking on the next one too soon. I got a lot of work to do. I know I have to get all of that done first before I start the next chapter. But hopefully it won't take too long!**

**In the meantime…review, please! Tell me what you're thinking! Comment on stuff, criticize. I honestly wanna make sure I'm not making Jason seem like someone he wouldn't act like, but I think I might be doing that…**

**-NikoRu Rene**


	7. Chapter 7

Destiny looked around the room she was in. It was almost too dark to really see anything. For all she knew, there could be machetes all over the place. Destiny didn't want to take the chance of impaling herself with one, so she decided to plant herself on that bed like her life depended on it. It was kind of funny, it seemed from the way the man put it that she DID have to plant herself there. He WAS going to kill her, after all, if she left. She bit her lip and hugged her knees to her chest, feeling her heart spasm when she remembered his threat. He WOULD kill her, even though she was a "good girl". What made her a good girl? Because she never had sex? Was it his version of a virgin? But he had also said that she didn't drink either, so maybe it was a little more than that. Destiny began to wonder if he would kill people who were virgins but still drank or did drugs. Or if they weren't virgins but they didn't drink or do drugs. Or if they did drugs, but didn't drink or have sex. Or if they drank but didn't do drugs or have se-

"S-stop it!" Destiny pressed her hands against the sides of her head, shaking her idiotic thoughts out of her mind. "Wh-what the hell are you thinking? This is NOT the time to be wondering his criteria for killing someone! You just got kidnapped by a serial killer after watching him destroy four people!" Destiny felt her body shake at the thought. She was kidnapped. Kidnapped. What was she supposed to do? She knew that she couldn't run. He was pretty fast from what she knew, even though she had tripped. He would hunt her down like a dog and tear her into more pieces then a jigsaw puzzle. Destiny trembled harder and tears filled her eyes. What should she do? She felt so out of control…

She glanced over to see the notepad that he was communicating with her with, and she started to remember one of the things that he told her.

"_I don't want you to become a bad girl, so I will keep you here and protect you. I want you to stay a good girl forever, and I don't want other bad people to hurt you or make you bad." _Destiny closed her eyes and a few tears slipped down her already raw face. That was the sweetest thing she had ever heard in her life. She didn't get too many compliments from other people, so even hearing something from a serial killer was nice. If he really wanted to protect her…then he wouldn't hurt her, right? He DID promise…he wouldn't break his promise, right?

Destiny slowly wiped her face clean again and breathed raggedly. All she had to do was keep calm, and if she didn't do anything wrong, he would take care of her. He didn't seem as bad she thought he would be. He seemed understanding, like he knew she had every right to be petrified about seeing him kill four people and then kidnap her. And he seemed determined to make her relax, which did surprise her a bit. If he really didn't care about her, why would he try so hard to make her happy? Tickling her shocked her most of all, though. No one else knew how ticklish she was, and now he knew one of her worse tickle spots. Hopefully he wouldn't torture her that way...

"H-he must be telling the truth," she murmured softly, moving her hands to play with her hair again. "H-he must really care…" Feeling this realization made her heart swell. Someone actually cares…someone actually WANTS to know her…someone actually wants to see her happy and to see her smile…

Someone actually wants to be her friend!

Destiny smiled brightly and let go of her hair, pumping her arms up and down quickly in excitement, squealing as she did so. Sure, he was a killer, but he promised he wouldn't hurt HER. He seemed to only kill people who trespassed, and she seriously doubted anyone would anytime soon. She just hoped she wouldn't screw it up. She was very shy around men by nature, because she didn't really know how to act around them, so she knew she would result to a red-faced stuttering disaster whenever she talked to him. But he didn't seem to mind that. He seemed to be patient, so perhaps she could overcome it with his help. She glanced over at the door again. She knew he had told her to go to sleep, but she knew she couldn't. She was still a tad frightened of him rushing in on her to make sure she was still there, and she knew she couldn't if she tried, because she…

Destiny felt her face redden at the thought. She needed Lacey. Lacey was the name of her stuffed dog. She knew it sounded stupid, since she was an eighteen year old girl, but she couldn't sleep without Lacey. She remembered trying once when she had to stay over her grandmother's house for a night, and she stayed up all night long. She tried to use other things to replicate the feel of Lacey, but it was never the same. There was just something about the stuffed dog that made her feel at peace with herself. Destiny rubbed her arm slowly, feeling the bruise spread. How was she going to get Lacey back?

Before Destiny could think anymore, she heard the door open downstairs. Her heartbeat quickened. He was back. Destiny felt herself squirm a little, slightly afraid. She knew she really didn't have anything to worry about, since, well, he DID promise…but she hoped he would understand that she couldn't sleep. It's been a really strange night. She heard the doorknob turn and she flinched, staring at the door expectantly. She watched as he slowly stepped in, looking cautious. He must have assumed that she was asleep and was checking on her to see if she was alright. He must have seen her, because she could hear him take the notepad and pen off the dresser and walk toward her. Destiny hugged her knees a little tighter, feeling her body stiffen a little. He was very intimidating to look at. He was wearing a hockey mask, and she could see one of his eyes giving her a confused look. His clothes were torn up and slightly bloody, and she could see darker spots where blood was from other killings. Destiny felt a little nervous after seeing that. How many people HAS he killed?

"_Are you okay, good girl? Why aren't you sleeping? Did something happen?"_ Destiny stared at his somewhat childish handwriting. She felt her face flush lightly as she turned to look back up at him. Even though he wasn't a very good-looking man by any means, he was still making her as nervous as she would be around the football quarterback. He was looking at her, and she could see concern in his eye. This only made her shy away more. No one ever gave her that look before…

"U-um…I-I…I-I'm still scared…" This was honest. She WAS still scared a bit. She knew this was the last place on earth she expected herself to be, and she still had to get used to it. The man frowned slightly in what looked like slight annoyance, and Destiny panicked.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I-I'm j-just not u-used to this y-yet…I-It will t-take time for m-me to trust you, too…I-I mean…y-you ARE a-a killer…" Destiny trailed off, glancing away and her hands found her hair again. She prayed that he could understand and be patient with her. She suddenly heard the pen scratching again, but she kept her gaze away, slightly nervous for what he had to say. He shook the notepad lightly to get her attention, and she turned back to read it.

"_You are the first good girl I've ever met. I understand that you will be scared of me for a long time, but I still want to protect you. When I first saw you, I couldn't help but want to take you away from those bad people who hurt you. I want you to be happy here with me, and I'll do anything to do that."_ Destiny felt her face go red. Was he really being serious? Did he really feel all of those things? She looked up at him, her eyes wide. He glanced away from her, and she could see a shy look in his eye. Was he nervous too? Destiny felt herself smile very slightly. He seemed like he was a little kid in a big guy's body. She pressed her fingers against her lips to try and hide her blushing. She was acting like a little kid, too.

"I-I…" she saw him glance back at her, hopefully, and she had to look away, feeling her face go darker. "Th-thank you…n-no one h-has ever t-treated m-me like this b-before…" Destiny clenched her eyes tight in regret. Of COURSE no one's ever treated her like this! No one else had kidnapped her before! The man started to write more, and he shook the notepad again to get her attention.

"_Will you be able to sleep now?"_

Destiny bit her lip and stroked her hair worriedly. Should she tell him? What if he laughed at her? Did she wanna risk getting made fun of again and dealing with that kind of pain again just so she could sleep?

"W-well…I-I…I-I still can't…"

"_Why?"_

"I-I…" Destiny swallowed hard, her face now burning brightly, and mumbled, "I-I can't s-sleep w-without my s-stuffed dog…"

Of course she was.

The room was pretty silent after that, and she forced herself to look up at the man, praying he hadn't killed himself from laughing. But he wasn't. He was staring down at her. It looked like he was smiling through his eye. Destiny felt a little relieved that he wasn't laughing at her, but she knew he wouldn't let her go get Lacey herself. Either he would go by himself, or he would go with her.

"_I'll go get it for you. I want you to at least try to sleep."_ The man then stood up and walked into the abyss that was the rest of the room. Destiny watched him, curiously, until he came back. He was holding something that she didn't expect him to carry in his entire life. It was a large, dirty, white stuffed rabbit. Its ears were long and it looked extremely old. He sat back down and pressed it gently into her arms. Destiny was shocked. She stared down at the large rabbit in her arms and then looked back up at the man. The man was looking at her hopefully. He must have thought that the stuffed bunny will be a good substitute until he brought Lacey. Destiny couldn't help but smile. He was being so sweet…

"Th-thank you…" she stroked the bunny's fur, and it almost felt like Lacey. But not enough. The man seemed happy and reached over to pat her head again, but he was much gentler this time. Destiny blushed as he did this, shying away a little. She wasn't used to a guy touching her yet. The man gave her a confused look, and Destiny blushed.

"I-I'm sorry…I-I'm not used to people touching me like th-that…b-but…I-I…I-I like it," She felt her face go redder at what she said, but the man nodded in understanding. He then took his notepad and wrote something down.

"_Please try to get some sleep for now. I'll come back with your things."_ Destiny nodded at him shyly and he slowly got up again. He placed the pad and pen on the dresser and looked over his shoulder at her. Destiny stared after him and hugged the bunny tightly, slowly moving to lie down in the bed. The man's look softened at the sight, making Destiny blush again. Damn her blushing…

The man closed the door, and once again, Destiny was frozen in the darkness. Destiny shivered and tried to resume the position she usually did when she was asleep. She lied on her side and curled her legs up, then pressed the side of her face against the bunny's chest, and held onto it with both hands. After a few minutes of lying there in that position, Destiny could only feel chills going up her spine. No, this wasn't going to work. She needed Lacey. Destiny sat back up and stared down at the bunny in her arms. It was about the size of Lacey, but it just wasn't the same. She still thought it was sweet of him to let her borrow one of his…stuffed…animals…

Wait, what?

"…Why does he have a stuffed bunny in the first place? He's a serial killer! Serial killers do NOT keep stuffed animals lying in their homes…unless they're extremely childish…" Destiny took this into consideration. The man did seem like a child sometimes, and she found that kind of sweet.

"Does…he have any MORE toys around here?" Destiny tried to look at the other side of the room, but it was way too dark. Just looking at the abyss made her shiver. She HATED the dark. Destiny swallowed hard, her curiosity getting the better of her, and hesitantly pulled herself out of the bed. She held onto the stuffed bunny very tightly, and made her way toward the other side of the room. Her heartbeat quickened with each step she took. Who knows what else was in this house…

She stopped at the dresser, the first thing her hand touched as it outstretched to make sure she didn't hit anything, and she almost knocked over a picture. She quickly caught it, dropping the bunny, and held it carefully, trying to make out what it was. But it was no use; it was way too dark. Destiny bit her lip and she cautiously placed it back on the dresser, her hands shaking. She prayed the man wouldn't get mad at her for looking around like this. She slowly crouched down to find the stuffed bunny and felt a wooden block graze her fingers. She gasped and pulled away, snatching the bunny and standing back up. She buried her face into the bunny's head and breathed slowly. She couldn't smell anything, which made her heartbeat quicken. With Lacey, she could smell the faintest trace of vanilla from when she dropped a bottle of vanilla extract on her head when she helped the baker when she was three. Not being able to smell it now only made her feel more and more unsafe. Destiny felt herself get dizzy from the huge amount of fear she was feeling all at once, and started staggering into the door, which opened and she continued to trail backwards until she hit a door. Destiny screamed and turned around, thinking it was the man, and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was a door. Destiny looked up at it and tried to read the sign that was on it. The darkness ate it up, though, so Destiny couldn't make it out.

She stood there, staring at the door for what felt like hours, frozen in fright. She didn't know what to do. Her mind was scrambled and she forgot how she got there. The dizziness caused her to lose herself for a second, so she didn't know what was happening. Before she knew what she was doing, she had opened the door she was in front of, and stepped inside. It was as dark as the rest of the house, and she could smell the faintest scent of roses.

"…R-roses?" Destiny looked around the floor to see where the smell was coming from. She tripped over a few things that were lying around, and every time she felt her heart throb in fear and she listened real hard to make sure the man wasn't back. She slowly walked around the room, and she could sense something else. Something she had already felt today.

It felt like…she was in the presence of something dead.

Destiny shook her head at the thought. Why in the hell would this guy have a dead thing in his house? This idea was sent out the window when she came face to face with a pedestal. She could clearly see a dismembered head on it, it's eyes wide open, it's mouth wide open, and it's skin rotting. That was all it took for Destiny to scream.

She scrambled back, dropping the bunny again, and screamed even harder. She felt vomit slosh around her stomach and she knew the man was going to be SO mad at her for this. First for snooping around his house, and then for trespassing on something she was SURE she wasn't supposed to see, and now she was throwing up all over the floor.

And right near the man's feet.

Destiny's heart froze as she watched her stomach acids slowly make their way toward the man's shoes, and she slowly looked up at him. He was staring down at her, his body rigid. His eye glared down at her. But it wasn't just a glare. It was the scariest thing she had ever seen in her life. It was MORE than a glare. It was like he borrowed the stare from the Grim Reaper or something; she could SEE her death in them.

"I-I-I-I-I…I-I-I…" Destiny was reduced to nothing but a pathetic lump of fear now. She could feel everything melting away from her. The only thing she saw now was him slashing at her with his machete. Her thoughts were becoming reality as he quickly gripped her by the hair and literally yanked her back to the other room. Destiny could feel tears beginning to fly around and hit random parts of her face as she instinctively jerked about, his grip fierce. He was tugging so hard, she wasn't surprised if he could scalp her by the time they reached the other room. When they reached the room, the man threw her onto the bed. Destiny fell in a heap, her head throbbing in pain, and she watched with blurry eyes as he wrote angrily on the notepad. She was a little shocked that he had the patience to write something down to tell her before he killed her. He then chucked the pad in the face and slammed the door, and what really scared Destiny was when she heard him lock the door. Sobs racked her body as she curled her body into a tight ball and shook uncontrollably, glancing at what the man wrote on the pad. After she read it, she was sure that she wasn't going to see tomorrow alive.

"_I NEVER told you could wander around. Don't you EVER go in that room again, or I WILL kill you. You will be a VERY BAD GIRL."_

**END CHAPTAH**

**Uh oh…Destiny's in trouble! Doesn't she know better than to walk in on a man's mom's decapitated head! She has no manners…**

**So what's going to happen now? Is Jason so mad at her that he's going to kill her? I don't think he considers her a very good girl anymore. He thinks she's a BAD girl. And what does he do to bad girls?**

**Kills 'em!**

**But…stay tuned! You never know what'll happen. Destiny thinks she knows, but you can never be too sure!**

**Please review! This one took me a while. I hope it isn't rushed or anything. Please let me know if it is. **

**-NikoRu Rene**


	8. Chapter 8

Jason never thought he would ever get that mad before. Sure, he got REALLY pissed when he saw bad people invade his campsite, but he would relax after he had killed them. But this...what the good girl had done was too much. How DARE she go in the most sacred room of his home? How DARE she go snooping around his home without his permission? How DARE she display that kind of disgust toward HIS mother? How DARE she? It was downright rude...

Jason ground his teeth as he stomped toward her cabin. The only reason he came back was because he heard her scream. He thought she was in trouble, so being the good boy he was, he wanted to make sure she was okay. He fought back the urge to slash off her pretty little head with the first thing he could lay his hands on when he saw what she had done. He thought she was going to sleep like he told her to. But NO, she just HAD to disobey hi-

...

...Did he just call her pretty?

Jason stopped abruptly and almost stepped into one of the bear traps he set up, frowning to himself in thought. DID he call her pretty? He did, didn't he...?

Jason growled under his breath and started walking again. She wasn't THAT pretty...

He made his way toward the cabin, stepping inside and making his way around to see where her belongings were. His eyes adjusted to the dark quickly, since he was so used to it. He was about to reach for something on the dresser when a very, VERY loud screeching noise literally made his brain shake.

**"JASON VOORHEES, DO YOU HAVE ****ANY**** IDEA WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE?"**

Jason clamped both hands against his head and sat down on the bed, his head throbbing. Never has Mother sounded so upset before, and quite frankly it scared the living daylights out of him.

_'She isn't allowed in there, Mother! She was supposed to go to bed like I told her to! But she disobeyed me, l-like a ba-'_

**"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER A BAD GIRL!"**

Jason flinched and pulled his knees to his chest, his hands still clasped over his ears. Okay, now she was REALLY scaring him.

_'M-mother I-'_

**"She has EVERY right to look around our house, Jason! She IS living with us, after all! Of course she's going to have to take a look around, or she'll never be comfortable! Is that what you want, Jason? Do you WANT her to be uncomfortable?"**

_'No...'_

**"That's what I thought! And she has EVERY right to see ME too, you know! It's not like I'm a priceless jewel or something!"**

Jason slowly uncurled his large body as his Mother's voice gradually softened. He tugged at one of the sleeves of his jacket childishly.

_'You are to me, Mother...you are a jewel to me...seeing her react that way to you really hurt me!'_

**"Jason..." He felt his heart warm up at her sweetened voice. "I know you're protective of me Honey, but you must understand where this good girl is coming from. She's never experienced anything like what's happening to her now before. This is all new to her, and seeing more things related to the things she's going through will only scare her more-"**

_'She's STILL scared? But I promised I wouldn't hurt her!'_

**"Be that as it may, Darling, she still must be a tad frightened over what she had seen. I know she didn't mean to react that way because she must have been scared enough as it is. Please try to understand, Honey. She didn't mean to hurt your feelings or disrespect me. She's too sweet to ever do something like that knowingly. Please talk to her, Jason. Apologize to her."**

Jason stared down at his lap weakly. He was starting to feel a sensation that he had never felt before, and fact that he didn't know what was happening to him only caused his heartbeat to quicken. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, not really knowing how to respond to this feeling. He was hoping Mother would tell him what he was feeling, but he couldn't hear her voice. He frowned in slight frustration and glanced around the cabin again. The first thing he saw was a huge bump in the blankets. He pulled it away and saw what looked like a large stuffed dog. Jason reached out and grabbed it, feeling its soft, slightly matted fur, and lifted it up into his lap. The stuffed dog was light brown and had a friendly look on its face. Jason could see why the good girl needed this thing to sleep. It was pretty relaxing to look at. Jason looked around and saw the duffel bag she must have used. He left the stuffed dog on the bed and started to grab all of the things in the dresser and he threw them into the duffel bag. He didn't bother organizing or anything. She was just going to take it all out anyway. While he was packing her things, he could still feel the awful sensation creeping around him, which didn't make his packing job any better. The feeling was getting stronger and stronger as he looked through her things, especially her books. He didn't know a single one, but they all looked slightly interesting, more or less. Once he had packed everything and was starting for his home again, he could feel his heart beat harder and the unknown feeling pound through his body. He almost didn't dodge another bear trap as the feeling clouded his mind, but he did manage to reach his home in one piece.

When he opened the door, he felt the unknown feeling literally slap him in the face when he heard the good girl crying from upstairs. He was relieved that she didn't manage to escape somehow, but hearing her cry again was only giving the feeling he wanted to tear to pieces get stronger. He tensed in frustration and he slowly went up the stairs, still holding her things. With every step he took, he could hear the good girl cry harder and harder, and Jason felt his hand grip the stuffed dog in his hand like he was trying to destroy it. He pulled the keys out of pocket and unlocked the door, listening to the good girl squeal in fright. He slowly stepped inside, his heart throwing itself against his ribs, and saw the good girl on the bed. She was sobbing even harder than she had been before, and her body was curled up so tightly he felt that even he couldn't pry her open. He stared down at the good girl weakly, the feeling stronger than ever. He started to realize that what Mother had said was completely right. This girl…this good, good girl had been through so much today…she saw four people die before her eyes, then she got kidnapped by a serial killer and then saw a disembodied head on a pedestal. Of course she was going to be scared or a very, very long time, and she probably wasn't going to trust him anytime soon, but Jason wanted to do what he could to try to make her happy.

Jason placed the duffel bag near the bed and hid the stuffed dog behind his back, slowly sitting on the bed. His eye widened when he saw a large puddle near her face. Her arms were covering most of her face, but he knew exactly what he was going to see when she pulled away. Her body was completely rigid in fear, and her sobbing was louder than before, which must have been the reason why she hadn't noticed him sitting down. He reached over and grabbed his notepad from the floor; it must have fallen while she was crying. He grabbed the pen and started to write quietly, trying not to scare her. The feeling was making his lungs ache.

"_I'm sorry for scaring you, good girl."_ He really didn't know what else to say. He didn't want to tell the good girl about his Mother yet; that would certainly scare her. Jason slowly looked over at the good girl, who was still bawling. He slowly shook the notepad in front of her to catch her attention, and almost instantly she screamed and backed away into the corner that the bed was against. Her body was pressed as hard as it could against the wall and her legs were so far into her chest he was sure it must have hurt. Her face was scarlet now, with what looked like crimson streaks that started from the bottom of her eyes to her slightly exposed collarbone. Her breathing was shallow and quick, revealing her true fear for him. Jason slowly showed her the notepad and casted his gaze downward, praying. The only thing that Jason could hear was her whimpers as she read what he wrote, and slowly the good girl spoke. Her voice was weak and raw. Jason knew the minute she felt better she needed something to drink before she lost the ability to talk.

"I-I-I…I-I'm s-so s-so-sorry…" her voice slowly eased into a high-pitched squeal and she buried her face in her hands. "I-I-I di-didn't mean t-to a-anger y-you…I-I-I c-couldn't sl-sleep a-and I-I d-don't r-r-remem-mber h-how I g-got in th-th-that room a-and wh-when I-I-I saw…" she trailed off and just continued to cry, her body shaking. Jason watched her weakly, and he slowly started to write again. He had never heard someone stutter so much before. It sounded so genuine, though, like she was telling the truth straight from her heart, but she was scared beyond her comprehension that he wouldn't believe her. But of course he believed her. She was too delicate to ever lie like that. She did say herself that she couldn't sleep without her stuffed dog in her possession. Even though Jason honestly thought that his stuffed rabbit would be enough for her to at least get SOME sleep, but there must have been something really special about this dog.

"_Good girl, please don't cry. I'm not mad at you anymore. I will tell you everything later, but now you really need to sleep. Wait, though…"_ Jason shook the notepad in front of her gently, and she slowly looked up, her eyes red. She looked up him slowly, confused. Jason tried to give her a soft look and slowly reached out to her. He watched as she slowly shrunk away, slight fear in her eyes. He grazed his fingers along the side of her neck again, hopefully, and his eye brightened when he saw her break into a small fit of giggles, trying to brush his hand away. Jason smiled behind his mask as the feeling he felt before instantly flew out the window.

"_I brought your things back, good girl."_ Jason slowly pulled the stuffed dog from behind him and held it out to her gently. He saw the good girl's eyes light up quickly as she gently took it from his hands, hugging it quickly and burying her face in its chest. Jason felt his heart warm up at the sight.

"Th-thank y-you…" the good girl smiled up at him softly, pulling away from the stuffed dog. Jason was never thanked for anything before, and the thought of that made his face heat up quickly. He tried to hide it by looking away and scratching his head, hoping it would distract her.

"D-do you wanna kn-know her name?" Jason looked at her and tilted his head to the side. The dog had a name?

"O-of course she h-has a name!" The good girl giggled shyly at him, hugging the dog close to her chest.

…She?

"H-her name is Lacey…I-I've had her s-since I was really little…" she looked down at the stuffed dog – Lacey – and traced it-her face. "Sh-she means a-a whole lot t-to me…m-more than a-anyone could th-think…" her voice sounded distant, as if she wasn't in that room anymore. Jason watched her softly, feeling slightly honored that the good girl was willing to share her feelings with him so soon. She glanced up at him, her face slightly going back to normal, and she held Lacey in both of her hands, the face sticking out towards him. Jason looked at her for a second, confused, before she quickly pressed Lacey's face against his mask. Jason flinched at the action and tensed, and the good girl laughed at his reaction.

"Sh-she's thanking you, silly!" The good girl laughed more and her face flushed up again. "Th-that was pretty ch-childish…" she then laughed even harder, hugging her stomach. Jason was shocked. Just one second ago she thought her life was about to end, and now she's treating him like her best friend. He liked it.

Jason couldn't help but laugh a little. She was truly one of the cutest things he had ever seen. She was acting like a child, but he could tell she wasn't doing it intentionally. It was just how she was inside. This only proved her innocence further! Jason could hear Mother squealing in happiness again.

"_You're a silly girl."_ The good girl blushed at what he wrote and smiled at him shyly.

"N-not i-in a weird way…r-right?"

"_Of course, good girl."_ The good girl giggled again and let out a raspy, but heavy yawn. She instinctively cupped her hands over her mouth, which reminded Jason exactly how tired she must have been.

"_Do you think you can sleep now, good girl?"_ She nodded up at him shyly and hugged Lacey with one arm, stretching her arm out with the other in an effort to stretch her body within the confines of her position; Jason was taking up most of the bed.

"U-uh huh…" Jason slowly got to his feet and wrote something down while she lied down in the bed, lying on her back.

"_I'll be right back. I want to get you something." _The good girl looked up at him, confused, and he nodded before leaving again. He went down to the kitchen and grabbed a glass before filling it to the top with water. He carefully made his way back up the stairs and into the room again. The good girl was still lying down in the same position, watching him. She looked surprised when she saw the glass of water. He slowly sat down on the bed again, making sure not to crush her, and offered the glass to her. She slowly took the glass, watching him with the same look on her face.

"H-how did you know I-I was thirsty?" Jason felt his face flush at this. He hoped he wouldn't sound weird if he told her the truth. She sounded as if her throat hadn't been used in years.

"_You sounded thirsty. Your voice was all scratchy and rough. I thought you were thirsty. Is…that weird?"_ He looked away from her as he showed her what he wrote, feeling embarrassed. What if she thought he was weird? Would that make her a bad girl?

"N-no…no, i-it doesn't make you weird," she said softly, taking long sips of the water. Jason looked up at her, his eye wide. She giggled shyly. "Y-you said you w-would take care o-of me…y-you're doing a-a good job already!" Jason blinked at her, dumbfounded for a second as he listened to her laugh lightly and drink the entire glass. He was already taking good care of her? It hadn't even been a day yet! Jason felt himself smile under his mask. Perhaps he was better at this then he thought.

"H-hey!" Jason jumped at her voice and looked at her. She was still giving him that same shy smile from before. "Wh-what's your name?" Jason had to frown at himself for this. He didn't even tell her his name…

"_Jason Voorhees."_ The good girl studied the name carefully before smiling back up at him.

"I-I like that name! J-Jason…i-it sounds so nice!" Jason smiled lightly. He was glad she liked his name.

"_What's your name, good girl?" _He was honestly dying to know. He was going to ask her once she was comfortable enough to tell her, so asking her now seemed appropriate. The good girl giggled again and spoke softly.

"G-guess."

Jason gave her a confused look, and the good girl hugged Lacey close to her chest.

"I-I'll give you a hint. I-it's something we all have."

…

That didn't exactly help.

"_Arm?"_

"N-no."

"_Leg?"_

"N-no!"

"_Head?"_

"No!"

"_Hips?"_

"J-jason!"

The good girl was laughing like crazy at his answers, which frustrated him a bit. Was he even getting close? Or was she teasing him? His frustration melted slightly when he saw how happy she was. At least she was feeling better.

"I-I'll give you another hint, okay? I-It starts with a D, and it isn't a body part." Jason nodded slowly, taking in the clues and thought for a second before writing down the first thing that came to mind.

"_Destiny?"_

"Yes!" The good girl – who he now knew as Destiny – clapped her hands in delight, giggling. "Y-you got it!" Jason chuckled lightly at her enthusiasm. For a seemingly exhausted girl, she was full of energy.

"_I like your name, Destiny. It's pretty."_ Jason could see her face turn pink at his compliment. In all honesty, he was a little nervous to admit it. She seemed so shy. He didn't want to scare her away…again.

"R-really…? Th-thank you, Jason…" She gave him a sleepy smile and she slowly yawned again. Jason wrote quickly as he stood up and kneeled down on the side of the bed so she could read it.

"_Goodnight, Destiny. I will be in the room closest to yours, okay? If you need me…scream."_ Destiny laughed at the last part and pulled the covers over her body more.

"N-no problem there…g-goodnight, Jason. Th-thank you f-for taking care of me…" she started blushing again. Jason fought back a smile, even though he knew she couldn't see it.

"_I'll do anything to make you happy, Destiny…good girl." _

**END CHAPTAH**

**HO-LY-CRAP. Did I love writing this or WHAT! MAN, that was fun! AND it took a LOOONG time! I know this part HAD to be nice and long, since Jason thinks about stuff a lot. We just never hear it!**

**So, yay! Destiny is warming up to Jason quite a bit now! AND they know each other's names! HOO-RAH! NOW things are starting to happen! Destiny's starting to trust Jason a little bit and letting her real self show, which is a pretty happy-go-lucky girl. She's no always hyper, though. She has her quiet moments. **

**I cannot BELIEVE I have over 20 reviews! That is SO amazing! I didn't even think anyone would READ this story, since Friday the 13****th**** happened so long ago! I didn't think people were that interested in Jason anymore, but MAN, am I glad they are!**

**So please…help make it to 30 reviews and…review, please! Tell me anything. I wanna thank the people who keep reviewing! It shows that you really like the story! Thank you guys so much! You're the best! Please let me know if Jason seems too OOC…I kinda feel like he was at some points here, but I wanna hear what you guys have to say.**

**-NikoRu Rene**


	9. Chapter 9

The night went on decently after that. Destiny managed to stay asleep all night, but that didn't stop her from getting a few nightmares along the way. She wouldn't wake up, though. Her face just looked contorted in fear for a few minutes and then eased into a more relaxed expression afterwards. Altogether, she had about ten small nightmares and scary flashes. But she never stopped sleeping; she was so tired that she wouldn't even wake up from her nightmares. Perhaps she would awake for just a second, but kept her eyes closed. Or maybe she just forced herself to stay asleep while the nightmares went away on their own.

Jason periodically checked on her whenever he woke up. The first time he did was because he could have SWORN he heard her scream. Another time he THOUGHT he heard footsteps coming his way. All in all, Jason was really just making up excuses to go check on her. Sure, he knew he really didn't need to make up any, but he felt better when he did; Mother kept nagging at him to go to sleep himself and to not worry about Destiny. But he couldn't help it; he wanted to make sure she fell asleep safely.

The first time he checked on her he studied how she was sleeping. She was on her right side and she had the side of her face in the stuffed dog's – Lacey, right? – chest. Her arms were wrapped around it protectively, as if she would rip someone's head off if they tried to take it away from her. A few times, Jason had to admit, he wanted to try to take Lacey away, just to see what Destiny would do. But after thinking that, he got a pretty nasty scolding in his ear that sent him back to bed with an ache in his head that wouldn't go away.

But Jason knew that he would keep checking on her, even if he thought she was okay. He knew that things would hopefully get better from then on, but he wanted to make sure that she could at least make it through this night alright. He knew he was going to have to tell her about Mother sooner or later, so he was planning on telling her tomorrow. He hoped that Destiny would understand exactly how much Mother means to him. Mother was the only company he really ever had in his whole life. She had always been there for him and was even willing to kill for him. He could only repay the favor by killing for her as well. But now he had two people to kill for. He knew that Destiny couldn't last a day out there on her own without being tainted by bad people. He was surprised that she's been able to stay so good for so long. Usually good people turn bad the minute they turn into teenagers, which was why Jason killed many more of them than actual adults. They were more reckless and uncaring. They only care about how many people can pleasure them before they get an STD or something. The thought made Jason sick to his stomach. Yeah…Destiny couldn't last out there anymore.

Jason stared up at the ceiling as he finally let sleep overcome him. This was going to be a whole new challenge, taking care of Destiny. He had only taken care of himself in his existence, and never gave a crap about anyone else. But now that was going to change. He would now have to care for Destiny without letting her see any more deaths. Keeping her pure was his top priority. Destiny seemed to be trusting him slowly, and he knew that it was going to take a lot for her to completely trust him. He just had to be patient, which he had to admit might be a challenge. If he was impatient will killing people, acting gently toward another person would be tough. But he realized that it was pretty easy with her already. He didn't want to be rough with her. He wanted to express things he had never been able to with her. That made her special. That made her unique.

That made her his good girl.

Destiny's eyes were blurry that morning when she woke up. She yawned heavily and stretched her arms out, turning to rest the back of her head against Lacey's chest. She looked around the room, which was bright from the summer sun that was beaming down at her from the window. Destiny was still tired from the nightmares that plagued her all night, but she knew she couldn't just stay in bed all day; she felt like moving around. And she was hungry.

Destiny rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and glanced around the room. The floor in the opposite corner of the bed near the dresser was covered with toys, which Destiny was shocked at. So he DID have toys! She saw an array of really old-looking toys, like wooden blocks, and some ratty stuffed animals. Destiny frowned at them. The least he could do was make them comfortable! Destiny slowly got to her feet and made the bed before picking up as many stuffed animals as her arms could hold at once. She placed them all on the bed with Lacey and arranged them into positions that made them look comfortable. Destiny smiled at her handiwork, but then frowned in confusion. Where's the bunny? She looked around the floor of the room, checking under the bed and in the corners. When she bent down to check the dresser, she stopped when she saw the pictures again. She tilted her head to the side in wonder and looked at them carefully. Most of them were pictures of a woman with a slightly deformed looking child. The child looked like any other child in pictures; happy, like he was on top of the world. The woman looked like she was middle-aged, but Destiny could see her happiness glowing just as brightly as the child's. Destiny smiled softly. This had to be Jason as a child. He looked cute, too. Sure, he was deformed a bit, but that didn't matter to her. He was still a cute kid. She glanced over at the door, thinking about what she saw that night. From what she could remember, the head looked a lot like his mother. She sighed softly and looked back at the picture. Jason's mother must have meant a whole lot to him…

Destiny slowly moved away from the pictures went out the door. She couldn't hear anything else in the house, so she assumed that Jason was still asleep. She walked quietly past the room he told her he was in, making sure not to wake him. She then stopped in front of the door that Jason's mother's head was in. She could see the sign that was on it now. It said "Mother's Room", written in the same childish handwriting that Jason had used last night. Destiny felt her heart thump loudly in her ears as she thought about what she was about to do. She took a deep breath, and opened the door slowly, stepping inside.

Destiny saw Jason's mother's head instantly, and she couldn't help but jump. It looked a lot more gruesome in the light. The skin was rotting and gray, and her hair was almost gone. Her eyes were missing, which only left two black holes and her mouth wide open, as if frozen in the fear she had when she died. Destiny wondered what did kill her. Jason wouldn't kill his own mother, would he? He seemed to love her way too much to do something like that.

Destiny noticed the stuffed bunny on the floor near the pedestal, and bent down to get it. She saw rose petals and candles all over the room. Perhaps he had made a shrine for her in her honor. Destiny looked around at the scene, holding the stuffed bunny close, and slowly looked back at the head. She bit her lip and stared down at the bunny, feeling her face heat up.

"U-um…I-I'm sorry for last night, Ms. Voorhees…" she tried to speak softly so that she wouldn't wake up Jason. "I-I know what I did w-was really rude, but I honestly d-didn't expect to…y-you know, see you here and all…I-I thought this was just a-another room…a-anyway, I-I hope you can forgive me…y-your son is taking g-good care of me already, l-like he said he wou- well, o-okay, he didn't SAY, but he w-wrote it to me on a notepad. Which I-I don't mind. If he doesn't wanna t-talk to me, I-It doesn't matter. I-I'm just thankful he d-doesn't wanna kill me…I-I'll be honest and say h-he still scares me, b-but I know he won't hurt me…" Destiny hugged the bunny closer. "H-he DID promise me, after all…d-do you think he would break his p-promise, Ms. Voorhees? Y-you must know him a-a whole lot more th-then I do. H-he wouldn't lie, right? B-because if he does…I-I dunno if I can stay here…I-If I can't trust Jason…th-then I-I would be scared all the time...i-it would just be easier for me t-to lea-" A sudden step at the door choked Destiny's words back in her mouth. She slowly turned to see Jason watching her silently from the doorway. She tensed and took a step back, afraid. He wouldn't get mad at her again for being in his mother's room, would he? She felt herself begin to panic.

"J-Jason! I-I'm sorry, y-you weren't supposed t-to hear that! I-I didn't mean t-to intrude in here again, I-I just felt like I-I needed to a-apologize to your Mom after wh-what I did…I-I didn't anger you, d-did I? I-I'm so sorry, I-I'll never come in here again, I-I prom-!" Destiny's words were cut short again when Jason showed her his notepad. He had been writing the whole time she was trying to explain herself.

_"It's okay. Don't worry. I'm glad you apologized to her. She forgives you."_ Destiny slowly frowned at him. How did he know she forgave him? Destiny slowly shrugged it off and nodded at him.

"O-okay. I-I promise I won't come back in here."

_"You are allowed in here, Destiny. You're living with me now. You're allowed in every room."_ Destiny smiled at him softly. She didn't know exactly how long she was going to stay here. She knew Jason thought she was going to stay here forever, but could she really? She did want to go to college…but the last thing on earth she wanted to do now was anger him. That would kill her. Destiny knew she had to pretend, for now, that she wanted to stay with him until he let her go. IF he ever did.

"Th-thank you, Jason. How did you sleep? Well?"

_"I slept okay. How did you sleep?"_

"I-I had a bunch of nightmares…b-but I still slept okay."

_"Were they of me?"_ Destiny looked up at him weakly. His expression was kind of weak as well, as if he already knew the answer. Destiny took this time to really take in Jason in the light. He. Was. REALLY. Big. He looked like he was six feet and five inches tall, and possibly taller than that! Destiny was the modest height of five feet and six inches, so almost any man looked like a giant to her. Jason stood over all of the men she ever met, though.

"S-some were…I-I'll be honest…I-I know it'll take a long time f-for me to trust you…b-but you promised you wouldn't hurt me…a-and I take promises seriously, Jason. I-If you break your promise…" Destiny tried to give him an intimidating look to try to prove her point. She was positive it didn't do a thing to him, though. He didn't look like the kind of guy to be scared of a girl glaring at him. Jason laughed faintly and he took a step toward her. Destiny tried not to shy away from him. It was in her nature to do so.

_"I promise not to hurt you, Destiny. I promise. So stop trying to look scary. It won't work." _Destiny felt her face heat up and she pouted at him.

"I-I didn't even look a little scary?"

_"No."_

"I-I need practice…b-but now I know you can't break your promise. You know why?"

_"Why?"_

"B-because it's written in writing now!" She giggled. "N-now we just need to sign it to make it official!" Jason gave her a confused look and glanced down at his notepad. Destiny hesitantly reached both of her hands out to take the notepad and pen. Jason slowly gave them to her, still looking lost, and Destiny walked to the wall to press the notepad against it while she wrote her name.

"N-now if you DO hurt me, I-I can say you broke your promise, and if y-you tell me to prove it, I-I can consult this piece of paper!" When she finished, she turned to Jason. "Y-your turn!" Jason was still giving her look that showed that he had NO idea what she was talking about. Destiny felt her face go red. How could she be acting like herself around this guy already? She still didn't trust him!

"Y-you don't know what I'm talking about, do you?" Jason slowly shook his head. Destiny gave him a sheepish smile.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I got kinda excited, did I? I-I can be like that sometimes…I-I can get kinda nuts…I-I hope that doesn't bother you."

_"It doesn't bother me. I like seeing you happy."_ Destiny smiled at him shyly.

"C-c'mere, lemme show you what I mean." Jason slowly walked to her side and knelt down slowly so that he was the same height as her.

"O-okay, out there in the big, bad world, people make these things called contracts. Contracts are when people agree to certain things and then sign it to make it official and to show that hey understand the contract. If one of the people were to break the contract, then they would get in trouble. D-do you get it?" Jason was staring at her carefully as she explained. Destiny could feel her face slowly redden; they were kinda close. Jason nodded slowly and he gently pulled the pen out of her hands, turning to the pad and then signing his name as well. Destiny smiled.

"O-okay! Now it's official! N-now what should the consequences be?" Jason gave her another confused look. "I-if one of us breaks the contract, what should happen?" Jason looked down slightly in thought.

_"Well, I'm the only one who can break the contract. I guess you can leave if I break it, okay?"_ Destiny gasped at this and looked up at him.

"Y-you really mean that? Y-you would let me go if you hurt me?" Jason gave her a weak look and glanced away, swaying from side to side in uneasiness.

_"I guess. That's the only punishment I can think of. You're not going to make me hurt you so you can leave, right?"_ Destiny huffed lightly in disbelief.

"J-Jason, I wouldn't do that to you…I-I mean, it would be so mean..." Jason looked at her hopefully, making her smile.

_"Good."_ Destiny picked up the stuffed bunny again. It had fallen when Destiny wrote her name on the "contract".

"W-we gotta hold on to that piece of paper now, so that we don't lose it!" Jason nodded to her and carefully tore the piece out of the notepad and placed it near his mother's head on the pedestal.

"D-does it have to be there?"

_ "You're still scared of Mother?"_

"W-well…y-yes…"

_"It's not that scary, is it?"_

"E-erm…y-yes…"

_"Is that the only thing you can say?"_

"…N-no!" Destiny grinned and suddenly asked, "Jason? How tall are you?" Jason frowned and tilted his head to the side, trying to think.

_"I don't know. Why?"_

"I-I dunno. You just seem really tall."

_ "Do I?"_

"Uh huh…a-and your jacket makes you look really big." Jason glanced down at his ratty, tough jacket. Destiny giggled shyly.

"A-am I making you self-conscious?"

_ "No." _

"Good! D-did you eat yet? I-I'm hungry."

_ "No."_

"Okay. I'll be downstairs in a minute, okay?" Jason nodded and walked out of the room. Destiny looked after him and tilted her head to the side. It was so strange to see him acting so nice to her after he had killed four people. Not that she was against it. She was so proud of herself for being an innocent girl!

** END CHAPTAH!**

** Er, this chapter didn't go the way I wanted it to. I kinda prolonged it. A LOT. I didn't cut to the part I wanted to get done, but I guess that'll have to wait until next chapter. I hope that this isn't boring you at all, you know, the fact that it's only the first real day that they're adventure is starting and it's the 9****th**** chapter. I promise after the 10****th**** chapter, I'll cut to a few weeks or so into their adventure, which is when some other things start to occur. **

** So, Destiny seems to be acting like herself more around Jason, which is good. But does she trust him already? Would that make her crazy? She doesn't even know if she does or not.**

** I want to apologize for the 8****th**** chapter coming in so late. I kinda had a lazy streak with a bunch of stuff, and then I tried posting up the chapter when someone told me that FF didn't put it up for me. Thank you for telling me RKF22! **

** It's weird because the whole time I was writing this, I was listening to the song Coeur Volant by Howard Shore. It's the credit song from the movie Hugo, which was amazing! And it's just strange, because the song is so peaceful and calming, and this story is about a serial killer. Maybe I should change me taste in music when it comes to writing stories. **

** Anyway, please review! Please tell me if Jason is OOC. And Please let me know if you're getting bored with how the story is going. I'll try to make time go faster if people tell me to. **

** -NikoRu Rene**


	10. Chapter 10

Destiny made her way down the stairs and saw Jason standing in the kitchen. She smiled at him softly and looked around the kitchen.

"Breakfast time!" she said happily. "Can I make something for us?" Jason nodded and watched as she went through the cabinets and cupboards, trying to search for something. Destiny slowly realized that there was little to nothing food-wise in his house. The most she could find was a box of oatmeal, and Destiny hated oatmeal. She looked at Jason weakly.

"J-Jason, what do you usually eat for breakfast?" Jason shrugged slowly and wrote something down on his notepad.

"_I don't eat breakfast."_ Destiny gasped and glared at him, trying once again to be intimidating. Hey, she said she needed practice.

"Jason Voorhees, you don't eat breakfast? It's the most important meal of the day, silly! You HAVE to eat breakfast, o-or…something bad will happen!" Jason gave her a confused look, which caused her to go red. Okay, she needed a LOT of practice.

"_Like what?"_

"L-like…! Er…well…" Destiny hesitated, looking down in thought. Okay, so she couldn't think of any reason. Doesn't mean he shouldn't eat, though. Destiny looked at him, defeated.

"O-okay, you win," she giggled weakly, and she saw him roll his eye, looking amused. "But we should still eat something. I guess I can stomach oatmeal for now. Do you want any?" Jason nodded, but started to write again.

"_I will eat in another room."_ Destiny read what he wrote and frowned in confusion.

"Why? What's wrong?" Jason gave her a weak look and glanced away. He slowly touched his mask, and Destiny could see his ear redden slightly. So, he didn't want her to see his face. Destiny started to wonder why he wore the mask in the first place. But Destiny knew better than to press him.

"O-oh…okay, then. If you don't feel comfortable with showing me your real face, I don't mind. I-I want you to be comfortable with me…" Destiny could feel herself blush. If he wasn't comfortable with her, who knows what he would do. Jason glanced at her, looking relieved.

"_Thanks for understanding."_ Destiny nodded and smiled at him shyly before turning to start cooking. She had some cooking and baking experience from befriending one of the bakers that used to work for her parents. She would watch him cook every day and the he often let her help him, much to her delight. She would then proudly announce to her parents that she helped prepare the meal, only to get one short nod of recognition from both of them before they went back to their laptops.

Destiny couldn't help but sigh sadly at the memory. When she was younger, she didn't really realize that she didn't spend that much time with her parents. She was either too busy reading aloud to Lacey or watching the bakers and cooks work on the meals for the day. Sure, she felt lonely, but the bakers and cooks kept her entertained with their stories of how they became so good at what they did. Some of them came from other countries, so some of them had different accents. Their stories were much more interesting especially when they told Destiny about their country and what it was like. She learned about places like France, Germany, Switzerland, England and Spain, which heightened her interest in going around the world. That was one thing she really wanted to do. Go to all of the places she heard about and discover how wonderful they truly were. Destiny grinned at her younger self's dreams as she fixed two bowls of oatmeal. It didn't look like her dream was going to be fulfilled anytime soon.

Destiny could feel Jason's eyes on her while she cooked, which made her squirm a little in nervousness. She was scared that she would do something wrong to make him upset. Her hands started to tremble as she worked, her face beginning to flush. Part of her wanted to tell him to wait somewhere else for breakfast, but that would be extremely rude. That would get her sliced and diced in two seconds flat. The thought of him doing that to her made her sick. She placed two spoons on the bowls and closed her eyes for a second to try and get the uneasy feeling to go away. Feeling Jason's eyes etch into the back of her neck didn't help either. She pressed her palm flat against her stomach and cringed slightly at the churning she felt. There was a little familiar pain she could feel as well, but at the moment she couldn't remember where she felt it from.

She came back to reality when Jason was at her side, looking down at her from his towering height. He looked worried. His fingers slowly went up to brush against her warm cheek. Destiny gasped softly and felt her face get warmer. He was being gentle, but his glove was off, so she felt his rough, calloused skin.

"J-Jason, I…I-I'm okay, don't worry…" Destiny stuttered softly, keeping her face still as he grazed her jaw faintly. Her face was turning shades, and her uneasiness was fading. Now she was just turning back to her shy self. Jason tilted his head to the side, as if asking if she was sure. She nodded slightly, and he slowly pulled away. He patted her head gently and took one of the bowls before leaving the room. Destiny watched after him as he went into what looked like a living room. He had walked to a part of the living room that she knew he knew she wouldn't be able to see him. Destiny ran her hand over her cheek, feeling its warmth. She wasn't used to someone touching her like that, and Jason didn't seem to understand that. He seemed to think that if he was gentle with her then he could do almost anything. Destiny didn't mind it by any means, it just made her want to tense and shy away, which she did. Perhaps it _was_ going to take a lot for her shyness to go away.

Destiny ate in silence, not really eating that much. The pain she was feeling before, the kind she couldn't decipher was growing a little. It scared her a bit, but she brushed it off. It was probably nothing. She slowly glanced at herself as she played with her oatmeal. Her hair was getting oily and gross and her skin felt dirty. She knew she couldn't let herself get all dirty, since it was disgusting, so she decided to ask Jason where a shower would be when he was done eating. She knew she was, even if she was still kind of hungry. She absolutely hated oatmeal.

Destiny slowly washed off her bowl and spoon, drying them and placing them back where they were before. He didn't have a dishwasher, which she could understand, so she would just have to hand-wash everything. She didn't mind that, though. It's not like she ate a ton anyway. Well, unless it was good. At that time, Jason had come in, holding his bowl and spoon. He had eaten the whole thing. She smiled at him shyly.

"D-did I do a good job?" When he nodded, she couldn't help but giggle. Anyone could make oatmeal. She took the dishes from him and started to wash them.

"H-hey, Jason? U-um…i-is there any place around here wh-where I can take a shower? I-I don't really like being all dirty…I-I feel yucky. I-If there isn't, I don't mind. I-I'll just have to think of some way to get clean, then…l-like…um…" she paused for a second to think of any way she could clean herself without a shower. While her mind started to go blank, Jason tapped her shoulder gently, causing her to jump and turn around. He held his notepad in front of her.

"_There are places near the cabins to shower. I'll show you."_ Destiny smiled at him, relieved.

"Th-thank you, Jason." Destiny felt like she had to show him that she was thankful, like how he patted her head or tickled her neck. She was hesitant, but her hand slowly reached up to brush against his tough jacket that covered his lower arm. Jason seemed to tense, which made her jump back almost two feet, afraid she had done something wrong.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean-I-" her voice was choked before she scurried upstairs, her face glowing. Yeah, that didn't work out so well…

Destiny slowly pressed her hands against her face in an attempt to cool it down as she made her way to Jason's room. She went through there duffel back and picked out a striped t-shirt and jeans she wore the other day. She had only brought one pair of jeans, since it was summer. She had more summery clothes, like a few skirts and shorts, but she wasn't ready to wear them yet. Destiny was scared to reveal her body. She had bought those clothes on a whim, seeing that they were cheap, but she didn't know if she would ever wear them. Especially in front of Jason. She was now more scared that Jason would think of her as trying to be a bad girl. She pulled herself away from those and just chose the jeans instead. She took her shower supplies and put them in a smaller bag that she brought with her. She bit her lip and slowly made her way down the stairs again. Jason was waiting for her by the door. Destiny slowly looked down from his gaze, feeling herself go red again. She almost forgot that just a second ago she had embarrassed herself in front of him. She didn't even know how he reacted.

"I-I'm ready…" She heard Jason slowly walk toward her, and she tensed slightly. She felt him gently stroke her neck again, and she felt a rush of tingles slam her body, but not the kind you think. She broke out in a fit of giggles, and she heard him laugh faintly, amused. He gently ran his hand down her arm and to her hand, which made her gasp lightly. His hand was three or four times larger than hers, and he was able to clasp his whole hand around hers. He gave her a small tug, and she looked up at him. He cocked his head toward the door, and pulled her gently. When she started to follow him, he let go of her hand, and she saw that he had tensed slightly afterwards. She could even see his ears tint red before he started to walk a little quicker, which caused her to have to run to catch up with him. Destiny watched him, confused. Was he nervous? Maybe didn't expect himself to do that. She didn't really see it coming either. She followed him silently, watching him as he walked. He had a somewhat slow stride, but he took decently large steps, so Destiny kind of had to fast walk to keep up with his pace. She noticed that he didn't have his machete with him. Did he not bring it because he knew that it scared her?

"H-hey, Jason?" He looked down at her, slowing down slightly. "W-why don't you have your machete with you?" Jason slowly pulled out his notepad and started writing.

"_I know it scares you. If any bad people come, I'll just grab it from the house." _

"D-do bad people come around her often?"

"_Depends on the season. It's summer, so there's going to be a lot of them."_ Destiny nodded slowly, feeling nervous again. What if they came while she was showering? What if Jason left her behind? She could see all the possibilities of the bad people trying to hurt or rape her or something.

"J-Jason?" she spoke more softly, her worries plaguing her. She could tell that Jason noticed because he had stopped completely, and looked down at her. "U-um…a-are you gonna stay here while I shower? O-or…a-are you gonna leave me?" She looked up at him shyly, hoping he could understand her worries.

"_I'm never going to leave your side."_ Destiny felt her face go red. He patted her head gently and started walking again, and Destiny struggles to catch up, his 'words' reeling through her mind. Was he going to be possessive of her? Not let her go out anywhere on her own? That thought made her feel even more worried. If she couldn't go anywhere on her own, she had lost her freedom. She didn't want to be his prisoner. While she was thinking, they had reached a shack that was filled with showers. Destiny looked back at Jason, who gestured her to go.

"Th-thank you, Jason…" she was still speaking in a soft tone, her thoughts still taking her over. Jason nodded and took a few steps back, indicating that he was going to stay right there. Destiny slowly stepped into one of the showers and shut the door. She stripped slowly, feeling embarrassed for some reason. She had never showered in a place like this before. She then turned on the shower and felt the warm water slather her body. She sighed softly in satisfaction. It felt so good, so warm…it almost felt like she was in her shower at home. She slowly began to wash her body, feeling her soap massage into her skin. It felt amazing. She scrubbed her hair and saw all the dirt wash into the drain. She felt relaxed and contented when she turned off the shower, the warm summer air mimicking the heat of the shower. She slowly started to dry her body with her towel, her hair first, and then traveled downward. She started to dry off her legs when she froze.

Blood was trickling down her legs.

'_O-oh fuck! Not NOW!' _

Destiny knew that this was the last place she wanted to be in right now. That was the pain she was feeling before. She was getting pre-menstrual cycle cramps like she usually did. They usually warned her to put on a pad, but after what happened to her, she forgot about it. Now she was regretting it. REALLY regretting it. What in the hell was she supposed to do now? Blood was coating the shower. It looked like she was bleeding to death. Of course she knew she wasn't, but she prayed that Jason couldn't see somehow. How was she going to tell him! She was sure he was standing out there, waiting. Maybe she could tell him to get a pad for her. But what if he didn't know what she was talking about? Destiny slammed her head against the wall in frustration, staring at the blood mix with the water. She was going to have to book it.

She slowly opened the door just slightly so she could see, and peeped out. To her surprise, Jason was gone. Where in the world did he go? Destiny stretched her head out further to see if he was on the other side of the shower house. She still couldn't see him. Perfect. Destiny quickly wrapped her body in her towel, and taking a deep breath, ran as fast as her body could take her across the woods and toward Jason's house.

Blood was trailing on the ground.

**END CHAPTAH!**

**Yeah, that's awkward. Poor Destiny. I kinda feel bad for all the guys who are reading this, if any. They have no idea what we girls go through! But in all seriousness, I hope this hasn't creeped anyone out. I thought it would be kinda realistic, you know?**

**But yeah, Destiny is getting kind of worried. Will Jason be completely possessive over her? Or will he allow her to do some things that she wants without him? Opinions? I kinda wanna know what you guys think of Jason here. Do you think he'll take control over her? Or do you think he'll let her have some breathing room? **

**I'm sorry this one took so long. I kinda slacked off yesterday because I was supposed to go shopping with my Dad, but that didn't happen. Instead I just played this car game on X-Box with him that's stupid and annoying…stupid evil cabbie…**

**Anyway!**

**Please review! It's almost to 30! That's SO exciting! I'm SO happy you guys like this! Any advice or criticism would be awesome! And if you have any ideas, I would LOVE that! You guys are all great! Thank you so much!**

**-NikoRu Rene**


	11. Chapter 11

Jason slowly tilted his head to the side as he gazed down at one of his bear traps. What he was seeing was surely a rarity, and it always stumped him when he saw it. He hadn't found a real conclusion to it yet. The bear trap was set off, the metal spikes clashing against each other like they're supposed to, and yet nothing was caught. Why? Why did this happen? He looked around the woods in case something was nearby, trying to get some idea of what exactly happened here, but the only thing he could hear were birds chirping. The only logical conclusion he could make out of this was that whatever managed to make the trap react was able to get away fast enough to not get caught, or it was just grazed the trap unintentionally from some direction and wasn't deep enough in the trap for it to get caught. Regardless, however, it always irritated him. Jason quickly pried the bear trap back open, making sure not to spear himself in the process. That's already happened way too many times. He had the scars to prove it.

He looked back at the showering rooms and listened hard. He didn't hear the water running anymore. That must have meant Destiny was getting dressed. Jason slowly made his way back to the shower rooms, taking his time. He didn't want to rush her, by any means. He knew he was trying to be patient, and this was testing it a bit. He really didn't have the need to shower anymore, so he forgot how long it usually took someone – especially a girl – to shower. He didn't realize how long it really took. It's not like she was going anywhere special. She was just staying here with him. He stopped nearby the showering rooms and waited silently, staring up at the clear sky, trying hard not to get impatient but it slowly grew at the back of his mind as he looked at the showering rooms sharply. How long does it take for a girl to change? He growled softly in annoyance. Sure, Destiny was a good girl, but that didn't mean she couldn't irritate him by taking too long! Jason walked up to the door and was about to open it when he suddenly caught the scent of something he knew all too well, since he had shed it so many times. It was blood. He slowly looked down at his feet and saw a few small drops of the familiar fluid. His eye widened.

Destiny, HIS good girl, was in danger.

Jason quickly kicked the door open and froze when he saw blood going down the drain, mixing with the water. Did someone take her? How could he have not noticed! Was he losing his touch already! Jason quickly looked toward the entrance of the campsite to see if there were any cars parked there. His heart pounded when he only saw the car that Destiny came in. Was it possible that they came in on foot and took her away that way? He quickly dashed into the other cabins, kicking the doors open to see where these BAD, BAD people were keeping his good girl. Every time he saw an empty cabin, his blood boiled with rage. Did they take her out of camp! He would tear them in more pieces then he could count! How DARE they take HIS good girl away! They would taint her and make her a bad girl! There is NO way that's going to happen! Not on his life! He started to see red and he ran back to his home in search for his machete, his breathing ragged and deep. No, no there was no WAY he was letting them take his good, innocent, delicate girl out of his life ALIVE!

He didn't notice the tiny drops of blood until he stepped into the house. He followed the drops as they made their way up the stairs and into his bedroom. Part of him wanted to go find his machete, but he decided he wanted to kill them the old fashioned way; with his bare hands. Sure, he hadn't done it in a while, but these BAD, BAD people DEFINITELY deserved as much pain as he could give them without killing them. He slammed his arm on the door, his heart choking his lungs. He knew he wouldn't break the door down, but it gave whoever was in there a warning that something BAD was about to happen to them.

He suddenly heard a shriek he was all too familiar with.

"W-WAIT!"

Jason's body went rigid. Someone was trying to hurt her! He caught them in the act! NOW they were going to pay!

"**Jason, WAIT!"**

Jason quickly bursted in his room, opening the door so quick he was sure he cracked it from hitting the wall. What he saw was more of a shock then he ever could have guessed. All he knew was that he was wrong. Destiny wasn't in danger. Destiny looked okay…at least, from someone hurting her. But…why were her legs bloody like that? Why was she still in a towel? Why…was her face so red?

"**JASON VOORHEES GET ****OUT ****OF THAT ROOM ****NOW!****" **Jason felt the room shake as his mother's words boomed through the house, but before he had any chance to react to her command, Destiny bolted out of the room and into the bathroom. Before Jason's mother could start scolding him, he chased after her, smacking on the door of the bathroom, feeling himself get sick to his stomach. He was wrong. Destiny WAS hurt. Why else would she have blood on her legs? But why in the world would she run away from him? Was she scared of him again? He didn't do anything wrong this time, did he? Was it because he left her? Did she hurt herself while she was in the shower and he wasn't there to help her so she went out on her own to go find him?

"J-Jason, WAIT! Don't come in!" He flinched at her screams and backed away, worry filling the pit of his stomach. He didn't want to upset her, but he NEEDED to know what was happening. He needed to make sure she was okay. He needed to know that his good girl wasn't hurt, or attacked, because there was going to be hell to pay if something did happen. After a few seconds, the door slowly opened, and that was all it took for Jason to dash inside and take her shoulders. Destiny gasped at this, her little body tensing, but he didn't care. He shook her gently, trying to convey that he needed to know what the heck was going on.

"J-Jason, I-I'm okay! I-I just…" He watched as she began to shy away again, but this only made Jason angry. Sure, he was pretty irked that she had him on this emotional rollercoaster that he was unfamiliar with, but now for her not to tell him what was going on really set him off. Who did she think she was? Did she think she could handle being out there on her own without him? Did she think that she could handle being in Camp Crystal Lake without him? No way! She needed him to survive. she needed him to protect her. She needed him to prevent her from being bad, even though Jason wasn't seeing her as a good girl right now. Jason jerked her by her shoulders hard, her body flailing about like a ragdoll. Destiny let out a sharp, petrified cry and started to breathe more raggedly, her body rigid. He let out a low growl, squeezing her shoulders tightly. She gasped again and the creases of her eyes were starting to get wet, but he didn't care. Why couldn't she tell him! Was she THAT pretentious already?

"J-j-jason…p-please s-stop! I-i-it hurts, pl-please!" she spoke pleadingly, but it wasn't going to help. Jason glared down at her and gripped her tighter, making her cry out in pain.

"S-STOP, PLEASE! I-I'm on my period!" When Destiny screamed at him, Jason let go. He looked at her, utterly confused, his anger melting away for just a second while he tried to figure out exactly what she just said.

She's…ON a period?

A period of what?

He watched as she covered her shoulders with her hands, trembling in fear, and instantly felt the feeling he had last night hit him like a ton of bricks. He clenched his eye shut in regret. Okay, so he was wrong…Destiny wasn't trying to make it on her own. Destiny wasn't being a bad girl.

She was just…shy.

Destiny wiped her eyes and hesitantly took a step back, but the second she did, Jason caught her shoulders again. Destiny cried out, but in fear, not in pain. Jason made sure not to hurt her that time. He wanted to be gentle. He wanted to apologize. But most of all, he didn't want her to back away. He reached up to pat her head again with one hand as an apology, hoping she took it that way. Destiny's face was flushed, and she looked up at him nervously.

"J-Jason…I-I'm sor-" Jason quickly shook his head as she tried to apologize. He didn't want her to be sorry now. HE was trying to say sorry! He hesitantly stroked her shoulder, causing her to wince softly. He was sure there was going to be bruises there now.

"J-Jason…I-It's okay…I-I just didn't have a pad with me, a-and…I-I had to get one."

…Is she talking about the whole period thing again?

What in the world was she talking about? Jason slowly tilted his head to the side, trying to display his utter confusion to her. He definitely needed an explanation of this. He watched Destiny's face start to go dark, dark red, which only made him more confused? Why was she embarrassed?

"Y-you…d-don't know what a-a period is, d-do you?" He slowly shook his head, feeling slightly stupid. It seemed like he should have known what a period was. He slowly took in her appearance. She was wearing a white tank top and her pajama pants from last night, but this time they were rolled up to reach her knees. He could see the dried blood from her legs, which worried him. Did this whole period thing have to do with the blood? He slowly pointed down at her legs, and he saw Destiny's face go darker.

"O-Oh, geeze…I-I-I…" Destiny quickly unrolled her pajama pants so they would cover the stains. "I-I…I-I-I…" Watching her turn into a bunch of stutters sounded kinda cute, but he was still worried. He slowly watched as she glanced behind him and covered her face with her hands.

"I-I…I-I got it e-e-everywhere…!" Destiny quickly dashed downstairs, making Jason flinch at her speed, and slowly walked down to see her scrubbing the blood off the floor. Her face was still a deep red, and Jason watched her, lost once again. Why was she so embarrassed? It was only blood. We all have it. He didn't want to stop her, though. She looked as if she had the morals to do it, regardless of Jason stopped her or not. So he just watched as she mopped up all the stains on the floor with a small towel that she must have found somewhere in the kitchen. He started to realize that when she almost done, her face was slowly contorting in what looked like pain, which quickly sent him on high alert. How could she possibly be hurt from cleaning the floor? She wasn't that weak, was she? When she was done, she slowly fell to her side, curling into a ball and hugging her stomach with one arm and gripping her hair with the other. He had never seen a girl in so much pain before. She looked like she was being clawed from the inside out. Jason did NOT like it.

Jason quickly crouched to her side, gazing down at her worriedly. He slowly and hesitantly brushed some of her hair out of her eyes. Her skin was hot and her forehead was sweaty, and her eyes expressed a desperation he never saw before. She was whimpering softly, but they were gradually getting louder as she started to fidget, the pain seeming to get worse. Jason started to panic. What was he supposed to do? She didn't look injured at all. He saw no more blood coming out of her body, so how in the world could she be in pain?

He heard her cry out pleadingly, and Jason jumped in shock. She was trembling and jerking her body about, but kept a firm clasp on her lower stomach. Jason swallowed hard, a helpless feeling overcoming him. He didn't want to see her like this. It was too hard to see. He had to do something. But what?

"…J-J-Jason…"

He quickly looked down to see her gazing up at him, her eyes slightly cloudy. She looked like she was struggling, but she slowly smiled up at him, her body slowly relaxing.

"D-don't worry, okay? I-I'm alright…I-I'll explain e-everything i-in a sec…I-I gotta get some things f-for the pain…" He watched weakly as she tried to get to her feet, her body starting to shake again. It looked like it was taking quite a bit of energy. No, Jason wouldn't have that. In one swift motion, Jason gathered Destiny up in his arms, one hand clasping her side and the other around the back of her knees. Destiny yelped softly when he did so, and her face flushed in shock.

"J-jason…!" Jason slowly shook his head, trying to calm her down, and carried her as gently as he could to the couch in the living room. He slowly lied her down on the old, worn-out couch and watched her nervously. He had never done that before. It didn't sound like she liked it, though. But he knew he had to do it. She was too weak to get up on her own. Destiny squirmed on the couch and tried to get up again, but Jason quickly pushed her back down. Didn't she know how much pan she was in?

"N-no…J-Jason, I…I-I'm fine, really, pl-please don't worry…" She slowly tried to get up again, but Jason growled, getting irritated, and pushed her back down a little more roughly then he intended. Destiny gasped and stared up at him, fear in her eyes. Jason felt his core soften at the sight. She just didn't understand…

He wanted to take care of her.

"_What do you need, Destiny? I'll get it for you." _He showed her the notepad and she stared up at him in awe, which made his face feel warm under his mask.

"J-Jason, I…y-you don't have to do that…I-I can get it m-myself." Jason slowly shook his head.

"_You're in pain. You shouldn't be moving if you're in pain." _Jason was shocked when he heard her giggle softly at him.

"J-Jason…th-this has happened to me tons of times…I-I always have to do something when I'm on my period, r-regardless of how much pain I'm in." She's talking about the period thing again. What in the heck is a period! Jason was about to write down what was on his mind when Destiny cried out sharply and curled into a ball again, which sent Jason to the floor, crouching next to her again and trying to find any way to help. Destiny was whimpering softly and stared up at Jason pleadingly again.

"I-I…y-you really wanna h-help me?" She was speaking in her soft voice, which Jason now understood to be the voice she used when she was either shy, scared, worried, or in pain. Jason nodded seriously, and her face started to flush again. He couldn't help but smile a little. She looked so fragile in this state, even if it wasn't comfortable for her.

"I-In my bag…th-there's a small bottle of pills-" Jason felt his body harden with a warning glare. What KIND of pills? Destiny's eyes widened in fear. "I-I…th-they're just for pain, Jason…I-I brought them j-just in case this happened…" Jason studied her carefully, trying to decipher whether or not she was lying to him. She squirmed slightly underneath his gaze, and Jason sighed softly. Of course she was telling the truth.

"C-could…y-you get them for me? A-and a glass of water…?" Jason nodded and patted her head gently before walking upstairs to find her pills. He rummaged through her duffel bag and found a small bottle labeled 'Ibuprofen'. He stared at the bottle and glanced at the doorway, nervously. Destiny wouldn't lie to him, would she? She wasn't secretly using drugs, right? Jason sighed and glanced over at the bed. What he saw was a shock. All of his stuffed animals, including the stuffed bunny and Lacey, were all lying on the bed.

Jason's eye widened at the sight. When did she do this? Before she got up? Why DID she do it? He slowly got up and walked toward the bed, and saw that the stuffed animals were perfectly positioned, and he slowly tilted his head to the side. Destiny was truly a very, very interesting girl…he had to ask her why she did this. It was utterly adorable.

Jason went back down the stairs and filled a glass with water before coming back into the living room. Destiny was still lying on the couch, and her skin still looked warm. Jason crouched to her side and offered her the things she asked for. Destiny smiled at him softly and sat up, taking the bottle first.

"Th-thank you, Jason, very much…" She gave him a soft smile before taking two of the pills out of the bottle and swallowing them down with the water. Jason felt his face heat up at her stare. He wasn't doing that much…he was just trying to make her feel better…

He glanced away, feeling shy himself for what felt like the first time since he was a little kid. He scratched his head, trying to get the feeling to go away. It was so alien to him. Destiny let out a little giggle.

"R-really, Jason…I-I'm not just saying it. Y-you're taking such good care of me…" Jason felt his face heat up more and he glanced at her hopefully. He watched her smile at him softly and reached up to stroke his jacket near his chest, her face flushing as she did so.

"Y-you may be a serial killer, b-but…" Jason felt his heart race when she started to hesitate, and she pressed her fist against her lips her other arm wrapped around her stomach again. Her face was going red again.

"…Y-you're a really s-sweet guy…"

**END CHAPTAH**

**Okay, I wanna apologize for something first. I wanna apologize for this chapter taking a bit longer. I really kinda had a writer's block on this, because I didn't know how to start it, and I really didn't know where I wanted to end it. It seems that whenever I plan on where to stop a chapter, it never goes there because I write too much about their feelings, which I don't mind…It's just something I've noticed.**

**So…ouch, Jason STILL doesn't know what a period is. Poor Destiny has her work cut out for her. But she is definitely warming up to Jason more and more, which is great! Also, I don't want you guys to think that Jason's going to be waiting on Destiny's hand and foot for the whole story. I won't do that. I'll give Destiny some things to do for Jason, too! If they're staying together, they have to depend on each other, right?**

**30 Reviews… *Faints* …Have I told you all how much I truly love each and every one of you? In all seriousness, I wouldn't still be writing this if I didn't see this many reviews, because I would have thought that people do0n't really like it all that much. Sure, I know how many times it gets on a Favorites List, but it means more to see people write down their opinions, criticism and ideas for me to see. That shows me how much you guys really care about the story, which is really very touching…**

…**Okay, maybe you guys aren't thinking the way I am, in which case I kinda just embarrassed myself. (/)**

**Erm…please review, guys. I know I just said it, but it really, really means a lot. It inspires me to keep writing. **

**-NikoRu Rene**


	12. Chapter 12

Destiny swallowed hard over the lump that was forming in her throat. She was looking at Jason nervously, stroking her hair in regret. He was back at her, sitting cross-legged on the floor, and yet he was tall enough to meet her height while she was sitting in the same position on the couch. When he blinked, Destiny couldn't help but jump. Was she really going to do this? Was she REALLY going to tell Jason Voorhees, the Camp Crystal Lake killer what a menstrual cycle was? How in the hell was he going to react to it? How brief should she be? Should she tell him every detail, or should she just keep to the facts? Or should she have just kept her big mouth shut?

"S-so you really wanna know what a period is?" When Jason nodded, she winced and shut her eyes. This was going to be SO embarrassing…

"W-well…o-okay, then…lemme think…" Destiny slowly looked down at her lap, trying to think of what to leave out and what to include. All the while, she could feel Jason's eye on her, which only made her feel more flustered. She stroked her hair more and felt a cramp rack her stomach. She sighed, getting her thoughts together, and looked up at him.

"A-alright…let's see…u-um…a-a period is…e-er…" Destiny bit her lip hard, trying to form words that just wouldn't come out. Jason was watching her patiently, or so it seemed, but Destiny knew he would get annoyed soon.

"O-okay, lemme try again…a-a period is when a girl's…e-er…a-area…i-is um…e-er…" Destiny clenched her eyes shut in frustration. Getting this out was surely going to be a challenge, and it looked like Jason could tell. He kept completely still, as if he was getting ready to be a model for some kind of painting session. It was a little unnerving.

"A-a period is when s-something happens t-to a girl's…place! Y-you know, like that…er…that place where…th-things happen!" Her face went red when she saw that Jason was giving her what looked like a completely lost look. What in the heck did she just say?

"Periods a-are…a-are…I-I…th-they…th-they're awful a-and…g-gross…a-and…pa-painful…a-and…a-apparently WAY to humiliating to explain!" Destiny groaned and slapped her hand on her forehead. For crying out loud, this was pathetic! Why couldn't she just say it as if he wasn't there? She could usually pull a stunt like this off if no was around, but Jason watching her just scared the living daylights out of her. His reaction was what she was hesitating about. She still couldn't think about how he would react to what this actually was. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Okay…Jason, no offense, but I'm gonna try and pretend you're not here…I think it'll help with me trying to explain this to you…" She knew he must have looked even more confused, but she didn't care. As long as she could tell him, without hesitating, what a period was, she would be happy.

"Okay, Jason. Before I start, I should tell you that all girls produce eggs in their lower areas once every month. If a girl was to have sex around that time, it would produce a child, but in the event that a girl doesn't have sex, the egg sticks to the wall of her lower area, where blood and the lining of her lower area are becoming thicker and thicker. After a week or so, all of the lining, the destroyed egg and the blood come out of her lower area, which is when a girl finds out her period has started. A period is basically the body cleaning out the blood, the egg and the lining of her lower area so that she doesn't get infected. Usually it's a sign that shows that a girl is healthy, but it's sometimes bad to have one when a girl is pregnant, because that means that the girl will possibly lose the baby. Periods last depending on each girl. They can go from two days to a whole week or longer. Some side effects that girls go through during their period are tons of energy, fatigue, anxiety, depression, weird cravings, acne, headaches, bloating, weight gain, intense cramps, nausea, mood swings and backaches."

Destiny had managed to say all of this in a calm voice that sounded as if she knew exactly what she was talking about. And she did, obviously, since she was a girl and all. Feeling satisfied, she opened her eyes to see how Jason reacted.

Jason's eye was so wide she could only see his pupil through the hole of his hockey mask. He was stiff and his shoulders were slightly upright, his large hands digging into his ankles. His ears were dark red. He looked almost scared toward her, like as if she was about to lunge at him with an axe and chop his head clean off. Destiny was stunned. There was no chance in hell that SHE sent a chill up Jason Voorhees' back. She wasn't even that descriptive!

"J-Jason?" Destiny's voice went soft, hesitating as she slowly reached forward to touch his jacket gently. "A-are you o-okay?" She felt like she had to be slow, to make sure that if she did indeed scare him, she had no intention of hurting him. Like he has done with her. Jason flinched when Destiny's hand brushed against his rough, thick jacket. He looked…almost shy. Destiny slowly pulled her hand back and stared at him worriedly.

"J-Jason…? D-did I scare you? I-I didn't mean to, h-honest…i-it's completely natural what I-I'm going through. I-It's supposed to hurt a-and make me feel like crap. I-it happens to all girls…g-good and bad." Jason was still staring at her, looking shocked, and quickly looked down at her lower stomach. Destiny blushed deeply and squirmed under his stare, trying to move her legs to block his view.

"J-Jason…d-don't…" He quickly looked back at her, his body still. Destiny instinctively moved her hands to her lips, and another wave of cramps hit her, yet they weren't nearly as intense as before. She winced softly and he stiffened more. Destiny flinched at this and curled her legs closer.

"I-I'm sorry, Jason…" His ears went red again, and she couldn't help but smile a bit. It was a little cute to see him blush, even if she couldn't see it all. He slowly relaxed his body and glanced away from her, rubbing the back of his neck in what looked like a way to avoid an awkward moment. Destiny giggled.

"S-so, I DID scare you, didn't I?" He flinched again and looked at her quickly, trying to look defensive, which only made her laugh harder.

"I-I scared a serial killer! Happy day! I win! Score one for the girls!" She clapped her hands happily and shook from laughing. It's not every day you scare a serial killer with the power of the girl's menstrual cycle. Jason just glared at her and crossed his arms in what looked like defeat before looking away again, his ears still reddening. She giggled more softly and leaned forward.

"I'm sorry, Jason. I-I couldn't resist. I-I'll leave you alone, okay?" Jason glanced back at her suspiciously. She gave him a soft smile and yawned softly. She watched his eyes soften and he reached over to stroke her neck. Destiny squealed and giggled hard, trying to push his hand away.

"N-no, Jason stop! Th-that tickles, s-stop it!" She squealed harder when he went to the back of her neck. She grasped his forearm, which was so large she could wrap both hands around it and not touch her fingertips, and pushed against it. Jason's shoulders shook faintly from laughing, and he pulled away. Destiny gasped softly to catch her breath and she glared at him.

"Y-you like tickling me, d-don't you? Y-you meanie…" Jason rolled his eye and he patted her head gently. He then picked up his notepad.

"_I like seeing you happy." _Destiny blushed and smiled up at him shyly, her hands moving to stroke at her hair again, not really knowing how to respond. She glanced away, closing her eyes, and struggled to come up with something to say. A gentle shake of the notepad caught her attention.

"_Look who's scared now." _

"H-hey!"

The rest of the day went on slowly and quietly. Destiny would take naps often, and Jason would sit near her just in case she needed something. If anything, it was either a glass of water or ibuprofen pills when the four hours were over and the pain of her cramps and backache were coming back. At one point, the pain came back before it was time for her to take more pills, so she asked Jason if he could get her heating pad from upstairs. Jason, having NO idea what a heating pad was, searched all over his room for it for what felt like hours. Destiny, getting pretty annoyed, got up and stormed into his room, and when she saw that he had torn all of the stuffed animals from the bed in his mad search, she picked up the actual heating pad, which was lying on the floor near her duffel bag all along, and stomped downstairs. Jason, who was now feeling like an idiot, yet slightly irritated that she was mad at him, followed her. How was he supposed to know what a heating pad was? But it was funny; by the time he went downstairs, Destiny was apologizing for her behavior, which only seemed to be her getting annoyed and not telling him what a heating pad looked like. Jason sighed underneath his mask at this point. This must be what mood swings were.

After that, Destiny couldn't go back to sleep, so Jason decided that this was the time to tell her about Mother. As much as he really didn't want to tell her all about his awful past, he knew she was going to go off asking him questions sooner or later, so he decided to just get it over with now. When he 'told' Destiny that he was going to tell her about himself, she got a little nervous. Was she forcing him to tell her because she accidentally saw his Mother's head? She didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable.

"J-Jason, you don't have to tell me. I-If it'll uncomfort you, I'll feel bad."

"_You're going to ask me questions someday. I might as well tell you everything now. I don't want to, but I have to."_ Destiny bit her lip guiltily as he walked away to go up to his room. She felt the warmth of the heating pad against her lower stomach, but it didn't feel very good anymore. It just felt hot and bothering now. Jason was carrying a few photographs when he returned, and he handed them to her. She recognized the first one; it was the picture she had seen that morning. She looked through the other pictures. Most of them were of Jason and his mother, but one had a whole group with Jason and his mother. His mother was wearing the same uniform as the adults, and there were a bunch of children there as well. Destiny could see Jason clearly; he was the only one who was next to the adults.

"Y-your mother was a counselor here…" Destiny looked up at Jason, who was staring at her. She couldn't read the look in his eye, but he nodded at her. She slowly looked down and traced his mother's face lightly.

"Sh-she was beautiful…" she spoke softly, being honest. She really was pretty, and looked like she was on top of the world with Jason by her side. "Wh-what was her name?" A small rustling made her look up.

"_Pamela."_

"P-Pamela…p-pretty name…" She looked down again and started to trace Jason's picture.

"Y-you have hydrocephalus…"

Destiny heart started pounding. She had done a project about hydrocephalus when she was junior in high school. She knew the disease forward and backward. She knew the symptoms, she knew what caused it, she even knew where the name derived from. But what really scared her was one fact in particular.

Hydrocephalus caused death.

Destiny started to tremble at the thought. If Jason had hydrocephalus, how is he still alive? He managed to carry on for this long, and all by himself? Destiny slowly cupped a hand over her mouth in disbelief, feeling tears sting her eyes, but she fought them down.

"Y-you've stayed alive for s-so long…y-you can die from hydrocephalus…" She looked at Jason quickly, who was still staring at her with the same blank look. He then held up a newspaper article and placed it on her lap. She frowned, confused, until he slowly pointed at the headline. 'Boy Drowned in Lake' it read. Destiny slowly started to read more, and gasped when she read that the boy was mentally disturbed and was bullied. She also read from the other articles that Jason showed her that his mother, _Pamela Voorhees, _had killed several counselors, and was also killed. Tears threatened to fall onto the newspaper, but she held them back bravely. She looked back at Jason, who was watching her with the same blank look.

"Y-you drowned…y-you were dead…a-and now you're a-alive…h-how…?" Jason slowly shrugged. She looked at him in shock. How could he still be alive after drowning? And how could he have not died from his disease?

"Y-your mother killed them…b-because they didn't watch you…th-they were too busy…d-doing bad things…sh-she loved you s-so much…" Tears were now streaming down her face and dripping onto the newspaper. Jason made no move to comfort her like he had done before. He just continued to stare at her, as if she wasn't really there.

"Y-you have hydrocephalus…"

He blinked.

"Y-you were bullied…"

Jason's eye was unmoving.

"Y-you drowned in the lake…"

His breathing was deep.

"Y-your mother died for you…"

Destiny's body was trembling.

"…J-Jason…s-stop looking at me like that!"

Jason blinked again, and Destiny's hands balled into fists.

"St-stop it!"

"…"

"S-say something, Jason!"

"…"

"SAY SOMETHING, PLEASE!"

"…"

"JASON!"

Destiny leapt at him, hugging his neck tightly and almost knocking him to the ground. She started sobbing uncontrollably, grasping onto Jason like her life depended on it. She didn't care if he killed her for doing this. She didn't care that in any other time she would hesitate and go red. She didn't care that she was killing a deranged serial killer. This man…this poor, poor man! He's been through so much! How could he put up with all of this? How could he go through all of this pain alone? She knew very well that if she had gone through all of his pain, she would have killed herself a long time ago. She wouldn't have been able to take it all. Jason must have been a lot stronger, emotionally, then she thought.

Jason was tensing as she hugged him, but right now she didn't mind. She knew he must have been hurting from all that has happened to him. He wouldn't be human if he wasn't. Destiny was a little surprised at herself for not being even more scared of him after finding out he had rebirthed, but she shoved it aside. She knew that Jason must have been giving her those looks because he didn't want to show his real feelings to her. She didn't want that. She wanted him to express something, even if it was violence toward her hugging him like this. But nothing happened.

Destiny hugged him for what felt like hours. Jason didn't react to a thing. Destiny knew that she couldn't hold onto him forever. She slowly pulled away and fell back into the couch. The newspaper articles and the photographs had fallen into his lap, and her heating pad landed on top of them. Destiny looked down at her lap, her hair messy and covering her face. Her heart was beating against her lungs. She couldn't breathe very well.

"…I-I'm sorry…" she whispered, feeling afraid. Perhaps Jason WAS going to kill her now. Maybe she had gone too far by hugging him like that. But he didn't do a thing. He simply gathered the photographs and newspaper articles, placed the heating pad back on the couch, and left the room.

**END CHAPTAH. **

**Sheesh, I had SUCH a writer's block for this. I really wanted the whole period thing to turn out really well. I wanted Destiny to be really detailed, but I was worried that would freak you guys out, so I just stuck with more simple stuff. I hope it was what you were expecting…**

**So, there you have it. Jason now knows what a period is. And Destiny now knows that Jason has hydrocephalus, was bullied as a child, drowned in a lake, and his mother died for him. How can you NOT throw your arms around him and give him a REALLY big hug? I would…even if he did cut me in half with his machete. **

**40 REVIEWS! Yayness! Thank you all for reviewing! I really hope you guys like this chapter! Tell me anything about it, okay? If the period part is too broad, or if the ending is really weird…I know it is, I thought I'd leave a bit of a cliffhanger!**

**-NikoRu Rene**


	13. Chapter 13

The minute Jason put the newspaper articles and photographs away, he headed straight to his mother's room as if his life depended on it. He shut the door behind him and slowly dropped to his knees in front of his mother's head, which was staring right back at him. He was breathing hard, which only scared him more than he already was. His heart was beating harder than it ever had in his life. He could feel his face heating up the underside of his mask. He ALMOST had to take it off.

"**Jason? Jason, honey, what's wrong?" **

'_M-Mother…wh-what in the world is happening to me?'_

"**Talk to me, Darling. Tell Mummy what's wrong." **

'_I-I told the good girl…D-destiny…I-I told her what happened to us…well, I kind of did. I showed her.'_

"**I know that made you uncomfortable, Jason. But you had to tell her sooner or later." **

'_I know.'_

"**Tell me, how did she react to it?" **

'_Th-that's…that's the strangest thing…she started crying!' _

"**Crying?" **

'_Yeah!'_ Jason nodded vigorously at his mother's head. _'And she knew what's wrong with me. She knew it as if she knew someone else who had it. She told me I can die from what I have-'_

"**You have hydrocephalus, Honey."**

'_Right…that's what she said. Can I really die from it, Mother?'_ Jason stared into the holes where his mother's eyes should have been, and she didn't respond as quickly as she did before.

"…**Yes. Yes, Jason, you can die from it." **

'_Then…why haven't I died from it?'_

"**Because you're special, Jason…you're a special, special boy…MY special boy…"** Jason felt his face flush more and he closed his eye slowly. Mother always called him special, and it always soothed him during rough times. Much like this one, but this time it didn't help as much as he wished. Jason shifted slowly on his knees and glanced down at the 'Contract' him and Destiny made earlier that day. It seemed so long ago. Several hours ago, Jason just thought of her as a cute girl who needed protection. Now…he had no clue what he was feeling. He never knew anyone who would actually sympathize with what's happened to him. He honestly didn't think anyone cared anymore. But Destiny did…she cared to the point of sobbing her little heart out and she also…

'…_Mother…Destiny hugged me.'_ Jason jumped as he heard his Mother let out a delighted squeal that rang in his ears.

"**She did? Oh, how fantastic! That's so sweet! I told you she was worth it, Jason! How did it feel, Sweetie? You haven't been hugged in so long! It must have felt so wonderful! Oh, I wish I could remember what it feels like to be hugged again!"** Jason felt his face go redder as his mother gushed about Destiny's actions. To be honest, it scared the living daylights out of him when she hugged him. He NEVER expected Destiny, so frail and shy, to EVER hug him. EVER. It taken him so off guard that he had no idea how to respond. He just sat there, his eye wide. He could feel her heart beating against her little chest and against his shoulder. She was pretty strong for a little girl like her. She was able to literally cling onto him for what felt like hours.

Jason started to ignore his Mother's gushing, for the first time in a LONG time, and tried hard to remember the feeling he had when Destiny was hugging him. It felt warm, like someone just threw a blanket over his shoulder. But it was more than that. It felt even warmer. It spread through his whole body. He never felt that comforted in his whole life.

And he loved it.

He HAD to feel it again someday.

He HAD to.

"**...Jason, are you listening to me?"**

'…_Huh? Oh, yeah…yeah, I heard you.'_

"**No, no you didn't. You didn't listen to a word I said, did you?"**

'…_No…'_

"**That's what I thought…You know what I think?"**

'_What?'_

"**I think you're starting to like Destiny."**

'_Well, I do. She's…nice.'_

"**And delicate, and sweet, and innocent, and happy, and-"**

'_She's nice.'_

"**But she's also the most angelic thing I've ever seen! I wish there were more girls like her in this world. Then people wouldn't be so bad, maybe…"**

Jason closed his eyes.

'_No…I'm glad no one else is like her…' _Jason knew he could only admit something like this to his mother, and even know he felt hesitant to say it.

"**Why is that, Dear?"**

'…_Because I only want to protect her…I like protecting her…'_

"**Even if it's only been a day?"** Jason could hear the smile in his mother's voice. Not really appreciated, since admitting this was hard enough.

'_Well…'_

"**Jason, you're taking such good care of her already. If you keep it up, she's never going to leave."** Jason felt his heart flutter at the thought.

'…_I hope so.'_

"…**So now you finally know what a period is! I should thank Destiny for that. It saved me from telling you myself!"**

Jason went red.

'_Mother!'_

"…J-Jason?"

Jason almost literally jumped out of his skin when he heard Destiny's soft little voice behind him. He quickly turned to see her standing at the door, bare-toed and hesitant. Her toes were slightly overlapping the other and she looked at him shyly, stroking her hair with both hands in a nervous way. Jason's eye softened at the sight of her. She looked like she was about to get spanked by her mother, like as if she had done something wrong. Why did she always give him that look? She never did anything wrong! Well, yet. But he knew she wouldn't do anything wrong. She was a god girl after all.

"I-I'm sorry i-if I annoyed you…" She was staring down at her feet now, her face slowly going pink. "I-I dunno what came o-over me…I-I just, e-everything you've gone through…I-I…i-it's too much for someone to take…o-on their own…" She slowly hugged her body and her body went slightly stiff. "…Y-you don't deserve what's happened t-to you…n-not a thi-thing…" her voice started to crack slightly at the end, and Jason flinched. No…no more crying…

Jason slowly rose to his feet and walked up to her, staring down at her from his great height. She was so small compared to him. Her head came up to about the middle of his chest. He felt that if he touched her now, anywhere, she would break in a thousand pieces in front of him.

He would have to take that chance.

Jason pulled out his notepad and started to write, his hand slightly shaking as he wrote. Why was he getting nervous now?

"_Destiny, don't feel bad for me. There's no point to it. What's happened has happened. Now I must avenge Mother by killing all the bad people who invade my campsite. I have to make those bad people pay for what they've done to us. But please don't feel bad, Destiny. You did nothing wrong. You're a good girl, remember?"_ Destiny looked up at the pad and smiled softly as she read the last part.

"Y-yeah…I-I remember…" She looked up at him, and he could still see slight worry in her eyes. "B-but…I-I didn't mean to upset you…wh-when I hugged you…" her eyes slowly gazed downward again, her face now flushing red. "I-I'm sorry…" Jason shut his eye tightly. How many times is she going to apologize for things she didn't do?

Jason slowly knelt down and watched her, his heart beginning to beat hard again. He was only several inches away from her now. He could tell she noticed because she began to shy away. Again. Jason felt his hand shake, feeling nervous, as he raised it slowly. He wasn't wearing his gloves, so his skin was quickly warmed up when he cupped her cheek. He never thought skin could be this soft before. It felt like silk, as if it had never been touched by another person in its entire existence, and that thought sent a chill up his spine. She gasped softly, her body going stiff as he slowly lifted up her face to his again. He stared into her brown eyes, which looked soft and gentle. He still wasn't used to someone – ANYONE – giving him a look like that. The only expression he ever saw in people's eyes was fear. Her cheeks were scarlet from the fact that he was touching her. He remembered Destiny telling him before that she wasn't used to things like this. He wondered why. Did she ever have anyone, like a boyfriend or something? To be honest it was a little shocking to him. She certainly was a cute girl. Why wouldn't she have a boyfriend? But then again, part of him was glad that she didn't. IF she didn't.

She better not have…

Jason slowly shook his head at her. Destiny trembled softly and swallowed hard, looking nervous.

"I-I didn't u-upset you?" Jason slowly felt his face heat up again. He didn't want to tell exactly how nice it felt to be hugged. He hadn't been hugged since he was a little boy. He almost forgot what it felt like, to be held in someone's arms like that. It felt like nothing else mattered anymore. The only thing that did was the fact that someone actually CARED about him. HIM, of all people. A serial killer who brutally murdered anyone who crossed his path.

Well, almost anyone.

Jason shook his head again, and his hand unwillingly left her face. The look on Destiny's face seemed to fade after that, and her lips slowly broke into a smile.

"O-okay. Good." Jason smiled behind his mask, a feeling of accomplishment washing over him. She looked back down again and spoke softly.

"N-now…w-would you mind if I told you about my past?"

**END CHAPTAH!**

**Guys, I'm really sorry. I've been REALLY swamped with work lately, so I haven't had that much time to work on this. I'm sure that after next Monday things will get better though, and I'll be able to write more. I have to read the Adventures of Sherlock Holmes by then, which is what's eating up most of my time. It's a pretty long book, and I'm only half way through it, so I've decided I'm going to spend at least an hour a day reading until a finish it. Luckily I LOVE Sherlock Holmes, so it's not really a big deal. So I apologize for this chapter coming in so late. And I'm sorry that this one is short. Or, at least shorter than the other ones. It's just because of my tight schedule, you know? But I promise the next chapter will be awesome!**

**So, Jason had a little chat with Mummy about what happened. It's kinda cute to think about big-bad Jason Voorhees confining in his mother about a girl. I thought it was kinda sweet. So do you think Jason's getting a little thing for her already? Or do you think he just thinks she a cutie? Is there even a difference? Haha! **

**So Destiny's going to tell Jason a bit about her own past, which really isn't that dramatic. It's not like she was raped as a kid or something. Most – if not all – of the information she tells Jason is going to be things we already know. And I might throw in some things we don't know, too. **

**Oh, and I'm pretty excited, too! My friend is letting me borrow Freddy vs. Jason! I'm kinda hesitant to watch it, since I'm not a fan or horror films (Which makes so much sense), but I REALLY wanna see it. If you guys could tell me if you like it, that would be great!**

**Almost to 50 reviews! I'm so excited! What I really respect are the same readers who keep reviewing about almost every chapter. That makes me feel so good! I mean, it's awesome enough that I have readers, but to have followers! Gah, it's SO AWESOME! So please review, guys! It's obviously much appreciated! I hope you like the chapter! **

**-NikoRu Rene**


	14. Chapter 14

Destiny sat back down on the couch and watched as Jason sat down in front of her. She gave him a weak smile as he stared at her. She knew her past was nowhere near as bad as his was, but for some reason she wanted to tell him. Perhaps it was because he had told her his. She wanted to return the favor somehow by telling him hers. It only seemed fair, right? Even if it was a simple life, he deserved to know after she found out about his. She placed the now slightly warm pad on her lower stomach again and Jason quickly gave her a somewhat worried look. Destiny blinked and smiled at him shyly.

"J-Jason, I'm okay. Th-the cramps are going down. I-I'll be perfectly fine by tomorrow, alright?" Jason nodded slowly and Destiny glanced down at her watch. It was around ten thirty at night. No wonder she wasn't very sleepy. She had been napping all day, so she really didn't feel tired at all. Destiny looked away from Jason's gaze and looked down at her lap. She knew telling him about her past wasn't going to be very tough, but for some reason she just couldn't look at him. She could feel her heart thumping when she did.

"O-okay, um…l-let's see here…" Destiny bit her lips, not really knowing where to start. "D-daddy is a successful lawyer and Mummy's a high-paying business woman or something. I-I never really found out, because every time I asked, sh-she would just nod and keep doing what she was doing." At this point, Jason had shifted and let out a low growl, which made Destiny jump. She looked up to see him writing something down on his notepad. By now, Destiny was used to his way of speaking to her. She actually preferred it over talking for some reason. Even though she was curious as to what his voice sounded like, she didn't want to force him to.

"_Did they pay attention to you at all?"_ Destiny bit her lip weakly at the question. Now that she thought about it…

"They always have work to do, you know? Th-they're always out of the house. I rarely see them sometimes, and when I do they're on their cellphone or something." Jason started writing on his notepad again, so Destiny stopped and watched him.

_"They don't make any time to see you? Not even on vacation?"_ Destiny gave him a weak smile, trying to block out the realization that was starting to fog her mind.

"Th-they work on weekends, too. And when there are vacations, they usually just go off somewhere together, like Bermuda or Hawaii."

_"They don't bring you?"_ Jason looked shocked at this, and Destiny shook her head both mentally and physically.

"N-nope. Th-they always tell me that I-I should be doing work o-or doing schoolwork. B-but it's not that bad," Destiny said, adding the last part quickly to try and get Jason's mind off it. "I-I spend a lot of my time reading instead. I'm sure you saw all of the books I brought with me. I-I love to read. Sometimes I'll read to myself, and other times I'll read to the chefs and bakers while they work." Destiny gave Jason a glossier smile to give him the impression that her memories were getting better. "I used to hang out in the kitchen all the time. I would watch the cooks and bakers make breakfasts, brunches, lunches, appetizers, soups, salads, entrees, desserts, anything! They would always give me tips about cooking and sometimes they would tell me stories about how they became cooks. I loved it there! It was so much fun..." Destiny trailed off after a bit, her memories seeping in. She truly missed being home. She didn't really miss the glamour side, all the rich stuff, but she missed the cooks and the bakers, and her parents. But she knew she wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

_"What about school? What is it like?"_ Destiny frowned a bit at Jason's question.

"D-did you go to school?" she asked. Jason shook his head, and started writing again.

_"Mother didn't want me to go. She was scared I would get bullied. Do kids get bullied at school?"_ Destiny bit her lip again. Part of her didn't want to tell him about her school life, but since he asked...

"...Mmm, yeah. Yeah, kids do get bullied at school, and it's usually because they're different. Too different to be accepted by the rest of the kids." Jason looked upset at this. Of course he was different, so Pamela was right; he would have been bullied more than he was at camp.

_"Were you bullied, Destiny?"_ She could see the dangerous glint in his eye, which made her face heat up.

"J-Jason, what's wrong? I-I, wh-why are you looking a-at me like that?" Jason's only response was to shake his notepad harder at her. The look in his eye was unrelenting. Destiny started to play with her hair out of nervousness, trying to avert her eyes away from his.

"W-well...I-I overheard things f-from other kids...b-but I-I was never bullied p-physically..." she glanced away, hoping he wouldn't take it seriously, but within a few seconds, Jason had got to his feet and made for his machete. Destiny felt body go numb in fright, and she made a pathetic effort to protect herself by yelping and covering her face with her hands. After a minute or two, she realized that Jason wasn't in the room anymore, and she looked about feebly, too scared to get off the couch. She looked out the window, knowing she wouldn't be able to make out much, and heard sudden smacking noises. She jumped and slowly got to her feet, trembling.

"J-Jason...?" She made her way to the door, and glanced outside hesitantly, her fear for the dark coming back. It was strange, because she wasn't scared in Jason's house, which was decently dark. She knew that there wasn't going to be any source of light unless she had the oil lamp that she had in her cabin, which was now in Lucy's cabin.

There were many flaws to the plan that Destiny was thinking of right now.

But she did it anyway.

When Destiny came back to the lake, bright oil lamp in hand, her body still slightly frozen over in fear, she still couldn't see Jason. He wasn't in the house, since she would have heard him by now, and she could still hear the sound of slashing. It sounded close, so she walked, slowly, toward the noises. She had managed to get some of her thoughts together as she made her way around Jason's home.

Did he hear intruders while he was listening to her story? She was sure Jason could hear more clearly than she could, so it was possible that he heard someone outside and he went out to kill them. The thought made Destiny sick. The last thing she wanted to run into was a body sliced in half and blood staining her skin. But her question was soon answered when she saw a large figure near a huge tree. The figure was slashing away at the tree with a machete, so Destiny obviously knew who it was. But she was stunned. Why was he abusing some poor tree? Has he turned his back on the wildlife too?

"J-Jason? Wh-what are you doing?" Destiny called out to him, holding out her oil lamp to get a better view of him. He had stopped when he heard her voice, and he glanced to her from his right. He seemed to be breathing heavily, but he slowly made his way back to her. Destiny watched him, but was more focused on the machete. It was filthy with dirt and tree sap, but that didn't stop her from feeling scared. He could still kill her with it after all. Jason walked passed her but not before taking her hand in his and guiding her back to his house. Destiny tripped over her feet as she walked along with him, staring up at him in fear. Did she upset him somehow? Was mentioning her getting bullied verbally at school reminded him of his past? Destiny trembled as he opened the door again and led her inside. He slowly pushed her down on the couch again, and Destiny quickly crossed her legs and placed the oil lamp in her lap. She watched Jason sigh heavily, as if he was trying to calm himself down, and reached for his notepad again.

"_Do you live around here?" _Destiny slowly tilted her head to the side as she thought about his question. She did remember the address to Camp Crystal Lake. It was 11 Sand Pond Road, Blairstown, New Jersey. Destiny lived on the very edge of Knowlton, New Jersey, which was right next to Blairstown.

"N-no. I-I live in Knowlton, but on the very edge. Wh-why?" Jason gave her the same dangerous look before writing again. The look made Destiny's heart throb nervously.

"_You're lucky you didn't go to school around here, because I would have made you tell me the names of all the kids who talked down to you and I would have killed them all. Slowly." _Destiny gasped. She looked at Jason in shock, heat rising to her face. He was so upset over something as simple as her overhearing kids making fun of her?

"J-Jason! I-I, p-please don't be so upset! I-I shouldn't have b-been listening to them a-anyway! Th-they could have been t-talking about another D-Destiny f-for all I-I know!"

"_That doesn't matter. Just the fact you were bullied makes me want to kill them all. Everyone who ever did that to you. No one deserves that. Especially you. You're too…you're too sweet. If they knew the Destiny I know, they would all like you. Everyone would."_ Destiny stared up at Jason in shock, her face heating up more. Was he being serious? He was reacting this strongly to her being bullied so lightly? Even after what he had been through? Tears welled up in her eyes and soaked over her eyelashes before she could stop them. This man…he had been through so, so much, and yet he reacted so strongly to the lightest amount of bullying toward one single person.

Destiny started to realize that Jason Voorhees was much more than a serial killer in a hockey mask. He was a sweet, gentle, protective person. He had been through Hell and back, and yet he was still able to hold onto his heart for one person to see.

Destiny felt so proud that he chose her.

Destiny smiled at him softly through her tears. She could see the worry in Jason's eyes and watched as he leaned forward and pulled the oil lamp away from her. He hesitantly rested his knuckles lightly on her cheek, sloppily wiping the tears away. He was searching her face constantly with his eye, trying to find some way to get her to stop. He shook his head slowly, staring at her with a pleading look in his eye. Destiny could feel herself trembling, and she couldn't stop smiling. She hesitantly reached up to rest her hand against the one on her cheek. She could feel him tense underneath her hand and he looked at her in a more confused way.

"J-Jason…y-you're the best guy I-I've ever met…"

Jason looked at her, even more confused, and tilted his head slightly to the side. He leaned back and slowly took his hand off her cheek. Destiny laughed shyly and wiped her tears away.

"I-I'm sorry, Jason…I-I'll stop now, o-okay?" She gave him a soft smile and yawned. Crying can usually get you tired quick, even if it's just for a little while. But she was far too hungry to even think about sleeping.

"A-are you hungry? O-or do you want to turn in?" Jason was still giving her a lost look, as if he was still trying to figure out exactly what just happened. Destiny couldn't help but giggle. It looked really cute when he did that.

"J-Jason, I-I'm really touched that you reacted s-so strongly to me getting bullied just a little bit. I-It shows how much y-you care about me…y-you do care about me, r-right?" Jason quickly tensed at the question, and started to tug at his jacket sleeves childishly. Destiny watched him, fascinated, and he glanced away from her, averting his gaze constantly to different directions, anywhere but her. She could faintly see a tinge of red on his ears and the sides of his face. He slowly brought a hand up to the back of his head and gave a small nod. Destiny couldn't help but find it utterly sweet. She giggled softly and reached over to touch his jacket lightly.

"I-I…I-I care about you t-too…" Jason looked at her so quickly she jumped back. Her face slowly flushed red as she realized what she just said. It was true, though. She was starting to care about him, since he was treating her so well, but she never expected herself to say it out loud yet. Destiny began to shy away, curling her legs against her chest and pressing her fist against her lips.

"I-I…I-I-I…I-I'm s-sorry, I-I…" She looked away from him, feeling her body go rigid at the thought of Jason laughing at her or something. Her worst fear was realized when she did hear him laugh lightly before hearing the faint scratching of a pen on paper. She then heard the soft rustling of paper, which meant it was time for her to look. But she just couldn't. She was scared that Jason had made fun of her. She didn't want to make a fool of herself another way. She heard Jason sigh softly and shift a little. Destiny gasped when she felt her hand cup her face in such a gentle manner it didn't feel like it was him doing it. He slowly brought her face toward him and he showed her his notepad.

"_You're a very interesting girl, Destiny."_

"…I-Is that a good thing?"

"_In this situation, yes."_

"G-good!"

Jason laughed faintly.

Destiny and Jason peered inside the box at once, almost bumping heads in the process. Destiny frowned in confused as she pulled out a square package from the box, inspecting it slowly. Jason had noticed, since he was watching her. She showed him the package, and he slowly tilted his head to one side.

"What's ramen? Have you ever heard of it?"

Jason shook his head.

**END CHAPTAH!**

**Whoo-hoo! Gotta love it when I finished a chapter, man! I feel so accomplished! *Nods nods* Anyway! Sorry if this took a while. I'm still kind of swamped. I'm thinking about creating a schedule or some kind so you all know when a new chapter is most likely going to be posted. I think I'm going to try and post a new chapter every Sunday. That way I can let people review and take in the story before I add another chapter. Besides, I like to be organized!**

**So, Destiny told Jason about her past. She told him that her parents don't really pay attention to her and that she was bullied only a LITTLE bit in school, and what does he do? He storms out of the house to slash a tree out of anger. Weird guy, huh? *Laughs nervously as Jason leers from a decently safe distance* I'm sorry if that seems weird for anyone, but I could picture him doing this. Destiny's starting to realize more and more that Jason isn't at all what she expected him to be. He's actually just a sweet, intelligent, protective guy. And he's the BEST! And how could Destiny NOT know what ramen is? **

**I hope I got the address to Camp Crystal Lake right. I had to look it up on Yahoo Answers. If I didn't get it right, let me know, okay? **

**So, I saw Freddy vs. Jason and I LOVED IT! It's my new favorite movie, seriously! It was so funny! I kept cheering for Jason every time I saw him make an awesome kill. My favorite kills he does is when he's being electrocuted and he slams the cop into the computer system and when he twists the raver's neck around and pokes him. Ah, it was fantastic! But, seriously, I felt SO bad for him during his dream! I mean, what's WRONG with people? Why would they let kids bully such a sweet kid? And Jason wasn't even bad-looking! He was actually pretty cute! Gah, it was SUCH a great movie! I hope I can buy it sometime. **

**50 reviews. Oh my Lord. I seriously had NO idea people would like this story THIS much. It feels so great! You guys are part of the reason I keep writing. The other part is just that I love this story SO much! So please review, guys! The schedule will start possibly this Sunday, if I can write a chapter by then!**

**-NikoRu Rene**


	15. Chapter 15

That night, Destiny and Jason acquired the taste for ramen. Sure, it took Destiny twenty tries to actually get the noodles right, but Jason seemed to like it. By the time they were done, it was around eleven thirty at night, and Destiny was almost as exhausted as she was the night before. She wound up falling asleep with her upper body in the sink, which was pretty fascinating to see from Jason's point of view. How in the heck could she pull of a stunt like that without falling over?

So Jason had to scoop her up in his arms, which he had absolutely no problem doing, and brought her to the guest bedroom, which was pretty large. He gently lied her down in bed, and almost instantly, she woke up. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and stared up at him.

"D-did I fall asleep in the sink?" Jason stared down at her, trying hard not to laugh, and nodded. Destiny smiled up at him softly, giggling and stretching her arms out over her head.

"W-well, that's something I've never done before…" she yawned and glanced around, looking confused.

"E-Er…wh-where am I?" Jason shook his head slowly, chuckling to himself and reaching for his notepad.

"_You're in the guest bedroom. This is where you'll sleep from now on. I kind of wanted my old room back."_ Destiny looked at the notepad, slowly tilting. She must have been half asleep already. Jason gently pushed her back down in bed and pulled the covers over her. She stirred slightly and looked up at him, her face lightly flushed.

"J-Jason…?" Jason tilted his head slightly, indicating that he was listening. "C-can I get Lacey?" Jason stared down at her for a second. Her hair was slightly splayed out around her on the pillow, and she was looking up at him with half-glazed eyes. The last thing he wanted to do at the moment was stop her from looking so fragile. He gave a quick, little point to the ground, trying to tell her to wait there, and he left the room to get Lacey. When he came back, Destiny's eyes were half-open and still glazed over. She was truly losing reality now. Jason gently pressed Lacey against her side, letting her know that the stuffed dog was there, and Jason watched her, intrigued by what she did next.

Destiny didn't wrap her arms around Lacey this time, like she did last night, but she turned to her side and pressed her face against its chest, cuddling as close against it as she could. She tucked her arms between herself and Lacey and her hands were balled up into loose fists and pressed against Lacey. The blankets were shifted enough for Jason to tell that she had curled her body up against the stuffed animal.

Jason felt his heart melt at the sight. She really was dependent on this stuffed animal to feel protected while she slept. Jason usually saw girls cuddle up like that with guys while they slept, but never had he seen a girl do it with a stuffed animal. It made his sick to his stomach when he saw it happening with a guy, since they had more or less just finished having sex, but seeing it now…she was doing it so innocently, like she needed this stuffed animal by her side, always.

Jason smiled softly and pulled the covers over her shoulders slowly. He hesitated before slowly brushing some hair out of her face. He jumped slightly when Destiny opened her eyes slowly at his touch and looked up at him. She smiled sleepily.

"G-Goodnight, Jason…p-please sleep well, o-okay?" Jason smiled behind his mask and nodded slowly. He patted her head gently and left the room, the smile still on his face.

"**I knew I made the right choice choosing her**!"

Destiny had less nightmares then the night before. The fear that Jason was going to tear her in half while she slept was slowly fading, but she still had her doubts deep in her mind. For all she knew, Jason could just by toying with her mind. He could just be acting like this big sweetheart until he decided enough was enough and tortured her until she couldn't feel anymore. Yeah…that thought stuck with her all night. She did have a few nightmares of Jason suddenly turning on her and killing her in some gruesome way, which left her in a cold sweat. Eventually, however, she managed to fall asleep and stay asleep until the morning.

After Destiny had fixed breakfast (Oatmeal. AGAIN.) And took a shower, she couldn't help but glance at the car. She knew that if she was going to live here with Jason, she would need to go out and get some necessities, like clothing and food. Nothing stupid like makeup or DVD's, since there obviously weren't any DVD players or TVs around here. But the thought of it made her nervous. What if Jason didn't let her out of the campsite? What if she wasn't allowed to go shopping? Destiny knew the half-bag of marshmallows and three packages of ramen, along with disgusting oatmeal wouldn't last them too long. She knew that Jason didn't really need to eat to survive, but she definitely did. If Jason didn't let her go get things for her to make, she would starve to death. But the last thing Destiny wanted to do was upset him. That would only make her death come around more quickly. How would she rather die was a better question. Would she rather die of starvation, or of being chopped into pieces?

Destiny's heart thumped, body trembling softly as she walked up to Jason. He was waiting for her to change downstairs by the door. He jerked his head slightly to the door, as if asking if she was ready to go outside yet. Destiny stared at the floor, trembling.

"A-actually, Jason…m-may I as-ask you something?" Jason slowly tilted his head to the side and nodded slowly, making his way to her side. Of course he didn't see this coming, but Destiny knew she had to figure this out now before anything bad happened. But she was so scared. She didn't want Jason to get mad, but she didn't want to feel confined either. She slowly forced the lump that was forming in her throat down and took in a deep breath.

"J-Jason…w-would I be allowed t-to…u-um…well, g-go out to the town every o-once in a while, l-like…o-once a week or something t-to get some things for us? L-like food and stuff? W-would that be o-okay?" Destiny kept her head low, praying that Jason wasn't going to strike her down the minute she uttered her last word. After a somewhat heavy silence, Destiny forced herself to look up at him. Jason was staring down at her, but Destiny could decipher his expression, which made her even more nervous. But when Jason slowly shook his head, she couldn't help but feel a small bout of anger. Okay, she kind of saw that coming, but he must have had a pretty darn good reason for her not to go out, right?

"Why? W-why can't I?" Jason slowly pulled out his notepad and started writing.

"_I don't want you to leave and never come back."_ Destiny couldn't help but roll her eyes at this. Did he seriously think Destiny would tell him about her past and let him help her through a period and then leave him behind? Destiny didn't do that with just anyone. She only did it with one person. And that was him.

"Jason, I wouldn't do something like that. I'm not that kind of person. Why would I leave you behind?"

"_You want to see your family, don't you? You miss them, right?" _

"W-well, I do, but-"

"_Who's to say that you won't just drive away to go back to them? I'm not stupid, Destiny. I know you want to get out of here." _

"What? Jason, I never said you were stupid! A-And I don't want to get out of here. I-I just wanted to get some things that I need, like food."

"_I can live without food just fine, Destiny. So could you."_

"Jason, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. You're immortal! YOU can live without eating! I'm going to die someday, which means I need to eat something – preferably good – to stay alive!"

"_So I AM dumb, huh?"_

"Is that ALL that you got out of what I just said! Jason Voorhees, you are acting like a child!"

"_I DID die when I was eleven!" _

"That doesn't mean you should be acting like a child now!"

"_I can act however I want to act, Destiny. I'm not going to let you leave me."_

"Jason, how am I going to live if I can get anything to eat? I-I know YOU can live without food, but I can't! What part of that can you not understand!"

"_I don't want you to go out there alone. And I can't go with you, obviously, so you have to stay here."_

"Why! I-I just don't get WHY!"

"_Because I don't want anyone else near you. I don't want you to become tainted by the idiots that live outside of this campsite. There are bad, bad people out there, Destiny. I don't want you to become one of them. You're lucky that you haven't been infected yet, but it's not going to last forever if you leave me every week." _

"A-are you trying to say that I can only stay the way I am around you? Who said you could control that? I act the same way around everyone! Just because I'll be out in a public place doesn't mean I'm going to change my attitude the minute I run into someone! People don't change that easily, Jason, and I'm above that rule. I've had the same personality since I was born! Do you think that doing something I've been doing ever since I turned sixteen will change how I act?" Jason took a step back at this, but Destiny was too upset to care. She didn't like being bossed around after all, even if the one who was doing the bossing was a serial killer. That wasn't exactly in her mind at the moment.

"_Destiny, I just want to protect you. I don't want you to be a bad girl. I want you to stay as sweet as you are now. If you ever change, I will have to kill you. And that's the last thing I want to do. I want to stay with me. Forever." _Destiny felt the simmering in her heart begin to quiet down as she read Jason's response. She sighed softly and looked down slowly.

"I-I know you do, Jason…b-but I can survive here without some things that I need to go to the store for. There are just some things that you don't have that I need. Like…l-like pads or something! I-I didn't bring that many, a-and i-if I'm going to stay here I-I need a LOT of them, you know?" When it was silent again, Density looked back up at Jason in confusion. Jason's ears had gone red again in remembrance of yesterday. Destiny smiled sheepishly and giggled.

"N-not the best thing to bring up again, h-huh?" Jason rubbed the back of his head and glanced away weakly, which only made Destiny laugh more.

"B-but in all seriousness…J-Jason, I promise you that I won't leave you to go back to my family, and I promise you I won't change who I am. I promise you."

"_But…don't you miss your family?" _

"W-well…yes. Yes, I do. Even if they didn't pay that much attention to me. B-but now that you know where I live…i-if I DID go back to my family, you could find me and kill me AND my family. I-I wouldn't want that." Jason tilted his head to the side for a second when she mentioned the fact that he now knew her address, and looked down slowly, as if trying to remember it. He shot up slightly when he remembered and started to write again.

"_You're right. I would probably do that. Since you're rich, it would be pretty easy to find your house. You probably live in a huge place, right?"_ Destiny flushed slightly, and nodded modestly.

"I-it's not THAT big…j-just a couple floors…a-and an indoor pool….b-but that's not the point! Th-the point is I won't leave you to see my family. I promise. And I also promise that I'm not going to change who I am just because I'll possibly be around any bad people. Okay?" Jason then gave her the same dangerous look he had given her yesterday, which sent a chill up her spine as he started writing again.

"_Destiny, you need to promise me something else."_

"Wh-what?"

"_You need to promise me that if you get touched by ANY bad people, even bad girls, tell me." _

"W-why?"

"_I'll kill them."_

"J-Jason!"

"_I don't want anyone to touch you. ESPECIALLY men."_ Destiny's face went red at this. Did her seriously think that men were going to attack her?

"J-Jason, I-I think you're thinking of someone else, here. I-I'm not really that good-looking e-enough t-to get a-attention l-like that…I-I'm not really p-pretty…" Destiny's eyes were sent straight to her feet, trying hard to control the heat that was invading her face and running down to her neck If Jason thought that he was going to get hurt, did that mean that he…?

Destiny heard Jason shift a bit, and after a long, somewhat awkward silence, he slowly started to write. At some points, he hesitated, and almost tore out the page twice, but eventually he showed it to her.

"_I…I think you're pretty…" _

Destiny's face went red. She looked up at Jason in shock. She could see that Jason's ears were red and he was staring at his bottom left as if his life depended on it. She could see the rigidness in his body. She couldn't see his expression, but she had seen enough. It had taken a lot for him to 'tell' her that. Destiny felt her heart thud against her chest heavily, a wave of nerves hitting her body.

She had never been called pretty before.

Destiny slowly took a step back, her legs weakening. She didn't know exactly how to absorb what she had just seen. She didn't know how to react to the situation. Jason glanced back at her, and she could see a hint of hope in his eye.

"J-Jason, I-I…" Destiny looked away quickly, panicking in her mind and feeling herself begin to dissolve into a series of stutters and a flushed face. Of course, by now, she assumed that her entire body had gone red. Her hands quickly went to her hair and she stroked it quickly, curling her toes against each other. Her mind was blurring over with thoughts about her being called one simple thing, which was rather silly, but then again it never happened to her before. No one had ever called her pretty. Lord knows her parents were too busy to ever think of her as pretty, and the cooks and bakers never brought anything like that up before, so she always assumed she was somewhat decent, but never something to stop and stare at.

Jason walked up to her slowly. She could see his boots out of the corner of her eyes. She could hear him start writing again, and she looked up slowly to stare up at him. Jason's ears were still red, and he still seemed rather rigid, but it didn't stop him from showing her what he had written.

"_I'm sorry if I scared you, Destiny…I didn't mean to. I just don't want any men to touch you…I don't want them to take your innocence away…"_ Destiny was sure that she had become the close relative of the tomato at that moment.

"J-Jason! Y-you think I-I'm g-gonna get r-raped!" Jason looked at her quickly and waved his hands in front of his chest in a frenzy, as if he was trying to rid the thought out of her mind. Destiny bit her lip and sighed softly, looking back down again.

"I-I promise you…i-if anything does happen to me, I-I'll tell you…" She slowly felt a hand on her head, patting her head gently. She looked up again and Jason nodded slowly. Destiny glanced away, now feeling guilty for yelling at him. All he wanted to do was protect her…

"I-I'm sorry I yelled at you…"

"_It's okay. But you know what we should do?"_ Destiny looked at him, confused.

"What should we do?"

"_We should make a contract."_

…

"…YES! L-let's make a contract! C'mon!" Destiny ran upstairs, all of her anger, fear, and worry out the door as Jason followed her to his Mother's room, shaking his head and laughing.

'_Yes…Mother you definitely made the right choice.'_

**END CHAPTAH!**

"**That night, Destiny and Jason acquired the taste for ramen. Sure, it took Destiny twenty tries to actually get the noodles right, but Jason almost literally ran back to her for more, and almost wound up stealing her bowl while she wasn't looking."**

…

**Yeah, that was almost the beginning. But then I thought, "Would Jason Voorhees really do something like steal a bowl of oatmeal from a girl?" Then I thought, "Maybe…in my dreams." So that went out the window. Just thought I'd share, though. I thought it was funny. **

**So, Destiny lost her temper a little bit there, huh? And Jason is a bit more childish then we thought! Hopefully Destiny doesn't lose her temper again anytime soon. Jason might lose his, and who knows what'll happen!**

**56 Reviews! I LOVE seeing new people! It's so awesome! Thank you guys for reviewing! Keep it up, okay? I love you all! (In the friend way!)**

**-NikoRu Rene**


	16. Chapter 16

So Destiny and Jason wrote another contract, promising that Destiny would tell Jason if anything bad happened to her while she was out and that she could only go out once a week. Destiny knew she wouldn't have to go out more than that, so she agreed. Her punishment would be to not be allowed to leave the campsite for a week. Destiny didn't mind that either, even though she already knew she wouldn't break her promise. Once she made a promise, she kept it, regardless of what happened.

Destiny decided it would be for the best if she went out shopping as soon as she could. Destiny wanted to get it over with, first off, and secondly, she was still starving out of her mind, since she hardly ate any of her oatmeal (Jason wound up having a second helping). Of course, Jason wasn't too please, but he knew that he would have to let her go sooner or later.

Jason knew that he was being pretty selfish during their argument earlier that day, but he didn't care. He just didn't want her to go. If anything, he wanted to destroy the car so she couldn't have gone anywhere. But he knew he was acting ridiculous, and that he had to let her go out every once in a while. He knew she didn't like oatmeal, since she let him have her bowl, and the food that was brought to them was running out already. Jason knew he had to be a big boy and just suck it up, but it was tough. The more serious fact was that someone could hurt her while she was out there. Someone could possibly take her innocence away, and just the thought of it made his blood boil. The last thing he ever wanted to see was Destiny running to him half-naked and bleeding her virginity. He had seen girls get raped a few times, and he made sure to kill the boys more brutally then he usually did, for the girls' sake. Sex was bad enough, but having sex against your will was even worse in Jason's opinion. As for the girls, all of them were so traumatized by what happened it looked as if they were somewhat willing to die. That was surprising to Jason when he first saw it, And he knew he never wanted to see that look on Destiny's face in his entire existence.

When Destiny got into the car, she waved Jason goodbye and backed out of the driveway. Jason gave a little wave back and walked back to his house, and straight into Mother's room.

"**You've become so protective of Destiny already, Honey…are you sure you don't like her?"**

"_Mother, I do like her. Just not in the way you think."_

"**Why not? I don't see any reason why you can't like her!"**

"_I didn't say I can't like her. I'm just saying I don't like her in that way!" _

"**You think so, Jason?"**

"_Yeah. I think so!"_

"**Well, I can already tell that you're lying to me."** Jason looked up at his mother's head and tilted his head to the side. Would he EVER lie to Mother? Never! That would make him a bad boy! Besides…he WAS telling the truth! He DID like her…just not in that way!

…Right?

Jason had to think about it a little. Destiny was, without a doubt, the sweetest thing he had ever seen in his life. Her shyness expressed how pure she really was, so Jason knew she wouldn't be lying to him. And she acted so genuine that he felt like he could tell her anything, hence the reason why he did show her everything about his past. He knew that if, in any event, he had to tell someone about what he had been through, he would have cut some of the things out. Some things he would have rather stay private, like how Mother actually died, and how he was bullied as a kid. But with Destiny, he felt like he could tell her everything. And he did. And he got the biggest shock of his life.

And even though Destiny was a shy, shy girl, she was…silly! When she relaxed and wasn't so scared anymore, she treated Jason as if she was his best friend. Jason never had a friend before, other than his mother, if that counted. The thought of it made him warm up with happiness for what felt like the first time since he was kid. The fact that Destiny was able to act like herself around a man who had hydrocephalus, drowned in a lake and somehow revived, and killed four people in front of her eyes was utterly amazing to him. It seemed that Destiny had been able to get past all of that and see what Jason really was. Jason knew that she still must have been scared of him, but she was still able to relax and be herself around him. That meant a lot to him. It felt like he had actually made a friend by just being who he really was, which was all he ever really wanted.

Jason smiled softly at the thoughts churning in his head. He was starting to remember all the times she had smiled at him. She had such a nice smile. It didn't look the fake smile the bad girls had. Her smile looked real. Sure, her teeth weren't as bright as the bad girls' teeth were, and after finding out that she was rich, she could have definitely whitened them in some way, and yet she didn't. That made her more real to him.

Her eyes were pretty too. They were a deep brown color that seemed to shine whenever she smiled. Jason couldn't help but stare into them as much as he could without her realizing, which he found out he was pretty good at. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, he didn't know.

And she was such a tiny girl, too. She had such a small figure that he almost had to ask if she was anorexic or something. He had seen an anorexic girl once stumble into his campsite about two years ago. She was almost as small as Destiny was, but he knew she wasn't supposed to be. Jason couldn't help but watch her for a little while, wondering why on earth she thought she was fat, since that's what she always mumbled that to herself. In the end, when Jason was about to kill her, she was gone. He wondered what ever happened to her…

…Anyway, back to Destiny.

Yeah, she was tiny. And light, too. When he picked her up, he almost threw her across the room by accident. Picking her up was definitely something he didn't expect to do. Ever. And he didn't really expect for her to let him. But holding her like that was nice. He had seen other guys to it to girls, and he didn't really see what the big deal was. The girls seemed so happy when it happened, which irritated him a bit. Hell, anyone could do that. Especially him. But after doing it to Destiny, he felt something sweep over him. She didn't seem to like it, but it felt so good to him. It felt like he was protecting her, which was his goal after all. She was probably just shocked that he did it at all, since, you know, no one would have seen it coming. Not even him. She felt so delicate in his arms. He felt like he could have snapped her in half if he wasn't too careful, which did frighten him a bit. He didn't know what he would do to himself if he did actually wind up hurting her. She would leave him, of course, which would be punishment enough. But just the fact that he did hurt her would make him feel like he deserved even more punishment then that.

Right now, now that she was gone, he felt really lonely. More lonely then he had ever felt before. He missed her already and she wasn't even gone ten minutes. He missed her smile, her cute little laugh, her soft skin that glowed when she was nervous, her tiny frame curled up against his couch, her gentle brown eyes that-

"**See? I knew you liked her!"**

Jason jumped as the thought flew out of his mind at the sound of his mother giggling at him.

"**Did you honestly think I couldn't hear you, you silly boy? I caught every single word!" **

Jason felt his face go red and he stared at his mother in disbelief. Was he really that dumb? Did he not think that Mother couldn't hear him?

'_Mother, I-!'_

"**Never lie to your mother, Jason dear. She'll always get her way to the truth somehow!"**

'_I don't like her!'_

"**Jason, don't you even think about trying to get out of this one. You do like her, and there's nothing wrong with that!"**

Jason sighed weakly and glanced away from his mother's head.

'_Mother…she doesn't like me that way.'_

"**That doesn't mean she won't in time, Darling. Don't you lose hope, yet. She's only been here for a few days, and not even that. Just give her time."**

Jason sighed and looked back at his mother.

'…_Do you think she would like me?' _

"**Jason, you're such a special boy. Of course she'll like you!" **

Destiny sighed as she pulled into the parking lot to the local grocery store. She was already not used to seeing so many people around. She had already gotten used to the quietness around Camp Crystal Lake and the fact that there was so much noise was giving her a headache. She slowly got out of the car and walked into the grocery store, pushing her wallet into her jeans pocket. Destiny wanted to make this trip fast and get it over with. Believe it or not, she already felt unsafe.

Destiny didn't realize how safe she truly felt with Jason around. Sure, she was still a little scared of him, but he still gave her a sense of protection. Now she felt vulnerable, like someone would jump her at any second. Boy would they pay, wouldn't they? The look in Jason's eye still sent chills up her spine. Boy, did he know how to intimidate…

Destiny couldn't help but sigh to herself again as she grazed the aisles, picking up things that she liked and ingredients for meals. She was already starting to miss him. She missed his somewhat scary but also calming presence when he walked into the room. She missed how he would pat her head, which she thought was really sweet. She missed how he would tilt his head to the side whenever he was lost. Destiny couldn't help but smile. For a big scary man, he was pretty cute!

She couldn't help but blush a bit either. She couldn't help but think of Jason as a sweetheart, but the thought made her scared. Was she possibly developing a thing for him? He was a somewhat gentle guy, given what he's been going through, and he's already taken good care of her. He helped her through a really tough time, which wasn't over yet, and he was able to calm her down enough not to lose her mind. Sure, he did lose his temper once, when he had seen her near his mother's head, and her scalp throbbed painfully at the memory. Jason could, without a doubt, overpower her at any time if she struck a nerve. Destiny just had to be sure to stay on his good side.

Destiny shook her head, placing her items on the belt for the cashier to cash in. Of course she wasn't forming a crush on him. She was only appreciating how nice he was being.

'_You gotta stay on your toes, Desty. For all you know, Jason could turn his back on you.'_ Destiny shivered at the scolding in her head. It was true. He could just be playing tricks on her.

While Destiny paid for her items, two men walked up next in line. They were both reasonably young, about Destiny age, and they were deep into a conversation.

"…and the parents refuse to talk about it, huh?"

"Yeah! Is that weird or what? I mean, don't you think they would try and get to the bottom of what happened to their kids instead of not pursuing it?"

"Totally! That's so strange! Did they even care about them at all?"

Destiny's interest heightened as she overheard their conversation. As she signed her name on the receipt, she listened harder.

"It's a shame, too. The two chicks were really hot!"

"Aw, hell yeah, man! They were so fucking hot…if only there were girls like that around here. They were all wiped out by that dude from the abandoned campsite, right?"

"What, that Jason dude? Man, he doesn't exist! He's only an urban legend."

"Then how did all those chicks and guys die, then?"

"They got lost. No one could recover the bodies, remember?"

"Maybe that's because Jason ate them!"

"Aw, dude that's sick!"

The two boys laughed and started placing their six packs of beers on the belt. Destiny looked away quickly, try to look inconspicuous as she grabbed her bags and made her way out the door.

"Hey, wait!"

Destiny's heart stopped as she turned around, somewhat struggling with her bags. The two boys were making their way toward her. One of the boys had sandy-colored hair and deep, blue eyes while the other one had somewhat short brown hair and brown eyes. Destiny could feel her heart pounding in fear. She had never been approached by people before. How was she supposed to react?

"Hey, you look like you're struggling with your bags, there," the one with the brown hair said. "Do you need a hand?" Destiny stared up at him dumbly, not exactly taking in what he just said until a few seconds later.

"H-hu? O-oh-n-no, I-I got them. Th-thanks, though." She stuttered quickly, feeling her face go red. The sandy-colored boy looked at her oddly, which only made her go more red in embarrassment.

"Hey, you okay, chick? Overheating or something?" Destiny quickly shook her head and took a step back, starting to tremble.

"N-no, I-I-I…"

"Hey, hey! Chicka, calm down! Sheesh, have you never talked to a guy before?" the minute the sandy-haired boy spoke, the brown-haired boy glared at him incredulously.

"Riley, what the hell's the matter with you? Why would you ever say something like that?"

"What? It's true! I mean, look at how red she is! She looks like a freakin' fire truck!" Destiny could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She knew she couldn't help it if she was shy, but did he have to be so mean about it?

"Dude, shut up! You know what, just wait by the truck. I'll be over there in a minute." Riley glared at his friend before wiggling his eyebrows at Destiny and leaving. Destiny felt herself shiver at his gaze. She heard the brown-haired boy sigh and look back down at her. He was pretty tall; her head only reached his neck.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry about Riley. He can be a bit of a jackass. My name's Roy. I've never seen you around here before, are you new to this place?"

"E-er, y-yes…I-I'm Destiny, b-by the way."

"Huh…weird name…anyway, if you're new around here, then why don't you come along with Riley and I? We were just about to go pick up some snacks and go to Camp Crystal Lake for a party. Do you want to come?" Destiny flinched at the mention of Jason's home. Why would they go there for a party?

"I-I thought C-Camp Cr-crystal Lake w-was haunted?" Roy laughed and touched her shoulder gently, which made Destiny go red again and flinch back. Roy noticed and smirked softly.

"Boy, you're a shy one, aren't you? That's kinda cute, you know." Destiny quickly looked down, still not used to compliments, and felt her face go even deeper red.

"Anyway, that's just an urban legend. The adults tell us that just to make sure we don't trash the place, but believe me, the campsite isn't gonna be trashed…" Roy grinned at his little foreshadowing, and Destiny looked at him quickly.

"Y-you mean…?"

"Oh, yeah…we're gonna get so trashed, babe! It's gonna be a freakin' blast!" He laughed and glanced over his shoulder at Riley, who was giving him an annoyed look. While he was looking, Destiny took the opportunity to take a few steps back toward her car. Roy noticed, unfortunately, and frowned.

"What? You don't wanna come?" Destiny shook her head quickly.

"N-no, I-I…I-I don't believe in dr-drinking…"

"…Are you fucking kidding me?" Destiny looked down and felt tears welling up in her eyes again. Oh, why couldn't he just leave her alone?

"Boy, you're a bit of a prude, huh, Sweetie?" Destiny hunched her shoulders and tensed. She prayed that someone would come around and stop him. Too bad that in all of her worrying, she didn't notice Roy moving right up in front of her, leaning down and whispering in her ear.

"I love teaching prudes that they have a wild side…"

That was all it took for Destiny to run into the car, throw all of her food into the passenger seat and drive off like a speed demon, her little heart thumping like a drum.

**END CHAPTAH! **

** Hmm, this one's kinda long, huh? That's okay! I love writing long chapters! Besides, everything looks longer on my iPod. Heehee…**

** So…Jason DOES like Destiny! AWWG, how sweet! He's got a crush! Poor Jason getting all embarrassed when his Mummy found out he heard ALL of his thoughts. Not the smartest thing to do, huh, Voorhees? *Laughs nervously and takes one step away as Jason brandishes his machete from, once again, a decently safe distance***

** So Destiny did run into a little trouble there, huh? I'm sorry if no one wanted her to get in any situation like that anytime soon…if you didn't, let me know. Perhaps if I get enough of them, I'll remake the chapter. If that'll help…**

** Do you think she's going to tell Jason what happened? Or do you think she'll actually keep it under her invisible hat? I wonder…**

** I dunno if this is weird or not to you guys, but whenever I get into something, I usually make a playlist of songs that remind me of them. I made one for Jason a while ago, and it. Is. Weird. Here are the songs I got so far. **

** I Was Wrong – Sleeperstar**

** Domino – Jessie J**

** Dead! – My Chemical Romance**

** Be Your Girl – Chieko Kawabe**

** Fashion – Lady GaGa (Which actually reminds me of Jason, Freddy and Angela Baker from Sleepaway Camp, which I never saw.)**

** Ass Back Home (Feat. Neon Hitch) – Gym Class Heroes**

** Voices – Saosin**

** The Diary of Jane – Breaking Benjamin**

** Always All Ways (Apologies, Glances and Messed Up Chances) – Lostprophets**

** Don't Believe – Mehrzad Marashi**

** Er…yeah…I think that's pretty weird, especially Domino, Be Your Girl and Fashion…Yeah…I just thought I'd share my extreme oddness with my readers. Thought it'd make things a little more interestin'. **

** So! In other news, I was going to save this until this story was over, but if it must, I will start this now, but I was thinking about making a Horror Highschool kind of thing, with Jason, Freddy and Michael Myers. There are going to be three OC's, one for each guy, and I was planning on doing this with two other people. The spots for Jason (Me) and Freddy (Dream'sRealm) are taken, but if anyone wants to be Michael's OC, please send me a message! Then we can all try and work together and get this story on the orad! So, please if anyone is interested, send me a message, okay? **

** Oh, and I got Freddy vs. Jason! *Squeal* I am SO watching all the stuff it has to offer! Can't wait!**

** 60 reviews! Whoa, nelson! You. Guys. Are. AMAZING! I seriously get all happy-go-lucky when I see that number go up! It feels great! Please review, guys. Even review on older chapters if you want. Doesn't matter to me. **

** -NikoRu Rene**


	17. Chapter 17

Jason sat on the porch steps of one of the cabins, watching the driveway rather intently. He honestly didn't have anything to do except wait until Destiny came back. He reset all of the bear traps and checked the entire campsite about ten times before he firmly decided there was absolutely nothing for him to do. Except wait. And that's exactly what he decided to do. As much as Mother couldn't stop scolding him for 'lazing around and waiting for his love to return', which he found utterly cheesy and rather pathetic with the fact that she was thinking of him, he just sat there. Waiting. He really had no clue what time it was, so he didn't know if she was gone an hour or even two hours. All he knew was that it felt like a LONG time. And he did NOT like it.

Luckily however, Destiny's car slowly pulled up to the driveway, and Jason's back straightened up in slight happiness. Thank goodness she was home in one piece. In all honesty he was starting to get worried that something had happened to her. The possibilities of what could have happened were endless, which didn't really help Jason in settling his mind from going into worrying overdrive. But he was now officially calmed down and pleased that she had returned.

Destiny stepped out of the car and immediately Jason felt there was something wrong. Her face was flushed, but, then again, what else is new? Not that he minded it; it was adorable, but there was something else. She looked troubled, like something bad was about to happen. She seemed to be shaking a little as she pulled out grocery bags from the car. She didn't seem to notice that Jason was watching her, but he could understand that. He could be so quiet sometimes that even he couldn't hear himself breathing. But that's beside the point.

Jason quickly got to his feet and walked toward her, which was loud enough for Destiny to notice. She jumped a little at the sight of him and looked away, playing with one of the plastic bag handles.

"H-hi, Jason." She muttered softly, concentrating on the bag. Jason felt his blood begin to blaze. Was Destiny already breaking her contract? Jason watched as she pulled out various bags from the car, even reaching over to pluck some of the products that fell out of the bags. It looked as if she threw them in the car.

Jason quickly took her by the shoulders, making her drop her bag and forcing her to look at him. Destiny gasped and winced. He could clearly see the bruises on her shoulders from yesterday when he did this, but he didn't care. He wanted the truth out of her, right then and there. Destiny trembled underneath his large hands, which clasped almost completely around her shoulders, and she stared at him in fear. Jason gave her a firm look, trying to get her to tell him what happened.

"J-Jason, I…I-I…" Destiny let out soft little stutters, but eventually started to speak more clearly. "S-some guys…th-they stopped me before I-I could get in the c-car…" Jason's eye widened and he unknowingly gripped her harder, making Destiny yelp in shock.

"J-Jason, stop! Th-that hurts!" Jason could only hear half of what she was saying. Right now he could only picture two men standing in front of her, talking to her, touching her…hurting her…

"**Jason Voorhees, you let her go right now! You're hurting the poor thing! Don't you remember you promised not to hurt her!"**

Jason froze, his large muscles tensing on the spot.

"**If she wanted to, she could get in that car and leave us forever!"**

'_No…'_

"**And you wouldn't be able to do a thing about it!" **

Jason quickly pulled back from Destiny, taking a few steps back. He could feel his heart thumping as he stared at her desperately, trying to decipher her reaction. Was she going to get in the car and leave? He had hurt her, after all. She said so and obviously she would know more about something like that than anyone else. Come to think of it, Jason had hurt her quite a few times since she had stayed with him. He gripped her by the hair and quite literally flung her onto the bed when she found out about his mother (Jason winced at the growl that hissed in his ear at the thought) and he hurt her when he was trying to get the truth out of her when she was having her period (Now that he was thinking about it, was it over already?). She had plenty of chances to get the hell out of here, and yet…

Destiny was still trembling softly and her hands went to her shoulders, rubbing them gently.

"J-Jason? Wh-what's wrong, are you okay?" She called out to him softly, and Jason couldn't help but look at her, his eye softening quickly at the sight. She was looking at him worriedly, but she still held fear in her eyes. He slowly walked back to her and hesitantly stroked her shoulder, glancing at her face and trying to give her an apologetic look. Destiny gasped softly.

"I-I'm okay, really…i-it didn't hurt that bad…" Jason let out a small groan and pulled out his notepad and pen. It wasn't that easy.

"_Destiny, you've had three chances to leave me. I broke my promise three times already. I keep hurting you…"_ Jason glanced away as he showed her the pad, shutting his eyes tightly.

"J-Jason…I-I know you can't h-help it, sometimes…I-I'm sure y-you haven't had t-to handle a-another person f-for a long time…" Jason looked at her weakly.

"_That doesn't matter. I shouldn't be hurting you. You're not doing anything wrong. You're not a bad girl."_ He saw Destiny's cheeks redden as she read, and he saw a ghost of a smile grace her features.

"I-I know…b-but you're still not u-used to b-being around s-someone else…i-it's not y-your fault…j-just as long a-as you don't r-really hurt me…I-I'll stay." Jason stared down at Destiny as if she had grown a second head. Did he seriously just hear that? Was she really willing to stay with him after the things he had done? Destiny let out a giggle and looked down, her face flushing more.

"I-I should tell you…th-that something did happen wh-while I was leaving the store," she said softly. Jason took a step toward her and, this time, took her shoulders gently and gave her a hard stare, trying not to let fury fuel his subconscious. Destiny seemed to shrink a little at his gaze, but she took a deep breath and stared right back up at him.

"I-I was leaving the store, a-and two boys stopped me. Th-they both asked i-if I needed any help." Jason gave her a slight warning look, and Destiny flinched.

"I-I said no…a-and o-one of them started to ask if there was s-something wrong with me…y-you know, since I was k-kinda scared…th-that one walked away, a-and the other one t-told me…" Jason saw realization hit her face and she gasped, looking up at Jason with wide eyes.

"Th-those boys…th-they're coming here! T-tonight!"

All Jason could see was red at that point. Pure and utter rage was filling every single muscle in his body, and luckily he had pulled away from Destiny before he could really hurt her. How DARE they talk to what's his! Destiny was HIS! Sure, she may not have known it yet, but Goddamn it, she was HIS girl! HIS little girl! How DARE they even LOOK at her! And the fact that they were going to HIS campsite only infuriated him more. First they even have the idiocy to go NEAR what was HIS, and then they have to invade HIS home! No, no this would NOT do.

Jason glanced at Destiny again and saw that she was staring up at him in pure fear. Jason slowly began to realize that he had been staring at her the entire time, and his fists were completely clenched against themselves, shaking. Destiny slowly took a step back, but Jason quickly tried to regain his composure enough to grab hold of her before she thought he was going to kill her. Destiny trembled against him, and Jason slowly melted. He slowly pulled out his notepad with one hand and slowly let her go before writing.

"_Destiny, please don't be afraid. I'm not mad at you. I just want to make those idiots pay for scaring you. They didn't touch you, right?"_ He showed her the notepad. He relaxed slightly when he saw less fear in her eyes.

"W-well…o-one of them t-touched my shoulder…a-and…" she started to hesitate a little, and Jason tried hard not to throttle the information out of her again. He gently squeezed her shoulder, and she looked back up at him, her face red.

"W-well…I-I don't think i-it really matter, but…o-one of the boys…h-he said…"

"_**I love teaching prudes that they have a wild side…"**_

…Okay, his anger before was an understatement. Now they were REALLY going to pay. All Jason could see was that boy touching her little shoulder. Whispering those sinful, SINFUL words in her virgin ears. Thinking of horrid, disgusting things about HIS Destiny. Filthy, morbid, disgraceful things that would forever taint the epitome of innocence in front of him.

He would kill him last.

He would make him suffer much, MUCH longer than the others, possibly even longer than the girl that hurt Destiny a few days ago.

He was going to spill so much of his blood the camp would live up to its infamous name.

Camp Blood.

Jason slowly looked down at Destiny again. She was staring up at him in fear once again, her little frame shivering. Jason's eye softened at the sight again. He should know better than to get mad in front of her. She would just think he was going to hurt her for something she didn't do. But that was something he knew he would never be able to lose the habit of. Jason took a deep breath and cupped her cheek slowly. He was wearing his gloves this time, so he didn't get to feel her soft, red skin. She stared up at him fluttered her eyelashes lightly, a slight wind breezing by and drying her eyes. Jason couldn't help but chuckle. She was just so cute sometimes.

"_Destiny, it's going to be okay. I'm going to protect you from those bad people. I won't let them anywhere near you. You just have to promise me that you won't leave the house when they arrive. I won't be able to concentrate knowing that you could be in danger."_ Destiny's lower lip began to tremble, and Jason panicked. He slowly began to stroke her cheek, trying to give her a sense of comfort, but it only caused tears to soak the fibers of his glove.

"I-I-I…y-you…k-k-kill…" Destiny could only make out three words as she began to shake harder, bringing up her hands to try and brush the tears away herself. Jason pulled his hand away from her cheek at that moment and watched little sobs rack her body. The fact that she was going to hear people dying again must have scared her. She obviously wasn't going to get used to it anytime soon, and of course Jason couldn't blame her. She shouldn't have to hear anymore screams of pain and fear. She shouldn't have to hear a blade slashing into soft flesh and hard bones, the sounds of cracking and spurting of blood. He didn't expect her to ever get used to something like that.

Jason gently stroked her hair, feeling the delicate ribbons of silk flow through his gloved hand as he tried to comfort her again. Destiny whimpered weakly and stared back up at him. He gave her the most comforting look he could offer before pulling out his notepad again and starting to write.

"_I'll never expect you to get used to my killing, Destiny. I know that it will always scare you, but you have to trust that I would never kill you. I could only kill you if you became a bad girl, and I know you never will be. You're such a good girl…no amount of sin could ever turn you toward being a bad girl. Get everything back into the house, okay? I'll keep watch in case the bad people come by. Did they say how many were coming?"_ Destiny slowly shook her head as she wiped the last of her tears away.

"_Okay. Did they say when they were coming?" _Destiny shook her head again.

"_Okay. I have to thank you for telling me about this, Destiny. Now I'll be able to prepare for their arrival and I'll be able to keep you safe."_ Destiny blinked a few times and gave him a small smile.

"Y-you're welcome," she whispered softly. Jason's eye glinted before he let his fingers graze over her neck. He grinned behind his mask as he saw her squeal and jump back, giggling hard.

"H-hey!" Jason laughed and patted her head gently before giving her a little push to the car again. Destiny nodded before picking up as many bags as she could handle and making her way to his home to drop them off.

* * *

><p>Destiny slowly started to place the things that she had bought into the cupboards of Jason's home. She tried to organize what was going to go where, but her mind was too fogged with the simple thought that the two boys she had just seen half an hour ago were about to die. The fact that they were going to get torn to shreds, especially after what they had done to her (which she realized wasn't really that much, except for the flirting one of the boys – Roy, right? – tried to initiate on her) sent chills up and down her spine. She bit her lip as she placed a box of cereal in the cupboard and closed it. Destiny still had a hard time trying to get Lucy's screams out of her head. Was she willing to listen to any more?<p>

Destiny sighed weakly and took in a deep breath, cracking open one of the ginger ales she bought and taking a huge gulp, hoping it would help her calm down. Destiny's choice of drink was, without a doubt, ginger ale. It was by far one of the most rewarding drinks ever. It helps whenever you're sick and it has no caffeine so you don't jump off the walls, which was the last thing she wanted to do with Jason around. Destiny, like anyone else, could get pretty hyperactive after drinking something laced with caffeine, and she had the feeling that doing so would send her straight to her grave if she took a wrong turn with Jason watching her. She still didn't really know what makes him tick. Although, she had an idea…

She glanced outside the window and saw Jason watching the driveway. To be honest she was rather confused at this. What if they suddenly drove in? Was Jason planning on killing them the minute they came into the campsite? That didn't seem like his kind of killing. The only way she could decipher such a thing was because of how he had killed Eli, Brianna, Derek and Lucy. He took his time. He waited until they were performing sinful acts before he killed them. And he seemed to torture the one that did the worst acts, like how he tortured Lucy when he realized that she had hurt Destiny. Perhaps he just didn't have anything better to do…

Destiny took another sip and glanced over at the living room. What was she going to do while he was out killing? Could she possibly be able to read with that kind of noise in her ears? She didn't want to risk reading Matilda; if the possibility of her favorite book getting ruined forever by the piercing screams of dying people was evident, she didn't want to take the chance. She decided to try and curl up with another book, like "Carlos is Gonna Get It" or "The Isabel Factor". Reading usually made her feel better anyway. Hopefully it would work in this situation.

Destiny glanced back outside again, feeling anxious again. Jason was making his way back to the house. Destiny couldn't help but flinch a little. Were they here already? It was only one on the afternoon. Either those guys were real party animals or they wanted to die more quickly. When Jason opened the door, he shook his head, so Destiny could relax a little. But she still felt edgy.

"_You feel okay?"_ Jason showed her his notepad and she bit her lip uncertainly. She knew she definitely wasn't, but she didn't want Jason to worry.

"U-uh huh…I-I'm fine," she spoke weakly, giving her true feelings away.

Jason didn't look convinced, however. He gave her a look and blinked, which caused Destiny to look down nervously.

"I-I'm sorry…I-I just don't want you to worry while y-you're out there…I-I don't wanna distract you o-or anything…" Destiny knew that if she were to be a distraction, it would make her a bad girl. And by Jason's standards, Destiny did NOT want to be a bad girl. She heard pen scratching, so she looked up again.

"_You'll only distract me if you're not in the house when they come around. I would have to find you and protect you while you're out there. That would make things harder. If you promise that you stay in here while they're here, I won't be distracted."_ Destiny nodded slowly as she read.

"I-I promise. I won't go anywhere." Jason nodded and glanced slowly at the broken refrigerator behind her. He pointed at it and gave her another look.

"Wh-what?" Destiny looked over her shoulder at the fridge and then back at Jason, confused.

"Did…I put anything in it?" she guessed. Jason nodded. Destiny grinned and shook her head.

"Nuh uh. I-I saw that it was broken. I-I guess I can put the fridge stuff somewhere else. Th-there has to be a working fridge around here somewhere…" Destiny looked at Jason expectantly and somewhat desperately. "…Right?" Jason shrugged and went to write in his notepad again. Destiny's heart gave a lurch. How was she going to keep things cold without a fridge?

"_We can look around. I doubt any of the fridges around here work, though. This camp has been closed down for years."_ This was the last thing Destiny expected to hear. She stared at Jason, her mouth agape in disbelief.

"Wh-wha? Really? O-oh, sheesh, what am I gonna do…?" Destiny pressed her hand to her forehead in frustration. She should have known about this sooner. She should have asked Jason before she bought milk and soda and bottles of water. The water would be okay without being cold, and so could the sodas, but the milk…

Jason shrugged and glanced outside toward the campsite driveway again. He looked slightly on edge still about the fact that kids were coming by. He slowly walked upstairs and Destiny followed him with her eyes, but stayed rooted to the spot. She still had to figure out exactly what she was going to do if she couldn't refrigerate the milk. She'd have to get rid of it pretty darn quick. But her thoughts went out the window at the sight of Jason holding his weapon of choice.

The machete.

It had looked as though it had been cleaned and sharpened. He must have done that at some point while she was asleep last night. It gleamed brightly and menacingly in the sunlight, as if daring Destiny to think of Jason as anything more than a cold-blooded killer. She felt herself go slightly numb at the sight. She still didn't fully trust Jason yet, so doubts that he actually wanted to protect her started to fill her mind. She kept her eyes on the blade, jumping out of her skin every time he moved it even an inch. Jason didn't seem to notice. He was staring outside toward the driveway again. Destiny knew she would have to wait until later to get the colder things in the fridge. Destiny took another sip of her ginger ale and Jason almost instantly looked back at her, staring at the drink. Destiny let out a squeak of shock and he looked back up at her, his eye curious. Destiny glanced down at the can.

"I-its ginger ale, Jason. It's soda." Jason slowly tilted his head to the side and walked toward her. He was still staring at the can as if it was about to explode. He looked back at Destiny and then back down again, as if he was asking to take it. Destiny gave him a soft smile.

"Y-yeah, sure. H-here…" Destiny slowly offered him the can, but the sudden sound of a radio made Destiny jump and almost drop the can. Jason's head snapped toward the window so quickly, Destiny heard it crack. Destiny glanced out the window as well. She felt herself begin to tremble as the two boys she had seen before – Roy and Riley – step out of the car with two other girls. Both of the girls were dyed, manicured, and steamed to perfection, much like Brianna and Lucy, and were dressed just as scantily.

Jason's eye darkened with bloodlust. He gripped the machete so tightly his fist began to tremble. He slowly made his way to the door, quietly opening it, but before he stepped outside, he looked right at Destiny again. He pointed to the ground once, very sharply, and she nodded instinctively, shaking lightly. She then watched as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p>For the next ten hours, Jason stalked the four idiotic, sleazy, utterly revolting teenagers. They were just as bad as any other group of life-wasters he had shortened the death of. The girls slung themselves all over the two boys and whispered teasing words in their ears. The boys would only grin at each other and take as many chances as possible to look parts of the girls' bodies they knew they were going to see sooner or later. Watching them made Jason absolutely sick. Part of him wanted to just rush right up and slash them to pieces, but no. No, no, this killing session had to be as special, if not more, then the others. They touched what was his. They touched HIS little Destiny, and tainted her delicate ears with their filthy, provoking words. Oh, they were going to pay in so many ways than one…<p>

It was starting to get late now. Jason could only guess it was around eleven or so. He crept to another part of the campsite where he could see them more clearly. A small pile of beer cans and bottle were piling up near them. Jason could smell the awful odor of alcohol from where he was sitting. The two girls looked utterly wasted, dead asleep against one another on a log near the fire. The two boys were still drinking and were watching the girls, their eyes darkening with lust. He could start to make out what they were saying. One of the boys glanced over at the other one with a dark smirk on his face.

"You ready, man?" his voice sounded slightly slurred, but it didn't sound as if he had drunk all that much yet. Perhaps he was one of the stronger ones. The other boy looked back at him and reached over for another beer.

"Lemme drink another beer first, kay?" the other boy's voice sounded a bit more drunken then the other. He must be the weaker one. The other boy laughed and looked back at the girls.

"A'ight, fine. We can wait 'till you get more drunk to have some fun. Right girls?" He said the last part slightly louder, as if he was calling out to them. He snickered loudly when he saw that they were still knocked out. The other boy started laughing and well and took a slug of his beer.

"Man, we hit the jackpot this time, huh?" he said, grinning idiotically at his friend. The other boy stretched and kept his eyes on the girls.

"You got that right, buddy. They're not gonna disappoint, 'specially since they have no idea what they're doin'." Jason flinched as the two boys chuckled somewhat evilly at each other and bask in their proud moment. Did the boys drug those girls somehow, or were they just very weak to alcohol? Either way, they were going to get hurt in one way or another. Even though they seemed like bad girls, since they dressed so scantily and accepted the drinks that the boys gave them, he didn't like the idea that they were going to get hurt like that. But that thought was fogged over with the thought that one of those girls could have been Destiny. HIS Destiny.

Jason's fists tightened around the handle of his machete, his large frame shaking in anticipation. He was about to lunge when a familiar voice stopped him.

"**Not yet, Honey, not yet!"** Jason breathed hard and took a quiet step back, trying to hear his mother out.

"**Listen to what they're saying, Jason. Listen…"** Jason didn't realize that they had started talking again. He listened hard as he could. Their voices were getting softer now.

"So tha chick from the store really was a prude, huh?"

"Oh, Jesus Christ dude you have no idea! She was like a fuckin' nun or somethin'! GOD, how much fun would it'a been to bang her all nigh', huh?"

"Aw, dude she wasn't even sexy. She was in jeans, for fuckin' out loud! Who tha hell wears jeans in tha summer?"

"Man, shuddup. You know I love the prudes…I love destroyin' 'em…bangin' their tight little-"

Jason sped out of the woods, lunging for the boy who just spoke the last words he would ever say on his planet as if his entire goal in life was supposed to. Both of the boys screamed and quickly got to their feet, only to stumble once they realized how drunk they really were. Jason quickly swung at the backs of their knees, slamming them just hard enough so they couldn't movie anymore, but not enough to kill them just yet. The boys screamed in pain and dropped to the ground, blood soaking the ground behind them. Jason quickly made work with the two girls, first slashing off their hands at the wrist to wake them up. The girls screamed the minute the blade sliced into their flesh and looked at the two boys for help. The boys quickly tried to scramble away, but they realized that doing so stretched their wounds open. They roared in pain and fell on their sides, watching in horror as Jason tortured the girls, slicing their stomach and revealing their entrails. One of the boys managed to turn away and empty his stomach on the ground, shaking like a leaf. The other boy was screaming at the top of his lungs at Jason.

"STOP IT, PLEASE! JUST STOP IT NOW!" Jason paid no attention to him. He had to make this kill count. He wanted that boy to regret ever coming here, but also regret even looking at his girl. Jason decided the end the girl's lives by slashing their jugulars. Doing so made their necks explode with blood and it caused it to coat everything around them, including Jason's glove sand machete. He grinned evilly as the life quickly sapped away from them and their eyes lost the little life they had left. He then turned to the boys. The boy who vomited was trying to crawl away from him, whimpering and trembling. Jason almost had to let out a laugh. He can't be serious! Did he really think he could get away from THE Jason Voorhees? He was about to prove that no one could.

Jason grabbed the boy by his sandy hair and dragged him to the other boy. Jason shoved the boy's face in front of his and forced him to look. Jason pulled out his machete again and shoved it into the boy's side. Both boys screamed, one in fear and one in utter pain. Jason twisted the blade completely around inside the boy and plunged it out and in, as if he was using a plunger. The boy thrashed and screamed, his hair snapping off his head from Jason's grip.

"PLEASE, PLEASE JUST STOP! DON'T KILL HIM, PLEASE!" Jason shot his glare straight at the boy, pure and utter anger coursing through him. How DARE he try to plead now. There was no turning back from his fate the minute he touched-no, looked at Destiny. And after what he said about her…

"She was like a fuckin' nun or somethin'! GOD, how much fun would it'a been to bang her all nigh', huh?"

…Yeah, he was definitely going to suffer now.

Jason smirked at his fear-stricken face. This could have all been avoided, couldn't it? His attention went straight back to the other boy, who had now lost the ability to scream. His eyes were half-dead by now. Jason roughly wrenched the machete out of his side and caused a painful whimper to come out of his throat. Jason's lap was now covered in blood. He decided it was time to end this, or at least end this boy's pain. He was sure he couldn't feel anything anyway. So Jason decided to chuck his body into the fire. This brought back some life from the boy as he let out cries and whimpers of pain, struggling to get out. The other boy had screamed in shock as his friend burned to death and tried to crawl away as well. He must have forgotten that the backs of his knees were slashed, since this caused the wounds to stretch open more and stretch completely around to the sides of his knees. The boy gasped in pain and fell to his side again. Jason grinned and slowly approached him, trying to elect anymore pleas of mercy from the boy.

"P-please…j-just let me go…I-I won't ever come back…I-I promise…p-please…"

You know I love the prudes…I love destroyin' 'em…bangin' their tight little-"

Jason grabbed the boy's arm roughly and dragged him toward the fire. He shoved his arm completely in the fire. The boy screamed in pain and tried to wrench free, only to have his knees stabbed by the machete. The boy's life started sapping away slowly, but Jason wasn't done yet. He didn't stab one of his knees nearly as hard as the other one, so he assumed that he could still feel below his knee there. So he decided to do something he rarely did, since he knew exactly how painful it was, but he always kept it for a good, hardcore torture just like this one. He truly meant it when he promised that he was going to suffer.

Jason grabbed the boy's lower leg and with one quick jerk, snapped it in half. This caused a whole new scream to erupt from the boy's mouth, tears now streaming down his face at the pain. Jason knew that snapping that bone was the most painful thing any person could ever experience. Other than childbirth, which he didn't understand why. Jason pulled the now skin-melted arm out of the fire and grabbed his lower body. The boy started to shake his head quickly, whimpering desperately. Jason had to laugh at this. How pathetic…he chucked that part of his body into the fire. The boy screamed once more, his voice cracking, and screamed one question that Jason had more than one answer for.

"WHY! WHY! WHY? WHY! WHY!"

…Why? Did he REALLY have to ask WHY? Did he have ANY idea what he's done?

Jason slowly kneeled known, right next to the boy's face, and felt something unfamiliar deep rumble through his throat.

"Destiny."

He then shoved the rest of the boy's body into the fire.

* * *

><p>Destiny pulled the blankets over her head as she heard yet another scream come from the campsite. The sound sent chills down her spine even if she had managed to grab every blanket from the house and cover herself with them. For some strange reason she thought this would give her more of a sense of comfort while she was waiting for Jason to come back. In all honesty, she felt really unsafe. Part of her felt like the boys were somehow going to make their way here and find her. Who knows what they would do to her after finding out that she 'lived' here…Destiny shuddered weakly at the thought and gripped Lacey tightly. Another scream ripped through her ears. Apparently Jason had found them, so she didn't really have to worry anymore…<p>

Destiny took a quick slug of ginger ale and felt her body tremble. She really hoped that Jason would come back soon. As much as she didn't want to see him stomp into the house, blood-covered and brandishing a machete, she wanted him to be back so that she didn't have to listen to him killing anymore. The first time she heard a scream sent her screaming and running into her room, hiding under the bed and crying like a five-year-old. She had finally managed to relax by then, trying to block out the killing with a book, a few cans of ginger ale, countless blankets and the scent of vanilla from Lacey. So far it had worked, but whenever she did hear a scream, she felt a wash of fear come over her. Why did he have to elect so much pain from them? Couldn't he just kill them quickly?

She sighed and squirmed, her arms aching from the position she was in. She closed her book and shifted to her side, hugging Lacey to her chest. What if Jason was still seething from the kill? What if he wasn't satisfied from all the blood he had spilt from those other kids? What if…he let his temper get the better of him, and…

She gasped when she heard the door open and slam from downstairs.

Jason was home.

Destiny trembled in fear as she heard his heavy footsteps make their way up the stairs. They sounded angry…searing…hungry…Destiny whimpered as a few tears stung the corners of her eyes, doubts washing over her. Perhaps Jason was too bloodthirsty now to keep his promise. Perhaps he was really going to kill her now. Maybe she just wasn't good enough to keep. Destiny quickly pressed her face into Lacey's chest, shaking and letting her now-cover get blown.

Said covers were suddenly yanked off of her and chucked to the side. Destiny squealed in surprise and turned to look up at Jason quickly, and screamed immediately when she did. Jason's lap and gloves were covered in blood with only a few spots on his chest. His machete was slathered in blood as well and he was breathing heavily down at her, his eye glinting. Destiny felt the life sap out of her body at the sight. She felt like she was truly going to die now, without a doubt. She quickly tried to scramble away from him, her heart thumping in her ears. But Jason quickly grasped her around the waist and lifted her clear up in the air. He was being rough with her, which only made her fear more and more for her upcoming death. Jason held her up in front of him, and he watched her intently. Destiny shook underneath his hands and stared at him in horror, unable to speak but letting out soft, petrified stutters. Jason held his gaze and suddenly turned to sit down on the bed. Destiny gasped at the feeling of being shifted about and when her feet touched the ground. Destiny quickly gripped his arms with her hands and stared back at him, confused. Was he going to kill her, or not? What in the world was he doing? Jason was still breathing hard, and his hands were now tensing around her. Destiny then started to realize how stiff he was now. She tried to search his eye, but realized that he was looking away at his bottom left. Destiny felt her face begin to heat up considerably at the sight. It didn't look like he was going to kill her. What was he up to, then? Why was he holding her like this? Destiny soon found her answer when Jason suddenly jerked his arms toward him, shoving her against his chest and locking her body in his arms.

Destiny felt her entire body tense as he breathed heavily against her neck, one arm clasping over the back of her head while the other gripped around her hip, holding her hipbone in place. He slowly started to breathe quicker and he gripped her harder, making her gasp and flush countless shades of red. She could feel him trembling very, very slightly against her.

Jason Voorhees, the Camp Crystal Lake Killer, a man who was said to have no heart left, was hugging her.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTAH!<strong>

**Oh. My. GOD! Ten. Flipping. PAGES! Could this possibly be THE longest chapter I have EVER written in my LIFE? HO-LY CRAP! Jeezum crow, this is amazin'! I'll be honest and say that I did plan this. I kinda wanted to make this a really, really long chapter for some people who I kinda promised it to. I remember promising it to EmilyEverlasting, so I hope I made her happy!**

**So…Jason's become pretty possessive, calling Destiny 'HIS Destiny' and such. He REALLY loses his temper a LOT in this, but he always softens at the sight of Destiny. How sweet! But, MAN does he make Roy suffer, huh? He was REALLY ticked at him. Well, he kinda deserved it, didn't he? Ass…**

**And then…he HUGS her! *Ultimate SQUEAL* He HUGGED her! How sweet is that! Gah, I knew I had to add that to the last part just to show that Jason still has his soft side. Also it was fun to write!**

**So, that gory scene made me shake the whole time I was writing it. Ugh, I really don't like writing them, but I know I have to, since, well, this is JASON we're talking about, you know? How can you not have gory scenes in a story with Jason Voorhees in it? **

…

…**Exactly!**

**So, I finally figured out how to make those gray lines! No more confusing, guys, just in case people were actually confused. To me, it was just plain annoying, but now that I know how to do it, I'm pretty pleased with myself! I feel like a real FF author now!**

**So, what I've decided to do it thank, on my Author's notes, the people who have reviewed for this story more then once. I've decided to thank them because it makes me feel like you guys are true fans of this story, which really makes me feel good! So, here's the list of Awesome people!**

**RKF22**

**Nightbloodwolf**

**EmilyEverlasting**

** Jovie Black**

**Electrogirl88**

**SawZelda**

**xXSakura-Hime-samaXx**

**Alc Fluteo**

**Celtic Authoress**

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing! You're all the BEST!**

**Okay, so the OC for Michael for the Collab story I've been thinking of it officially taken by MegaKiraraLover, who is my new pal! The part for Freddy was originally taken by the lovely Dreamy-chan! (Dream'sRealm) This collab story will be added to FF as soon as we get it started and will most likely be posted via an account we make together. So stay tuned for that!**

**I REALLY hope you guys liked this chapter. Please send me reviews over what you liked and didn't like, okay? I would highly appreciate it, alike always! Thank you so much for reading! Stay tuned next week for the next chapter!**

**-NikoRu Rene**


	18. Chapter 18

Once Jason had made his decision, he knew, at that moment, it was the best thing he could have ever done. The amazing thing was that it was on a pure whim. He did not plan this beforehand; analyze the possibilities of the reactions that could be received, or how to respond to said reactions if they were to be given. He didn't even think of how to do it once the decision was made in his mind. He just did it.

Jason made his way back to his home as normal as you possibly ever could after just killing four people. He could feel the blood from his kill soak through to his skin and through his glove and he didn't regret one drop of it. He was still seething from the kill. He was still feeling an awful yearning for blood being splattered all over the ground, coating it with the revenge of sins. He gripped his trusted machete tightly in his right hand and his eye darted about wildly in a hopeful search for some other unfortunate idiot who happened to stumble into his field of vision. He knew this was unlikely, since he only saw four people come into his campsite, but it was possible for more to pop out of nowhere sometimes. It has happened before, no doubt. But it didn't seem to be happening today. By the time he reached the house, his temper was ablaze with the fact that he had no one else to kill anymore.

That is, until he heard squeals come from upstairs.

There was someone he could still kill.

Jason made his way up the stairs, his feet slamming hard on the already weak wooden stairs. He loved to intimidate and scare the daylights out of his victims if he gets the chance. It was somewhat annoying to do at some points, since they usually, if not always, ran away from him. He wasn't a real fan of running, but in certain cases, like tonight, it was somewhat necessary, even if they didn't run. Nevertheless, he felt the need to run in certain situations.

When Jason made his way into the guest bedroom, he saw the bed shake, and doing so caused his rage to hit close to the same peak it did when he listened to those revolting boys. The bed was shaking just like it would be if a couple was in it, committing an awful, unforgivable sin of destroying innocence. The very thought made him sick, even though he knew very well that Destiny wouldn't do such a thing. He yanked the covers off her body.

Jason heard Destiny scream at the sight of him. How many times has he gone through something like that? Everyone screamed at the sight of him. This wasn't anything new. He took a long, unnecessary amount of time just looking down at her. She had changed into her night clothes again, the same ones she had on the past two nights. He realized how much smaller she looked with them on, which was strange to him. You'd think wearing bigger clothes would make someone look bigger, and yet she looked as if she was a child, especially since she was still holding her stuffed dog. Her face was pale. This wasn't something he was used to yet. Sure, he had seen other people with the same skin whenever they were scared, but Destiny looked as if her life was flashing before her eyes just by looking at his state. He could see fresh, clean, clear tears start to form in the corners of her widened brown eyes. She was the exact, textbook definition of what a person looked like when they thought they were about to die. Jason liked that. He could feel the fear radiating off of her, just like it did when they first met. It felt so good. And she looked so vulnerable. Usually kills like this were short and quick, but he would have to make this one last…he NEEDED it to.

Destiny made a move to get away from him, but Jason's muscles reacted before he even had time to think. His hands snapped around her waist and he lifted her up clean into the air, her face eye level with his. His eye bored into hers, but he was now trying to understand exactly why he had done such a thing. Just a few seconds ago, he wanted to kill Destiny…and now, he's holding her…

…Wait…did he just think he wanted to KILL her?

Kill HIS Destiny? No! No, no, no, NO! He could NEVER kill his Destiny! Never! Not in a million-!

"**Jason…Jason, Honey, calm down…" **

Jason felt his stomach clench at his mother's soothing voice in his ear.

"**You don't want to kill little Destiny, do you? I know you don't…you're just a little bloodthirsty still, Darling…but you would never kill little Destiny…look at her…" **

Jason's eye bored more into her fearful face. He could feel her body trembling in his hands and he heard little whimpers wisp out between her pale lips.

"**She's yours, Jason…your little girl…you couldn't kill such a pretty face, could you? Such an innocent, angelic little girl…you can't bring yourself to kill her…you just can't…" **

Jason had slowly sat down on the bed while his mother whispered, letting Destiny's feet hit the floor. When he felt her tiny hands snap to his arms, he had to look away. He noticed how hard he was breathing now, and he felt scared. How on earth could he have thought to kill Destiny? His little girl? The only thing that ever understood him…other than his mother. His hands started to tense around her, feeling the very subtle curve that was her waist. Should He? Shouldn't he...?

…Yes.

Jason felt his arms snap toward him, sending Destiny crashing against him. He pressed her face against his chest and he hurried to take off his gloves. He threw them to the floor, soaking the fibers of the already weakened wood with blood, and delved one hand into her hair. My God, how soft it was…it felt like the soft blankets his mother would wrap around him during the winter. And it smelled so heavenly, something he had never smelled before. He was curious as to what the smell really was, but he decided to give it its own name. It smelled like Destiny.

His other hand went to her hip, clutching it gently and holding it against his stomach. He quickly pressed his face against her neck and breathed hard. Her skin smelled just as amazing as her hair did. Lord, he had no intentions of ever letting her go, now. Never…never again. He could feel her heartbeat thump hard against his chest and he shuddered weakly. How could he ever think of killing this little thing? This amazing girl…the only thing that made him feel alive. Truly, truly alive. The thought made him grip her tighter, quickly intertwining his fingers in her hair and cupping the back of her head gently, making sure she stayed in place. No…no, he could never kill her…never…

Jason could feel her body completely tense against him. He could feel her little hands against his chest, curled up into little fists, just like she did when she cuddled with Lacey before falling asleep. He couldn't help but smile a little at the thought. Could he…possibly hold her tonight? Could he…?

"…J-J-Ja…J-Jas…" Her breathing hitched as she tried to speak, and Jason slowly, reluctantly, guided her away from him and placed the hand that was in her hair on her shoulder, keeping his other hand on her hip. All the blushing she had shown before was an understatement. She now looked like a little cherry. Her hands instantly flew to her chest, and she was staring up at him in confusion and fear. But he knew it wasn't the same kind of fear. It was just her shyness. She was breathing shortly, her chest moving up and down quickly. It looked as if she was about to hyperventilate. Of course she didn't see this coming, much like he didn't either. He now thought he shouldn't have done that. He thought she was officially scared of him, now, for hugging her like that. He thought, maybe…she would leave.

Jason looked away from her, feeling shame and regret fill his body, making his heart beat more quickly. He slowly, very slowly, got to his feet and walked toward the door after picking up his machete, which had been lying, forgotten, near the bed. He just reached the door before a small voice stopped him.

"W-w-wait…"

Jason quickly looked back. Destiny had taken a small step toward him, staring up at him shyly. The sides of her legs had some blood on them that hadn't dried up yet, but she didn't' seem to notice. Jason looked down at her, feeling slightly hopeful. Maybe she didn't want to leave after all?

"…Wh-why…w-why did you…?" Jason blinked and stared down at her. How was he going to explain this? He didn't want to tell her that he was considering killing her. That would scare the living daylights out of her. As much as he detested lying…

Jason wrote out on the notepad he had managed to keep in his pocket while he was killing that he just missed her. He decided not to mention the things one of the bad boys said. That would have definitely scared her. Destiny read what he wrote and blushed even more, if possible.

"…Y-you d-did?" Jason nodded, feeling slightly guilty that he wasn't telling her everything, but he knew he was protecting her, in a way. Well, at least her sanity.

"…I-I…" Destiny looked down, starting to play with her hair. Her toes overlapped one another. Jason couldn't help but smile. He loved when she did that.

"…I-I missed y-you t-too…" Jason's eye widened and he looked at Destiny in shock. Really? Destiny missed him, too? She looked up at him shyly, her expression a mix of nervousness and exhaustion. Jason could only guess how late it was, but he knew it was late enough. He didn't like how she had stayed up this late, since it wasn't good for her to sleep so little.

"_I'm glad you missed me. I'm sorry if I scared you…I didn't mean to. Anyway, you should sleep. You shouldn't have stayed up."_ After seeing Destiny's guilty and somewhat awkward expression, he immediately regretted writing what he did. He realized how awkward he worded everything. Jason rubbed the back of his head, his ears starting to go red.

"O-okay…I-I'll go to bed now," she spoke softly, and turned her back to him to get back into bed. Jason felt his hands clasp hard against the notepad. He was feeling the strongest urge to just grab her and hug her again. Or, better yet…

No, not yet. He couldn't hold her like that. She was scared enough when he just hugged her.

One time is enough…

…For her. Not for him.

Jason followed her, his hands balled into fists and watched as she situated herself in bed. She pulled Lacey up against her and cleared the cans and books around her. This whole time she had been reading. What kind of books did she bring with her, anyway? Jason remembered how much he liked to read when he was younger, but he didn't have that many books. Maybe…

Jason gently picked up one of the books and pointed at it, looking into Destiny's eyes. Destiny glanced at the book, then back at him, looking confused.

"Wh-what? D-do you like that book?" Jason shrugged and glanced back at the book again. The book didn't look familiar to him, so he guessed he didn't know the book. He then looked back into Destiny's eyes, gesturing the book toward her. Destiny tilted her head a little at him, which made Jason guess that he's done it enough now for her to adopt it as a new habit.

"D-do…you want me to read it to you sometime?" Jason smiled and nodded slowly. Destiny gave him a shy smile and nodded.

"W-we can do that tomorrow, okay?" Jason nodded and put the book down. He then picked up one of the cans and looked at it carefully. It was the same can she had earlier that day, so he knew it wasn't alcohol. He heard Destiny giggle softly.

"I-I can show you that, too."

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTAH!<strong>

**Ugh, this chapter is so short. I'm really sorry, guys. I just couldn't think too properly this week for some reason. Must have had a major lazy streak or something. **

**So, this is so far my favorite chapter, since I loved writing about Jason's thoughts while he was hugging Destiny! My GOD, it was SO cute! Gah, I love it! I just hope you guys like it, too! **

**Oh, and I wanted to ask you all something. I was wondering if I should add a new Chapter 1, one that would sound way more interesting, you know? I realize that chapter seems a little typical to start a story. I was wondering if I should do another, and make Chapter 1 Chapter 2, and so on. Lemme know what you think, okay? **

**I'm so glad this story has 75 reviews! I never thought this story would get any! I hope you guys like this chapter! Please tell me what you think!**

**-NikoRu Rene**


	19. Chapter 19

Destiny's head was reeling while she lied in bed that night, hugging Lacey gently in one arm as the other one stroked her shoulder. The same shoulder that Jason took a hold of. That large, rough, yet soothing, protective hand…

Destiny felt her face flush as she buried her face in Lacey's chest. She had never been hugged like that before. It felt so…controlling. It felt like she didn't have any power and she needed to rely fully on Jason for everything. She knew that wasn't true and that she had more power in their relationship – if you could call what they had a relationship - then what most people would expect, but the minute those arms were around her, she felt submitted at an instant. She could still feel his fingers twirling around her hair. That was the most curious thing; he wasn't gripping her like he was trying to destroy her. He held her as if he was handling silk. He had the ability to hold her with every ounce of selfishness one could have, and yet treat her as if she was a precious jewel. She didn't know what to make it. She did know that Jason had taken a liking to her – obviously, since why else would she be there alive? -, but she didn't think he had liked her so much as to provoke him to hug her like that. When she had hugged him, only one day ago, he responded the way Lacey did, which was to do nothing. Knowing this, she didn't expect to ever get a gesture like that from him ever. But man, did he prove her wrong…

She bit her lip and shivered as she still felt her large hand on her hip. She had never been touched there before. Usually, when people hugged her, like her other family members (Which she had very rarely seen. The last time she saw them was their going-away party since they were moving to Guam), they only hugged around her shoulders or, in rarer cases, around her waist. She never had someone hug her around her hip like that before. Jason's hand was so large it managed to cup almost her entire hipbone. She had to admit, he kept a somewhat more possessive grip there than anywhere else, but he still treated the areas as if he was treating a fossil. She kinda liked that. The gentleness of it all…perhaps the hug meant something else a little deeper than what she portrayed. Perhaps…just maybe he…

Destiny gasped and shook her head slightly, her face going red. What was she thinking? Just because Jason hugged her doesn't mean he liked her that way. Maybe he was just asserting his place in their relationship, that he was the more dominant one in this situation. Of course, Destiny didn't need to be told this twice. She definitely knew that Jason could do anything to her, and she would have no way of doing anything back. Sure, they had made a contract, but Jason still could hurt her enough so she didn't have the power to leave. The thought of that made Destiny's stomach lurch, and she desperately tried to get her mind off the possibility.

The minute she tried to think of something to avert her mind from the idea of her protector killing her someday, she thought of Jason. Her mind went back to the way he looked at her sometimes. His somewhat rough, hardened expression always softened at the sight of her, unless he was trying to get something out of her, or if she did something wrong. Just the fact that she had witnessed a serial killer's whole self melt at the sight of one person shocked Destiny to a major extent. Before this whole situation she had gotten herself into, she didn't think serial killers had the ability to possess any feelings or emotion after the horrible deeds they had performed. Destiny always thought of it as serial killers making a pact with the devil; they sell their emotions to him and in exchange, he shares all of his secrets of killing. Most serial killers seem to learn from the best, after all; they rarely get caught, don't they? But it seemed as if Jason had broken this little image. It seems as if he hadn't made his pact with the devil just yet. He was able to hold onto his emotions just long enough for someone else to see them clearly. Destiny fought back the urge to smile to herself as she saw Jason's gentle expressions flit through her mind. He had such a soothing look to his eye sometimes. It felt as if she was being protected unconditionally, even though there was no reason really to protect her. She was never in any real danger or anything, was she? No one ever really paid attention to her. Destiny sighed and closed her eyes, trying to drift off into a somewhat peaceful sleep. She found that in only two minutes she couldn't, and for three perfectly logical reasons…

…Those gentle hands…holding her so protectively, so sweetly…

…That notepad that spoke all his thoughts…his caring, reassuring words…

…His soft gaze…the soothing look in his eyes…

…Well, logical to her.

Destiny squeaked softly and shook her head in Lacey's chest, her face burning.

'_No…n-no, no, no, no, no…' _

There's no way Destiny could be crushing on a serial killer, right?

* * *

><p>Destiny took a lot of time to ponder this that night, and every night thereafter until she came to the conclusion that, yes, she was crushing on the Camp Crystal Lake Killer. Now that this sudden fact had dawned on her, Destiny couldn't control her skin tone whenever he was near, which was almost all the time. She always had a faint blush on her cheeks now, much to her annoyance. Her slight stuttering always seemed to reach a somewhat higher peak of squeaks and whimpers whenever he came close, which only caused the irritating tinge of her face to darken substantially more than necessary. The best thing was that Jason didn't take this to heart. He just thought that Destiny was acting like she always did, but only with a little more emphasis. At least he wasn't bothered by it. She didn't know what she would do if Jason had noticed and confronted her about it.<p>

Once a couple more weeks went by, Jason had gotten more and more used to Destiy leaving to get things for herself. That is, until she actually drove off. The minute he saw the car drive out of the campsite, his jealousy and selfish thoughts would be the only thing that would cloud his mind. The very idea of anyone touching her that wasn't him while he wasn't around made him grit his teeth and leave deep slash marks on certain trees that he stalked by. Even his mother couldn't calm him down anymore. At many points he wanted to destroy the car and force her to stay within the confines of his sights, but that would only cause Destiny to get upset at him. Jason didn't want to resort to chaining her up, but if matters came to that, he would. He would do anything to keep her there with him, and to emphasize a fact that has been set in stone since she arrived at Camp Crystal Lake; Destiny was HIS girl. No matter what. His cravings for her angelic form in his presence was almost enough to push him into destroying one of the cabins. He knew how utterly greedy he was feeling, but he didn't care in the least. He NEEDED her. He needed to know she was okay. He needed to touch her soft skin and silky hair, wrap his arms around her tiny form and just never, ever let go. For the life of him, he just couldn't go through a day without wanting to latch onto her and just smell the intoxicating aroma that hung around her – Destiny, he called it. A beautiful name for a scent, don't you think? – ever since he did so that one night before one of his more brutal killings. He had refrained from doing so, however, because he didn't know how Destiny would react. He knew that if he hurt her in any way, she would leave him, so he didn't want to take any chances. He didn't want to scare his little girl anymore. He had already done so way too many times then he should have.

While the weeks went by, Destiny took the time to read Jason the stories that she brought with her. It was coincidental in the fact that a quite ravenous thunderstorm had erupted from the confines of the heavyset clouds overhead and Destiny made no moves to go anywhere near the door. Jason didn't mind it, since he was used to such storms wreaking havoc, but it only caused Destiny to feel endless bouts of homesickness. If she was at her real home, she would have curled up on her bed, countless blankets wrapped around her, regardless of it was humid, and read as the maid sent her mug after mug of hot chocolate. Unfortunately, the only thing she really had was the threadbare blankets she already had from her bedspread and Lacey. This didn't help at all, and only provoked Destiny to start sobbing behind Jason's back while he was out to go check on the bear traps and make sure no one was shooting up heroine in one of the cabins. When Jason returned to find Destiny in such a state, he fought back the urge to tug her against him and stroked her hair gently and wiped her tears away, trying to calm her down without making too much contact against his will. After half an hour and two pages of reassuring words, Destiny's body had relaxed, but Jason wasn't done yet. Instead, he managed to find more blankets, the same ones that Destiny had managed to find before, and wrapped her all up in them, which caused Destiny to giggle and squirm. Jason's mood instantly lightened at the sound and he tried to come up with something that would distract her. He instantly noticed a book lying on the floor, and he 'asked' if she would read it to him. She agreed and from then on, Destiny was always at his side with a book, stopping occasionally when Jason had a question.

Destiny was slightly surprised that Jason had so many questions about the books she read to him. She never thought of Jason as dumb – he's been able to survive out in the wilderness by himself without any contact with the outside world. That's not just luck. – but she didn't know that he would be so curious. Destiny could only guess that it stemmed from the fact that he died during a crucial learning stage of his life where most kids are rather eager to learn all they can about the things introduced to them. Destiny loved that he was eager to learn about things, even though he was somewhat passed that stage in his life. She knew that sooner or later she would have to get more complicated books to read to him to keep him interested. She had the feeling that the same type of stories would bore him.

There were a few killings in the time that passed between the first killing – well second, counting the one that Destiny was somewhat involved in – and the last week of June. Jason had always made sure that Destiny stayed in the house when it happened and Destiny would try to block out the screams with reading and sleeping, which never, ever worked out. She always wound up shaking when Jason returned covered in blood, and he had learned to try and wash off the blood before coming back home after seeing her look at the stains uneasily. Jason tried hard not to hug her during those moments, but sometimes he just couldn't help it. He wouldn't hold her any longer then was necessary, which to her was only about five seconds before she started to tremble out of utter shyness. At those points Jason wanted to just ignore it and hold her closer, but he knew he had to respect her boundaries. Perhaps…one day she will let him hug her…and possibly hold her. He knew it wouldn't be for a while, but he could hope.

If you're thinking that the only thing that was on Jason's mind at this point was trying to hold her, you're wrong, even though that's what's been mostly talked about in this part of the story. Jason's mind was also set on making sure Destiny was happy. An example of this is right now, when Destiny had just finished changing into her clothes for the day while Jason waits patiently for her to come down. Destiny was now following him outside into the hot summer day.

"Jason? A-aren't you ever hot in that jacket?" Jason looked down into her curious eyes and picked up his notepad.

"_Destiny, you always ask about my jacket. Why is it so interesting to you?"_ After showing her what he had written, her face had flushed more than it already had and she glanced away from him.

"W-well, I dunno…I-I like your jacket…i-it's nice…" Jason let out a grin behind his mask and he ruffled her hair gently before stopping.

"U-Um…what are we gonna do?" Jason looked at her weakly and gave a small shrug. He didn't really know exactly how to entertain someone, since he never needed any reason to. He knew how to entertain himself. All he needed were a few unknowing victims and his-

"Do you ever go in the lake?" Destiny asked, looking over at the dock. Jason glanced at it as well and shook his head. He never really went near the lake since what happened to him.

"You don't? I-Is it because you're scared of water, since, well…y-you know…" she trailed off weakly, as if she felt like she had said too much. Jason patted her head reassuringly and pulled out his notepad again.

"_I'm not scared of water. I just don't like it." _

"Th-that makes sense, I guess. I mean, I-I wouldn't wanna go near anything water-related if I drowned…b-but then again, I wouldn't have that option, since I can't resurrect myself…" Destiny looked down and furrowed her eyebrows in thought. Jason rolled his eyes and shook his head slowly, chuckling to himself.

"Wh-what? Don't laugh at me!" Destiny's voice hit a high pitch as she tried to regain her dignity, her face flushing up again. Jason could only laugh more and ruffle her hair again before making his way around a bear trap. Destiny pouted at him from behind and followed him.

"H-hey Jason?" He made a gesture that showed he was listening. "Do you ever get scared of stuff?" Jason stopped mid-step and turned to look down at her, somewhat incredulously.

"_Destiny, I'm not scared of anything." _

"R-really?"

"_Really."_

"I bet you are."

"_And why do you say that?"_ Jason glanced at her as she read the notepad somewhat. A slow grin crossed her face as she did so, and she looked up at him with a look he never saw before. Mischievous?

"Because…I bet I can scare you!"

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTAH!<strong>

**Oh, Lord…I think I'm slowly killing this story…seriously, I'm having major writing blocks. I had NO idea how to write this part and make it sound interesting and what scares me. I don't want this story to die. I want to finish it…and make you guys happy and not flame the hell out of me for putting it on-hold forever. If the story IS dying, please let me know, and I'll try harder to bring some life back into it. I will turn it into a Frankenstein story if I must! *Pulls on goggles and rubber gloves***

**But really, let me know if the story is suffering to you. I'll try and change it next chapter. Writing blocks and such are getting to me, so hopefully that will go away by the next time I work on a chapter. And be honest. Be brutal. I can take it. Really. And yes, the ending was my pathetic try of making a cliffhanger to make things more interesting.**

**-NikoRu Rene**


	20. Chapter 20

Now this was truly going to be a sight to see if Jason ever saw one. Destiny, the most delicate and innocent girl on the face of this planet, was going to try and scare Jason Voorhees, a ruthless, hardcore serial killer. This was surely going to be something he would treasure forever if he needed a good laugh.

Part of him was slightly intrigued that Destiny was going to try and scare him. He wondered how this possibility even came to her mind. Had he done something that would have provoked her to believe that Jason was capable for the emotion that was called fear? Surely everyone thought that certain emotion had been stomped out of him long-before now. Sure, he had seen it LOADS of times, on other people – his lovely, idiotic victims -, but he had NEVER experienced it for himself. Give or take what had happened to him when he was a boy…but let's not get into that, now shall we?

Jason tilted his head in curiosity at Destiny as she stared right back up at him. Her eyes didn't flit back down to the floor or her flip flops like they had been doing before that –

'_She's been doing that a lot more, from what I remember…why does she do that all the time now?'_

- This time she was staring deeply into his eye, as if trying to bore into his very soul. If he had any soul left, that is. Jason felt a warmth surge through his muscles and his heart skip a few beats. Her eyes were just so pretty, especially now, since they were, quite literally, sparkling in the sunlight. When her eyelashes gave a light flutter he flinched. Another course of nerves racked his body and he had no idea why. All she did was move her eyelids around a bit, and he thought it was the sweetest thing he had ever seen. Her lips, her pink, soft and almost…sweet-looking-

'_St-stop it, Jason!'_

Slowly started to twitch into a bright and sunny smile, showing him her well-aligned teeth. Another wave of butterflies hit him in the stomach. Her smile looked so happy sometimes, like her life couldn't be any better. Jason loved that smile, even though he had a hard time deciding which smile of hers he liked best. There was her classic shy smile that just made Jason want to hug her and never let go. Then there was her saddened smile that just made Jason want to wrap his arms around her and hold her until she smiled the smile she was giving him now, which just made Jason want to pick her up and spin her around circle after circle.

…Was there a pattern there?

Jason couldn't think of it at the moment, because if he did he wouldn't have noticed that Destiny had made a beeline for the entrance of the campsite.

And it was Destiny's grave, GRAVE mistake that she did.

The huge figure thrashed through the wilderness around him, his heart pounding out of his chest at the sight of his little girl running away from him as if her life depended on it. What in the HELL possessed her to do something so stupid? Did she think she would be able to get away from him by running? She may have been faster than he thought, but he was always faster. Always. Jason managed to get to the very edge of the campsite where the main road was and around quickly. To his surprise, Destiny was truly gone.

How could she pull off a stunt like that! How could she get away from him? She was right in front of him the whole time! Sure, she may have gotten a head start, but all of his victims did and he ALWAYS caught up to them.

This was the only time he didn't catch his prize. And he was NOT happy about it.

He thought he was pissed off when she ran in on Mother, but he realized now that it was just a minor irritation. NOW he was pissed. REALLY pissed.

Did she run away from him? Did she think she didn't need him anymore? She was so wrongly mistaken if she thought she could make it out there without his protection. He was the only one who could provide for her and treat her like the little piece of Heaven she was. He was the only one who could protect her with his entire life. If she thought she could find someone else out there in that cruel, cruel world to do that, she was digging her own grave. People could not be trusted. Ever. With nothing. No matter what.

If people couldn't be trusted with watching out for a little boy before he could get pushed into a lake and drown to death, then they surely couldn't be trusted with protecting an innocent young girl from the sinful people around her.

How dare she…HOW. DARE. SHE?

Jason slammed his fists against the closest tree, making is groan and shake and cause several leaves to sprinkle around him. He had no idea that Destiny was mere inches from him and trembling like one of his many victims.

* * *

><p>Destiny did expect for Jason to get mad, but not THIS mad. She was actually rather hoping to see him look sad that she had left him. Instead he looked as if he was going to rip her apart when he found her.<p>

This was a flaw in her plan.

Destiny watched nervously, willing herself not to whimper as he stalked down the road, as if trying to see if he had any possibility of finding her again and chasing her. She watched him through the trees to see exactly how far he would go, and once she saw that he was a good twenty or so miles away, she slowly made her way out of the trees and toward his house again. She honestly hadn't a clue why this entered her mind to try and scare him, but the best idea she could come up with was to try and make it look like she had run off, then sneak back into the house as if nothing happened. Perhaps she just thought it'd make things more interesting. Or maybe she just thought that Jason wouldn't get too upset once he noticed that she wasn't really gone and had never left in the first place. Or…maybe she had just written her own will.

Destiny stopped abruptly at the thought, her heart leaping in throat which immobilized her breathing almost at an instant.

She didn't think that Jason would kill her because of this. In a way, she was being a bad girl by scaring him and making him think she was a bad girl by running away from him. And he has told her many, many times how he only killed bad girls…Destiny swallowed hard and fought back the urge to vomit. Maybe she had taken this too far. Maybe Jason really was going to kill her when he found out she was only kidding.

Destiny closed her eyes slightly and felt the brink of all she was thinking of literally hit her. She fell in a heap on the ground. At the moment her mind was unable to distinguish exactly what was the floor and what was the sky. It was all mixed together with an image of Jason walking up to her with his gleaming machete in his hand. She tried to reason with herself and get this awful thought out of her head. Why would Jason hurt her for something like this? Sure, it was a bit surprising, but it wasn't something for him to kill her over…right?

Destiny sighed shakily and hesitantly got to her feet only to realize how hard she was shaking. Perhaps if she reasoned with Jason first he wouldn't kill her…perhaps.

She bit her lip as she let her gaze wander around the wilderness of the campsite. Even though she was in a panicked state, she couldn't help but realize how beautiful it was outside. Granted, she didn't spend that much time outside in the first place, so she always thought any kind of wilderness was pleasing to look at. She saw the sun glaze over every single blade of grass that covered the ground, making the whole scene almost glow with a transparent green aura. The sunlight reflected off the leaves of the trees which gave off the same aura to the sky. Destiny took a deep sigh and exhaled slowly, enjoying the fresh air for what felt like the first time. Destiny was always cooped up at home when she was still there, so she never really knew what it felt like to be outdoors for so long. And so far, she liked it.

Destiny slowly started to walk past Jason's shabby home, admiring the beauty that was around her. She always had respect for nature, but she never realized exactly how beautiful it could be, even if you thought a serial killer was about to slash you into pieces. The erratic thumping in her throat had slowly died down as her mind wandered around with her body. She found herself taking long, deep breaths, as if trying to breathe all the air before it was taken away from her. Doing so caused her to close her eyes and stumble upon possibly the most beautiful sight she had ever come across.

Destiny had seen delicate fields on television, but they didn't come to compare to the one that was displayed in front of her now. This field had an array of flowers. Flowers that Destiny had never seen before in her life. Even though she had never really been a flower person, how could someone not appreciate these ones? Each and every petal looked as if it was painted by hand by a truly gifted artist. Destiny almost hesitated to touch one; she had the feeling that it would crumble in her hands if she did. But the minute the petal came in contact with her fingertips, she gasped. She had never felt such a thin, silky feeling before. It was almost unreal, like a thing you could only feel in a book or a movie. Destiny knew she wouldn't be able to pull herself away from the splendor that was this field. Even if a serial killer was after her, she wouldn't mind being killed in such a gorgeous place. Destiny slowly and carefully sat down cross-legged on the ground, making sure not to crush any of the flowers around her. Why hadn't Jason shown her this place before?

However, Jason was not seeing the same things that Destiny was seeing. Within his already somewhat poor eyesight, given the awful state he was in, he could only see red.

* * *

><p>Destiny HAD left him…his sweet, adorable, innocent little girl had LEFT him behind. And he had the stupidity to LET her slip out of his grip. How could he do something so foolish? How could he let her slide away from him like this? She wouldn't be able to survive without his arms protecting her untainted innocence…her craving innocence that so many had lost within the years her life held. Jason could place the feeling of pure regret that had filled him since he was blinded by the rage that poured through his blood and caused it to boil over. Part of his blunt anger was for Destiny, as much as he didn't want it to be. Did she honestly think she could make it out there on her own? Did she think that she didn't need Jason anymore to survive? Part of Jason wanted her to get raped, to get hurt, to come running back to him sobbing and bleeding her virginity out between her legs like one of the many victims he had come across. But what would he do, then? Would he comfort her? Would he push her away? Would he kill her? Jason gritted his teeth as he toyed with the situation he had put himself in. What WOULD he do if she came running back to him in such a state? Comforting her would only bring false hopes. If she had left him before, who's to say she wouldn't try to leave him again? Pushing her away would be an option, especially if she wasn't the same Destiny he knew. He didn't want to protect a girl who had lost her innocence. That would make her a bad girl. So…he would have to kill her, wouldn't he? Jason sighed roughly as he reached the door to his home. He hated the idea of killing Destiny more than anything, but if it came to that situation, he would have to…<p>

Jason stood at the door, staring at the doorknob with his good eye pleadingly. Pert of him was hoping that Destiny had somehow come back here, as if that had been the trick into scaring him. Because, goddamn, he was scared to death, no doubt. Lord knows he would never, ever admit it, but he was so scared he could feel himself shaking. He didn't want Destiny out there. He didn't want to think of her getting attacked by men while he wasn't there to protect her. They wouldn't even be able to go within ten feet of her in his presence. The fact that he couldn't provide that for her anymore and that she was now vulnerable to the world caused worry and fear to take a hold of him for the first time since he drowned. He promised her that he would protect her. He promised her that he would guard her beautiful innocence with every ounce of energy he had. And now, she's gone. Gone from his life forever. Now…he was alone. Again. For the first time in weeks. He had gotten so used to watching out for her. He remembered how he would check up on her every time he had woken up (He remembered all the excuses he came up with to do so as well) and just watched her sleep. She looked so damn beautiful, all curled up against her stuffed dog and burying her messy hair against it like a lover. So many times, more times than Jason could really put a number on, he had been tempted to just chuck that lucky – that lucky, LUCKY – stuffed dog out of the way and replace it with himself, so he could finally know what it felt like to hold someone you love in your arms. Jason lost count at how many times he had seen lovers hold each other while they slept, but every single time, he couldn't help but wonder.

'_Why can't that be m-?_

…_Wait…did I say I love her?' _

"**In a way, you did, Dear." **

Jason almost let out a gasp at his mother's words. He had known she had been listening in to everything he had been thinking about, so it was rather surprising that she wasn't yelling at him for thinking that Destiny could possibly be a bad girl. The thought only scared him more. If Mother didn't object to Destiny being a bad girl, then she WAS a bad girl, wasn't she?

"**Jason…Destiny is not a bad girl, as much as you think she is." **

…Now THAT made him angry. How WASN'T she a bad girl? As much as Jason didn't want her to be, she WAS, damnit! She WAS a bad girl! She was a bad girl for leaving him and was a bad girl for thinking she didn't need him. But she did. She DID need him…and he needed her…

Jason struck his fist against the door weakly, his body shaking too hard to fully exert its power. He could only fasten his teeth together and clench his eye shut. Why...why…

'_Why, Mother…why? Why did she leave me? What did I do wrong?' _

"**Jason, Honey, you didn't do anything wrong."**

'_B-but she's GONE, Mother. She's GONE. She's LEFT me, and I can't get her back! I don't know where she is now! For all I know she could be-'_

"**Attacked." **

Jason's shaking fist tightened against the door, the images spilling into him again.

"…**Jason, she won't be attacked." **

'_Mother, how could you say that? Destiny is so…fragile. So vulnerable. Anyone could overpower her, and anyone could take advantage of her, and she wouldn't know how to fight back. She NEEDS me, Mother, to protect her. Why doesn't she get that?'_ Jason slammed his other fist against the door, much harder this time, making the door shake.

"**Darling…she won't be attacked because she never left our campsite." **

…What?

Jason's head jerked up suddenly, staring at the shabby wood in front of him in shock.

Wait, what?

He took a few steps back from the door and looked around quickly, trying to see if Destiny was anywhere nearby.

"**Destiny really does a number on you, doesn't she, Sweetie? She gets you so distracted…no wonder she got away from you while you were chasing her. You were so pre-occupied with her on your mind!" **

…Wait, WHAT!

'_What do you mean she's still here? Where the hell is she?'_

"**Don't you DARE swear in front of me, young man! It's bad enough listening to you swear in your own thoughts!" **

'_You weren't supposed to hear that…'_

"**But I DID, didn't I, Jason?"**

'_Yes…'_

"**And THAT'S why you should keep your thoughts clean, too!" **

'_Mother, PLEASE tell me where she is! PLEASE!' _

"**Mmn…I don't know, Dear…you seem pretty distracted whenever she's around…are you sure you won't let her slip out of your hands again?"**

'_I'll chain her to the bed if I have to…'_

"…**Jason, Honey, please promise me if you ever do that to be gentle…she's so-"**

'_Fragile, delicate, innocent…I know…she's…'_

"…**An angel?"**

'…_MY angel…'_

Jason heard a faint giggle come the right side of his home. A place that he never really went near at all. He slowly made his way past his home and came across something that wiped away every single negative emotion clear out of his mind.

There she was, his little Destiny, sitting in a field of flowers giggling and smiling to herself as if she was on top of the world.

'_It should be a crime for her to wear white…she just looks too damn innocent…_

…_Sorry, Mother.'_

The only thing that Destiny was wearing was a white T-shirt with gentle swirls of color and her pair of jeans. Her hair was literally shining with soft sparkles as the sunlight reflected off of it. Her eyes were gleaming with pure happiness as she stared down at the flowers around her. She was stroking the petals of one beautiful flower in particular that she must have taken a liking to, but compared to her, Jason just saw a weed. The only thing he could see was Destiny. He took in all of her, every single thing about her that he found amazing. Which was everything. He watched as she brushed her hair back with her little hands, and he longed to be holding them in his own, craving the silkiness of her untouched skin against his rough, calloused fingers. His eyes followed the delicate structure what was her body, the subtle curves and shapes. A wave of a new emotion altogether was hitting him as he took in her body somewhat greedily. This elected a warning noise from his mother, but he couldn't help it. Whatever it was, it just made him want to look at her more.

He didn't know exactly why, or how, but he wanted her. Very badly. He wanted to feel her skin. He wanted to take her away where the world couldn't raise their ugly heads at her, where only HE could look at her, touch her…

Jason's thoughts were shaken when he noticed Destiny letting out a small yawn deep in her throat, causing her to let go of the flower and cover her mouth with her hands and close her eyes. Perfect.

* * *

><p>By the time Destiny had opened her eyes again, Jason was squatting right in front of her, looking her right in the eyes.<p>

Destiny let out a scream, all of her thoughts and doubts shrouding her at full force, and tipped back into her hands, tensing and trembling in fear. Jason took a lot of time just looking at her as she tried to explain herself. It all seemed to fall on deaf ears, however, since started to write something down half-way through her gushing. By the time she was almost reduced to tears, Jason was finished with what he was written. When he showed it to her, it was all she needed to shut up, go one of the brightest shades of scarlet Jason had ever seen, and stare dumbfounded at the paper in front of her.

"_Don't you EVER scare me like that again…you little angel." _

**END CHAPTAH!**

**I have literally been up since one writing this. I seriously slacked off with this one, but I LOVED writing it. Especially the end. All of this was mostly spur of the moment, so I really didn't know where I was going to go with this, but I'm certainly glad with where it ended!**

**So…Jason admitted it. He loves Destiny. Now that we know that, how will Destiny respond? She only LIKES him, right? How will she react to him LOVING her, huh? Oooh, intensiteh!**

**Anyway, I would love reviews on this, much like all the other chapters! I've begun to realize that my AN's have been getting shorter and shorter. I can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing…**

**Oh, and I should mention that I'll only re-write the story when it's complete. I won't completely take down the story after that, though. I'll just repair a new chapter each week. So…even if the story is done…check for repairs, haha! **

**-NikoRu Rene**


	21. Chapter 21

She let the words flit through her ears with a voice she had taken to assume would be Jason's if he ever found the ability to talk to her. The words floated endlessly through her heartstrings, strumming them like a harp and igniting the beat of her nerves to throb and jerk. She developed the feelings that someone with third-degree burns would experience; very hot and extremely scared. She knew her eyes were glazing; she could see a thin film of sheen over her sight. She didn't just really see what Jason had written, right? Was this just another one of her many dreams she had been having? No…this felt much more realistic than it ever had before. She could feel a force she could never understand brushing her hair back and forth on her face, teasing her. She had never been teased by it before, so it had to be real…

Destiny looked up at Jason stupidly after a minute or so of reading his childlike handwriting scratched over the paper. Destiny had come to the realization that, through many pieces of paper, that Jason seemed to make an effort whether or not he could truly show his feelings on a piece of paper other than writing what has been written. When he was upset, he seemed to aim toward digging the pen so intensely into the pad that she could see past phrases on new pages. Other times, like this one, she almost had to lean forward to decipher what was written. If Destiny noticed he was writing at these points, she would have said that the pen hardly touched the paper. Or, at least that's what it looked like. But the words were always there, like they were right now, staring her in the face. It only meant one thing to her.

He was being serious.

It took her a second or two to realize that Jason was now sitting down in front of her, cross-legged Indian style, like how she was used to sitting when she was in grade school. Destiny would have smiled at his childish characteristics within his serial killer physique, but her throat had contracted due to her heart blocking its way. The pulsing in her throat forced her to swallow, but it only seemed to splash back into her stomach, (even though it didn't exactly belong there either), when Jason showed her his notepad once again.

"_Did I scare you with what I just wrote, Destiny?" _His eye looked soft, almost expecting the answer already. Destiny knew that he knew she was scared of everything, and her hands suddenly shooting up to meet with the tips of her hair ensured this. Yes, it was true. She was scared. But it was only because he was sending such mixed signals. At one point, Destiny had the feeling that he would kill her when he managed to find her again. Well, it was more than a feeling. It was more of an extreme certainty. Destiny hoped and prayed at that moment that she would never see such rage in his features ever again – well, at least toward her. Destiny had truly feared for her life, that she wasn't as special to him as she thought she was. At first, the realization of that hit her hard, but the utter fear of getting slaughtered across this unknown landscape and dishonoring its foliage and utter beauty with her splinters of bone and cold blood overpowered her conscious. And now…now he's calling her an angel? To her, this was an officially statement that was saying, "You may have just done something I would kill anyone else for doing, but you're too special to me. You're above everyone else to me now. You can never do anything wrong in my eyes." Destiny had found this frustrating. Why couldn't this man make up his mind? First he wants to kill her, then he treats her like his own…was she special to him, truly, or not? Destiny looked down, away from his gaze, and took in a gap-filled breath, her voice shuddering slightly.

"N-no…i-it didn't sc-scare me at all…" There was a pause, and she could hear scribbling before she looked up again.

"_Your stuttering says otherwise. If it really bothered you, I won't do it again. I'm sorry." _Destiny couldn't stop herself.

"N-no! I-It really didn't bother me! H-honest!" Jason watched her, stunned that she had managed to lean forward on her knees and hold onto his lower arm that was somewhat dangling against his legs while his elbow was resting on his knee. Destiny knew that her frame was shaking, but at this point she didn't care. She didn't want Jason to think that she didn't like what he said. Because she loved it.

And she honestly wanted to hear more of it.

"…I-I…" When it slowly hit her that she had made a movie to touch him, she quickly pulled back and withdrew into herself again. Even his lower arm was indented with muscle…she could only imagine what he looked like without his gruff jacket…Destiny felt Jason low chuckle beat her eardrums into submission as she looked up at him shyly. Through his eye, she could see that he was smiling, but this only made her want to blush more and run back into the house to hide under her mess of blankets. She had dreamed every night that he would show her his face in some way that was so romantic that Jason was literally in a suit and tie. She woke up laughing every time.

Jason reached over and gave her a gentle pat on the head before writing again.

"_Do you like this place, Destiny?" _Destiny blinked at him and glanced around at the beautiful scenery. Did he really have to ask such a thing?

"Y-yeah…I-I really like it, actually…i-it's so pretty…" She reached over and swept her fingertips over a flower petal lazily. "I-I've never seen a place like this before…"

"_I wish I had shown this place sooner. You never told me you liked flowers." _

"W-well, I'm not crazy over them…th-they just look pretty…" Destiny trailed off softly as her mind drifted into the light blues and purples of one flower in particular. Jason had to shake his pad with slightly more vigor to get her attention back.

"_I've never seen you look so happy. I'm glad you like it here. You know, if you ever want to come over her again, let me know. We can stay as long as you like, if it will make you happy."_ Destiny's back straightened up to the point it was straining and she felt a smile stretch across her lips.

"R-really? Y-you don't mind?" she couldn't stop the eagerness in her voice from growing. Jason shook his head and she could tell that he was smiling again. A sudden burst of energy ran up Destiny's slightly aching spine and she clapped her hands together in excitement, slightly bouncing in her seat and letting out a squeal.

"YAY! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" Destiny reached over, letting her body take control of her mind, and shook Jason's lower arm vigorously, giggling like an insane little girl. She had to be brutally honest here; she LOVED this little place! She never felt so relaxed since she got there when she was sitting and just taking in the beauty of the soft, delicate flowers around her. She never wanted to leave this place, regardless if Jason wanted her or not. Hell, she would risk getting killed to stay sitting there! It was just so peaceful! So out of context from the rest of this campsite's bloody history. It was as if this was the only innocent spot on the whole campsite that has yet to be polluted with someone's precious blood. She liked that. She liked that a LOT.

Jason's body shook from laughing, but Destiny was too busy giggling like crazy to care, but when he switched from holding his notepad with his other hand to placing it on the two little hands that were shaking his arm, she had to stop, only because she had lost the ability to breathe normally. Her mind slowly melted back to normal as a red flushed her cheeks and her body stiffened. But Jason seemed to take no mind to this. Instead he simply held his gaze to her eyes and kept his heavy hand over both of hers. Destiny had to marvel, yet again, at exactly how large his hands were. They were big enough to cover both of her own when they were right next to one another.

'_He really can't be only six feet and five inches…he must be taller…six seven? Six…eight?'_

"J-Jason, how tall are you?" She blurted the words out before her tongue could decently wrap around them. It came out more like a "J-Jasoowtallru?" Jason slowly tilted his head to the side, giving her a look that suggested that she was losing her mind, and Destiny quickly snapped away from him, getting to her feet and backing away, her face now a deep red.

"_Destiny, I thought you asked me that already. I told you that I don't know, remember?"_ Jason wrote out and showed the notepad to her, all the while Destiny was slapping herself across the face for asking him again.

"I-I-I…r-right, I-I'm sorry, f-forgive me," her stutters sent her gaze to her flip flops and the edges of her jeans. She started to realize exactly how hot she was. In fact, it was really, really hot…why did she have to bring dark jeans instead of her light ones? And why was she wearing them now? It felt like it was at least ninety degrees and possibly increasing. Was she going mad? Possibly, because she suddenly found herself on the ground and her head felt like she was taking a trip on a carousel on steroids and speed.

Her skin felt slippery as she gazed up at the beating sun above her. She was shaking, but she felt by no means cold. She felt like she was literally baking her insides. She found it hard to speak, but she didn't have to. All she was going to do was ask for help, but Jason was one step ahead as he scooped her up and raced into his home.

* * *

><p>When Destiny fell in heap on the ground as if she was shot in the back of the head, the first thing that went through Jason's head was that she had suddenly dropped dead. That's what he always thought when someone fell, because he had seen so many victims do so. Even when someone tripped, he knew it was the end for them. This situation was no different. Destiny had fallen, so…was she dead?<p>

The thought of the jerked Jason to his feet and he raced to her quickly, lifting her up and carrying her to his home. Her entire body was warm, but it didn't feel normal. It felt as if she was on fire from the inside. Jason swallowed hard as he slowly lowered her on the couch, peering at her worriedly. She was gazing up at him, her eyes looking weak, blank. It looked like the life was being sucked out of her. Okay, that was just fine if it was some idiotic, slutty girl who was banging some dude, but NOT Destiny. Definitely not Destiny.

Jason flailed desperately, having no clue what to do. If she was hot, maybe she needed to cool down. But what could possibly cool her down enough for her to turn back to normal?

…The lake?

'…_Yes, the lake!'_

Jason quickly lifted her up again and carried her outside, back into the extreme humidity, causing her to wince and squirm. Jason have her a hard rock to try and calm her down as he made his way toward the lake. He walked to the dock, as quickly as possible, and got down on his knees. He hadn't been near the dock in quite a long time. Not since he was a kid, sooner then that, but he still couldn't exactly place a date. Then again…he didn't even know what day it was today.

"J-Ja…" Jason quickly looked down at Destiny's form. She was looking up at him, questionably, but still weakly, which caused Jason to flinch in fear.

'_Don't slack off at a time like this, Jason!'_

Jason slowly, carefully, situated Destiny so that he was holding her up by her waist. Destiny made no moves to stop him, even worse; she felt more like a limp doll in his hands. Jason slowly guided her body off the dock, so she was being held mid-air above the water. He slowly lowered her in, letting her feet graze the cold water slowly. He heard Destiny let out a hard gasp from the freezing water, but Jason knew it would be for her own good. He slowly, very slowly, lowered her into the water, letting the coldness seep into her clothes so it would soak her skin. Destiny began to shiver when her hips were in the water, and Jason's hands slowly traveled upward to hold her by the hands. By this time, she was fully in the water. Jason slowly let one hand go, and then the other, and watched as she wriggled in the water, gasping and flailing.

Then it hit him. Did she know how to swim?

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTAH!<strong>

**Guys, I really want to apologize for not writing a chapter last week and then not posting this up yesterday. I was planning on working on it last night, but my sister and nephew came over for a surprise visit which ended up keeping me up at two in the morning watching my big brother and his two friends play the Nintendo 64. Long story short, it was one of the funnest nights of my life. And, according to Microsoft Word, 'funnest' isn't a word…well, screw you MW! *Shakes fist at computer screen***

**So, Happy Friday the 13****th**** everyone! I hope everyone had a good one! I know Jason did! *Looks over shoulder to see Jason standing over heap of bodies, grinning under mask maniacally* He was PMS-ing all week until it came along. That was a sigh to see. *Gestures to heap of crudely-carved wooden statues and several hundred stumps of trees* Ooh, I can't wait until the next one!**

**Hey, just a quick question to you guys: were there ANY F13 movies on TV on Friday? Because I looked at ALL my stations and didn't find ONE. Instead, I had to watch Silence of the Lambs…which I backed out on about three quarters in because I was getting confused and weirded out. (Apparently 'weirded' isn't a word either… *Chucks fish at computer screen*) But seriously, come ON! It's FRIDAY THE 13****TH****! There HAS to be at least ONE movie for that event, right! Come on, TV companies, come ON… *Sigh* Instead, to make up for it, I watched FVJ with commentary with Ronny Yu, Robert Englund and Ken Kirzinger and I loved it! It was so funny and silly…I'll probably have to watch it again…yeah, I'll totally have to do that…**

**So, yeah, I've obviously taken down the Author's Note of Awfulness because it doesn't need to be up there no mare, so this is officially the 21****st**** chapter! Yay! I'm so glad you guys understood about me being sick. I'm sure all you writers have gone through it too, so…thank you! Please review, guys! I really hope you liked it!**

**-NikoRu Rene**


	22. Chapter 22

Destiny gasped and flailed, trying to keep her head above the water. The bitter cold of the lake shocked her into a paralytic state for she had no clue exactly how cold the water was until she was submerged in it. She hadn't swum in cold water like this since she went on a field trip to the beach with her seventh grade class; the indoor pool was heated. She could feel her teeth chattering and the feeling in her toes start to seep away into the depth of the lake underneath her. From Destiny could understand the lake was decently deep for a lake. Even though she was somewhat short, she couldn't touch the sandy bottom of the lake. Therefore, to Destiny, it was a deep lake.

Destiny took a few deep breaths in order to steady herself and turned to look up at the dock in back of her. Jason was standing there, looking stunned and somewhat relieved. But before Destiny could ask why he was relieved, she had to say something else first.

"Why in the world did you throw me in the lake? Did you not stop for a second and think that I couldn't swim? What if I drowned, Jason! Would you come get me? Oh, of course you wouldn't! You DROWNED IN THIS LAKE YOURSELF!" Destiny screamed this loud and clear, yet quickly and in a mesh of gasps and breaths. Her anger was quickly replaced with a slight jolt of fear. Her lung capacity was starting to short circuit from the sudden drop in temperature in her body, so she quickly swam toward a far off edge – away from Jason – and hauled herself up. She winced as she pulled herself up, soaking and freezing and clenched her eyes shut at the feeling of wet denim and cotton sticking to her skin. The worst of it all, however, was something she noticed when she looked down at her shirt

It being white caused it to be almost completely see through. You could see the outlining of her bra and tone of her skin through the thin fabric.

'_O-oh, Lord…'_

A quick blush flew to her cheeks as she made a beeline for the house and left Jason to marvel in what just happened.

* * *

><p>'<em>Destiny YELLED at me…I never thought I'd see the day, Mother.'<em> Jason shook his head slightly, trying to pull himself back together turned to watch her as she bolted for the house. He took one step and he felt a screeching pain in his ears.

"**Jason, you leave her alone right now! She has to go change from being thrown into the lake!"** Jason growled under his breath as the feeling he was learning to hate more and more seeped into his nerves and caused them to become hypersensitive.

'_Mother, I didn't THROW her! I lowered her into the lake! I wasn't trying to kill her or anything!'_

"**But you didn't think before that whether or not she could swim, now did you? You're pretty darn lucky that she can, Jason! Imagine watching her drown to her death, just like you did…"** Jason clenched his eye shut and took a deep breath, trying to rid the awful moment from his head. His heart started beating more quickly, but not as hard as before.

'_Mother, I don't want to think about it.' _

"**Of course you don't! But you have to learn to think about things now before you do them! You should have asked Destiny if she could swim before trying a thing like that!" **

'_Mother, she couldn't even speak! She looked like she was dying! What in the world happened to her?'_

"**The heat was just getting to her head, Honey. She'll be fine now that she's out of those jeans she was wearing,"**

'_What are you talking about? What else would she wear?' _

"**Well, take a look for yourself, Dear!"** Jason frowned in confusion, now recognizing the fact he was staring down at his feet the whole time. He slowly looked up toward the house and saw something he thought he's never see.

Destiny was walking toward him, a deep red settling on her cheeks now that he was watching her, and she moved a tiny hand down to tug at the jean shorts she was wearing. Her hair was still wet, and now slightly messy from not being brushed out. She was no longer wearing the white shirt from before. She was now wearing a white button-up with a collar. All of the buttons were fastened modestly, even the ones at the very top that were meant to be open purely for fashion purposes.

It took Jason a few moments to realize that Destiny was watching him from afar as if she thought he was going to lunge at her and strangle her to death. Did she think that he thought she was a bad girl because she was wearing something bad girls wore? Jason had to admit that it was definitely a shock, to see her wearing something so revealing, but the shorts she was wearing weren't nearly as short as he had seen before. Most girls' shorts looked as if they were wearing denim-colored underwear, but Destiny's were a few inches longer and covered most of her upper thighs. Her legs were distinctively pale from the rest of her body. Since Destiny always wore short sleeves outside, her arms had grown a decently noticeable tan. But now that Destiny was wearing shorts, you could see a difference. Not that Jason minded either way…

…She looked beautiful.

"J-Jason?" Destiny called out to him softly, nervously, as if she was contemplating whether or not to say anything at all. Jason shook out of his daze and made his way toward her, trying to look apologetic, because he was. He almost had a heart attack when he watched her struggle in the water, his past starting to creep back onto him, but once he saw that she had a grip on reality, he was relieved. EXTREMELY relieved.

"N-no, I'm the one who should be sorry," she said weakly, staring at her now bare feet. "I-I know you were trying to help me out. I-I was just shocked that you actually dropped me in the water. I-I guess I just didn't see that coming, but I-I wanna thank you for helping me. I-I felt like I was overheating…" Destiny started to play with her wet hair, stroking it absentmindedly. "I-I was kinda scary, actually…" Jason fought back the growing urge to gather her in his arms and comfort her and simply lifted up her chin with his finger. She was now staring up at him in slight fear again, which caused him to tilt his head to the side, indication his confusion toward it.

"J-Jason…I-I know you don't like r-revealing clothes, but…i-if I wore those jeans any more times, I-I think I would o-overheat again…s-so…I-I…i-is this…?" she trailed off and managed to look down again, starting to shake again. Jason let out a soft sigh and pulled out his notepad again. He didn't mind her wearing them only because of what happened to her. He didn't want Destiny overheating again. And he noticed that her shorts were somewhat longer than other shorts, so that was a contributing factor…

…And the feeling he had before, while he was watching her with the flowers, rushed back and caused him to come to the conclusion that she looked just a little too pretty for him to say no to her wearing them.

"_It's fine, Destiny. I understand that what just happened scared you, so it doesn't bother me. I still know you're a good girl."_ Destiny read the note and looked up at him, smiling weakly.

"Th-thank you for understanding," she said softly. "T-to be honest, I-I've never worn shorts like these before…I-I'm not really used to them yet." She gave the short another little tug downwards, her face lighting up more brightly.

"_They look nice on you."_ Jason almost tore out the paper before showing her, feeling slightly stupid.

'_Was that really the best you could come up with, Jason?'_ Destiny looked up at him, blinking, looking confused.

"Y-you really…think so?" Jason nodded and stowed the notepad away, trying to give Destiny the impression that he didn't feel like talking anymore. Destiny seemed to understand and simply looked down, tugging at the short more and more.

"U-um…" Destiny bit her lip, looking like she was struggling to come up with something to say. "D-do you want me to read you something?" Jason nodded and Destiny gave him a smile.

"Okay! What do you want me to read? Action? Comedy? Drama? Romance?"

Jason looked down at her and gave her a look that was trying to say, 'Did-you-really-just-say-you-would-read-a-romance-story-to-a-serial-killer?' Destiny's smile suddenly faded into a frown and she stared up at Jason intently. Or, at least tried to. She looked like she was about to keel over laughing any second. She really wasn't good at acting.

"Yeah, I said romance. A lovely, mushy, skip-several-pages-to-avoid-reading-smutty-scenes-out-loud story. Would you like that?" Jason frowned and quickly pulled out his notepad, one word not fogging over his mind.

"_What's smutty?" _

That was all it took for Destiny's face to go dark red and fall over on the ground, laughing her little head off and for Jason to frown down at her, still lost. After a good minute or so, Destiny got to her feet, trying hard not to laugh anymore and dash into the house to retrieve a book. Jason shook his head slowly, chuckling a little to himself. Could she possibly get any stranger?

* * *

><p>Destiny went through her pile of books and pulled out one called 'The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Nighttime' by Mark Haddon. It really wasn't one of her all-time favorites, but she wondered how Jason would like it. It was an interesting enough read for anyone. She fought back a smile as she flipped through the pages, making sure she remembered the story before showing it to Jason. She had to thank God that she didn't have any smutty books give Jason an example. She was even surprised with herself that she even said the word. It usually caused her to back away whenever she saw it in a bookstore.<p>

When Destiny went back outside, Jason wasn't there. She looked out toward the campsite and saw that there was another car, other than the one she came in, parked right next to it. Destiny's heart leapt into her throat as she dropped her book in fear. Of all the times for Jason to suddenly go missing…Destiny slowly backed away from the campsite, almost tripping over the field of flowers. She looked around frantically, praying for Jason to pop up out of nowhere like he always did. But he wasn't anywhere. He wasn't there, he wasn't here. He was gone. Perhaps…was he already stalking the teens now? He hadn't even seen them yet, so they must have already settled in. Destiny knew better then to just be standing there in the open where one of the teens could notice her, but for some reason she was just too frightened to move. Usually Jason lifted her up and carried her to her room whenever teens came around. Did he think that she would stay in his house until he came in?

Destiny bit her lip, trying to concentrate on moving her body, and took a slow step forward. The sudden hand on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts, and her concentration disintegrated into pure fear and terror.

"And just where do you think you're going, little lady?

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTAH<strong>

**Guys, I'm sorry, again, for not posting this on Sunday. I had a friend over whom I haven't seen in a while and we watched Run, Fatboy, Run, Blitz and The Double…and a little bit of Bionicles and this show about the Avengers' teenaged children…yeah, those two didn't last for long. And I didn't post yesterday because I just got contacts for the first time and MAN did they hurt…it took me a good fifty tries to get BOTH of them in and out. The skin around my eyes was bright red and irritated from me pulling on it and I felt pretty nauseous. In fact, I still do…I just put them in. I'm supposed to keep them in for six hours today. Fun fun!**

**Do you think I make too many cliffhangers? In all honesty, I kinda like it! It's like one turn after another, you know? Or maybe I'm just a little too drunk with power… *Hides bottle of cliffhanger whiskey behind back* But really, tell me if it annoys you. **

**And speaking of things that are annoying…if people haven't read my reviews yet, the latest one says the following: **

"**I really like this story but for the love of god please STOP STUTTERING it's ok to do it once in a while but constantly is just annoying. It is actually putting me off of your story." –**** GiveItUpOrIGiveYouUp**

**I'll be honest and say that I took this pretty hard. It left me wondering if it annoyed the rest of you guys, and if it does, let me know. But it's just…obviously, Destiny's a shy girl, more shy than any other girl out there, really. And it's not her fault that she stutters; it's just in her nature. I try to make it in some cases where she doesn't, like when she's mad or trying to be serious. But, yeah…just tell me what you think. Oh, and I'm not mad at whoever GiveItUpOrIGiveYouUp is. I just…kinda wish they didn't take the last sentence of my profile page so seriously… (_;)**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review!**

**-NikoRu Rene**


	23. Chapter 23

The girl in front of me gave me the impression that she was about to keel over from the sight of me. This must have been the shock of me popping out of nowhere because I never thought of myself as a real ugly man. Nevertheless, I needed to ask this girl some questions, regardless if she was scared of me or not. I knew there was something suspicious about that red car when I heard the music blaring on the radio and voices screaming and cheering. For some reason I could just tell that they were going to go partying at Camp Blood. I've never been there myself, but I always had a thing for ruining teens' good times. Especially when they were at a place like that.

"What's a little girl like yourself doing way out here in the infamous Camp Blood, hmm? Haven't you ever heard of the rumors about this place?" I asked, crossing my arms in a gesture of authority. Even though the girl gave me too much recognition that she was far from being one of the normal hooligans that I catch nowadays, I had to keep my ground. For all I knew, her innocence could all be an act.

"I-I…w-well…I-I-y-yes," the girl stuttered, her little frame shaking and her hands clasping over her hair. "…I-I…y-yes, I have, b-but..,"

"Then why are you out here all by yourself? Do you know you're trespassing on private property?" I hadn't a single shit whether or not this was true, but I got the reaction I thought I was going to. Panic.

"W-w-well…I-I-I…" the girl was looking around a lot, which I noticed once I asked her my last question. I instantly went on the alert.

"What're you looking for, little lady? Is there someone else with you?"

"N-n-no, I-I-"

"Now, quit that stuttering! It's only blowing your cover, now tell me what you're up to, or I'll have to take you in." I made sure to sound as serious as I could to emit more fear in the girl so she would tell me what was really going on sooner. The sound of the voice alone was enough to make her look as if she was going to faint.

"B-but, I-I…I-I'm not-!"

"If you think your little friends out there are gonna help you, don't waste your breath. I already got them all in my car to take them away for trespassing. And now I'll let you join them for lying, trespassing, and underage drinking. Wouldn't want to leave your friends, now would you?" As I spoke, I grabbed her arm, her tiny little arm – I felt like I could snap it in two! Jesus… - and proceeded to pull her toward my car. I didn't park in the driveway, obviously. That would just blow my cover. So I decided to park a few miles off near the road. The inconspicuousity of it was pretty damn brilliant if I do say so myself. I pulled her up to the car and pushed her up against it, forcing her hands behind her back as I pulled out another pair of handcuffs. I was given at least five whenever I was on duty, since I was known around my fellow officers to catch a shitload of teens doing something stupid.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say…will…be…" I watched as I cuffed her, and her face went from a deathly pale from when I first saw her to a deep, deep red, almost to the color of the ketchup from the hotdog I had for lunch today. "Hey, girl, what's the matter? Why are you going so red? Something wrong with ya?" She already looked as if she was going to hyperventilate. It must have been from being handled by someone.

"Hey, hey, calm down now, girl," I said, turning her around to face me. Tears were forming in her eyes. "Keep that up and you won't last a day in prison!" Okay, yeah, I know I was being a prick, but I know this fake little show she was putting on for me was a stupid try to get me to think she was acting innocent. I was watching her friends before. They were fondling and making out and drinking bottles of vodka and beer. I tested their alcohol levels and they tipped at least .4 for each of them. Pathetic is what it was. Pathetic and just plain stupid. Wasting their lives away…

The girl was now sobbing and drenching her shirt with tears. Damn, she put on a good show. She must have wanted to be an actress or something when she went to college. IF she would make it, that is. Who knows what her alcohol level was. This could all just be effects from the drinks she had.

"Jesus Christ, will you stop that crying?" I said loudly, gripping her shoulder a little too hard. She let out a sharp cry in pain and I couldn't help but flinch at the reaction. Either this girl was extremely fragile or…

I pulled up her sleeve and saw a deep purple bleed through her pale skin. I had never seen such a large bruise before. She must have gone through hell, whatever happened to her.

"What the hell is this…?" I mumbled to myself before glancing at the girl. She was watching me in horror, her eyes wide and red from the crying. "Did someone do this to you, girl? Did someone hit you?" The girl let out a sob and shook her head quickly, fearfully.

"Don't lie to me, little lady. It's obvious that someone hit you, and pretty damn bad, I might add. You know this is borderline abuse? Did your boyfriend do this to you?" She shook her head again.

"Damnit, don't lie to a police officer?" I shouted, gripping her shoulder again, making sure, this time, that it hurt. "If you lie to a police officer, your punishment will get worse! Do you WANT your punishment for trespassing and drinking underage get worse! HUH? DO YOU!" I had grabbed hold of both of her shoulders at this point, pressing her up against the car. The girl was sobbing and screaming, shaking her head and trembling underneath my hands.

"Now TELL me who did this to you! Was it your boyfriend or not! ANSWER ME, DAMNIT! ANSWER THE QUE-"

* * *

><p>The police officer went down like a ton of bricks right before me while I screamed and gasped in pain, leaning and against the car to catch my breath. The girl standing behind him, holding a baseball bat, had this wild look in her eye. She quickly ran to me and pulled my hair from my face.<p>

"Are you okay? Jesus Christ, the fucking prick could have raped you, girl! Why didn't you do anything?" I just stared at her, mouth agape. And here I thought Jason was going to be my savior. But along comes this drunken girl. I could only tell she was drunk because she was tipping slightly, trying to catch her balance by holding onto the car for support. My heart was beating erratically as I looked around quickly, trying to see if I could find Jason anywhere.

"Hey, c'mon, c-come with me," the girl slurred slightly, taking my hand and pulling me away from the car and the knocked-out police officer. I followed her, feeling nervous. I knew I should have taken off, but she was heading back to camp. Maybe Jason was waiting for them there. The girl pulled me along, lurching several times when she tripped over a branch or rock, and led me to one of the cabins. I noticed the other boys and girls who were partying before sleeping on the floor, some of them in the bed. The girl led me to the chair and sat me down to face the door.

"So…why are you here, huh? Out partying?" she asked, pulling out a bottle of vodka from lord knows where and tipping it back with her head, taking large gulps. I instinctively stroked at my hair, feeling more and more uncomfortable. Where the hell was Jason?

"I-I…w-well, no…I-I was just here…ah…u-um…" I panicked, struggling to come up with the right excuse. "E-exploring! I-I like to t-take hikes i-into the…w-woods and stuff, and…I-I got lost…" I finished lamely, praying the girl wouldn't think I was lying.

"Really? Man, what a weird child you are, little miss!" she chuckled drunkenly, almost tipping the chair back. "You'll gotta thank me for saving your ass, you know. In fa', all these fuckers gotta thank meh in some way." She gestured the others lying sprawled on the floors, snoring.

"H-how…c-could I r-repay you?" I asked softly. I played along for the sake of not upsetting her. I didn't want any more bruises.

"Ehh, I dunno…maybe you can go outta n' get us summore vodka. But I'lla thinka somethin'. Anyway, Where're you from? Never seen you 'round here before."

"W-well, I-I live in Chicago, actually," I said, slowly trying to form something in my head as a way to leave. "M-my parents and I a-are staying here for vacation."

"Really, no'? I-I think I gotta cousin who lives there…you know 'im? E's tall 'n tan with a little freckle on his neck lika hickey…y-you know 'im?"

"I-I…w-well, I-I don't think s-so. Wh-what's his name?"

"Gah, I foget his fuckin' name…s-something with a Q, I think…a-and ends with a…w-with a…"

The girl's eyes widened suddenly.

The door slammed hard behind me.

I smiled softly to myself.

Jason was here.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTAH!<strong>

**Yes, I know…I did it again, didn't I? *Braces self for flying debris of whatever it is angry mobs throw at people nowadays* I'm sorry. My own schedule isn't even working for me, is it? Ugh, I hate how short this thing is…this is probably the shortest chapter yet! But I think, from what I know about myself, that the next chapter will be LONG. **

**So, this chapter was SO made up from the top of my head. The whole 'random-dude-coming-out-of-nowhere-while-Jason-wasn't-around' thing came up so quickly in my head that I forgot to come up with something interesting for who it would actually be. So, I really came up with this all on the top of my head! I hope you all liked it. I THINK that might be another cliffhanger…um…yeah, I guess it is. *Grins drunkenly with power* And MAN, there's a lot of drunken words here…I just hope they all make sense! *Sheepish grin***

**Please review! Tell me what y'all think! Short AN, I know. Just lazy, I guess! *Grin***

**And yeah…inconspicuousity is NOT a real word. I made it up so it sounded as if the police officer was smart. But, he's really dumb and stuff…**

**-NikoRu Rene **


	24. Chapter 24

Jason's eye quickly landed on the whiskey bottle one of the bad girls was holding as she stared up at him, mouth agape and eyes wide with her fate written out in front of her. He glanced about quickly before making his move; there were four boys and five girls in the room. Most of them were asleep. Those were always the easiest kills. So Jason decided to attack the ones awake first. They would make the most noise and possibly wake the others up, which just meant more work for him.

The machete stuck right through the bad girls' neck like butter, her head flying from the force of it and landing straight on top of one of the bad boys on the bed. Before he had any time to register what was happening, he was stabbed through the chest, his blood spattering over the other bad teenagers in the cabin. This caused a stir in most of the bad teens but nothing more. They were all too hammered to understand what was going on around them. Jason wanted to take the killings slow, steady, enjoy them more because they were just so easy. Usually he would just kill and be on his way, but he hadn't seen blood on so long…he had to make these ones count.

"**You've been thinking that a lot, haven't you, Dear? You always want to make kills count all of a sudden…why is that, do you think?" **

Jason ignored his mother's inquiry to stab away at the other bad girl in the bed. He stabbed her through her chest once, just enough to miss her heart, but enough for her to be incapable of making any noise, and proceeded to stab at random parts of her body, the wounds pooling with blood and soaking her skin. After the eighth stab to the collarbone, successfully snapping it in two, he left her to die, slowly.

Jason turned to the other bad teens on the floor and watched them sleep. They had no clue what was coming to them. It was almost sad to realize. He had just killed three of their friends and they were none the wiser. Is this was true friendship was all about? Getting drunk at a place you don't belong and let your friends die while you don't have the ability to stand? If that's what friendship was to these idiotic teenagers, they didn't deserve to live.

Jason let his crooked mouth turn up at the corners as far as they could in a demonic smile. He stalked over, slowly, to one of the two girls on the floor. She was wearing leggings that were cut off to the crotch and expressed every detail of her upper thighs and ass as she whimpered and turned over to her side, the low V-neck of her shirt expressing her large cleavage. Jason growled deeply in his throat and bent low in front of her, slowly lowering his machete to the bottom of her chin. He tapped the slick metal against her soft skin twice, enough to nick the skin just slightly and for her to notice and wake up. She shifted slightly and opened her black eyes, her pupils so dilated Jason couldn't tell what her eye color was. She let out a soft yawn, stretching her arms over her head, and flexed her bare toes before looking at Jason, almost causing the machete, which was still pressed against her chin, to stab her.

"Wh-whadaellaru, mister?"

Jason's arm jerked forward, the machete effectively going straight through her open jaw and brain, killing her instantly. Jason ripped the machete out roughly, blood pouring from her mouth, nose, ears and the giant wound from her neck.

Jason cracked his knuckles while he noticed the position the last three were in. The bad girl had her arms around two of the boys, buried in between them, and the other boy's face was pressed against her chest, his arms locked around her waist. Jason snorted angrily at the scene. This girl must have been the exact definition of a slut, while the boys were the exact definition of desperate.

Jason simply jammed the machete through the boy's skull and into the girl's chest, killing them both quickly. He watched the two boys, their arms around the girl's waist as well. Jason tilted his head and grinned to the point where it hurt.

Jason walked behind them, trying to make himself as scarce as a six-foot-eight-inch-tall-hockey-masked-serial-killer could be, and, with a slow hand, grabbed the girl's head and slammed it to the wood in one single motion, causing the skull to let out a sickening crack. Both of the boys woke up with a start at the noise, screaming and looking at each other in shock. When they noticed the bloodied wood and mutilated bodies around them, they frantically got to their feet, but Jason made sure they didn't get too far. He quickly grasped each head in his giant hands and lifted them up. They boys roared in pain and pedaled the air with their feet, digging their nails into Jason's hands to get him to let go. Jason rolled his eyes, almost embarrassed at their pathetic attempts to get free, and slammed both of their heads together, hearing the same sickening crack twice more.

Jason dropped the bodies carelessly to the floor and looked at his surroundings with a satisfied smile. Such a beautiful sight to see…

…Until the very little blood that coursed through his undead body ran cold in realization.

He had killed four girls and four boys in the cabin, five boys counting the policeman, but had already taken care of him.

There were five girls.

One of them got away.

Jason's head snapped to the door, which was slightly ajar. He heard the sudden thump of a body fall to the ground. There's his chance.

Jason slowly stepped out of the house, glaring the trees down dangerously. They wouldn't hide this girl from him anymore. He would soon find her and make her pay for trying to get away from her fate. He weaved side to side, dodging trees and bear traps as his eye locked on every moving object it could see. Once he got deeper into the woods, he could hear soft whimpering and sobbing. He was getting close. But he was also getting close to his home. Could this bad girl be trying to get into his house? She would see Destiny…

Jason growled dangerously at the thought and increased his steps, trying to figure out where the girl was hiding. He suddenly spotted a small, fragile-looking figure curled up in a ball near the house. Jason's eye glinted, feeling his bloodlust fuel his muscles as he stalked up to her, glaring down at her menacingly. The girl's tiny hands were covering her face, her hair mussed and slightly damp. Her legs were exposed, the pale skin giving off a glare from the hot sun, yet the rest of her body, her arms and face, were a somewhat darker shade. How could this be?

Jason slowly pulled out the machete, the blood now dried on the blade, and lifted it high above his head. The girl was shaking and trembling, her whole body giving off spasms and jerks. She had no idea that he was right there in front of her. He loved using the element of surprise, even though he was right in front of her.

Jason crouched low, making sure he would be able to reach her from his staggering height, and brought the blade down to meet the bad girl's shoulder, the image of the limb chopping clean off and blood flowing and staining her white button-up shirt filling his mind with more bloodlust and impatience.

The girl's head snapped to him suddenly, staring him clean in the face. Her soft, brown eyes were wide with fear, and she let out a scream.

Jason's blade came to an abrupt stop, barely grazing over her shirt. His eye had widened, staring down at the girl with an incredulous expression.

It was Destiny. His little Destiny.

Jason threw his machete in a random direction, lifted her up with one arm, making sure he was being rough, and carried her into the house. He stomped up the stairs, causing them to match the screaming and sobbing from Destiny, and threw her onto the bed. Destiny fell in a heap, but quickly scrambled to get off, only to get shoved back down by Jason, who growled menacingly before pulling out his notepad and scribbling. He could hear Destiny's highly-pitched, little voice apologizing and stuttering in squeaks and squeals, but Jason could give a fuck less at this point. He jammed the notepad in her face, the words scribbled hard and jagged.

"_WHY WERE YOU OUT THERE! WHY WERE YOU WTH THOSE BAD BOYS AND GIRLS? I COULD HAVE JUST KILLED YOU! YOU DISOBEYED ME DESTINY! WHY WOULD YOU DISOBEY ME?"_

Destiny shook harder and stuttered even more profusely, trying to explain herself, but it all fell on deaf ears. Jason had yanked the notepad away and threw a chair against the wall, sending it shattering into large splinters of rotting wood. Destiny screamed and curled into a ball again, her shirt soaked from tears.

"J-J-JASON S-STOP I-IT, P-PLEASE!" She pleaded, burying her face in her hands. Jason turned to glare at her dangerously, daring her to say what she did one more time. Why in the living HELL was she out there, and with BAD KIDS at that? She PROMISED she would stay in the house at ALL times when there were bad people lurking around! This made her a bad, bad, BAD girl, no matter what his mother told him.

He was about to grab her, but he stopped suddenly to watch her. Her frame was lurching and her hands were covering her face, but all he could see now were her legs. How could he have not noticed the difference in her skin tone before? Her legs were so much more pale then the rest of her body. This only proved that it was Destiny. She said herself that she hardly wore shorts like that, so her legs wouldn't be nearly as tan as her arms and face. Jason watched the soft skin tremble and shake, her little toes curled against each other pitifully. Jason felt the new feeling from earlier today pulse through his body. Destiny had pulled her hands from her face in order to look up at him, her eyes slightly hopeful, yet fear was still burning in them. He shuddered and threw Destiny a hungry look, not able to help himself. She may have been a bad girl, but God…she was just so beautiful. Destiny gasped and her face flushed more deeply, her body tensing. Jason growled deeply before writing again, a realization coming to mind.

"_IF YOU DIDN'T DRESS LIKE A BAD GIRL LIKE A WHORE I WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO SPOT YOU"_ Jason stuck the notepad in her face, and Destiny read it a good five times before letting the tears fill her eyes again.

"H-HOW CAN Y-YOU S-S-SAY THAT T-TO ME!" Jason could hear anger in her voice, which caught him off guard. He had seen little Destiny upset before, counting what happened earlier that day, but he never expected her to stand her ground in the position she was in. "Y-YOU SAID Y-YOURSELF THAT I-I DIDN'T L-LOOK SLUTTY! H-HOW DARE Y-YOU SAY THAT I-I LOOK SLUTTY NOW! H-HOW **DARE** YOU!" Destiny suddenly got to her feet, wiping her face furiously and glaring up at him defiantly. "You may have hurt me physically in the past, Jason, but this is the last straw! How DARE you call me a whore when we both know very damn well I'm NOT! We promised that if you hurt me, I could leave. Well, that's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm LEAVING."

'…_OH HELL NO!'_

Jason gripped Destiny's shoulders so hard, he was sure they would have broken. Destiny screamed in shock as he pushed her against the bed and held her down by her neck, one large hand clasped completely around it like a brace. Pure, blatant fury edged his movements as he struggled to write something down on the notepad. He made sure not to hold her too tightly, so as not to choke her, but he held her down enough so she couldn't get away. He showed her the notepad again.

"_YOU ARE NEVER LEAVING MY LAND EVER AGAIN YOU HEAR ME! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE STUPID PROMISE YOU ARE __**MINE**__ DESTINY YOU ARE __**MY**__ GIRL ONLY I CAN SEE YOU DRESS LIKE A SLUT AND ONLY I CAN TOUCH YOU! NO ONE IS EVER ALLOWED TO SEE YOU AGAIN EXCEPT ME!"_

What happened next resulted in Destiny scrambling out of the bed, running down the stairs and bursting out the door while Jason clasped his hands over his head and groaned deeply at the utter pain that coursed through his ears and caused his rotting brain to shake.

"**LET HER GO NOW, JASON VOORHEES! YOU LET THAT GOOD GIRL GO RIGHT NOW!" **Jason's head swung from side to side, shaking as he fell to his knees at the sheer pitch of his mother's voice. **"HOW COULD YOU EVER THINK THAT LITTLE GIRL WAS EVER TURNING HER BACK AGAINST YOU! IF YOU HAD SEEN WHAT SHE HAD BEEN THROUGH YOU, YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND! A POLICEMAN ALMOST ARRESTED HER FOR DOING SOMETHING SHE HADN'T DONE AND ONE OF THE BAD GIRLS SAVED HER! THE BAD GIRL TOOK HER TO THAT CABIN TO MAKE SURE SHE WAS OKAY! THAT'S WHY SHE WAS IN THAT CABIN WITH ALL THE BAD TEENAGERS! SHE WAS EXPECTING YOU TO COME SAVE HER, LIKE YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD TAKE CARE OF HER, AND YET YOU LET HER ALMOST GET ARRESTED! YOU ALMOST KILLED HER JASON! YOU ALMOST KILLED YOUR LITTLE GIRL!" **Jason smacked his head repeatedly against the floors, the walls, the furniture, throwing things, breaking the wood into thousands of pieces, his head throbbing and pulsing with his mother's rage. **"SHE IS NOT A SLUT, JASON! YOU SAID YOURSELF THAT SHE LOOKED BEAUTIFUL! WHY WOULD YOU EVER WANT TO GIVE HER MIXED SIGNALS LIKE THAT! WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO CONFUSE HER AND PLAY WITH HER MIND LIKE A TOY! WHO GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TELL HER THAT SHE CAN'T LEAVE OUR LAND? HOW WOULD SHE BE ABLE TO SURVIVE WITHOUT THE THINGS SHE NEEDS? HOW DARE YOU BLOCK HER OFF FROM HER ONLY CHANCE OF SURVIVAL, JASON! HOW DARE YOU!"**

The sudden silence that followed made Jason's head ache more as he leaned against the wall, staring at the debris that was Destiny's room. All of the furniture, except the bed, was completely destroyed, broken into pieces all over the floor. One single step and twenty splinters would sink into your skin. The sudden sound of a car revving up made Jason flinch and dash to the broken window. He watched in horror as the car sped off out of the driveway and into the streets.

She's gone.

Destiny was gone.

"**Jason…" **Pamela's voice was softer now. **"How could you…how could you do this…"**

'_MOTHER, HOW COULD YOU TAKE HER SIDE? SHE WAS WITH BAD PEOPLE!'_

"**Did you listen to a WORD I said, Jason! A policeman almost arrested her! That bad girl saved her! I saw it myself, Jason! Don't you DARE think that I would lie to you!" **

'_She could have left at any time!'_

"**She was expecting YOU to come along, Jason! She was expecting YOU to come and save her, just like you said you would. YOU said you would protect her!"**

'_I DID protect her! I killed all those bad boys and girls!'_

"**And then you almost killed HER, Jason! Think about that. How would you feel now if you had killed Destiny!"**

'_If she wasn't dressed like a-'_

"**SHE WAS NOT DRESSED LIKE A WHORE, JASON! YOU THOUGHT YOURSELF THAT SHE DIDN'T LOOK LIKE A SLUT! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO BE HYPOCRITICAL NOW! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT AND NO ONE ELSE CAN TAKE THE BLAME!" **

A single, nearly dried-up tear duct slowly sprang back to life as Jason's eye became blurred.

'…_Wh-what do I do, Mother? Wh-what do I do, now?' _

"**Jason, there is nothing you can do now. She's gone now. You broke your promise to her. She might not ever come back." **

Jason felt the inside of his mask grow wet. He slowly pulled it off and brushed his hand against it.

Tears.

Jason was crying.

Jason Voorhees, a heartless killer, was crying.

His Destiny was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTAH!<strong>

***Blows nose into hanky* O-oh, my GOD! This is SO intense, even I couldn't take it! How could Jason do such a thing? God, what an idiot!**

**It's funny because I was listening to a really intense song this whole time, What Have You Done by Within Temptation featuring Keith Caputo. It's even better because the song kinda fits this situation, haha. Gah, I'm so lame. **

**There is SOI much yelling in this thing, from Pamela, Jason AND Destiny. Goodness gracious…they all must have strep throat now or something…**

**Jason: *Taps my shoulder and points to almost destroyed notepad, grinning behind mask***

…**Okay, fine YOU won't get strep but don't expect me to get you another notepad.**

**Jason: :(**

**I hope you're all satisfied with the length of this one! Took me a good few hours to do, so I worked pretty hard on it! Please let me know what you think! **

**My AN's are getting short and shorter, haha…**

**-NikoRu Rene**


	25. Chapter 25

Destiny took off the minute she got into the parking lot, running toward the doors and pushing them open before scrambling in. It was late afternoon now after all the constant and frantic driving that she pulled off in order to get there, but all that mattered to her was that she was gone. Away from that place.

She hurriedly made her way to the reception desk where the man behind the counter was watching her with a worried look.

"Good afternoon, Miss. Welcome to the Sleep Tight Hotel," the man said with somewhat forced kindness, like most receptionists need to don before talking to a customer. "Would you like a room?" Destiny nodded quickly, only letting out soft whimpers before digging her debit card out of her pocket. The man watched her panicked movements as he took the card from her to punch the code in.

"Forgive me Miss, but are you alright? You seem to be working up quite a sweat there." Destiny only shook her head and mumbled a short 'I-I'm fi-fine.' before taking her debit card back and grabbing her key, rushing toward the halls, leaving the man to watch her with a rather offended and confused expression.

Destiny ran into the dirty, mangy hotel room and threw her body on the bed, grasping the limp pillow and sobbing into it in a pathetic frenzy. Her mind couldn't fully comprehend what just happened until that very moment. Everything was falling into place.

She brought her knees up against her chest and felt her body shake as tears soaked the fibers of the pillow. She glanced down at her pale legs regretfully. All she wanted now was to take them off. Take those horrid slutty shorts off and get some loose pajama pants on. At least then she wouldn't feel like a slut…

Jason 'words' HAD gotten in her head. He called her a whore. He had compared her to a bad girl and now SHE was a bad girl. She was a slutty bitch who disobeyed him and ran away from him. Destiny didn't know if he would go so far as to try to go into town and find her, but she felt as safe as she could possibly be at the moment in this disgusting hotel room by herself.

Destiny yanked the blankets over her legs to cover them, trying to feel some sense of modesty again. She buried her face in the pillow, hugging it tightly. She never felt so vulnerable in her entire life. She FELT like a slut. She felt like she was revealing herself to the world so she could get attention from anybody who happened to see. Anybody…

"You know what, you fuckin' loser?"

Destiny could hear Lucy's drunken laugh rise into her ears. She shot up from the bed.

"If you keep thinking shit like that, you're NEVER gonna get laid! If you get some implants like these and if you show off more of your body, then you'll get all the attention you'll ever need! Hell, you'll get fucked without even knowing it!"

"N-no…" Destiny whispered softly, feeling tears burn her eyes. She saw Lucy and Brianna's gorgeous figures before her, staring her down from the end of the bed, their glossy lips smiling at her seductively.

"See? I knew we could get it out of you," Brianna said softly. "…You little bitchy prude." She took a step and sat down on the bed and pushed Destiny to lie back down, now sitting near her head. She slowly stroked her hair. Destiny whimpered. "Don't you think you look SO much better this way, little prude? Your legs…they have so much potential to be the sexiest bait to any man you have your eyes on. You want that now. I know you do. Why else would you wear those shorts in the first place? You want to be a little more open, don't you?" Lucy sat down on the other side and slowly pulled the blankets off Destiny's legs, causing her to gasp, her pale legs fully exposed. Lucy chuckled.

"I knew our little chat before got to your head, little prude. And you're starting to follow my advice. Those shorts look damn hot on you, girl. They just need to be a little bit shorter…" Lucy suddenly pulled out a pair of rusty scissors and forced Destiny to lie on her back the minute she rose again to get away. Destiny squealed in shock and started to protest, only for Brianna to hold her down by both hands, pinning her to the bed.

"Shh, calm down, little prude-girl…" Brianna whispered as Lucy's scissors traveled down to her shorts. "We're only trying to help you…"

The first snip made Destiny scream out of fear, and the vicious tearing of the cloth caused her shorts to become even with her crotch. Lucy giggled and waggled the torn strips of jean in front of her.

"There, that's MUCH better, now isn't it? Now we just need to lose a few buttons on that shirt…" Lucy's manicured fingers replaced Brianna's while Brianna grabbed the pair of scissors. Destiny watched in horror, tears now streaming down her face. Brianna tsk-ed softly.

"Ah, see? You really DO need our help after all. You're not even wearing any makeup yet. We'll definitely have to change that, too. But first…" Brianna giggled before catching the meek strings attached to the first button on her shirt in the scissors before snapping them off, rendering the button useless. She continued for three more buttons, the shirt widening more and more while Lucy leaned down to whisper in Destiny ear as she screamed and struggled against her surprisingly strong arms.

"Don't you try to fight this, Destiny…We're only helping you become what you really are..."

"N-no…"

"A slut…"

"N-no!"

"A whore…"

"N-NO!"

"…A TRAMP!"

"NO!"

* * *

><p>The cold sweat from her panic made her eyes sting as they shot open. She rose from the bed, grasping the pillow tightly, her heart pounding. She quickly threw the blanket off her legs. Her clothing wasn't torn. Only a dream…<p>

Destiny flopped back down on the bed, tears streaming down her face as she whimpered pitifully. It was true. She WAS a whore. A slut…a PAINTED woman…

Destiny yanked the blankets over her legs again, tucking them repeatedly until she used up the entire blanket on her legs. She hugged her chest and felt the slight tear from Jason's machete. Jason…

She felt like she could TRUST him. How stupid could she be? He was a KILLER. He HAD no heart. His chest was empty of anything that could relate to what she had. She HAD a heart…a heart that, she thought, could help his beat as well. Possibly, even, in the same beat measures as her own…

Destiny turned to her stomach and sobbed into the pillow, curling her body against itself.

She had to face the facts. She fell in love with Jason. And now, lying there after he had almost ripped her to shreds and calling her sinful names that pierced her heart, she wasn't sure what to think anymore. Should she return home? What good would that do? There was no way she could return to that place now, not after what she and Jason had been through. Things couldn't be the same anymore. Things would never go back to normal, give or take years of therapy, moving to other countries and channeling the feelings out through mediating and tai-kwon-do. She loved Jason, and there was nothing she could do about it now. She couldn't go back to him. She wouldn't dare just driving back and throwing herself into Jason's arms. He would kill her. He would kill her for being a slut, a whore. A bad, bad girl.

Jason saw a girl in her that she knew no one else could see. For everyone else, she was a prude. A bookworm. Social-Suicide. A loser. But what he saw…what Jason saw…

"_Please don't cry, good girl. I won't hurt you."_

He PROMISED…he PROMISED not to hurt her on that first night…

"_I don't want you to become a bad girl, so I will keep you here and protect you. I want you to stay a good girl forever, and I don't want other bad people to hurt you or make you bad."_

"_I'm never going to leave your side."_

"_You're lucky you didn't go to school around here, because I would have made you tell me the names of all the kids who talked down to you and I would have killed them all. Slowly."_

"_Just the fact you were bullied makes me want to kill them all. Everyone who ever did that to you. No one deserves that. Especially you. You're too…you're too sweet. If they knew the Destiny I know, they would all like you. Everyone would."_

"_Because I don't want anyone else near you. I don't want you to become tainted by the idiots that live outside of this campsite. There are bad, bad people out there, Destiny. I don't want you to become one of them. You're lucky that you haven't been infected yet, but it's not going to last forever if you leave me every week."_

"_Destiny, I just want to protect you. I don't want you to be a bad girl. I want you to stay as sweet as you are now. If you ever change, I will have to kill you. And that's the last thing I want to do. I want to stay with me. Forever."_

"_You need to promise me that if you get touched by ANY bad people, even bad girls, tell me."_

"_I don't want anyone to touch you. ESPECIALLY men."_

"_I'll kill them."_

"_Destiny, it's going to be okay. I'm going to protect you from those bad people. I won't let them anywhere near you. You just have to promise me that you won't leave the house when they arrive. I won't be able to concentrate knowing that you could be in danger."_

"_Destiny, please don't be afraid. I'm not mad at you. I just want to make those idiots pay for scaring you._

He wanted to PROTECT her…keep her innocent and protect it with everything he had…

"_Are you okay, good girl? Why aren't you sleeping? Did something happen?"_

"_What do you need, Destiny? I'll get it for you."_

"_You're in pain. You shouldn't be moving if you're in pain."_

He CONSTANTLY took care of her…he ALWAYS wanted to make sure she was okay…

"_You are the first good girl I've ever met. I understand that you will be scared of me for a long time, but I still want to protect you. When I first saw you, I couldn't help but want to take you away from those bad people who hurt you. I want you to be happy here with me, and I'll do anything to do that."_

"_I'll do anything to make you happy, Destiny…good girl." _

"_It doesn't bother me. I like seeing you happy."_

"_I've never seen you look so happy. I'm glad you like it here. You know, if you ever want to come over her again, let me know. We can stay as long as you like, if it will make you happy."_

He…He wanted to see her HAPPY. He wanted to see her smile…no one never really made such an effort to do so. Ever.

"_I like your name, Destiny. It's pretty."_

He…actually LIKED her name, too. Most people…

"_**Huh…weird name…"**_

"_You're going to ask me questions someday. I might as well tell you everything now. I don't want to, but I have to."_

"_Destiny, don't feel bad for me. There's no point to it. What's happened has happened. Now I must avenge Mother by killing all the bad people who invade my campsite. I have to make those bad people pay for what they've done to us. But please don't feel bad, Destiny. You did nothing wrong. You're a good girl, remember?"_

He was able to CONFIDE in her. He told her things that she was sure – hopeful – he wouldn't have told anyone else…that alone made her feel important for once…

"_I'll never expect you to get used to my killing, Destiny. I know that it will always scare you, but you have to trust that I would never kill you. I could only kill you if you became a bad girl, and I know you never will be. You're such a good girl…no amount of sin could ever turn you toward being a bad girl."_

…

…But she WAS a bad girl…

"_I…I think you're pretty…"_

He thought she was pretty…ONCE.

"_Don't you EVER scare me like that again…you little angel."_

…She could have been his angel…Jason's angel…

"_They look nice on you."_

…

All lies. They were lies. She was a slut. She revealed herself and now there was no way to get herself back…

"_Destiny, you've had three chances to leave me. I broke my promise three times already. I keep hurting you…"_

…

"_I shouldn't be hurting you. You're not doing anything wrong. You're not a bad girl."_

…Yes she was.

She WAS a bad girl. A BAD, BAD girl…

…A bad girl who was about to risk her life to tell him that she loved him.

She was going to risk everything to tell him that she didn't want to miss the chance to become his angel…

Regardless…

"_**We're only helping you become what you really are...**_

_**A slut…**_

_**A whore…**_

_**A TRAMP!"**_

…She would risk it…

Just for him.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTAH!<strong>

**PHEE-EW! Man, did I love writing this one! Okay, in my defense there was a lot of re-capping, but I think I did a good enough job with that. Please tell me if I overdid it…I kinda wanted to make this chapter REALLY count. I also hope the little dream sequence wasn't too weird…that was just the whole 'slut/whore' thing getting to her. **

**So…Destiny LOVES him. Destiny LOVES Jason Voorhees! GAH, FINALLY! Bet you've all been waiting for that to get out there, huh? BUT…will she admit it, really? Like, sure she SAID she would…but remember, we're talking about DESTINY here. Will she gather up the courage? Or will she chicken out!**

**PLEASE review! Gah, I'm so happy! I have NO idea why, but I am! I really hope you guys liked this! PLEASE review!**

**-NikoRu Rene**


	26. Chapter 26

Destiny took a deep breath, her heart pounding, and opened the door that lead to the lobby. The receptionist was still there, watching her, his worried look still plastered on his face.

"Miss, are you honestly okay? I could hear tossing and turning upstairs." Destiny gave him a curt nod before making her way toward the door.

"H-hey, wait!" the receptionist called out. "Come back here!" Destiny paid him no mind as she walked briskly toward her car, pulling herself in and strapping on her seatbelt. She stared at the steering wheel and slowly pressed her hands against it, her fingertips together. Normally she wouldn't have been that rude, but hey, she was going to die within the hour. She could do whatever she wanted.

"God, if I don't make it out of this, at least tell somebody that I died telling the truth. I don't care who…it could be Ashton Kutcher before you tell him I hate him for me." Destiny let out a weak chuckle as she turned on the ignition. The clock read that it was midnight. She slept a lot later then she thought. Destiny slowly drove out of the parking lot of the hotel and made her way into the road, back toward Camp Crystal Lake. Toward her death.

Destiny turned on the radio while her nerves caused her to jerk the car into the yellow double lines. She cursed herself and changed the stations quickly, trying to hear a song she knew.

"…the parents of the killed teens are speaking out to anyone who knows about the whereabouts of their bodies, or any information regarding the person behind the killing. To say again, in case you're just joining us, the parents of the Brianna Smart, Eli Smaulding, Derek Louis, Destiny Marshala and Lucy Archembault are still refusing to speak out on their children's deaths." Destiny almost turned into the other lane again and turned up the volume. "They have refused interviews and avoid the news stations as much as possible. This behavior has caused them to be prime suspects in their children's murders. Whether the killings are connection, remains to be discovered, but it is only known that all five children were pronounced missing and dead by their parents on the same day. The recent killings of Deborah Hardy, Riley Kunis, Roy Robertson, Haley Zickerman, Maria Williams, Gregory Mitchel, Larry Thomas, Mila and Dominique Smith, Flora Richards and Ashley Brown all caused a major stir in the community, along with the parents of the victims. They are asking anyone who might possibly know anything about these killings to contact the police immediately."

Destiny swallowed hard, blinking away the confusing tears that threatened to blur her already burning vision. So her parents didn't even CARE that she was gone? They didn't even TRY to find out where she was, what happened to her? Did they care about her at ALL? Perhaps, this whole time, her entire existence was just a distraction to them, something that they longed to get rid of all along. Destiny always had the feeling that her parents cared more about their work then they did to her, but she didn't want to believe it. What kind of parents cared more about making money and being successful then their own flesh and blood? A creature that they worked together to create, birth, and develop into the human being that she is today? Why would they even CONCIEVE a child if they knew what they would do to it? Give it everything it ever needed through toys, games, and whatever else they craved and just leave them to their possessions, but never give it what it REALLY needs? Love? Compassion? Commitment? Perhaps…was she just a mistake? A mistake that they were stuck with and didn't know what to do with? A mistake that they tried to push away but could never let go of? A mistake that they needed to get rid of in order to live the lives they had prior?

Destiny pulled over to the side of the road and let the tears fall down her face, unable to hold them back any longer. No, no…that couldn't be true. It just couldn't. why would her parents be that heartless? It just couldn't be happening. This was all in her head. She was just shaken up because of the possibility that she was going to die in a few minutes. Camp Crystal Lake wasn't that far away anymore. Her parents were already very secretive anyway. They're probably developing a whole group of private investigators to find her…

Destiny wiped her face on her arm, the countless crying from today taking it's toil on her delicate skin. She turned down the volume of the radio, giving up on it's potential to give her any comfort from her fate, and pulled back onto the road, driving carefully and fearfully toward her destination.

She had no idea a worn-out, green pickup was trailing just behind her, a man curiously licking his lips as he followed her.

* * *

><p>The tears were all gone now. He couldn't shed any more of them, as much as he tried to. Even if the cause of crying for the first time in centuries was the worst ordeal he had ever gone through, he honestly missed it. Crying…the last time he cried was in his mother's arms…after someone had bullied him.<p>

But now, there was no one to hold him.

Jason sighed shakily, roughly, and pulled his mask back on, strapping it in place to make sure his slightly reddened skin wasn't showing. Even if he hadn't a reason to hide anymore, he still did. Jason blinked and clasped his eye shut, secretly praying for his mother to say something to him. He wasn't used to being alone anymore. He was used to his little Destiny trailing behind him like his shadow, giving him those shy smiles and giggles when she was happy. God, she hadn't been gone a day and he already missed her. How could he be so idiotic...

Little Destiny was already Jason's, and he had to go and throw it away, simply for not trusting her enough. He had to let his rage and mixed emotions – emotions that he was still trying to decipher – get the better of him. He KNEW Destiny wasn't a slut or a whore. He couldn't believe that he called her that. A whore…she was the farthest thing from it. She was pure, untainted…anything but a whore. And yet he called her that anyway…why? Why did he sink that low to call her something he knew she wasn't? He started to think of a few moments in the past that had to do with what he had done. Sometimes, the men who went to his camp abused the girls by calling them those horrible names and beating them, trying to pierce their emotional and physical prides at once. All the girls would do is cry, scream and beg as the men beat them mercilessly, sneering and snarling at them like animals. Could it be that Jason was turning into one of those men? A man that would be so desperate for a girl to stay with him that he would go so low as to call her a whore and almost beat her to the point where she couldn't move anymore?

Jason wanted to cry, but his eye was burning from the utter pain of it. He hadn't cried in so long. He forgot how much it hurt after crying. His head pulsed with aching waves and he felt the strong need to lie down and rest. He hated the feeling. He hated it so much. How could he ever feel this weak? How could he let himself get this weak? He didn't like the feeling at all. He was hurting and alone. All he wanted right now was…

'…_M-mother…' _

…

'…_M-mother?'_

…

'_M-mother!'_

…

'_M-mother, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!' _

…

'_I-I didn't mean to hurt her, Mother! I didn't mean to cause her pain! I-I just want her back, Mother! I want her back on our land, where she's safe! I-I NEED her, Mother! I need her in my arms so I can protect her! I don't want her to turn bad! I want her to stay the same girl she is now! Please, Mother! Get her back! I love her, Mother! I promise to protect her no matter what! Please, Mother, please!' _

"…**Jason…you're…such a special, special boy…"**

'_M-mother…?'_

"**Shh…it's alright, my son…I know you didn't mean those things you said, those things you did. Your emotions got the better of you, like they do to most people in this cruel world. You did things you didn't mean to do, but you need to make up for them now. You need to gain Destiny's trust again. Who knows how much of it is diminished now…"** Jason's eye lit up with hope.

'_M-mother…y-you mean you found her? You can bring her back to me?' _

"**I don't need to bring her back, Jason. She's here now…look out the window." **

Jason jerked to the window, breathing heavily and his heart pounding. Could it be? Could she have really come back?

A car was pulled up to the parking area. A small girl stepped out. She was shaking. She was wearing a white button-up. She was wearing shorts. And they looked beautiful.

'_Destiny…'_

"…**YOUR Destiny…"**

* * *

><p>She stepped out of the car, keeping close to it fearfully. God, she hated the dark…and who knows where Jason could be at this moment? For all she knew, he could be right behind her, machete in hand, ready to strike, ready to spill her blood over the already-tainted campgrounds and drag her lifeless body its final resting place. The thought made Destiny sick instantly, but the fought back the vomit starting to slosh in her stomach. Before she died…she HAD to tell him…<p>

"…J-J," Destiny whispered, holding onto the car handle committedly, looking around the empty, blackness that surrounded her. She swallowed hard over the lump in her throat and tried again. "J-Ja…?"

All she wanted to do now was sleep.

"J-Ja…Jas…?"

Her head was aching, her eyes were burning. All she wanted to do was sleep.

"J-Jas…Jaso…n…?" She swallowed harder, feeling last-minutes tears escaping her eyes.

She wanted to sleep…but only in his arms. Those strong arms. She knew those were the only pair of arms in this world that could protect her. Protect her from the awful world she knew.

"…J-jason…?"

And even if they were about to be locked around her throat.

"J-Jason?"

Holding her down while the other clasped his trusted weapon, a weapon that would mark her fate in the dirt and rocks beneath her.

"J-Jason!"

She would tell him.

"Jason!"

She would tell him she loved him.

"Jason Voorhees!"

She would tell Jason Voorhees that she was in love with him.

"JASON VOORHEES!"

A sudden pair of hands – strong hands – grasped Destiny from around the waist, spinning her body around. She screamed in shock and moved willingly in the direction she was being swerved, unable to stop. She knew who it was.

And she knew what he wanted.

"J-Jason, I-I," Destiny stuttered as the man breathed hard in front of her, staring down at her from his towering height. She couldn't decipher his face through the dark, but she knew what was there. Anger. Blatant anger. He'll kill her.

"I-I…y-you…I-I, J-jas…" Destiny's body was betraying her. Her shyness was taking over. She couldn't do it. She just couldn't do it. Her body was trembling. Her face was reddening. Her heart was pounding. Her eyes were swimming. She was scared. She was alone. She was confused. She was…

…Shocked when Jason had knelt to the ground, grasped her by the waist again, and pulled her to collide against his rock-hard chest.

He was breathing unevenly, holding her in place with his hand on her hip and the other cupping her shoulder, his hard mask pressed against her hair. He was shaking.

Destiny was stuck in more ways than one. She was stuck physically, but mentally on her own. She couldn't understand…he WASN'T going to kill her?

Destiny let stumbling gibberish erupt rom her mouth, already muffled from being pressed against Jason's chest, her entire body tensing. He WASN'T going to kill her…

Jason let out a rough shushing noise, sounding more like a hissing animal, and tried to pull her closer, causing Destiny to gasp again. He wasn't mad at her either.

Destiny couldn't believe it.

She simply couldn't believe it.

He forgave her.

He forgave her for being a whore.

He forgave her for running away.

He forgave her for disobeying him.

Destiny felt sobs racking her body as she struggled to bury her face in his chest harder.

She wasn't a bad girl anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTAH!<strong>

**WHOO! I LOVED this one! SO EMOTIONAL! *Blows nose into virtual hanky***

**I'm really sorry this is a day late, but I really worked on this one…I had to make this one count too, you know? I really hope I did a good job. It's pretty emotional in my opinion…but I want YOU guyses opinions, so let me know what you think!**

**-NikoRu Rene **


	27. Chapter 27

I couldn't count how many times I tripped over my feet from the countless roots that stuck out of the ground. My ankles were seething at the sudden jerks they had to do in order to make up for the sudden change in my balance, but I kept on running. I had parked on the other side of the road. I didn't want that girl to see me.

I really don't know why I followed her, but something in my gut told me I had to. Seeing a sight like her stepping – more like stumbling – into the hotel was the last thing I expected to see that day. I never saw a girl look so destroyed before. She had a tear in her shirt and she had scratches on her feet and ankles. She wasn't even wearing shoes! I tried to take no mind to it at first, simply asking if she was okay, but her reactions to such were shocking as well. She was shaking. SHAKING. I never saw a person have such a vigorous tremor before. It looked as if she was about to keel over. Her eyes were red, and the skin around them was much darker. What in the hell happened to this girl?

When I asked if she was okay again, she gave me a small mumble, snatched up her key and debit card, and took off for the stairs (That hotel is so shitty. We can't even afford a freaking elevator). I tried to ignore the fact that there might have been something horrible wrong with this girl and relaxed once I realized that she wasn't making any movements upstairs. Maybe she just needed to sleep off whatever was bothering her.

There weren't that many customers that day, like any other day, so it was pretty mellow and soothing. The weather was atrociously hot, so I didn't expect that many people to be checking into a hotel. I expected them to be out at the beach, or on a picnic or something.

Once it started getting dark, it was almost time for my shift to be over. But that was the last thing I was thinking about when I heard a sharp scream come from upstairs. I jumped in my seat, almost falling out of my chair, and looked up at the ceiling fearfully. It sounded like a girl. Perhaps it was the girl I had checked in earlier? Maybe she had a nightmare? It was impossible for anyone to break into this place. She was on the third floor and there weren't any means to get in through the window (By such I mean trees or other buildings). A second later, the girl came rushing down the stairs, through the foyer and out the door. I tried calling after her, asking if she was okay, but she didn't seem to hear me.

So here I am, pushing through the darkness and debris of what looked like Camp Crystal Lake. What in the hell was she doing in a place like this? Didn't she hear the rumors? It was very possible that she could care less, since she seemed to be in her teen years. All teenagers around this place are rebellious to a fault all their own. They'll do anything if it gets them drunk, high or laid without the adults knowing. But this girl didn't seem like the rest of them. Sure, she was wearing the same clothing as most girls wore, and yet there was something about her.

For this reason alone, I thought something was wrong. Why would a girl like that ever go to a place like Camp Crystal Lake? Would she trying to find out if the rumors were true? Was she forced to come here? She could be like all the others too, but I didn't want to think my gut was betraying me. It was usually right before.

I pushed a large branch behind and I almost stepped into campgrounds of Camp Crystal Lake. I inspected quietly. I could hardly see a thing, but I could distinctively make out one giant silhouette, and two reasonable smaller ones in front of it. I expected the giant silhouette to be a car, but the other ones…were they people? I could only guess that they were, since they were standing upright.

And right against each other.

I tried to take a closer look. I was able to creep out far enough to catch some light from the moon shining overhead. What I saw almost made me scream.

A giant man – a good six or seven inches taller then me – wearing a hockey mask was holding the girl in his arms. I could hear that the girl was crying and the man was stroking her hair somewhat roughly, as if trying to calm her down.

I watched, my mouth gaping open in shock. The rumors WERE true. Jason Voorhees DOES exist. So, all those killings that have happened recently were true as well. Jason had killed them all. But that's when something new altogether fell into place.

I remembered watching the news earlier that day and the stories about the killings were announced every chance they could get. By the end of the day, yesterday, I could recite all of the victim's names by heart. One of the names always caught my interest.

Destiny Marshala.

Destiny? What a strange name. Who names their kid after something that can't be changed? And Marshala…was she the daughter of Angela and Daniel Marshala? That rich family from _? If they were so rich, and if she WAS their daughter, wouldn't they have made a huge stink about it? If I was rich, I would spend all the money I ever had into finding my lost daughter. IF she was lost, that is. From what the rumors said, they were all killed. But for all they knew, they could all be lost.

A sudden remembrance of the debit card the girl flashed at him struck him.

'Destiny Marshala,' it read in girly handwriting.

So this girl WAS Destiny Marshala.

This girl was the possible daughter of the well-off Marshala family.

…And this girl was HUGGING a serial killer?

I couldn't understand. Why would she be so close to a man like that? A heartless criminal who has killed countless people and has been known to be dead for years. A man who slashes and decapitates innocent people just for the hell of it. Why would a little girl like her ever come close to a man like him? Why would she do something so sick and twisted?

She needed help. She definitely needed some kind of mental help. Jason must have brainwashed her somehow. She must be under the impression that he's HELPING her or something. Who knows what he's done to her now that she's under his control. But of course, the real question was WHY he has kept her. Did he keep ALL of his female victims like this and brainwash them into helpless, desperate creatures who crave his approval? What would he do to them he wondered. Rape them? Torture them? Keep them prisoner? God could only imagine what this poor girl has been through. She must have tried to get away when she came to the hotel, but she was too brainwashed to stay away from him and returned.

This HAD to be stopped. This was so sick. Why would ANYONE want to be with a serial killer? Even though he had a good feeling she wasn't doing this willingly, he was under the impression that she had good enough willpower to leave. But staying away was the problem. Perhaps if he could catch her while she was alone and give her an ultimatum, she'll go along with him. That way he can give her help and return her to her family. His mind boggled over the award money he would receive. And imagine how much he would make if he TOLD everyone that Jason existed! He would be as rich as the Marshala family! They could capture him, lock him up and kill him, set the rest of the female prisoners free, and I would be the town hero! I would finally stop working in that crummy hotel and actually make something out of my life. Boy, would I prove my parents wrong…dumb bastards…

"Destiny!" I called out and took a step into the moonlight, making myself known. My mind was too blurred over with my future life to care that I was messing up my plan. I wanted to talk to her when Jason wasn't around, but at the moment I felt so invincible that I was sure I could knock Jason out with one hand tied behind my back.

Jason flinched and turned to me, his eyes back from the shadows coming from the eyeholes. He pressed Destiny against him possessively, as if daring me to come any closer. Destiny had gasped and looked up at me in horror. Bet she didn't expect me to come to her rescue. I bet she didn't expect anyone to save her.

"Destiny, you don't have to stay here with him," I said calmly, taking more steps forward, all the while Jason holding Destiny tighter and tighter. "I can take you away from this man. He's hurt you, hasn't he? He's brainwashed you, Destiny. You need to get out of here before he kills you! Come with me! I can take you away from this place. I can get you help and return you to your family, then we can tell the police and have this man locked away forever." I was proud of my little speech. It came out exactly the way I wanted to. I wasn't one for public speaking, but if it MEANS something, might as well do your best. I watched for her expression, trying to detect any signs of hope of relief. But to my surprise, she was staring up in me through tear-burned eyes, her expression…

…Unreadable?

I didn't understand. Why didn't I see happiness or realization? Why didn't she understand that I have come to rescue her from this horrid place? She must have been brainwashed too deeply…

"Destiny, please try to understand. That man…that man KILLS people. He's killed more people than you can count, and he might kill you, too. You have to believe me, Destiny. He has you brainwashed under his control. You have to get out of here before it's too late! Please, come with me. I can help you get out of this. Please believe me, Destiny." Jason was breathing heavily through the holes in his mask, panting with rage. He wouldn't dare hurt Destiny, no matter where she was. Why else would he keep her if he planned on killing her in the end? So, if she came with me, there would be nothing he could do. If he killed me, she would be able to make another getaway while doing so. And if he killed Destiny, I could also take off to call the police. Either way, I would win. Whether I would die or not, I would be a hero.

…But, my plan didn't go exactly the way I wanted it to.

Destiny just stood there, in the man's arms, tears trickling down her neck and staring at me in shock. She made no move to go anywhere. She didn't even look like she was THINKING about leaving him. At this point, Jason's hand was tightly around her shoulder while another was around her waist, locking her in his arms in such a protective matter it was almost animalistic. It was sick to watch. This man deserved to die for everything he's done. All the things he's done to innocent people, killing them, torturing them, raping them…

And yet Destiny didn't move. Perhaps his grip on her was too tight, but I was shocked when I saw Jason slowly, almost gently, pick her up by the back of the legs and waist, and lied her down on the length of the back seats of the car in back of them.

"WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I yelled angrily. Was he going to try and drive away? You'd think a serial killer wouldn't know how to drive. "GET HER THE FUCK OUT OF THERE!" But he paid no mind to me. He shut the door to the truck then turned to me, glaring me down with that one eye.

"If you think killing me will do anything, you got another thing coming, you asshole. Destiny's left open now, she can leave while you're finishing me off. Then SHE can tell the police and YOU'LL go to jail." I smirked at him, staring at him defiantly. Watch him try to get out of this one. He took some steps forward until he was right in front of me. He slowly lifted hs machete, and I closed my eyes, grinning.

"Go ahead…she'll just get away…"

The machete swept cleanly through my waist, slicing me in half effectively.

She'll be free.

**END CHAPTAH!**

** Okay, so you all asked for the man in the green truck, and here he is! Quite the weird one, isn't he? Too bad he had to die. And too bad he didn't understand. Destiny isn't leaving Jason anytime soon, now is she? **

**-NikoRu Rene **


	28. Chapter 28

Destiny lied on the back car seat as Jason instructed with her heart pounding. She knew the second he came into view that he was going to die. Just the look in Jason's eye was enough to prove that. But what he said…those things he said…

He thought she was brainwashed. He thought that Jason captured countless girls like this and tortured them. Where did he summon that kind of strange idea? Why would anyone ever think that Jason would do something like that? Destiny had to admit that he was decently close, though. Jason DID torture his victims somewhat before killing them, but he never held them hostage or anything, did he? Destiny didn't know how he handled killings in the past, before Destiny had come along, but it just didn't seem like him.

That man also thought that he could help her. Get her out of there and help arrest Jason and find out a way to destroy him once and for all. Clearly he didn't understand. He didn't understand anything at all. Now that Jason has forgiven her, she had no intention of leaving. She felt safe her. She felt protected here. For the first time in her life, she actually felt loved. Loved by another person (As much of a person that Jason could ever be).

Destiny could feel the tears dancing down her face. She had not realized Jason had sliced that man in half until she heard the two heavy thumps to the ground and the sickening noises of broken bones and torn inners. Destiny fought back the urge to gag, and curled her body into a ball, shaking. Even if Jason had forgiven her, she still didn't fully trust him yet. She still had the mindset that Jason would possibly kill her someday with his utter bloodlust and not being satisfied with the kill. Destiny heard several noises while she trembled in fear: dragging, digging, more thumping. Brushing, walking that got softer and softer in the distance but then got louder as Jason returned.

Jason opened the car door and caused Destiny to gasp. Jason gently took her in his arms and turned to show her the crime scene. Jason had managed to clean up as much of the blood as possible and give the impression that the kill never happened. Destiny wiped her eyes slowly and looked up at him. She couldn't detect what his expression as through his eye. The moon hung heavy above them. Destiny could only guess that it was around midnight now.

Jason walked almost carefully back to his home, holding Destiny almost delicately. Destiny gave a heavy yawn but refused to drift off. For some reason she felt like it would upset him. Jason stepped into the guest room and Destiny gasped as he turned on the oil lamp nearby, holding Destiny with one arm. The entire room was destroyed, excluding the bed that sat there among all the debris. Destiny trembled in his arms, fear seeping into her again, but upon feeling this Jason quickly lied her down on the bed and fished about for his notepad. After turning to a new page, he started to write.

"_Destiny, I want to say sorry for what I did to you. I understand now that you were waiting for me to come save you. I thought you were a bad girl because you were dressed like one, but I was not thinking right. You are not a bad girl, Destiny. You never were a bad girl. I didn't mean to call you a whore either. You are not a whore. You never were a whore. You are pure and sweet. You are a good girl. You are a very, very good girl. I hope you can forgive me. I am so glad you have come back. I promise never to hurt you like that again. I promise to treat you like the good girl you are. I want you to stay with me, Destiny. I want you to stay with me forever." _

When Destiny read everything he had written, tears spilled over her cheeks and she moved to try and bury her face against his chest again, not caring if he preferred for her not to. He really DID forgive her. She wasn't a whore. She wasn't a bad girl. She wasn't evil in his eyes. She was good, sweet. A good girl. Relief rushed over her body and the brunt of everything that had happened that day swept over her. All she could do was cry. She never wanted to leave his arms ever again, even if he didn't return her feelings. She wanted to feel safe again. She wanted to feel protected again.

Jason gently rubbed her back and held her in place while she cried, and after a good ten minutes or so, sleep and pounding headaches overwhelmed her. She yawned heavily again and Jason pushed her into the bed, covering her with blankets. She stared up at him in a daze, her face flushed. She moved slightly, suddenly remembering Lacey. She had forgotten her here when she left. Now that she thought about it, how could she have slept without Lacey? She did manage to, didn't she? Jason seemed to have understood and picked himself up to go find her, but Destiny tugging shyly on his sleeve stopped him.

"J-Jason…" She spoke softly, clearing her throat, sounding hoarse. "I-I wanna…try to not sleep with Lacey tonight. I-I was able to sleep without her before. Perhaps…maybe I have grown out of it." Jason stared down at her in shock, and Destiny blushed again and squirmed under the blankets. It was just a little experiment. Was it really that hard to believe? "B-but do you think you could…keep her next to the bed?" Destiny asked. "Y-you know, just in case I need her?" Jason nodded and lifted up a piece if broken dresser and pulled the rather neglected stuffed animal out of the debris. Destiny bit her lip weakly and shifted in the bed again.

"J-Jason? Wh-what did you do to this room? Why is it so destroyed?" Jason clenched his eye shut and placed Lacey on the floor next to the bed. He sat down heavily on the bed and pulled out his notepad again.

"_Mother got very mad at me after what I did to you. She yelled at me so loud that I didn't know what I was doing until it was over."_

"Y-you can talk to your mother i-in your head?" Destiny asked, slightly intrigued. Did he have telekinesis or something?

"_Yes. I don't really understand why but I can always talk to her in my head."_ Destiny smiled at him shyly.

"I-It must be nice t-to be able to talk to her whenever you want." Jason gave a slight nod.

"_I miss her a lot. I protect our land because of her." _

"I-I wish I could have met her before she died. Sh-she seems like such a nice person…" Destiny trailed off slightly, playing with the corners of the bed. She was thinking, contemplating on whether or not to say something that had been on her mind since Jason told her about what he had gone through. She didn't know if it would upset him or not, so she never tried. Jason seemed to take the silence as a sign to leave her alone to go to bed so he gently pressed her against the pillows pulled the blankets over her shoulders and patted her head gently before making his way to the door. He was just about to shut off the oil lamp when Destiny took a deep sigh.

"J-Jason?"

He turned back and looked at her. Destiny gritted her teeth, summoning up what little bravery she had, and looked him right in the eye.

"If I knew you before you died, I would have protected you from those kids who hurt you. I would have stopped you from drowning and stood up to those camp counselors for not watching over us. I would have been your friend."

Jason's eye had widened to the point she could see the whites in them from her distance. Fear struck through her instantly. Did she hit a nerve? Did she hurt his feelings? Did she bring up those bad memories? She was about to stutter an apology when he turned off the oil lamp and closed the door silently.

* * *

><p>Jason's head was reeling as he sat down on his old bed, the springs screaming as he did so. What Destiny just said to him, right before he left her to rest after such a tiring day, flitted through his mind constantly as he slowly lied down himself.<p>

"_**If I knew you before you died, I would have protected you from those kids who hurt you. I would have stopped you from drowning and stood up to those camp counselors for not watching over us. I would have been your friend."**_

Destiny, that shy, delicate little girl, would have protected HIM from those bad children and camp counselors? Jason had to admit that she did have some fight in her when she thought things weren't right in her eyes, but could she had really managed to stand up to ALL of those people? For someone like HIM? The image in his head just didn't feel right. All this time, he had been protecting Destiny from bad people. He had never thought once, not for one moment, that Destiny would have been able to protect HIM. The thought of it left a thick, warm feeling in his chest. The feeling felt soothing, comforting, but also hot and bothersome. He couldn't decide how to take it in. The fact that someone was willing to have saved him as a child from all the ugly torment he had gone through made him tingle with pleasure, but the fact that Destiny would have seen him as he was, a weak, pathetic child with no friends sent a shock to the pit of his stomach. He didn't want Destiny to see him like that. Completely weak and dependent on his mother for support. He wanted Destiny to see him as a protective, strong, fearless man who wasn't scared of anything. Well, except for the obvious…

Now thinking of Destiny, he couldn't help but think that she was becoming more and more bold. The fact that she didn't want to sleep with Lacey was a shock all its own. Where did that come from all of a sudden? She had said she was able to sleep without him before. She must have fallen asleep wherever she ran off to. Jason had to admit that when he noticed that Destiny had left Lacey behind, he was slightly hopeful that she would at least come back to get her, then he would have taken that chance to apologize. Jason didn't know how to take this either. He wasn't sure if he liked the idea of Destiny being bolder. Would that mean she would try to be more daring? He didn't want to lose the sweetness that he fell in love with. She also didn't stutter as much as she did before either. That scared him. Was her shyness slipping away, too? Her shyness was the most innocent thing he ever saw. Losing that would destroy him.

Jason sighed and turned to his side, closing his one eye. He'll try to figure it all out in the morning. His head was still pounding from the headache he developed.

* * *

><p>Jason ran through the campsite, shielding his head from flying rocks and sticks as the children behind him closed in, laughing and sneering. He tripped over his feet as tears streamed down his face. He could hear the names they called him echo in his head, causing it to throb in pain. One final trip over a rock was enough for the kids to catch up with him. They all circled and crowded around him, chucking more rocks and sticks, pushing and shoving him, pulling a thick burlap sack over his head.<p>

"Loser!"

"Freak!"

"Weirdo!"

"L-Leave him alone!"

The children stopped instantly and turned to see who had the audacity to say such a thing to them. Jason pulled the sack off his head and gasped at what he saw. A young Destiny, wearing the same uniform as the others, her light brown hair pulled into two high pigtails on the side of her head, held a brave look in her eye as she stared the children down. She was even cute when she was a child. The children all stared at her, looking confused but more upset that their game was interrupted.

"Why don't you get lost, you little nobody?" one of the boys sneered.

"W-who are you to make fun of something who looks different then you? Wh-what gives you the right?" Destiny yelled back, taking another step forward.

"Why should you care about him, huh? As long as we're bullying him, we're not bullying you!" one of the girls said, venom in her voice. "Do you want us to start bullying you again? Want another trip in the lake?" the children laughed at the memory. Jason watched in shock, his heart pounding. They tried to drown her in the lake, too?

"U-unlucky for you guys, I know how to swim!" Destiny said, a thick blush settling on her face. "Y-you guys better not do anything more to him, or I-I'll-"

"Oh, you'll what? Tell on the counselors?" One of the boys stepped forward and towered over little Destiny, grinning smugly. "Like they care! They're too busy doing grown-up stuff to see what we're doing! We can do whatever we want! We can bully that freak over there, and we can bully you!" Destiny started to tremble slightly at his words. Jason watched in horror. They were right. The camp counselors didn't care what they did.

"W-well, I'll tell on Jason's mo-"

"Oh, so now you're gonna tattle on us with freak's little mommy?" the boy mocked Destiny's voice, causing the others to laugh. "There's nothing she can do either! She doesn't ever care about that freak!"

"Y-you take that back!"

Everyone turned to see Jason glaring at them angrily, fury sweeping over him. He knew for a fact that his mother cared about him, no matter what some bully had to say.

"Aw, did I stwike a nerve in the little freak?" the boy mocked again. The children laughed. "Listen, no one CARES about you. Not even your pwecious little mommy. No one would care if we drowned you in that lake. No one would care if you die-"

"I-I would!"

Jason's eyes widened as everyone turned back to Destiny again. Her tiny little hands were balled up into fists, the brave look back in her eye.

"I-I would care if Jason got hurt! I-I would care if Jason died! J-Jason is my friend! I-I don't want my friends to die!"

"What friends?" The boy laughed, gaining up on her again. "You have NO friends, you little nobody! Why would anyone ever be friends with you OR that little freak? If I didn't know better, I would say you were in LOVE with him!" Destiny's face went beet red at the thought while Jason's ears reddened. What were they talking about? Destiny…in LOVE with him?

"Wh-wha-I-I…I-I-I…n-n-"

"You DO! You DO love that freak, don't you!" the boy cackled as the others started laughing harder. "And YOU-" the boy then pointed at Jason, realizing his red ears. "You love her BACK, don't you?" the children laughed even harder, hugging their stomachs and some falling to the floor. Jason flinched and felt his face go red. How did they know…?

"Well, maybe we should just take the two lovebirds for a SWIM!" the boy said viciously, grabbing Destiny by the arm. "Let's go!"

"LET HER GO!" Jason snarled suddenly, feeling pure rage the minute the boy's hand touched Destiny, but the sudden onslaught of children ushering him toward the docks was too strong.

"Oh, calm down, you freak of nature! You see her soon enough!" the boy said, tugging Destiny with him. Tears streamed down Destiny's face in fear, pulling on the boy's hand in a desperate attempt to get free.

"S-stop it! L-Let us go!"

"Oh, I'll let you go, alright!" the boy said, finally reaching the docks. The other children made sure to keep a barrier between Jason and the boy.

"I'll let you go die so I never have to see your ugly face again!" With that, the boy pulled the long-forgotten burlap sack over Destiny's head, tied the base of it around her neck with his shoelace, and pushed her into the lake.

"DESTINY!" Jason screamed, watching Destiny's scream muffle through the sack and try desperately to free herself, the sack absorbing water and weighing down on her head. Slowly, she started to sink lower and lower.

"DESTINY, NO!" Jason pushed the laughing children out of the way to stand on the very edge of the dock.

"And you're next, freak! Go save your girl!" the boy yelled from behind, suddenly pushing Jason into the lake as well. Jason gasped and spluttered, flailing around wildly. Fear struck through him. He didn't know how to swim. He searched frantically for Destiny. She was struggling to keep her head afloat. Jason flailed toward her, grasping her by her shoulders and hoisted her as high as he could.

"DESTINY, NO! Y-YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME, NO!" Jason screamed, watching in horror as Destiny's weight pushed him further down. Destiny quickly stopped him, prying out of grip.

"N-no, don't! I-It'll kill you!"

"I-I don't care! I-I don't want you to die!"

Destiny struggled more and pedaled the water with her legs, slowly tiring.

"J-Jason…I-I can't do this anymore…"

"Wh-what? N-no, Destiny, we can do this!"

"N-no…y-you can!" With that, Destiny grasped Jason around the shoulders and pulled upward. Jason was lifted slightly and struggled to get free, realizing that Destiny's head was now under the water.

"NO DESTINY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Jason screamed, kicking to try and let himself free. After a minute or so, Destiny did let go, but she floated to the surface, unmoving. Jason stared in pure disbelief, feeling the water graze his eyes.

"No…no…" His voice gargled as he screamed. "DESTINY NO!"

* * *

><p>Jason shot up in bed, his whole self shaking. His mask was soaking wet and his eye was burning. He shuddered and pried his mask off, wiping his face furiously, then pulled it back on and walked out the door.<p>

He made his way to Destiny's room, opening the door quietly and making his way to the bed. She was curled up on her side, a slightly troubled look on her face, but nevertheless looked peaceful. Extremely confusing and strong emotions washed over him at the sight of her lying there.

"_**N-no, don't! I-It'll kill you!" **_

"_**I-I don't care! I-I don't want you to die!" **_

Jason fought back tears again, growling to himself and his weakness, and quickly pulled a section of the covers away.

"_**J-Jason…I-I can't do this anymore…" **_

"_**Wh-what? N-no, Destiny, we can do this!" **_

"_**N-no…y-you can!"**_

He lied down quickly, not caring to think if he was waking Destiny up.

"_**NO DESTINY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"**_

"_**No…no…"**_

"_**DESTINY NO!"**_

Jason grasped her by the waist with both hands, and pulled her against him from behind, wrapping his arms around her and pulling the covers over them both. Destiny squealed in shock, tensing almost instantly, and tried to break free. Jason growled deep in his throat, shushing her again and pulled her closer against him, cradling her carefully. He pressed his mask against her hair and breathed slowly, taking in her scent. Destiny's entire body was frozen. He could feel the heat radiating off her face. Jason shushed her again as she let out little whimpers of fear. He stroked her hair soothingly, trying to calm her down. He continued to shush her, feeling her relax minutely against him, sleep overtaking her. He knew at any other point, it would have taken ages for her to relax, but she was so tired…

She wouldn't understand now, but he would try to make her understand someday.

For now, he just needed to know that she was there.

That she was there, unharmed, and that she was with him.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTAH!<strong>

**Wow…this took me HOURS and it was SO worth it! Some people were disappointed that the last chapter was about Mr. Green Truck, so I hope this makes up for it!**

**So Destiny finally knows now that Jason didn't mean everything he said. And Jason's getting kinda cuddly! What a softie! KINDA? Psshh, yeah right!**

**Anywhoo, I really hope you guys liked this one. I tried to make up for the random thinkings of Mr. Green Truck. I'm sure you guys didn't really expect for that to happen. People seemed to be a bit lost about him, and that's kinda what I was looking for. He was supposed have a slightly strange personality, wanting both Destiny to be safe but also cared about how he could benefit from it. I was hoping it would make it more interesting that he wasn't INTERESTED in Destiny on a personal level, but wanted to help her. **

**On another note, I must mention a review that I got from 'The Truth or Lies':**

**I must say, though, Destiny's personality pisses me off a bit. (Although, I love how she is finally a decent character with fairly realistic reactions.) What irks me is that she freaking let's Jason be an ass to her and comes running back like an insecure child who feels so dependent on him despite the fact he keeps verbally and physically abusing her. Not to mention, she never tried stopping him from killing. Not the 'bad girl' who saved Destiny from the freak police officer or the awesome Motel Guy who thought he was saving a girl from a serial killer. **

**No, sir. She just let's the lives go to waste.'**

**Let me say some things about this. **

**MegaKiraraLover helped me figure out that what she has is Stockholm Syndrome, which is basically a disease in which a person held hostage feels defensive and/or dependent on their captor. To me, this makes sense. If you look at it, Destiny is very insecure and basically has no one in her life, except Jason. It would make sense for her to rely on him, even if he hurt her. I do admit that they kinda of have an abusive relationship, now that Jason has hurt her, but he didn't really mean to. It was his animalistic nature getting the better of him. I know I'm probably sounding defensive of Jason at the moment, but it's what I feel. And now just because I have dubbed their relationship 'abusive', don't think that's what's going to happen for the rest of the relationship. Just because they have one rock in the road doesn't mean that Jason will abuse her anymore. For all we know, it could be the last time. **

**And the whole 'Destiny-not-trying-to-stop-Jason-from-killing' thing. I'm sorry, but I really can't see little Destiny doing such a thing. I've seen this happen so many times in F13 FF's that I decided against doing so. It seems very OOC in my opinion for Jason to stop killing just because a girl he has grown fond of tells him to stop. It's in his nature to kill people that are bad. A whole group – let alone one person – can't stop that. **

**I'm not upset at 'The Truth or Lies' for this review. It did make me realize that people might have the same mindset, and that I might have to clear some things up. Hopefully everything I just said will make thing a bit clearer. **

**I hope you guys review! I hope you liked the chapter.**

**-NikoRu Rene **


	29. Chapter 29

Whenever Jason felt Destiny's body rise and fall out of rhythm from her soft breathing, he would look down at her, watch her. He would watch her until he thought she was okay, and then close his eye again. He did this repeatedly, constantly, worrying if she was alright or not with him holding her like this. He had the feeling that from then on, he would be much, much more hesitant about touching her, even patting her head. After almost losing her for his behavior…no, he didn't want to think about it anymore. And yet…he wasn't hesitant at all about holding her now…holding her so close…

…Oh, now he had to stop beating around the bush. This was the sixth time he had looked down at her within a minute. He had to face facts; he was watching her because he couldn't stop. He couldn't stop watching her because she was just too cute.

He sighed and tried to prop his elbow without waking her up. He couldn't sleep now. He just couldn't. He had to watch her. She was just too beautiful. And after almost losing her…

'_Jason, STOP IT.'_

She was curled onto her side, her back obviously facing him. Her face was buried against the limp pillow but he could still distinctively see the deep blush settled almost permanently on her cheeks. Her legs were curled up as well, her back arching slightly toward the curve her body was making. Her shoulders were hunched slightly, as if she was trying to hide from him. Her face was slightly contorted in an expression of nervousness. He knew she must have been uncomfortable, and yet the muscles in her body – most of them – were relaxed.

Jason tilted his head slightly in confusion. Her body language – he could guess body language decently well what with his prior experiences – expressed fear, and she had yet to tense up like she usually did. It didn't make sense to him. She was scared, and yet she was relaxed. What could that mean? He tilted his head to the other side in wonder, slightly hoping Mother would help him understand.

"**Jason, Darling…don't worry about her now. She's relaxed. She's comfortable in your arms." **

'_But she looks afraid, Mother. Why does she look like that when she is comfortable?'_

"**I doubt that she's been in a situation like this, Honey. Having someone hold her so closely. It's taking her time to fully relax mentally. She might be relaxed physically but her mind is still reeling from what has happened to her today. It will take time for her to calm down completely…perhaps you should have waited until later to hold her for the first time, Darling…"** Jason growled and subconsciously pulled her closer, suddenly feeling possessive. He could hold her anytime he wanted. She was his girl, after all. Destiny didn't react, but her face deepened in color. **"Oh calm down, Jason…what's done is done, nothing can change it. Just…promise me you'll be careful with her."** Jason found himself nodding and moving his head down again to watch her. Her back – or at least the part of her back that wasn't curled away from him – was pressed against his stomach. Jason could feel a small spark from the contact once he had fully noticed it. It felt nice. Very nice. But…not nice enough. Not for him at least.

Jason moved his hand from her waist and pulled off his glove. He did the same to his other hand before tossing the not-to-be-remembered-soon pieces of clothing somewhere in the destroyed masses of what was Destiny's room. He slowly grazed his knuckles over Destiny's arm, feeling immensely smooth skin against his rough, calloused hand. Jason couldn't stop the chill that ran down his spine at the feeling. He had almost forgotten how soft her skin was. How delicately lovely it felt against his tortured hand. He could feel slight bumps along certain parts of her arms, but that only made her seem more real to him. Not fake like one of the bad girls he had come across.

Jason found himself stroking even softer skin on her lower arm, the only side of her arm that was hidden from his eyes. It felt so fragile, like he could tear the skin if he pressed any harder. Jason breathed slowly, savoring his touches on her skin and caused her back to press even closer to him. He slowly lowered his upper body, which was still propped up by his other arm, and took in the weakened scent of her hair. His other hand was able to catch a few strands of her hair and he stroked it carefully, feeling slight dirt in them. All the while, Jason's other hand went back to her waist, molding his hand against the subtle curve. Caught up in all the unknown and somewhat exciting emotions coursing through his defaulted-numb body, he didn't realize his hand was at the bottom of her shirt until he felt the fabric between his fingers. He paused. His eye opened and he looked down at where his hand was lying.

What would mother say if he continued? Would she call him a bad boy for touching her like that? She seemed to have no objections toward him touching her already. And wouldn't she warn him if he was going too far? It wasn't like he was going to try and do bad things to her…he just…he only wanted to…

Jason closed his eye again, twirled a few hairs between his fingers clumsily, and pushed Destiny's shirt upwards slightly, just enough for some skin on her hip to be shown. Completely untouched. Completely pure, and utterly silky. Jason growled softly and stroked the slight path of skin he allowed himself to reach.

He did not notice Destiny tensing and whimpering until her eyes shot open.

She let out a mix between a scream and a gasp and literally propelled herself off the bed and onto the floor, scrambling away from Jason in a spider/crab-like manner. Jason flinched and watched her, shocked that she managed to move so quickly. She let out scrambled whimpers and stutters before curling her body against the wall and hugging herself as tightly as possible, her face impossibly red. Guilt immediately flooded Jason's stomach at the sight, and he pulled out his notepad and pen to explain, but she seemed in no mood to understand. Her look contrasted any other expression Jason had seen in his victims. Her mindset seemed clear; get the hell out of there! But he had to make sure she understood. He didn't want to scare her off again…

"_Destiny, I didn't mean to scare you. I just liked the way your skin felt. It feels nice. It's really soft. I'm sorry I scared you."_ He showed her the notepad and she read it a few times before staring up at Jason fearfully.

"Y-you…y-you w-weren't…?" Jason frowned slightly, trying to understand what she was trying to say when it suddenly clicked in his mind. Jason quickly shook his head and started writing again.

"_Destiny, I would never do that to you. I would never break your innocence. I am trying to protect it remember?"_ Her face flushed possibly darker and she stared at her curled-up toes, nodding silently. Jason heaved a sigh, feeling somewhat relief washing over him, and he opened his arms to her. When she didn't respond and instead stared down at her toes even more intently, Jason huffed in annoyance. What, was she planning on just sitting there all night? She needed sleep. She was exhausted. Jason growled gently, causing her to flinch, and beckoned her over with his hands still outstretched. The sight caused Destiny to flush and she looked back down again.

"J-Jason…I-I think I should sleep s-somewhere else…"

Pure fury immediately slapped Jason's mindset into immediate action and caused him to stand up and out of the bed immediately, glaring down at her.

'_Well…I'm waiting.' _

Destiny stared up at him in fear, her frame trembling.

"I-I…J-Jason, st-stop giving me th-that look…i-it's scaring me." Jason snorted, not giving a care in the world whether or not he was scaring her now, and made his way to Destiny, crouching down low and giving her a hardened look before scribbling on his notepad.

"_You're not leaving." _

Destiny stared up at him, her eyes wide.

"Wh-wha-?" Jason shook the notepad in her face before she could finish her sentence. "B-but, I-" Jason shook his head and pointed at the notepad again, insistently. If she thought she was going to sleep somewhere else, she had another thing coming.

"W-why? W-why can't I?" she asked weakly, a slight edge to her voice. Jason took no notice and simply grabbed her by the arm, causing her to squeak in shock.

"J-Jason!"

He growled warningly and tugged her into the bed again. She toppled onto her back, but quickly scrambled to her side to get away only for Jason to grasp her waist from behind again. Destiny gasped in shock and tensed instantly when Jason tugged her against him. He growled deeply and pressed his mask against her hair, taking in her scent. He breathed hard, unable to stop himself from stroking her skin again. She felt so good…so warm and soft…he just couldn't stop…

"J-JASON, S-STOP IT, PLEASE!"

Tears soaked into the sleeve of his tattered coat and caused his ministrations to stop. He hadn't realized that his hand had made his way back under her shirt until he could feel the cloth on the back of his hand. The scent of Destiny's hair became stale under his nose as he raised his head to look down at her. She was sobbing uncontrollably, her entire body now tensed and trying to curl to protect itself from Jason's wandering hand. Her face, neck and her upper chest were deeply flushed and her hands were glistening with tears and sweat.

He was ruining her.

He was tainting her.

He was touching her badly.

Like a bad boy.

Jason felt his own body tense at the realization, and he slowly pulled his hand away. Destiny was still crying, hard, but it didn't stop him from carefully, delicately, turning her around to face him. He made sure to leave some room between them, and he slowly pulled out his notepad to write.

"_I'm sorry, Destiny. I'm sorry I scared you again. I'm sorry I touched you like a bad boy. You're a good girl. Good girls shouldn't be touched like that. Destiny please forgive me. I won't ever do it again, I promise. I know today has been hard, but I want to start over. Can we? I want to make up or what I did."_ When he was finished, he could still see Destiny crying. Jason felt the guilt seep into his chest like crashing waves. What kind of protector was he?

Jason slowly brought his hand up to her wet face, brushing back strands of hair from view and carefully catching each of her tiny hands in his and guiding them away from her face. At this point, she had flinched, gasped, and gone possibly redder, but her eyes opened and she looked down at the notepad in front of her. Jason's heart thumped hard as he watched her eyes scan the paper, inwardly praying that she would understand and accept his apologies.

"..I-I…J-jas-I…" She let out softened stutters as she struggled to respond, but a heavy yawn interrupted her words. Jason couldn't help but let out a chuckle, which only made her flush more. "I-I…I-I f-forgive you…j-just…p-promise me y-you…w-won't do th-that a-again…p-please…" she managed to let the rest of the sentence whisper through Jason's ears. He watched as she stared determinedly at his chest, refusing to look anywhere but. Jason knew it would be a challenge, a BIG challenge, to never touch her like that again, because, damnit, it felt so good…but if it uncomforted her so badly to the point it brought her to tears…he just couldn't stand her being that unhappy…

Jason carefully cupped her scarlet cheek in his hand and gently lifted it so her eyes met his. He gave a slow nod to show his understanding, and carefully, almost hesitantly brought the hand to her back, pulling her close to him to press against his body. Destiny gasped and tensed quickly, but Jason slowly shushed her, moving his other hand to cup the back of her head, stroking her hair as gently as possible to help soothe her. She let out a soft whimper and buried her face against his chest, making do with the fact he wouldn't let her free, and began to relax minutely against him again. Jason slowly lowered his head to her hair, still shushing her softly and breathed in her fresh scent once more, rubbing her back soothingly until she had fallen asleep once more.

Jason noticed that her tiny body, though contrasting with his giant frame, molded almost perfectly against his own. The spark that flitted through his body from the experience didn't leave him all night.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTAH!<strong>

**Okay, this chapter was meant to be uber fluffy and uber…emotionally weird for Jason, so I hope I pulled it off well!**

**I also need to apologize for not updating in, like, FOREVER. My reason for doing so was my graduating, my prom and my senior trip, which were all extremely emotional and fun as hell. I really had little-to-no time to do anything FF-wise, so I hope this chapter makes up for it…**

**Anywhoo, please review! 200 REVIEWS, GUYS! WHEE!**

**-NikoRu Rene **


	30. Chapter 30

When Jason woke up the next morning, the first thing that went through his rotting mind was to check on Destiny and make sure she was okay, especially after the grueling day before. The only thing he had forgotten was how short that trip would take, given that she was right up against him with her face pressed against his large chest.

Jason let out a heavy yawn, causing her face to rise along with his body. Jason never thought he could sleep so heavenly. He hadn't had a full, relaxing sleep like that since he was a child. Was this how couples felt every morning when they woke up after holding their lovers? If this was what being in love was all about, Jason had absolutely no problem with it. It felt amazing.

Jason felt like just spending the whole day watching her sleep. It felt so right, having her there against him, her soft breathing warming up his chest from the inside out. He felt like he deserved this. All his life he had never had someone this close to him in a physical sense, so his mother could be excluded. Why should bad teenagers who create sin when they're under the impression that they're creating love deserve something as otherworldly as this? They didn't. But HE did. He deserved it more than anyone. Well, except for Destiny of course. She deserved it too, especially after the neglect she went through when she was in her home. The thought made Jason's skin crawl. How could anyone not recognize this beautiful little girl lying in front of him?

Jason tried to shake the idea off his mind as he watched Destiny sleeping. Her cheeks were still flushed, but she looked completely relaxed. Even her face looked peaceful now. Jason's eye lit up slightly at the sight. She was relaxing more around him now. She must be becoming more comfortable around him. Jason couldn't stop from smiling behind his mask. He was getting further even after what happened last night!

Last night…last night was one of the most confusing nights of his life. He just couldn't understand the emotions – these feelings…coursing through his body when he touched her skin. It was just so soft...so warm…it was like he was touching something completely forbidden. He wanted to keep touching it, but he knew he shouldn't be. And yet, the feelings that were encouraging him were also shutting out his more, shall you say, 'gentleman'-ly side. He knew he would regret it later, but he didn't care. It just felt so nice.

The fact that he could never do it again caused his more primal side to go utterly berserk inside him as his eye caught her tiny button-nose crinkle up and cause her body to press more against his. Destiny was his girl. She was his own, his one and only. He was the only thing on this planet that was allowed to look at her, touch her…make her happy. How dare he be restricted from something that belonged to him? The very thought set his teeth on edge.

'_She's mine…all mine…'_

Jason sighed, his large hand flexing over her waist. The feeling of his fingers grazing her shirt sent a thick, warm sensation through his body, a feeling that was different from the more possessive urges he had. He didn't fully understand this feeling either. It caused him to have the inexplicable urge to just keep her little figure gathered up in his arms and just keep her as close as he possibly could, and yet not in the possessive sense. More in a…loving sense.

Jason's eye softened at the sight of her little fists gathered up against his sides of his chest. He felt like he was comforting her, soothing her…making her happy just by holding her like this. Even if she didn't return the feelings that he was experiencing, he at least knew he could make her happy…

Jason had no idea how far his mask was off his face until he felt a gentle breeze brush over the darkened, disfigured skin.

He tried not to flinch at his own actions while his heart thumped so hard he could have sworn he could see Destiny's face thumping along with the beats. What in the world was he doing? Why was he suddenly taking off his mask? He knew if Destiny even saw a glimpse of his wretched appearance, she would high-tail it out of his sight for good. So why would he take the chance? Why would he risk everything just to satisfy the sudden urge he just had to kiss her little forehead? When did he even GET that urge? He was just watching her sleep…

…And he saw plenty of men do the same thing…watch their girls sleeping against them, then they slowly leant down and pursed their lips together slightly, just enough to look decently silly-looking, then press their lips against the very center of their forehead.

…He wanted to try that. Now.

Jason slowly slid off the rest of the mask from his head. His lips were crooked and cracked in places, hardly a pair of lips someone would want their foreheads to be kissed with, but…perhaps, just maybe…maybe…he could give it a try?

But before Jason could even try to pucker his lips just enough to look decently silly-looking, Destiny's brown eyes were in clear view, watching HIM.

Watching him without his mask on.

Watching him look like the freak of nature he was.

* * *

><p>Destiny caught sight of Jason without his mask. Finally. Fear struck through her immediately. Surely his face was NOT something she expected. Surely she knew that it must have been something bad enough to cause him to hide it and never let her see it, but she never thought it'd look this bad. The skin on his face was scarred and tinged a dark grey like his hands. The entire right side of his face looked as if it had been shoved into an oven, melted and drooping downward. She could only see the whites in his right eye, the very little of his right eye she could see. His lips were broken in some places and crooked to look like a squiggle on his face with jagged teeth wedged in between. All in all, Jason looked like a monster right out of a horror movie.<p>

She fought back the urge to scream and run away, even if the urge was rising alarmingly high. All she did was cup her mouth with her hands. She knew that doing either would not help the situation. It would only get Jason angry, which was the last thing on earth she wanted. She knew that if she didn't relax right then and there, she would possibly be a goner. But even through Destiny was making an effort not to panic, Jason didn't seem to take it very well. His entire body had gone completely stiff against hers, just watching her in shock. In a split second, he had torn away from her and rose from the bed, turning from her and fumbling with his mask in order to get it back on. Destiny could detect his ears going dark red. Of course he would be embarrassed. He didn't want her to see his face anyway…

…But why did he have it off? Did he sleep without it on or something? Destiny never really saw him asleep before, so that even caused her to wonder weeks prior if he even slept at all. But this was proof enough, him holding her last night, but she didn't have time to go weak-kneed and dreamy about it, as much as she wanted to.

She needed to help Jason.

"J-Jason?" *She called out to him softly and causing him to flinch in the process. He still had his back to her, and he seemed to be breathing heavily. But in what? In fear? In anger? Destiny hesitantly slid out of the large bed, carefully weaved through the broken furniture and debris strewn across the room, and stood to face his back. Slowly, she reached out to tug on his jacket.

"J-Jason?"

He quickly yanked himself away and stomped out of the room, slamming the door shut hard enough to make the room shake. Destiny gasped and trembled on the spot, watching him leave.

"J-Jason…" She quickly scooped up Lacey, who was lying on hop of a broken-up chair next to the bed, and walked out of her room, making her way through the hallways and into Jason's room. She saw as he sat on the bed, almost taking up all the space on it. His head was cast downward, as if almost ashamed with himself. Destiny felt an overwhelming urge to hug him, but pushed it aside. She walked up to him slowly, cautiously, holding Lacey in her arms. She hesitated, but stepped in-between his giant legs so that she was as close as she could get. Jason looked up her, head unmoving. He had nowhere to run now.

"J-Jason…u-um…" she casted her eyes downward as well, feeling her face redden considerably more. "L-Lacey…sh-she…"

Jason grunted, starting to shift away from her.

"N-no! P-please wait!" Destiny pleaded. Jason looked at her quickly, looking almost chocked at her outburst. "Sh-she wants to thank you f-for f-forgiving me!" Jason stared on, frowning slightly in confusion. She slowly set down Lacey on one of his legs, and swallowed softly, her heart throbbing as she slowly lifted her hands up to feel his hard, smooth mask. Jason quickly flinched and wrenched his head away, turning it to the side. Destiny gasped and pulled away quickly, fear striking her again. Was he really doing this? Was she really going to risk her life to show Jason that she accepted him?

Jason slowly glanced at her, his ears going dark red once more. He was trembling slightly now. He was scared.

The urge to hug him again was coming back, but instead she channeled it into hesitantly grabbing his mask and turning his head back toward hers. She gazed into his eye shyly, her face turning red as she slowly lifted his mask off his face, the hidden, grotesque truth in view once more. Jason's entire body was tensed, his eye unreadable.

Destiny slowly lifted Lacey into her arms again, held her face with her hands, and gently pressed her face against Jason's.

Jason stared at her in shock, flinching away from the gesture slightly. Destiny let a small smile spread through her lips.

"S-see? Sh-she's th-thanking you…"

'_You know...he really doesn't look all that bad…'_

Jason's skin turned a dark red color, staring at her as if she had pulled out an axe and asked Jason if she could kill someone herself.

'…_You know, for a monster.' _

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTAH!<strong>

"**All in all, Jason looked like a monster right out of a horror movie."**

**Hah…yes.**

**I know I haven't been updating weekly, and I'm really sorry for that. I don't think I can really get into the rhythm of it. And I'm sorry if this chapter seems short. Just remember that I didn't lose sight of this FF, because I LOVE writing it. **

**I want to thank everyone who's reviewed! It really means a lot to me that you've taken time to respond to my work! It inspires me to keep writing! Thank you very much!**

**Please review! **

**-NikoRu Rene**


	31. Chapter 31

You would think that Jason would become more comfortable around Destiny after the 'incident' of trying to act like a normal man, but you couldn't be more farther from the truth. Jason never took off his mask after that and acted as if that frozen moment in time never happened, much to Destiny's dismay. She liked the idea of Jason having the confidence to show her something so personal to her as many times as she would allow, but he never took the mask off, not even when Destiny politely asked him to do so. Instead his ears would spark red and he would find some reason or another to look away, and in every case he would place his first finger and thumb against one of the thick edges of said mask, as if in a mental reassurance that it's still there. And Destiny would respond by sighing softly to herself and then reassuring Jason that it's okay and that she understood, which would always cause Jason to cast her a thankful look.

Weeks passed since the incident of almost losing Destiny, and it seemed as if Jason's emotions were attacking him in so many random directions in so many random times that it was almost as physically exhausting as it was mentally tiring, both for Destiny and Jason. Such emotions caused Jason to be cautious and loving, like shown in the situation below, about two weeks since the incident occurred:

* * *

><p>Destiny took in a deep breath, the thick, yellow center of one particular daisy buried against her button nose. She giggled as the scent flew up to her senses and as several petals flew inward to tickle her cheeks. She lowered the flower to her lap so she could feel those delicate petals against her fingertips as her bare feet swept across the cool water of the lake just barely, sending tiny chills up her legs and to her spine. Moments like these, although she was alone, made her feel like her life before this was such a bore. And it was. What was so special about living in a big mansion with hundreds of butlers and maids? She smiled to herself as she stroked the stem slowly before casting the flower into the lake below her. Things were so simple here. So quiet and soothing. Now she didn't care if her parents were looking for her or not. She was happy right here without them.<p>

Destiny sighed softly and looked over her shoulder to see Jason standing there behind her on the dock. She smiled at him softly. She had gotten used to him sneaking up out of nowhere by now, so it didn't scare her anymore.

"Hi, Jason! Where were you? I-I was waiting…" Jason looked at her apologetically walked toward her, finally sitting down beside her. He pulled out his halfway-done notepad and started writing.

"_One of the bear traps went off." _

"O-oh…was there anything in it, or…?"

"_Nothing." _

"Huh…why does that happen, do you think? Maybe some animals are too fast for them!" Destiny giggled. She could see Jason's eye soften and he nodded slightly before looking out into the water. Destiny fell silent and watched it with him, swinging her legs back and forth over the dock. She watched the fish in the lake swimming about, occasionally floating to the surface to try and nip at Destiny's toes. Destiny would pull away at the last minute and giggle at them teasingly.

"H-hey, Jason?" He looked over his shoulder at her to show that he was listening. "Do you think we could have fish tonight?" Jason finally turned his torso to look at her with a frown before turning down to write.

"_How?"_ Destiny bit her lip, feeling conflicted, then turned her head back to the lake.

"I-I know you don't like the idea of going into the water…so I'll go in!" She turned to Jason with a grin. "I-I can catch them!" Jason's queue to give her a dumbfounded and skeptical stare through one eye was top-notch.

"_And how to you plan to do that?"_ Destiny blushed and looked down slowly.

"I-It can't be THAT hard…I-I mean…I-I might as well try…wh-what's the point if I don't try…?" She trailed off for a second, falling silent. "…B-but!" She added quickly, turning back to look up at him. "I-I'm also tired of just eating meat all the time…n-not to say it doesn't taste good! I-I mean…i-it's tasty, but…I-I'm in the mood to try new things all of a sudden…I-I mean, I-I'm trying something new just being here with you, aren't I? A-and…o-once I did…I-I found out…" She looked back down at her lap this time, her face going redder. "…I-I found out that I-I like it…" She shook her head slightly and looked back up at him. "A-and since I tried something new…I-I might as well try more new things too, right? N-no matter how strange it seems, I-I wanna try new things! L-like…c-catching fish!" She smiled up at him again, but it was soon erased when she saw Jason's expression. His eye held a strong look in it, but for the life of her, Destiny couldn't figure out what it was. He slowly raised his right arm, still staring at her.

"J-Jason? A-are you okay, what's wrong?" she asked, glancing between his arm and his face. This caused Jason to look away and she could detect his ears slightly reddening. He was acting hesitant, but he eventually grabbed Destiny's shoulder, gently, and pulled her against his side, securing is arm there. Destiny gasped softly in shock and blushed harder, looking up at him. He was still looking away, but he slowly glanced down at her, as if almost asking if his gesture was alright. Destiny smiled up at him shyly.

"I-it's okay, Jason. I-I like this…" Jason's eye softened once more and he patted her head gently with the same hand before showing her his notepad.

"_I'm glad you want to try new things, Destiny. But I can't see you catching fish."_ Destiny giggled and looked up at him.

"I-It can't be that tough…I-I mean, I've seen girls do it all the time on TV…h-how hard can it be?"

It was that day that Destiny taught Jason how to fish. Since she didn't really have the guts to bait a hook with worms, she settled on colorful lures instead, which only broadened Jason's overall interest. They spent the rest of the day trying to catch fish, only to catch about three. Destiny then spent the other half of the day trying to figure out exactly how to clean it and cook it while Jason looked on with interest.

* * *

><p>As said before, Jason's emotions were on wildfire since the incident, but the scene above was only one side of Jason's emotions. The other side shows a more dark, and possessive side, as shown below. This happened a few days after the scene above.<p>

* * *

><p>Destiny's back was pressed against the base of a tree, a book open in her lap, softly reading the words aloud while Jason sat against the opposite side of the same tree, listening. This was a completely normal scene for them now. Destiny read to Jason every chance she got, just because she loved to read things to him and because Jason loved to hear her voice. This time she was reading a thickly-laced murder story about a closely-knit couple on vacation. Destiny didn't remember getting the book, so she was slightly worried about reading it, but Jason was interested in the story so she decided to abide to his wishes. At the moment she was reading a scene where the wife is being attacked by a murderer. The moment she scene started, her voice started to tremble out of fear. She hated reading scary things, and reading one aloud was even worse. Tears started to form in her eyes. She wished she could stop reading or at least for the scene to stop, but it was relentless in both length and details. The scene dragged on and on, taking up several pages until it was simply too much to bear. She closed the book, set it down beside her and hugged her arms tightly, bringing her knees to her chest.<p>

"I-I'm sorry, J-Jason…I-I just can't read a-anymore…I-It's just…I-I don't like r-reading it…" she wiped the preparing tears from her eyes and sighed, breathing carefully in order to calm herself down.

"I-I'm sorry I-I had to stop, Jason…I-I know you wanted me t-to read it…i-it's just…th-things like that…th-they're so scary t-to me, a-and reading about them j-just makes it worse…" She could hear Jason getting to his feet and she watched as he came up in front of her, staring down at her.

"J-Jason? I-If you want me to keep reading it, I will, b-but…" she trailed off slightly, and she slowly reached for the book only for Jason to grab her by the arm, freezing her efforts. His breathing seemed deeper then usual, which sparked a sudden fear in Destiny. Was reading this story bringing back his natural bloodlust? Her breath sucked into her throat, enabling her ability to breathe, but soon her fears subsided and were replaced by insane blushing when Jason quickly scooped her up by her back and legs, swiftly turning to go inside the house. Destiny could only let out tiny stutters and whimpers as Jason brought them into her room and lied her down on the bed. She quickly scrambled to get up, only to be pushed back down again rather roughly and held down until Jason placed himself beside her, finally grabbing her middle and holding her close to him, pressing his hard mask into her hair. Destiny's face was crammed into his chest, her breathing now labored as her face radiated heat off every angle of the small enclosed area she was given to breathe. She could feel Jason's own hard breathing through his chest and her own hair, his hot breath running down her neck. He was holding her in such a hard grip, yet not hard enough to hurt her. It was just enough for her to feel somewhat comfortable.

Moments like these came by every once in a while, and still Destiny didn't know how to pursue it. Why did Jason act this way? Why would he make them suddenly stop what they were doing just so he could take her up to her room and just hold her like this? Was he worried she would leave him again? She made it clear that she wouldn't anymore several times, and yet it didn't seem to reassure him at all. But Destiny was relentless. She wouldn't stop telling him until he understood.

"J-Jason…I-I've told you before…" she mumbled softly, trying to pull out of the overheated space given to her to look at him. "I-I'm not going t-to run away anymore. I-I'm staying here…w-with you." Jason's breathing only went deeper and he pressed his hand into her hair, pressing her gently back to him. He stroked her hair gently, but wouldn't relent on holding her as close as he possibly could.

Even though Destiny couldn't see his face, there was only one thing you could read off of it:

'_She's mine…all mine…my girl…my angel…' _

* * *

><p>These two situations happened rather frequently within the next couple of weeks. One day Jason wouldn't let Destiny out of his sight and refuse to let her go anywhere else but in his arms and another he would watch her carry on herself, his eye as soft as a father's. His battling emotions raged within him almost every day. Even now he was unsure how to handle them. Urges would surge through him, both good-boy-ish and bad-boy-ish. He didn't know how to take it all. He had also noticed that less and less teenagers were coming to his campsite. The only reason he could think of was that the missing people scared them straight. It only made his situation better for him, though. He wasn't sure if he could handle killing teenagers along with these feelings he was having. He never wanted t leave Destiny alone anymore. He didn't even like making his morning, afternoon and nighttime rounds anymore. All he wanted was to be near her, watching her, holding her…and even possibly…<p>

* * *

><p>That day, she wore that dress. Jason's bad-boy-ish urges sprung free.<p>

That day, she was cooking a classic meal; steak, mashed potatoes and peas. Jason's good-boy-ish urges warmed his body.

That day, she had talked about how she had seen a boy staring down every girl in the grocery store while she was there. Jason's bloodlust crashed through that warmth.

That day, she placed her hand on his tightening fist and told him that she would read whatever he wanted to him while holding her in his arms. The warmth relaxed his tensed muscles.

That night, she had her back to him, working on that meal, wearing that dress, right after letting him hold her in his arms while reading a book he picked out.

That night, he had walked up to her from behind, swiftly turned her around, watched the dress swirl about her frame with soft, darkened eyes, pulled off his mask…

…And kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTAH!<strong>

**Once again…I'm so sorry for not posting sooner. Things have been getting kinda rough over here. Hopefully things will even out soon…**

…**Jason kissed her. He. Kissed. Her…yeah, I'mma let you guys chew on that for a bit. *Wink* **

**I hope this was worth the wait. It took me quite a bit to write it. But I'm pretty impressed with it. I hope you guys are, too.**

**To answer ****Sam0728****'s question, which is which movie this Jason is based off of, he is based off the only Jason I know and love; the Freddy vs. Jason…Jason. I know they never show his face in the movie, but that was kinda my feel of what he would possibly look like if his mask was off. I hope it wasn't too…like…impossible to think. It was honestly what I thought he would look like in that movie. Also…I just love that Jason! LOVE THAT JACKET!**

**I'm really touched by everybody's comments! Some readers in particular from last chapter's reviews being ****Sam0728****, ****SakuraPheonix13****, ****EmilyEverlasting****, ****Guest**** (Whoever you are, I really appreciate the review even if you're not a member!), ****StrangeWhiteCat****, ****2SummerSolstice9**** and ****Grimmylover101****. You guys are the ones that inspire me to keep writing! Thank you so much for the reviews and I want to thank everyone else for them as well! Let me know what you think of this one, too!**

**-NikoRu Rene**


	32. Chapter 32

Destiny yawned and stretched her arms over her head, relishing the stretch and keeping her mind blank to savor the moment. She had just awoken from a rather strange dream of a boy band she hardly knew. She didn't want to ask questions, even to herself, so she took that moment while she was stretching to rid it from her mind. Doing so made her vulnerable enough for Jason to creep up in front of her and jab his fingers gently against her sides. The sudden jolt of nerves attacking her body caused her to squeal and pounce back on the bed, gasping and giggling. She finally noticed Jason there, his shoulders shaking with laughter.

"J-Jason! C-C'mon, that was a nice stretch…" she whined, still laughing and sitting criss-cross on the bed. Jason shrugged and gave her a 'like-I-care-you-shouldn't-have-made-yourself-vulnerable' look before reaching over to pat her head. Destiny blushed lightly and giggled up at him while his fingers knotted slightly into her messy hair.

"Y-you're so mean to me, you know that?" she asked as he pulled away and wander around the room. Jason turned to her and nodded, then pulled out his notepad, which was almost completely scribbled on.

"_Well, of course I am. I'm a serial killer."_ A small wave of fear shook through Destiny's body, but she knew not to take it too seriously. He may have been a killer, but that didn't mean he would kill her…

"B-but you'd never think of killing ME…"

…Right?

"R-right?"

Jason looked back at her quickly. He had been looking at the tiny closet that Destiny kept her clothes in. After the destruction of her own room, Jason let her use his own room while he asked mother if he could use her room. After some remembrance of why the destruction of the room happened in the first place, resulting in a slightly fuming Jason, she allowed it.

Jason walked back to the edge of the bed, stared at Destiny gently and wrote something down on his notepad.

"_I would never kill you, Destiny. Ever. You mean too much to me. Way too much."_ Destiny blushed as she read, feeling warmth spread through her body. She always felt so loved when he wrote things like that. It made her feel like she was special to him, even though she knew she was already. Jason gently stroked her cheek, bringing her back to reality and causing her face to deepen in red. Jason chuckled slightly at this, which caused her to try and look away from him, embarrassed. Jason only guided her face back to his and patted her head reassuringly again before standing up and returning to exploring the closet. Destiny shook out of her daze and watched him, feeling confused.

"J-Jason, what are you doing?" she asked. He never really looked around at her things before unless she offered him to, but that was only with things like her toiletries and books. He never took the time to look at her clothes. Jason glanced back at her and tilted his head slightly, as if asking if this wasn't allowed.

"Y-you can look, if you want. It's just…you've never looked at my clothes before." She said. Jason simply shrugged and looked back, making her roll her eyes and grin. He could be such a GUY sometimes.

Suddenly Jason started to rummage a bit, causing Destiny to look at him. What was he up to now? She was soon answered when she saw him pull out a dress that she had never worn before. It was a simple enough dress. It was a white, short-sleeved dress with a small, dark blue floral pattern sewn on it. The fabric was cotton and slightly worn and rough, as if it had been worn many times. The ties in the back resembled a corset and it seemed to drop at Destiny's knees. The sight of it reminded Destiny of how she found it. She herself was rummaging through her mother's closet a few days prior to the Camp Crystal Lake trip in search of a skirt that she had ordered her to find, seeing that all the butlers and maids were busy with other doings. She found and fell in love with the dress and decided to bring it along on her trip, seeing herself donning it while curling up against the base of a tree with a book, enjoying the serene view of the lake.

Destiny tilted her head slightly, watching Jason look it over. "What is it?" Jason looked back at her and slowly held out the dress, a somewhat strange look in his eye.

"Y-you want me to wear it?" she asked, pointing at it. Jason quickly nodded and his eye creased slightly, as if smiling. Destiny blushed and stood up, making her way to him.

"W-why do you want me to wear it?" she asked, stroking the strings in the back, which were made of the same material and pattern. Jason's smile left his face and he handed her the dress so he could pull out his notepad.

"_i think it look nice on you"_ He scribbled somewhat quickly, forgetting to add 'would' to the sentence. Destiny had come to notice that Jason was a bright man given his appearance and demeanor, and reading books to him only helped his punctuation while writing to her, but whenever he seemed nervous, he would miss a word or punctuation, as if trying to get out what he wanted to say and fast. Noticing that only make Jason seem more human to her and not just a killing machine. And it usually made her smile. This time Destiny giggled and felt her face flush lightly.

"O-okay, Jason…i-if you insist…" she could only laugh harder when she saw Jason's eye brighten slightly in happiness. Destiny then took the time to gather her toiletries and the dress before making her way to the shower stalls, Jason walking behind her. When she came out, the dress swishing with every step she made, Jason's eye widened. The dress hugged her body decently well, finally presenting the gentle hourglass figure she rarely showed. Destiny twirled around and giggled, feeling the dress follow her almost eagerly.

"So? What do you think?" she asked, turning to look up at him. Jason hadn't moved from his spot, but he was indeed watching her. His eye was somewhat darkened in a way Destiny couldn't understand, but it sent a shiver of fear down her spine. She was taken aback at this. Didn't Jason want her to wear the dress? Why would he act so strangely? Did he not approve of it? Destiny quickly started to back away into the stall again, ready as ever to change back into her nightclothes, but Jason was one step ahead. He had noticed her backing away and instantly moved toward her, securing a large hand on her arm gently and stopping her movements immediately. Destiny gasped and stared up at him in shock.

"J-Jason…?" she began, only for Jason to give her a warm look, the darkness disappearing, and he patted her head gently.

* * *

><p>'<em>She's so precious…'<em>

* * *

><p>Destiny fished out a thick, yellowed, leather-bound book from her pile in the corner of her room and sat back down on the bed, her legs dangling off the edge. She lifted the heavy cover and began flipping through the pages, her mind racing. She had found the book while she was chatting with the cooks and bakers in the kitchen. One of the more minor chefs was reading from the same book she was looking over and deemed it useless. She was ready to throw it away only for Destiny to stop her and ask for it herself. The chef was more than happy to give it away.<p>

Jason stepped into the room, looking around quickly as if wondering where Destiny had gone off to. Destiny looked up from the book and smiled softly.

"H-hi, Jason. What are you up to?" she asked, playing with the edge of one of the pages. Jason seemed to relax at her presence and made his way to her. He was about to pull out his notepad to respond, only to notice the large book on her lap. Jason tilted his head in wonder and looked at her curiously, pointing down at it. Destiny watched his finger and glanced down at the book before smiling again.

"I'm trying to figure out what to make for dinner tonight. I-I've always wanted to make a traditional home-cooked meal. A-all the dinners I've had at home were always elaborate and expensive-looking…it felt so unnecessary to me." She said gently, not trying to sound pompous or snotty. "S-so I decided to try and make one of those meals you see in an old-fashioned home. I-I'm sure there's one I can make in this book…" her eyes quickly gazed back down, flipping through more pages. "Perhaps this one will do…" she pressed two fingers against the title, then bookmarked the page with her thumb and stood up, smiling at Jason. Jason was watching her gently, his eye soft. Destiny blushed and made her way down to the kitchen, Jason following. When they reached the kitchen, Destiny started searching through the cupboards, pulling out random ingredients while running a finger down the lines of the book. Jason watched her, utterly fascinated. She was moving with such efficiency and determination that it somewhat stunned Jason, but Destiny wasn't paying too much attention to him. Her mind was reeling over exactly what she needed and how much she needed. She quickly yanked out a small notepad and pen and hurriedly began to scribble down measures and lists of ingredients she was missing. She didn't know it would take so much to make steak, mashed potatoes and peas. A sudden tap to her shoulder caused her to squeal and swerve to face whatever poked her. Jason held his notepad out to her.

"_I'm going to do my rounds. Will you be okay here on your own?"_ He always asked her that, so nowadays it just made Destiny's eyes roll and smile.

"I'll be fine, Jason. You go on, okay? I'll be right here waiting!" she giggled as Jason chuckled and patted her head as a goodbye before leaving the house. Destiny quickly went back to her list, and suddenly felt a hard feeling sweep through her. She gasped and looked up, watching Jason striding about slowly, almost menacingly around the campsite, looking through the closest bear traps and then making his way toward the cabins. The feeling didn't relent as she went back to her list, and she couldn't stop smiling to herself.

She felt like a stay-at-home wife while her husband was off to work.

* * *

><p>'<em>She's so lovely…'<em>

* * *

><p>Destiny had pulled out her keys by the time Jason made his way back. She now had a full list of things she needed for tonight's dinner. She knew that Jason wasn't fond of her leaving abruptly like this, but she had no choice, really. Unless Jason wanted unseasoned steak and no peas. No, that wouldn't do at all.<p>

Jason watched as she made her way up to him. He had that warning look in his eye, as if saying 'What do you think you're doing exactly?' Destiny sighed and looked at him gently, trying not to sound unreasonable in any way.

"Jason, if I wanna make this meal, I-I have to go to the store. You don't want a crappy meal, do you?" Jason frowned and scribbled on his notepad.

"_I could care less if it's crappy. I don't want you leaving."_ Destiny frowned and sighed.

"I'm glad that my efforts mean something to you…" she muttered before giving him a stern glare and making her way toward the door. To her surprise, Jason let her, but not before shooting her a rough, mean look. Destiny flinched and stopped in her tracks before trying to stand her ground.

"J-Jason, this is the first time I'm going to try making dinner like this, like an old-fashioned couple, and I want it to be perfect. I-I don't care if you care, b-but I do, okay? I-I want it to be exactly what I picture it, a-and…" Destiny swallowed hard before finishing in a slightly louder voice. "A-and you can't stop me!" And with a hard look in her eye, her own body shaking, she turned on her feet and marched to the car. She didn't dare turn back, petrified that she had just written out her will. She could still feel Jason's hard look stabbing her in the back of the head, but she just kept moving, trying to seem almost proud of standing up to him. By the time she did get to the car, Jason was right behind her, causing her to scream and back away, but before she could do anything, Jason pulled out his notepad.

"_I'm sorry, Destiny. I didn't mean to sound like I didn't care about what you made. I just don't want you to leave. I don't want you to get hurt."_ Destiny read slowly and her eyes softened, feeling somewhat relieved. He wasn't in his possessive mood right now, which meant that he wasn't there to stop her. He would let her go.

"I-I know, Jason…b-but, there isn't much that I need to buy. Just a few small things, and then I'll come back home, o-okay?" she said softly, watching his expression. He seemed almost sad that she was leaving, but seemed to brighten up a little when she said she had few things to look for. Jason nodded slowly and raised a hand to cup her cheek. Destiny blushed deeply and flinched away on instinct, only for Jason to slowly bring her back closer with his hand on her hip. Destiny blushed more deeply and swallowed softly, feeling her body shaking once more. Jason was giving her a soft look and he slowly stroked her cheek, holding her firmly in place with his other hand on her hip.

"I-I…J-Jason, I…" she stuttered softly, slowly melting into incomprehensible stutters and jumbles of words as Jason slowly swallowed as well, his ears suddenly sparking a dark red. Slowly, and very hesitantly, Jason leaned up. Destiny could feel Jason's hand trembling on her cheek.

A sudden tap of hard, rough plastic on soft, reddened skin made both Jason and Destiny flinch.

Destiny gasped as the sudden force on her forehead caused her to furrow her brow on instinct. Jason quickly pulled his head back, his eye seeming to search over her face for her reaction. But Destiny didn't know how to react to this. What did he just do? Try to…kiss her forehead? No, that would be too good to be true…right?

Jason's ears darkened in color before tensing and letting her go. Destiny flinched again from the lack of contact holding her up and jumped once more when Jason gently pushed her toward the car, as if telling her that she should leave. Destiny stumbled and fiddled for the door to keep herself up, her heart thumping and her eyes glazing. She found a good grip on the handle and turned to talk to Jason only for him to be completely out of sight. Destiny looked around, stunned, and leaned against the door fore a second before noticing the torn piece of notepaper on the ground next to her feet. She picked it up slowly.

"_You've changed a lot, Destiny. A month or so ago you would have never stood up to me like that. I'm not sure if I like it or not, but I'm proud of you."_

* * *

><p>'<em>I'm so stupid…I'm sure I scared her…<em>

…_But God that felt so good…'_

* * *

><p>Destiny's eyes flitted through the shelves, selecting the items that she needed in order to make the meal, but she didn't noticed that she picked an extra of everything she was picking. She may have been there, but her mind was somewhere else. It was still with Jason, still in the moment when he kissed her forehead. Her face was still flushed as the memory stilled in her mind. Sure, it may not have been a real kiss, but it was as close as she could get…and she loved it.<p>

Destiny smiled to herself softly. Perhaps he did like her…

"My God, did he look at you, too?"

"Ugh, yeah! God, it's like he's never seen a chick before!"

"He's doing that to all the girls here, isn't he?"

"It sure looks like it…man-whore…"

Destiny flinched as she heard the conversation and turned to see two rather beautiful older women standing together, leering at the cashier as if he was just tried for murder. Destiny shyly made her way to them and cleared her throat. Over the time of her going to stores on her own, she had grown more accustom to talking to people and speaking to them first. It still took a lot to do so, but she felt more inclined to try now more then any other time she could think.

"E-excuse me," she said softly, causing the two women to look down at her. "M-may I ask what it is you're talking about?" One of the women bit her lip and she hastily pointed at the cashier.

"Do you see him, love?" she asked. Destiny nodded slowly. "He's been known to be a real relationship-killer around these parts. You see? He's watching every girl who comes into the store." Just at that moment, a young girl holding a younger boy's hand walked into the store. Almost at an instant, the young man glued his eyes to the girl, who looked to be around sixteen or so. He winked at the girl as she glanced at him, and she only rolled her eyes and marched off, dragging the boy with her.

"He does that to every single girl he sees, then tries to flirt with them when they're ready to pay." The other woman glanced down at Destiny, who was blushing profusely and trembling slightly on the spot.

"If I were you, honey, I would drop your stuff and leave. He might eat you up!" With that, the two women snickered at one another before leaving her be. Destiny shivered as she watched the cashier's gaze hit another woman's behind, smirking under his breath. What a bad time to go to the store when the horny cashier is at the counter…it was times like these she wished that Jason could go out in public without being judged. But she had to get home soon. It took longer to get here then usual, and almost buying extra items didn't help time move faster either. She didn't want to get Jason upset.

Hesitantly, she made her way up to the cashier, her heart pounding out of her chest. The last thing in the world she needed was some strange man trying to hit on her. It had been a strange enough summer already…

"Well, hello there, cutie," the man said softly, his eyes instantly dragging down as much of Destiny as he was allowed to see. "And how are we doing on this fine, hot day?" Destiny's face flamed up to the roots of her hair as she looked away from him, quickly shoving as many items onto the small belt as she could. She didn't want this man watching her like that. It made her feel…dirty.

"Hmm? Don't you talk, Honey?" he said, leaning over to brush his hand against her arm as he picked up one of her items. "Or are you too enamored by my flirting that you want me to take you on this counter right now?" Destiny gasped and went a possible darker red, feeling tears sprout from her eyes. She slowly started to back away from the cashier, feeling her body tremble.

"Ooh…I like the way you move, Darlin'…the way you're quivering for me already…" the cashier smirked and flicked his head sideways to lazily brush his long hair back. "Need wait no more, babe…" The cashier chuckled and slowly started making his way out of the counter.

"HEY! What the HELL is wrong with you?!"

The loud, gruff voice made both the cashier and Destiny jump and turn to meet whoever caused it. A rather burly, tall man was standing behind Destiny, strong brown eyes glaring the cashier down. He was wearing a baseball cap that shielded most of his graying hair, and a thick beard covered most of his face. He donned a red plaid shirt and sports vest with a simple pair of jeans and sneakers. Destiny stared up at him in awe, while the cashier stared at him in fear.

"You're lucky I don't report you to he manager, you horny little prick! You better get your act together or I'll kick your sorry ass myself! Now do your job and do it right!" the man roared, cracking his knuckles dangerously at the cashier. The cashier whimpered and nodded weakly before quickly scanning all the items on Destiny's belt. Destiny looked up at the man, her eyes wide.

"I-I…t-thank you!" she said, squeaking slightly. The man looked down at her and have her an awkward smile.

"Don't mention it, kid," he mumbled, roughly patting her shoulder. "He shouldn't be treatin' you like that…" Destiny nodded slowly and hesitantly accepted her items all the while the man glaring daggers at the boy. They both exited the shop and the man made his way toward a commercial truck.

"Will you be okay, kid?" he asked.

"U-uh huh…thank you again!" Destiny cried, smiling shyly. The man chuckled softly and gave a wave before climbing into his truck.

* * *

><p><em>'She better be okay over there...'<em>

* * *

><p>When Destiny returned, she knew she had to tell Jason what happened. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep it a secret forever, as much as she wanted to. She sighed as she stepped out of the car. Jason was walking toward her right now.<p>

"H-hi, Jason!" She smiled weakly at him before pulling out the few plastic bags that she had. Almost instantly Jason's hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face him, giving her a hard look. He could tell almost immediately when things were wrong. How did he learn human expressions so well? Destiny sighed once more and bit her lip.

"J-Jason…today, while I was shopping…th-the cashier was staring at every girl who came in-" Jason's hand went around her arm tighter on instinct, growling deeply in his throat. Destiny gasped from the pain and he quickly let go only to ball his hands into fists.

"H-He…he tried to fl-flirt with me-b-but he did that with ev-every girl who came in! I-It wasn't just me!" she explained quickly, seeing the intense rage forming in Jason's eye. "A-and a man told him off f-for me, so he l-left me alone after that!" she said hopefully, trying to steer Jason's anger away, but only to see Jason's eye spark with only more anger at the fact another man talked to her. Destiny shivered at his gaze and felt fear course through her veins. Even if Jason wasn't mad at her, he was petrifying when he was mad.

Destiny walked closer to him and took his large fist in both her hands. She gently uncurled his fingers and squeezed them, causing Jason to flinch and look down at her. Destiny blushed and smiled shyly.

"J-Jason…p-please don't be upset…I-I hate seeing you mad…y-you know it scares me…I-I want today to be nice, so let's just forget about it, please? I-I'm okay, and nothing happened to me…w-would it make you feel better if we read a book? Y-you…" Destiny blushed deeper at the thought, but felt daring. "Y-you…c-can hold me i-if you want…" Jason stared down at her, his eye wide. All rage seemed to have disappeared for the time being. Destiny could feel his muscles slowly relaxing in her hand, and he slowly nodded. Destiny smiled and pulled out the rest of the bags before making her way back to the house. It took Jason a few seconds to follow her.

* * *

><p>'<em>She's such an angel…'<em>

* * *

><p>And here she was now, her lips pressed against hard, cracked lips, her waist being gripped in two large hands and her heart leaping into her throat.<p>

Jason Voorhees was kissing her.

Destiny was sure her face resembled a beet at this point, and frankly she had NO idea what to do. She had never, EVER kissed someone before. Not even her parents. At the most they just kissed her on the head, if anything. How did JASON know how to kiss for that matter? Had he ever kissed someone? She could feel the pressure of his lips becoming more and more strong, as if he was trying to devour her. One hand eventually had to grab the back of her head to hold her in place. The strength of it was hurting Destiny's neck and lips tremendously. Destiny slowly tried to follow suit and hesitantly began to kiss back, her hands tangling with one another's against her chest, but almost instantly afterwards Jason pulled back, almost gasping and tensing completely before hurriedly trying to yank his mask back on. Destiny was in a state of shock, unable to move her own body. Jason, a man that she had fallen completely in love with, just kissed her. This was not to be taken lightly, especially for her.

Jason's body was quickly back on hers the minute the mask was back on, securing a hand around her back and another on her cheek, his forehead pressed gently against hers, breathing deeply and roughly. She could feel the heat emitting off his body, and that was about it. The minute he kissed her, her eyes clamped shut. Lord knew how long it would take for her to open them again, especially in front of him.

Jason's hand went from her cheek to her hair, stroking it slowly and gently and keeping her as close as possible. Tears started to prick Destiny's eyes. Was this too good to be real? Or was this actually happening? Jason trembled slightly as he held her, and he eventually pulled back. She could feel his eyes watching her. He wanted her to look back. But she couldn't. She knew she couldn't. She would never be able to open her eyes aga-

A sudden spark of nerves hit Destiny's sides as Jason tickled them, causing her eyes to sprint open. She could tell it was an act of desperation, because the minute her eyes opened, Jason stopped and placed his hand where they held her before.

Destiny never felt so hot in her life. She felt like she was going to burn Jason's hands if he held her like this for too long. She stared up at him, confused and yet euphoric. It was the best thing she ever felt, and yet she couldn't understand. Why? Why…

'_Why did he kiss me?' _

It was at that moment when the sounds of a radio slowly made its way into the once quiet campground. Destiny gasped in fear while Jason growled deeply in utter annoyance. But his gentle holding didn't relent. Instead, he turned to gaze at her almost tenderly before writing something hurriedly on his notepad and placing it in her hands before unsheathing his machete and carefully stepping out the door. Destiny had to lean against the counter, her head completely spinning, and catch her breath before turning to gaze down at the last page on the notepad. There were tons of scribbled out words all over it, rendering them almost unreadable, but she could detect what he had just written.

"_Dinner will have to wait. Stay inside and stay in your room. I'll be back as soon as I'm finished" _

Destiny squinted hard at the scribbled words on the page. There were three, that's for sure…

Destiny gasped and dropped the notepad, covering her mouth with her hands and feeling her hands burn underneath her skin.

* * *

><p>"<em>I love you"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTAH!<strong>

**I know, I know…I haven't written in a REALLY long time, and I'm really sorry about that. Lots of things are going on in my life at the moment so taking time to write is tough. I think it's going to be pretty tough from here on out, what with school and everything, but I will try and take time to write this story, ESPECIALLY this story, since I know how much all of you like it and I LOVE writing it. **

**I've been meaning to ask this for a while. I was wondering if anyone was willing to make an image for the fanfiction. I just learned that you can put an image on the fanfiction to 'describe' it or something, and I can draw people but only in a more cartoon form. I was wondering if anyone was willing to draw me a cover picture of Jason and Destiny. Whoever is willing to, send me a PM and I'll tell you what I want. If I get more then one person willing to do this, I'll pick my favorite. If you all have Deviants I can try and make it into a contest there, even though I have no clue how to do that…hehe. But whoever wins, I'll take a request from you, writing/drawing-wise. But it has to be from something I know, or I'd at least prefer it to, so I understand it well and know what I'm doing, haha. If you want to know exactly what I'm into, my Profile has all of it there. So, if anyone is willing to, shoot me a PM! **

**Now, back to the story…I'm getting the feeling that it's starting to end soon. I think these might be the last teenage-visitors in the story. I'm not exactly sure how many chapters are left, but I think the end is coming soon! So stay tuned guys! **

**-NikoRu Rene **


	33. Chapter 33

Of ALL times for some stupid, idiotic, snotty, slutty, drinking, snorting teenagers to storm into his land like it was their own, they had to do it right then and THERE. RIGHT when Jason summoned enough nerve to prove his love to Destiny. What he wouldn't give to just freeze time at that very moment his lips were on hers. And he thought her SKIN was soft to the touch…he hadn't felt ANYTHING until he touched those lips. It felt as if he was kissing a flower petal, or even the AIR. It was just so heavenly. A spark he had never felt before in all his life erupted through him when he kissed her. All he wanted to do was keep her as close to him as he possibly could. He gripped her and kept her against him. He knew he should have at least felt some pressure back from her, but he knew better then to hope. This was big what he did. Kissing her was a huge chance to take, and he had to take it because he couldn't stop himself. She's just too perfect for him to not be his. He decided while she was reading to him that he would prove how much she meant to him. She seemed to have been going through a lot that day for him. She wore the dress he thought would look good on her, she was ready to prepare something that seemed so elaborate that she had to leave him, and she stood up to him in order to do it. Either she was losing her place, which he doubted, or she was determined to do her best in the preparation to not let anything get in her way. Sure, Jason was upset, but he had to understand. It must have taken guts for her to stand up to him like that, and he couldn't help but respect it a bit. Sure, she may have done it a few times in the past, but he was sure it was just a bout of energy that she rarely let out. He was sure she wouldn't start rebelling against him from now on, but she wanted things to be fair. He could understand that. She may be his, but she was still someone with feelings. It was his job to hold her innocence and keep her happy. How would he keep her happy if she was upset? But sometimes he just couldn't stop himself from not giving a crap about how she felt and just wanted things his way, like when he holds her. Damnit, he'll hold her for however long he wants to. It's too bad if she doesn't want him to, or if she wants him to stop. Too damn bad. She just feels too good to let go. Why doesn't he get to have things his way sometimes? He let her do enough while she's out. That's enough freedom for her, in his opinion.

Jason swiftly unsheathed his machete and crept slowly toward the first cabin he made eye contact with. He could see the car parked half-hazardly in the parking area of the campsite with all four doors wide open. There must have been a lot of teenagers this time, and the very thought of it made Jason's blood boil. Of all the times for them to come…

Jason peered into the cabin to see something he was hardly expecting. There were indeed teenagers in the cabin, but not the kind he expected to see. They were wearing button-up shirts tucked into their corduroy pants, the hems of which reached their lower calves. The two boys wore thick-rimmed glasses and were coated in pimples. They were chuckling to each other, lying on one of the beds and leafing through what looked like a magazine. Jason snorted in confusion. He knew about teenagers like these. Usually they never caused trouble and never even bothered to go to his campsite, so he never had to bother with them, but there must be some sick, twisted reason why those two were there. Perhaps it was the magazine they were reading.

Jason swiftly moved from one window of the cabin to another to get a better view of what the teenagers were reading. Upon further inspection, Jason snorted once more in disgust; they were pouring over half-naked women in what looked like a popular underwear magazine. He could hear the boys giggling and chuckling at each other perversely, whispering dirty things to one another while looking through it. Jason pulled back from the window, frowning. He never expected to see teenagers like these doing something so bad. Usually they were good teenagers from what Mother always told him. Now he didn't know what to do.

"**Kill them, Jason. Kill them both."**

'_But Mother…they aren't bad teenagers. They're good teenagers like you said before.'_

"**Yes, but they are doing bad things, Jason. Therefore, they must be punished." **

Jason glanced back into the cabin, glaring at them angrily.

'_They DID ruin my moment with Destiny…' _

Jason made his way to the door, kicked it open and slaughtered the teenagers before they had time to scream.

* * *

><p>"<em>I love you"<em>

"I…I-I-I-I-I…"

"_I love you"_

"…H-he…"

"_I love you"_

"H-he loves me…h-he…he LOVES m-me…"

Destiny's legs, which were now trembling like leaves, collapsed underneath her body. She fell in a heap on the kitchen floor, curling her body up against herself and pressing one hand to her heart to reassure herself that it was still beating, the other still over her mouth. Jason Voorhees was in love with her. Jason Voorhees was in love with a lonely, quiet nobody…

Destiny blinked back tears as she leaned against the door, her body incapable of movement. She knew Jason told her to go up to her room, but for the life of her, she just couldn't. The very thought of the man she had fallen for loving her back was too much to handle. She didn't know whether to cry out of happiness or scream for joy. And she had no idea how she could ever SEE him after finding something like this out. She was sure she wasn't supposed to know yet, but it was hard not to see the three words written down on that notepad. How would she respond to him after this? Would she run and hide? Would she pretend like she didn't notice (Very unlikely)? Would she embrace it and become more loving and open to him (VERY unlikely)? The 'running and hiding' option seems like the best one right now.

But a sudden opening of the door snapped Destiny out of her thoughts and instead slammed her against the oven. Whoever opened the door used some kind of outstanding force…

…Jason was home.

Destiny's heartbeat quickened at the thought and she quickly scrambled from the door rubbing her now red nose.

"J-J-Jason…?" she stuttered softly, crawling toward the large figure in front of her. The figure turned and looked down at her with a smirk.

"Well, looky what we got here…"

Destiny's face paled and her heart stopped.

This wasn't Jason.

This was a teenager who was now calling his friends over.

This was a teenager that Jason must have missed.

This was a teenager that would hurt Destiny.

His friends would hurt her too.

And Jason was nowhere to be found.

"…Tie her up."

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTAH!<strong>

**Oh, mah, LORD! **

**Guys, I'm back! I told you all before that since I'm going to school, I'll hardly have any time to work on this thing, and I stayed true to that. I had NO time to work on this…but lucky me, I have six weeks off of school, so guess what I'll be doing! I'm truly sorry for all the people who have waited for this. I do understand that this one is rather short. It may take me a bit to get back into the spirit of things, but I hope it'll all turn out all right. **

**I want to thank all readers who left such nice reviews for the last chapter! ****Lupin fan1, Sam0728, 2SummerSolstice9, SakuraPheonix13, chantierra10, RKF22, Dream'sRealm, xXAngelOfTheOceanXx, chaz1997, Phantoms Lil Waffle, Chibi Waru-Chan**** and ****BrendaBanner1234****. You guys are all amazing! Thank you so much! **

**I also want to add something to the few readers who left reviews about Destiny's stuttering and the seriousness of her periods. Destiny will always stutter. I'm not going to change that for you guys. If you don't like it so much, you don't have to keep reading. She's shy, VERY shy. She stutters a lot. I'm sorry. Also with the periods, I get periods that badly. I bleed a LOT when I get mine and I have cramps that leave me in tears. There ARE such a thing as periods as bad as the ones Destiny has, and even worse. Just because you don't have them doesn't mean they don't exist. So once again, if you really dislike those things, by all means, you don't have to keep reading. You can just, you know, stop. It wouldn't hurt me in the least. I'd just rather not get flamed for things like that, which can be easily resolved by you. So please, don't flame me for Destiny's stuttering or her periods. I've had quite enough of it, even if it was just three people. Someone also commented on the fact that Jason can't read. Who said that? I never meant to imply that he couldn't read. I just meant that he likes to hear Destiny read to him is all. **

**Anyway, I'm back, guys, so expect some chapters! Please review this one! I know it's rather short, but hopefully it will get you back in the groove!**

**-NikoRu Rene**


	34. Chapter 34

The four boys, each about twenty or twenty-two years of age, circled around Destiny, smirking and chuckling at the sight of the girl curled up on the floor. Destiny's eyes were wide with fear as tears started to run down her face. She couldn't stop her heart from hammering against her chest; she was sure the four men could hear it through the silence around them.

"So, boys…ya see what we got here?" One of them asked, squatting down to Destiny's level to stare into her petrified face. He grinned evilly as one hand went to her cheek, cupping it almost reassuringly. Destiny would have jerked away from the contact if the gentleness weren't there. She almost felt safe for a second before she heard what he said next. "What do you think we should do to her?" The other men laughed darkly as thoughts swam in their heads. Destiny let out a whimper of fear but didn't dare say anything more. She tried hard not to panic, but her sanity was slowly deteriorating.

"It's pretty obvious she's here willingly," one of the men replied, searching Destiny's face. "Did you hear how she said ol' Hockey-Mask's name? It was as if she was looking forward to seeing him."

"Jesus, that's sick…" one of the other men stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"But it's also obvious that this must be Jason's little pet," the squatting man said quietly, now brushing Destiny's hair back behind her ear. "And Goddamn, is she lovely…" he spoke more huskily now, gently gripping the back of her head, messing his large fingers in her hair. Destiny's face reddened as a gasp escaped her throat, her body tensing and flinching back at the contact. "How I would love to take you right here and now, Sweetheart…" Destiny let out a yelp at this, pure fear running through her body at the mentioning of his words. Her face went red and her body completely tensed against the man's hand. How she wished she could scream out Jason's name right now, right there and now so he could come save her from these awful men…

The man noticed her fear and chuckled, gripping her head more tightly. "Aw, no worries, Darlin'…let's not think about what I'm gonna do to you after we kill Jason, but let's think about using you as bait first…"

Destiny's eyes widened as her heart dropped to her stomach.

KILL Jason?

* * *

><p>The last scream uttered by one of the boys died on his lips as Jason's machete stuck cleanly through his throat, causing the kill to be short and sweet. Jason could care less about the intricateness of these two killings, he cared more about Destiny, and getting back to her fast. He quickly gathered the two bleeding bodies in his arms and hurled them into the woods nearby. He hadn't any time – or patience for that matter – to bury them like he usually did, especially now that Destiny was around. He destroyed those two annoying teens and punished them for their wrongdoings, as well as messing up his moment with Destiny. Although he knew they deserved a much more brutal killing, he decided Destiny was more important. His dead skin was already aching for her touch again; he would have called it pathetic if he even cared anymore.<p>

He hurriedly tried to clean off his machete while walking back to his home, breathing hard with anxiousness. He hated being away from her now. He just HATED it. He NEEDED her, damnit. He needed her NOW. That sweet-looking face, those soft, gentle eyes…that adorable little frame… oh, God, how he needed her…

He was about to open the door when a sudden whisper in his ears alerted him.

"**Be ready, Jason."**

'_Mother?'_

"**Jason, listen to your mother very carefully."** Her voice was dead serious – no pun intended – and he could hear venom dripping in every word.

Mother didn't usually use such a hard voice with him.

He knew something was wrong.

"**Through that door lies something you need to be prepared for. It is not something you have ever seen in your entire life, and you must. Take. Precautions."** Jason's undead heart thumped painfully. Destiny was in trouble. He was about to throw open the door when a sudden, sharp screech pierced through his ears.

"**LISTEN TO ME, JASON VOORHEES!"** his mother screamed. **"Don't you DARE go through that door with an intent to kill whatever lies in front of you! Doing that will KILL Destiny. Do you WANT to be the reason Destiny is DEAD, Jason? Dead because of YOU?"** The word 'kill' and 'dead' echoed through his ears, tensing his every muscle.

'_Mother…what have they done to her?'_

"**They know about your relationship with her, Jason. They're using her to get to you, and they're going to try and weaken you through her. They're going to threaten you with her. They will try to destroy you, in exchange for her safety. You must think swiftly here, Jason. You mustn't offend them. They WILL hurt Destiny if you do. PLEASE be careful…Please…"**

Jason's heart was now pounding as rage pumped through his veins. He tightened his grip on his machete, trying hard not to let the anger flow through his head. It was a challenge now knowing Destiny was in more trouble than she's ever been in her life.

Jason slowly opened the door, using as little force as he possibly could.

What he saw made his eye widen in shock.

Four men surrounded Destiny as she sat on the floor, her ankles and wrists bound behind her with thick tape. Tears were streaming down her face as her eyes widened at the sight of Jason. He could see relief in her eyes, but fear still took hold of them. The four men stared at Jason as well, seemingly unafraid of him. They even smirked as three of them placed their hands on Destiny to ensure she was held down. Jason snorted in anger and took a step forward, quickly unsheathing his machete.

"Hey, hey, easy, big guy…" one of the men said casually, holding his hands up in surrender as the three other men suddenly pulled pistols out of their pockets and pressed them against Destiny's temple, her chest and her side. "We're all friends here, aren't we?"

'_Far from it, you dirty, slimy, motherfucking asshole…get your hands off my girl. NOW.'_

The man chuckled, slowly squatting down in front of Destiny again and taking her wet chin in his hand. "Man…she certainly is a keeper, isn't she?"

'_You're damn right she is, you little fucker. You BETTER get your filthy hands off her before I rip them off with my bare hands.' _

"I would absolutely adore having her as my own, you know…to take her first time away and steal that lovely innocence of hers…it's always a joy to see the innocence drain from young girls' faces, don't you think? It's satisfying owning so many virginities…" the man laughed softly, darkly, evilly. Jason's eye flared at the mere thought of this man in front of him being a life-ruiner. And the very thought of him doing those awful things to his little Destiny…HIS little girl…

Jason's grip on his machete had his hand trembling. He took one more step forward, but the sound of guns cocking sent him back the two steps he had taken. Destiny let out a frightened sob and squirmed a bit in fear, causing the man's grip on her jaw to tighten, causing her to wince. Jason snorted once more.

'_If you hurt her, so help me God…' _

The man noticed Jason's evident rage and rolled his eyes. "Do you honestly think I WANT to hurt her, big guy? I want her just as badly as I know you do." The man brushed Destiny's hair back gently before straightening up and brushing his tear-covered hand on his jeans. "Which is why us four decided to meander our way over here. Hell, we didn't KNOW you had a little pet all cooped up in here with ya, but that fact just makes this little venture all the sweeter…" The man smirked, rubbing his slightly shaven beard before digging his hands in his pockets.

"We're here to strike a deal with you, big guy." The man walked up to Jason to the point they were almost a foot away from each other. Jason stayed tense, glaring down at the man with extreme rage.

'_Oh, really now…?' _

"I'm sure you remember the two boys who came here a month or so back…both had brown hair."

'_Nope, not really.'_

"Brown eyes…"

'_Everyone has brown eyes, dipshit.' _

"Apparently, you tossed their bodies into a fire."

'…_Oh, them.' _

"Yeah, you remember them now, don't you?" The man's smirk ran clean off his face. His voice darkened even more so. "Those were my two little brothers."

'_What a shame.' _

"They were the fucking world to me, you know. The. Fucking. World."

'_Than you should have told them to stop drinking and fucking. Must run in the family.'_

"And you decided to kill them for no apparent reason." The man shifted his feet and stared at the ground for a second to contain his composure. He looked back up at Jason, his eyes piercing. "Do you see the problem there, huh?"

'_Yeah, I can see it. Your brothers got their drinking and fucking habit from you. Once again, it must run in the family. All the more reason for me to rip your fucking head off.'_

"You killed my brothers, you son of a bitch. You literally burned their bodies away…I know, I saw the ashes out there. Didn't bother to clean 'em up, now didja?"

'_Of course not. Why the hell would I care?' _

"Now that I know what happened to them, I have come for my revenge. Here's the deal, big guy…" the man took a step back and gestured to Destiny, who had been shrugging away from the other men's subtle advances on her during the conversation. That alone caused Jason's blood to boil even more. "If you want to see your little pet alive, let us destroy you. If you don't, you can watch as we each fuck her against this here wall. Over, and over, and over, and over…"

Jason's body trembled.

Destiny screamed.

She desperately tried to break free, tears streaming harder down her face as she screamed and cried. All three men grasped her body with their free hand and held her down, laughing darkly as they each placed their pistols against her skin once more. Jason took two steps and fully unsheathed his machete again.

'_If you so much as touch her ANYWHERE, so help me GOD-' _

"Ah ah ah…" the man whisked his finger in front of Jason as the other men placed their fingers on the triggers of their pistols. "Just because we wanna fuck her doesn't mean we're not afraid to blow her brains out."

'_I-I…I-I-I…'_

"**Jason…"**

'_M-Mother?'_

"…**Do as they say, Jason…"**

'_B-But Mother-'_

"**Do you want to hurt Destiny, Jason?" **

'…_N-no! O-of course no-'_

"**Than do it, Jason…admit defeat…it's all you can do…"**

'_B-but…but what if they-'_

"**I'll look after her, Jason…"**

'_H-how-?'_

"**Please…before they hurt her…just…please…"**

Jason knew he had hit rock bottom. He panted as he took two steps back, dropping his machete in the process.

"There's a good boy…" The man replied, chuckling again. Destiny let out petrified whimpers as she shook her face away from the other men. Jason trembled as he stared at her. The feeling of being unable to help her and protect her while she sat there, shaking and crying was slowly killing him. He knew she needed him, and yet he couldn't do anything. Not a thing.

Jason trembled as he took yet another step back, slowly nodding in defeat.

"Ah…there we go…" the man chuckled as he made his way over to Jason, picking up his machete. The men chuckled as lowered their guns slightly to watch the scene unravel. Jason closed his eye, his body rigid as he felt his own machete's blade against his neck. He was finally going to feel what his many, many victims experienced as they screamed in pain. Maybe this would be the final, last time he was killed...

Because this time, he was dying with purpose.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTAH! <strong>

**I'm BACK! **

**Miss me?! **

**Gotta love the month of May, huh?!**

**So, yeah, I'm back! I'm here for three months, people! I hope to finish this story by then, so stay tuned for that! As you know, this IS Chapter 34, since I got rid of the Author's Notice, so yay! It's just lovely to be back, and I really can't wait to get back into the swing of things! To be honest, I did have quite the writer's block while I was working on this, but hopefully this chapter is satisfactory. I really hope people aren't turned off from this story since it's been so long since I wrote a new chapter…that would suck…so hopefully everyone who has been reading this will get into it once more! So, I hope you like the chapter, and please leave a review telling me how I did! **

**It would be lovely to hear from everyone again! I hope everyone is having a good May! **

**-NikoRu Rene**

* * *

><p>Blurred eyes quickly scoured the area. A head saw an opening, and took it. The head slammed an arm out of the way in time to send it's body in a daze before feeling extreme pressure in it's own body's legs to move away. Far, far away from this hell it was in. Pain pulsed through the head as the body flew through the hallway, up the stairs, into the guest room and under the bed, frantic arms covering the entire body and the face of the body contorted in fear, shock, and realization.<p>

Destiny Marshala just ran away from three men holding pistols to her head. Destiny Marshala ran away from four men who were going to rape her if Jason Voorhees didn't meet their demands.

There was no way those four men will leave that house with their lives.

Destiny Marshala just confirmed four men's deaths.

* * *

><p>…<strong>HAH! Hope you missed me everyone! <strong>

**XD**


End file.
